


Rosa Sangue

by tititenis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dom Clarke, F/F, F/M, Jealous Clarke, Jealous Lexa, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating, Modern Royalty, Politics, Romantic Soulmates, Souled Vampire(s), Soulmates, Sub Lexa, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 90,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tititenis/pseuds/tititenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Private investigator Lexa Woods finds herself chasing a petty criminal to Mackinac Island in Michigan. What she finds there instead is the intriguing and erotic billionaire Clarke Griffin, who offers her to stay at the Grand Hotel after a chance encounter.  What she doesn't know: Clarke Griffin is a vampire. </p><p>Clexa vampire AU, rated M for sex and language. Not porn but there will be sex cause it's a vampire AU. Plot driven story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. High and Dry

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm going to be done with Somewhere in Time I couldn't stop myself from doing this! Hope you dig the idea! Vampires in here are similar to the ones of Anne Rice's books (in terms of abilities and physicality) and both Clarke and Lexa are older than in the TV show (Clarke is in her early 30s while Lexa is in her late 20s). 
> 
> Comments and kudos are more than welcomed people! They feed the muse and I do read and take the suggestions given to me into consideration when writing my stories. After 3x16 I believe we need sexy, non complicated and everlasting Clexa. Long live Heda!

Mackinac Island was the last place she had expected to be at when she first heard of the case of Alie Carter. The woman had stolen her late husband's entire fortune and the distraught children of the man's first wife were trying to locate her and the missing money. The police department of Detroit had argued that once the woman left the city the case was outside their jurisdiction and that the children's best shot was to restart the investigation in the city where their father's wife relocated. But, knowing that their stepmother was going to stay on the run until she spent all of the money, the children decided to hire a bail bondsperson. When they decided to do so, that was the moment Lexa Woods' life changed.

When Lexa first heard the children tell them their story, the brunette woman had laughed outloud and asked them if they had been paid to prank her. When the children promised her that what they said was true and that she would be handsomely paid in return for her services-- she laughed again and told them the whole case sounded like one that came straight from a morning soap opera. And yet she had been intrigued and desperate enough to accept it. Women on the run were not difficult to locate and she had already pinpointed the woman's location to Mackinac Island, which was four hours away from Detroit. It was not too far away and hence she was surprised the woman had decided to go to that place and not a bigger city. An island was a more difficult place to escape from and the size of the population was not big enough to hide her. Nevertheless, Lexa was desperate for easy money and this case seemed to be a golden mine if done right.

It was because of that that she now found herself at the entrance of the island, shocked to realize that her car would have to stay parked at the border of the city since transportation inside could only be done in either bicycles, horseback riding or walking. Huffing in annoyance, Lexa took her small bag and purse out and headed towards the Grand Hotel, a place that emanated antique and romance. It had surprised her how easy the runaway widow had made her case by staying at one of the most popular hotels of the island. She was not sure what to make of this and getting closer to the place only made her hesitate and doubt the tip and case were even real. Perhaps this was truly a prank and she had spent almost 200 dollars getting to this island (money that she really couldn't spare).

So with those dangerous thoughts in mind, Lexa entered the Grand Hotel and was surprised to see the vintage style of the place. There were butlers dressed in suits carefully lifting bags, concierges manually entering the client's information and giving the room keys (and by keys she meant the really old ones that one didn't expect to now see at hotels). Surprised by this, Lexa noticed that most of them were busy with registering the guests. Taking advantage of the situation, she quickly moved to the back of the place, immediately entering one of the public restrooms to prepare. She had planned this evening very carefully and it was key for her to blend in with the rest of people in the place. Knowing that her thief was going to be at the party of the night, Lexa took out her travel clothes and placed them inside her bag while taking out her tight dress to put it on-- hoping that the wrinkles were not obvious and that the crappy quality could pass off as more than a dress obtained from Forever 21.

Huffing in annoyance at having to do this, Lexa applied her makeup and straightened her hair, managing to look quite decent for having gotten ready at a public restroom. Now all she had to do was wait for the party to start so she could locate the woman. It sounded easy enough and she hoped that would be the case. Lincoln had tipped her off about the police not wanting to chase the woman to the island and that was when she received a call from the late husband's children. This was her chance to make some money and stop eating instant noodles. 

Hours went by, and went Lexa finally heard the sound of music playing outside, she decided that it was showtime. Immediately putting her stuff behind the toilet, the brunette left the bathroom and went to where most of the people were moving to. Nevertheless, she was surprised to see that there was a man at the entrance asking for tickets. She had not thought this could happen and she was not prepared. 

 _Shit,_ she murmured while moving forward. 

"Good night ma'am." an overenthusiastic old man says with a happy smile. This gives Lexa hope. "Do you have your invitation with you?"

"I don't. I forgot it in my room and I'm already late.." she replies with a soft smile. "You see my aunt is waiting for me and she hates when I'm late." she flirts a little. 

"I'm afraid ma'am that I can't let you inside without an invitation." he says surely.

"Are you sure?" Lexa was pushing it but she had come all this way and she was not going to give up. "I'm a guest at the hotel. I'm paying to stay here." she lies. 

"I'm afraid that this is a private event that only hotel guests with invitation can enter."

"This is insulting." she huffs and for some reason Lexa honestly feels insulted. "Can I speak to the manager?" 

"I am the manager." the old man replies tersely. "And I already told you that this is a private event. Perhaps it's time we have someone escort you to your room." he suggests. 

"I got dressed and prepared for this party. And I'm not going back to my room after doing so."  _Because I don't have one._

"What is your room number?" he asks now and Lexa realizes that it's over. She has to leave before the police arrive.  

 

"Is there a problem Mr. Douglas?" a woman asks from behind them and Lexa felt herself swoon when her eyes made contact with the ones of the blonde. They were a beautiful shade of blue.

"No." he whispers and Lexa looks amused at the confrontation. "I was just telling this woman that we cannot grant her access to the party."

"And why do you want access?" the blonde woman asks her.

"She says she forgot her invitation." the old man answers but neither woman pays attention to him. 

"You could have brought your invitation like the rest of guests." the blonde woman continues saying. 

"I'm not here as a guest." Lexa mutters embarrassedly, knowing that it couldn't get worse from what was happening now. "A current fugitive is staying at this hotel." she explains while being distracted by the older woman's hands. They were slender and quite beautiful. "And I came here all the way from Detroit to bring her back to the mainland."

"Why not say that instead of building this elaborate lie." 

"Because I know hotels can't give information about their clients and it was easier to just catch her like this." 

"I can see that." the blonde woman says sarcastically. 

"I know." Lexa jokes as well and both women smile. 

"Don't worry Mr. Douglas, Miss..." 

"Woods." the brunette adds embarrassedly. "Lexa Woods." 

"Miss Woods will come in as my guest." she finishes and the old man nods while giving her a dirty look. 

"Yes ma'am." he replies. "Have a nice evening." 

"Thank you." Lexa smirks at him before entering the room. "And thank you." she says to the blonde who merely winks at her. 

"It was too much fun to see old Douglas almost have a stroke." she jokes. "So I had to return the favor by helping you get in." 

"I appreciate that." Lexa murmurs while looking around. "This is a very fancy party." 

"Well, we pay a lot so it can be that way." she jokes while placing her hand on top of Lexa's hip. Both close their eyes at the contact. "Now tell me who we're looking for." 

" _We're_ looking for?" Lexa jokes. "I work alone." 

"I just helped you get inside the party. And I also helped you avoid a trip to the police station." 

"I guess you're right." the brunette agrees. "But you must do one thing first." 

"Another?" the blonde woman jokes. 

"Tell me your name." Lexa whispers and it sounds more serious than what she intended to.

 

The blonde woman laughs loudly. "You don't know who I am?" 

When the blonde laughs, Lexa notices the way everyone in the room stares at her with lust in their eyes. And for some strange reason, this makes Lexa feel completely jealous. She wants all of them to know that the blonde woman is unavailable. No, she wants them to know that they're together and that scares her. Suspecting that something else is going on right under her nose, Lexa tries her best to stop thinking about the blonde's beauty and to instead focus on her job. She came all this way to catch a criminal and she was not going to leave empty handed.

"Should I know?" Lexa answers back. 

"A pleasant surprise." she smiles brightly. "My name is Clarke Griffin and I'm a guest at the Grand Hotel." 

"I could tell." Lexa says and immediately blushes. _She was a grown woman, not a teenager for Christ's sake_.  

"I noticed that." the blonde, Clarke, says while staring lustfully at her. "But now that you know my name, can you tell me how it was that you came to know that your criminal is here?" 

"I have my resources." Lexa said proudly while taking the paper with the hotel receipt from her bag. "She paid for the reservation in advance. And it says here that she arrives today."

Clarke looks through the paper and chuckles after a while. "Well, she is going to stay here..." she starts to say. "But you won't find this woman at this party."

"But that's impossible it says right there..."

"That she will arrive tomorrow morning." the blonde interrupts her with a cheeky smile. "The reservation starts tonight but she won't make it to the hotel until tomorrow morning. It's in the 'notes' section."

Taking the paper back from the blonde, Lexa immediately starts to read it and closes her eyes when she realizes that she has made a mistake. The woman was going to arrive tomorrow and she had traveled all the way here for nothing. And not only that, but she had started a fight with the manager, had gotten the help of a beautiful woman to enter a snob party and all for nothing. This was bad. No, this was embarrassing. She needed to run and leave right away. 

"I'm sorry for all the fuss and trouble." Lexa says solemnly. She starts to think of the fastest way to walk back to the port and get on her car. At least she can sleep there until the morning and then return.

 

"Miss Woods." Clarke says and to Lexa it sounds like the most erotic thing anyone has ever said to her. "Where are you going?"

"To my car?" she asks, not understanding the question. "She's not here so why should I stay?" 

"Well, it took a while for me to get you inside. Besides, what will people think when they see you leave right away?" 

"Then can think what they want." Lexa mutters. 

"Or you can just stay and enjoy the party." Clarke whispers to her. "Or am I that terrible to be with?" 

"Of course not!" the brunette says immediately and yet again blushes because of her overenthusiasm. "It's just that I don't belong here."

"Neither do I." the blonde confesses.

"You look the part."

"I must look the part." she whispers softly. "But that doesn't mean I like to be here."

"Then don't stay here." Lexa says with a wicked smile. "Let's go somewhere else."

"I can't leave." Clarke says.

"Sure you can. I know you're more than what you say you are Miss Griffin. You're important and you have power. Use it to have some fun."

"Some fun?" the blonde woman winks at her. "In Mackinac Island?"

"I've been in worst places." Lexa says honestly. "As long as there's a bar and beer it's all good. So what do you say?"

Clarke looks at her for a couple of seconds and smiles brightly at her, making Lexa exhale in relief and longing.  

"I'll love to." she says and lets the brunette woman lead her out. 

CLCLCLCL

"So tell me..." Lexa says with a beer in her hand. "What do you do?" 

"I inherited some businesses of my late parents that ended up becoming very wealthy." Clarke shrugs. "I'm the face of the company, reason why I'm invited to all of these parties." 

"And you hate it." 

"And I hate it." 

"Then why do you keep doing it?" 

"It's complicated." the blonde says while taking a drink of her beer. "My parents companies are my responsibility. I cannot dishonor their memory by running away from them." 

"I can understand that." Lexa agrees after a while. "What would you like to do instead?" 

"Paint." Clarke smiles warmly. "It soothes me. It reminds me of what I have lost and gives me hope of what is yet to come." 

"That was poetic." the brunette says enchanted.

_Where did this beautiful woman come from and why was she with her?_

Before the blonde could answer her, Lexa hears a cellphone ring and she knows that it's not hers. Looking at Clarke, the older woman gives her an apologetic smile before answering the call. The woman quickly starts to speak in another language and the accent that emanates from her mouth makes Lexa desire her even more than before. But then again this was all meant to end. She could never rival or be a part of the blonde's world, apart from the fact that they knew absolutely nothing about each other. And yet why was it then that she felt so connected to her? 

"I'm sorry but that was my agent. He's pissed that I left the event." 

"I'm sorry and I hope that won't cause you much trouble." 

"It won't." Clarke smiles at her. "And even if it does, it was worth it." 

Lexa stares at deep blue eyes and she can't help herself from holding her breath. This was a terrible idea. 

"I can take you back to the hotel if that's what you wish." 

"Don't worry, someone will come pick me up." she smirks at Lexa. "Where are you staying?" 

 

"Nowhere." she admits. "I wasn't counting on staying the night in this island."

"Then where will you sleep?"

Lexa chuckles. Of course, the woman's a billionaire.

"In my car Miss Griffin."

"That's horrible." the blonde woman says. "No dear, you will not sleep in your car tonight."

"I have nowhere else to stay at." she reminds her." Besides, I have slept in worse places than a car."

"Well, a guest of mine cannot sleep in a car Miss Woods." Clarke smiles. "And from this moment on you have become my guest. You'll be staying in one of the rooms at the Grand Hotel."

"I can't afford to stay there Miss Griffin." she starts to explain.

"You don't have to pay me back."

"That's not what I mean." Lexa says stubbornly. "You've already been too kind and I don't want to take abuse of that." 

"I have a lot of money." Clarke says honestly. "Helping you out is a good way to spend a little of it. Do take my offer."

Lexa looked at the blonde woman and noticed the way her eyes kept focusing on her body. She had to admit that staying in a nice room was way better than her car. Besides, there was something about Clarke that called to her, asked her to make risks and choices that she usually never made. Like the one she was about to do right now. 

"Why are you helping me?" Lexa decides to ask. "What do you want in exchange?" 

"Because I want to get to know you better." Clarke replies honestly. "I can't explain why but I just do. And I don't want anything that you don't wish to give." she winks. "Besides, who's to say you shouldn't take advantage and make the best out of the situation you're already in?"

 _She's right,_ Lexa realized.

"I accept." Lexa says while stretching her hand and waiting for the blonde to reciprocate.

"Then come follow me." Clarke purrs at her while motioning for a car to stop in front of them. 

"Thank you Miss Griffin." Lexa whispers while getting inside and looking down in embarrassment. She was blushing. "You're like a guardian angel with tons of money." she tries to joke but it's not funny at all.

Still, Clarke laughs loudly.

"Trust me dear, I'm no angel at all." she whispers near Lexa and the brunette feels her heart beat erratically. This woman was going to kill her or cause her a heart attack. Either way, Lexa was enthralled. "Have breakfast with me."

"What?" Lexa asks completely shocked.

"Breakfast, with me, tomorrow morning? I recommend you take it since the hotel is known for its buffet." the blonde jokes.

"I'll love to." the brunette blushes even more than before. "What time should I meet you?"

"Be ready at 8am." Clarke says with a sweet smile and waits until they open the door for her. "Bellamy here..." she points at the man who was waiting outside the lobby with a scowl on his face. "Will accommodate you. Anything you require you can ask him." 

"I'm sure I'll be fine." she says embarrassedly. "Thank you." 

"Thank you." the blonde smiles while blowing her a kiss before disappearing inside the hotel, leaving Lexa completely confused and numbed. 

"Miss Griffin will be waiting for you at the main dining hall." Bellamy said to her. "Don't be late. As a guest of Miss Griffin, you can ask for anything you want free of charge. Don't make a scandal and we'll be fine." the man threatens her and Lexa gulps. "Is that clear?"

"Like crystal." Lexa mutters.

"And also, do you own a dress or formal attire?" he looks at her with a scowl on his face.

"I didn't know I would need one." she retorts angrily.

"One will be delivered to your room tomorrow morning before breakfast." he dismisses her retort. "All guests are required to dress in evening wear."

"Why?" Lexa asks confused.

"Because people pay more than $500 dollars a night so they can do so." the man hisses. "So if that is also clear..." he waits until Lexa nods.  "...then you can follow Mr. Douglas who will take you to your room." Bellamy says while leaving.

 _What have I gotten myself into?,_ Lexa asks herself before being told by Mr. Douglas that her room is ready.

"This man will take you to your room Miss Woods." the old manager says, barely hiding his anger towards her. "Hope you have a wonderful stay."

"Thanks." Lexa smirks at him. "I sure will." she finishes and leaves behind the bellboy. "Tell me, is it usual for the hotel to be this full?" she jokes with him and the teenager chuckles.

"There was this movie called _Somewhere in Time_ that was shot here in 1979. It became such a hit that people started visiting the hotel and asking for tours of the places the characters in the movie went to. Many couples and families come during the anniversary weekend because the actors that shot the movie tend to come as well. And, people even dress up in costumes during their stay."

"Do they?" Lexa asks completely amused. "I feel bad about not watching the movie before coming here."

"They'll have regular showings at the movie room all day tomorrow. Perhaps you can go see it then." he informs her with a friendly smile. "I saw it myself and it was too much for me."

"Too much what?" she asks him.

"Too much romance. I'm more of a guns and cars exploding film enthusiast."

"So am I." she winks at him and the bellboy blushes. "But since I have nothing to do after breakfast perhaps I'll go see it. Do you have a schedule with you?"

"Yes ma'am." the bellboy says diligently and takes a small poster out of his jacket. "Here are all the times in which the movie will air. And this..." he says while lowering her bag and opening the door. "Is your room.

"This is my room?" she asks completely shocked because the room she's currently staying in is absolutely amazing. Way better than the apartment she owns in Detroit. Way better than any current possession of hers.

"Yes ma'am. Only the best for Miss Griffin's guests." he says proudly.

"Does she have many guests?" Lexa can't help herself from asking this.

The bellboy immediately takes notice of his comment and gulps in embarrassment.

"I wouldn't know that ma'am." he stutters out while placing her bag inside the room. "Would that be all you require for tonight?"

"Yes. That's all." she takes pity and starts to get her purse out but the bellboy stops her.

"There's no need." he says with a soft smile.

"Because I'm Miss Griffin's guest." she murmurs and the bellboy nods.

"Goodnight ma'am and I hope you enjoy your stay here." he finishes and closes the door of the room.

"I hope so too." Lexa whispers.

CLCLCLCL

"Who is she and why did you invite her to stay at the hotel?" Bellamy asks her the moment the two of them enter her room.

"Who she is is none of your business." the billionaire threatens immediately. 

"Is she the reason you left the dinner?" he says angrily. "You can't just abandon a sponsored event like that." 

"Why can't I?" Clarke asks instead with a smile on her face.

"The last thing we need right now is to have a scandal during the  _Somewhere in Time_ weekend. You know how important it is for us." Bellamy says sternly. 

"Nothing will interfere with our activities." the blonde appeases him. 

"She already did. People wanted to talk to you." 

"I'm their Queen." Clarke huffs boredly. "They always want to talk. Besides, after attending the event many times one grows bored of it." 

"Are you sure that's it?" the young man retorts with a wicked smile. "And that it has nothing to do with the brunette woman that was trying to enter the dinner?"

"Who told you?" she asks carefully. She hated when Bellamy did these things. 

"What matters is that I know." he dismisses her. "Really, aiding a criminal?" 

"She's no criminal." she defends immediately and notices the way Bellamy flinches. "Are you jealous?" she mocks him.

"I'm concerned." he says. "Besides, we both know that I'm too much for you."

"Too much cock." Clarke mutters and both of them laugh.

"We need to be careful." he chuckles softly. "If all you wanted was to fuck her then I'm sure you could have done that without inviting her to stay at the hotel to have breakfast with you."

"Perhaps you're right and I would have been able to convince Miss Woods of spending the night in my room." Clarke says while putting a bottle out of her mini bar. "But where's the fun in that? Besides, she's here so she can take a criminal back to Detroit. It's best she's the one capturing the woman instead of the police getting involved in any way. The last thing our clients want is their faces in the evening news."

"If you say so." Bellamy relents and then answers the phone from her room. "Send him up to my room." he murmurs while hanging up.  

"Still infatuated with that boy?" Clarke now mocks him.

"Murphy is already a part of our world." he retorts while putting his jacket back on.

"But you want him to be one of us." Clarke recognizes the apprehension and sorrow her friend is feeling.

"I will not disrespect his wishes if he does not wish to become like us." Bellamy whispers. "I made a mistake already by falling in love with a mundane."

"Does the boy not love you back?"

"He does." Bellamy says surely. "But he doesn't want to abandon his family, he doesn't want to watch them die." he adds brokenly.

"I'm sorry." Clarke says honestly because she's aware of how painful it is to love a mundane who does not wish to be turned.

"There's nothing I can do other than be with him until he doesn't wish to be with me."

"Bellamy..." Clarke starts to say but stops when she hears the door of his friend's room open.

"That's my cue to go." he winks at her and Clarke nods. "Be ready tomorrow for a meeting with the staff at 10am."

"Must I?" Clarke huffs in annoyance.

"You're their Queen and organizer of this event. The staff likes to hear encouraging words from you. If you don't like public speaking then you should have thought of another area to build your empire." Bellamy mocks her.

"Don't push it Bellamy." Clarke smirks while drinking from her cup and enjoying the way the blood goes through her lips and throat, calming the thirst and hunger that had dominated her for the whole day.

"Domina." Bellamy nods one last time and leaves her alone.

It was unusual for Clarke to be at the Grand Hotel during this time of the year, but Bellamy had convinced her of the necessity to have her here. There were some rumors going around them that said that some covens were dissatisfied with their Queen. The last thing Clarke wanted was another war to begin, specially after the last one that almost extinguished her kind. She needed the support of the coven elders and that's why she had booked this isolated and yet classical hotel. It gave them enough privacy to be themselves while satisfying the material whims some of the vampires had acquired. The  _Somewhere in Time_ weekend that everyone was speaking up was a wonderful coincidence since Clarke had learned that hiding their events under big media appearances was a key to keeping their existence a secret. But Lexa Woods presence was unexpected and yet very welcomed. She didn't want anything to go amiss, so because of that she decided to aid the brunette woman in her quest. Or that was what Clarke was telling herself while refilling her glass. It was not the way the woman's body had looked under that dress. Or the way her eyes focused on her hips and lips. Or the way her lips became soft after she unconsciously licked them with her tongue. It was certainly not because of that... 


	2. Into You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before you read the second chapter, I wanted to point out a terrible mistake I didn't notice when posting the first chapter. There is a story called When Dusk Comes by I.heart.mean.girls on fanfiction that I read and loved. In fact, that story was the one that inspired me to do a vampire AU. And guiltily, my first chapter was very similar to the first chapter of that story. After I got told this by a reviewer, I immediately changed my first chapter and modified it since the second one already deviates completely from WDC. 
> 
> I wanted to apologize to the author of that story and to you for posting that first chapter without realizing it was very similar to another story. I already corrected my mistake and I hope that you're all still interested in reading this story. It's human nature to make mistakes, and as such I hope you give me and this story a second chance. When an author writes something, we like to think that we were the first ones that thought of such a concept (and most of the times that's not true since we always draw inspiration from somewhere else). But nevertheless, thank you all for all the kudos and for liking my story. All comments are appreciated (and as you can see, one of those reviews helped me realize a mistake I had missed in all the excitement of posting my story). 
> 
> Enjoy!

Lexa was running through the forest, her feet moving at a pace that she knew she would not be capable of keeping for longer. She heard laughs and snickers of conversations getting closer to her, and in an attempt to fool the people behind her, she turned to the left. Nevertheless, they were not deterred and they continued chasing her, cornering her near the edge of the cliff. She closed her eyes, knowing that she was done for and that everything was over. 

"We told you you wouldn't escape us." a woman chuckled darkly. "And what would happen if you chose to stay in the island." 

"I won't leave." she retorts immediately. "No matter what you do to me." 

"We'll kill you." a man said from behind the woman. "A slow and painful death that no one will be sorry about." 

"Then go ahead." Lexa smiles. "I'm not afraid of death." 

"You should be." the man gets close to her and she can see some deliberate marks on his face. "Your death will be set as an example for anyone who dares defy Azgeda." he smiles. 

"Clarke will kill you the moment she finds out you did this." Lexa threatens him and she can see the fear in his eyes. "She'll have your head." 

"She'll have yours first." the woman screams and Lexa sees a blade coming towards her. 

"SHIT!" Lexa screams while opening her eyes, immediately touching her neck and exhaling in relief when she feels everything is normal there. "It was just a dream." 

A dream that scared the life out of her, but nevertheless a dream. Why was it that she suddenly dreamt of the blonde woman, and why specifically was it a dream like that. She had never heard of a place or group of people named Azgeda, which worried Lexa because how could she dream of something she had no knowledge of? Was that even possible?

Her line of thought was interrupted when she heard a soft knock coming from outside her room. Quickly opening the door, Lexa noticed a box on the side with a note attached to it. 

_'For Lexa Woods, deliver to room before 7.'_ it said and Lexa understood that it was from Clarke, or well Bellamy. 

"Asshole." was the first thing the brunette said when she opened the box that contained the dress she was supposed to wear for today.

Lexa was no fool: She had seen the way the Clarke's eyes had lingered on her hips and she knew that there was something going on between them. Besides, Clarke Griffin looked like a woman that got everything she wanted and it was clear that right now Lexa was the subject of her interest. But the true question, and the one that worried her the most was if she was also interested in Clarke Griffin. Her mind was desperate to say no but the dirty thoughts she had last night were a sign that doing so would only hide the imminent truth: That she was also interested in Clarke Griffin. There was just something so raw and erotic about the way she spoke, how she used her hands to express herself and the dominance she possessed that called to Lexa.

And it seems that Bellamy was also aware of her desire because he brought her a dress that was barely adequate enough for breakfast. It was petite and hugged her body perfectly, accentuating her hips and breasts. Because of the quality, it didn't look slutty and for that Lexa was thankful. But then there was the fact that Bellamy gave her this dress that probably cost more than what she was going to make for capturing this Alie woman.  It sent a message that Lexa didn't want to hear; one that the people in the hotel seemed to be familiar with (and this made Lexa feel jealous and angry). She was not going to be one more conquest of Clarke Griffin, no matter how much she wished to be. She was not going to be treated and spoiled so that at the end of the day she could have a good lay and then become another random woman in the billionaire's repertoire. Lexa deserved more than that and she knew it.

"Ma'am." she heard someone call her from outside and Lexa continued to put her makeup on.

"Come in." she says and the same bellboy of yesterday enters her room.

"Miss Woods..." he starts to say but then stops when he looks at her. "Wow, you look..."

"Is there something wrong?" she asks immediately, feeling that she looks like a fool.

"You look spectacular." he blushes.

"Thank you..." she waits for the boy to give her his name.

"Castian." he stutters out.

"Thank you Castian." Lexa smiles softly. "For making me feel better because I feel like a fool while wearing this."

"Don't feel like that. You're a very beautiful woman."

Lexa then turns around to look at him and she sees the way his eyes focus on her, dreamily staring and memorizing her body.

_Shit,_ Lexa thought. _What I needed, a boy crushing on me._

"Is there a reason you're here?" she interrupts his silent appreciation.

"Yes, I came here so I could take you to the Main Dining room for breakfast."

"There's no need for that." Lexa says while taking her purse and keys out. "I would have found the place by myself."

"Miss Griffin's orders." he retorts while blushing.

"Of course." she huffs angrily but doesn't say anything else.

The walk takes longer than expected and Lexa realizes that she would have gotten lost no matter what. Feeling more thankful, she smiles one last time at the bellboy before entering the dining room. What she immediately notices is the way the place is decorated, it having an old and elegant style that certainly fits with the theme of the weekend. There are other people in the room also having breakfast, all of them formally dressed just like Bellamy told her they would be. Nevertheless, it is Clarke who steals her gaze the moment her eyes make contact with the blonde. She's wearing a green dress that accentuates her hair and eyes, making Lexa forget her anger and instead focus on the way the woman's dress fits her perfectly.

"Miss Woods." Clarke purrs and Lexa melts at the tone of her voice. "You look beautiful." she compliments her too and this time the compliment makes her blush.

"It's the dress." she tries to appear nonchalant about it.  

"It's all you." the blonde promises and then notices Castian is still there. "Leave us." she hisses at him and the bellboy immediately leaves.

"You didn't have to be so mean." Lexa says while sitting down.

"He was staring at you." Clarke whispers angrily.

Before Lexa can answer her a woman approaches their table and quickly takes their order. While doing so, Lexa notices the way Clarke can't stop looking at her and it makes her feel more confident. She knew that she was good looking, but the way the blonde woman stared at her made her feel desired in a primal and animalistic way. Almost as if Clarke's sole goal was to possess her. Thinking that made Lexa's body ignite and her heart beat faster.

Clarke couldn't stop herself from staring. Lexa Woods was a beautiful creature and it was taking all of her self-composure to not ask the brunette woman to leave the room and have her wicked way with her. There was something about Lexa that made Clarke treat her differently. She didn't want the brunette woman to be one more conquest and anonymous woman in her bed. She wanted to know Lexa, who she was, what she did and how she became the person she now is. In all of her vampiric years, Clarke had never felt interested in a mundane or fellow vampire. She had assumed that it was because of her past, but now that she found herself craving Lexa's body and mind it was clear that was not the case. Smelling the air around her, she could feel a distinct aroma coming from Lexa and it was making Clarke salivate. Although the brunette was trying her best to appear calm and composed, the blonde billionaire knew that was not the case. In fact, it seemed as if Clarke was affecting Lexa just as much as the brunette was affecting her.

"Are you aware of the way the boy's eyes linger on you?"

"I noticed that." the brunette jokes. "Too bad he doesn't know that I'm not interested."

"You're not?" Clarke asks curiously.

"I'm not." she says surely and notices the way Clarke's pupils dilate. "Were you the one that told him to collect me from my room?"

"Collect you?" Clarke asks surprised. "I did not ask anyone to collect you."

"You didn't?" Lexa asks surprised. _So Castian had lied to her._

"No dear. The young man is infatuated with you and it seems that he wants to spend as much time with you as possible." Clarke explains and she doesn't know why it angers her to do so.

"Well, I'm here to do my job and then I'll leave this island."

"Do you really dislike this place that much?" Clarke smirks.

"I haven't seen much of it." Lexa admits. "But the fact that they don't let people use cars already puts them on my bad list. Apart from you of course."

"Only for special occasions." she smirks. "You can ride horses. People come to this island because they crave to return to the basics. They feel that there's a romantic element in the folkloric aspects of life." the blonde replies.

"Is that why all the guests here follow these silly dressing codes and etiquette rules?" Lexa asks and notices the way Clarke stares amused.

"They pay to do so. Who are we to stop them from being happy?"

"Touché." the brunette admits with a soft smile that immediately gets reciprocated. "Why are you here?"

"I'm having breakfast with you." the vampire stalls.

"You're stalling." Lexa says knowingly.

"I'm here for a conference my business is hosting. As the CEO, my presence here is necessary." Clarke lies with a smile.

"Would you tell me the name of your parents' company?" 

"I would have expected you to research about me after we met." 

"I'm sure you're used to people doing that. But I wanted to be different so that's why I'm asking you." Lexa blushes. 

Clarke feels something in her chest when she hears that and she can't stop herself from smiling brightly. 

"I do appreciate that." she says earnestly. "My parents' company is called Arkadia." 

"You own Arkadia?!" Lexa asks shocked. "It's one of the oldest companies of the country." 

"My great, great, great, great-grandfather founded it during the 18th century and it has stayed in the family all of this time." It was actually her who founded it.

"And why did you chose this hotel to have the conference in? I would have expected a more edgy hotel with spas and all gadgety things." 

Clarke laughs at that. "The board members are more traditional than me. Hence, they appreciate the comfort of classical and yet elegant accommodations. This hotel fits the description perfectly." 

"It is very beautiful." she admits. "It makes one feel as if they have stepped in another time."

"I'm glad you like it." Clarke smiles softly at her. "And I hope you enjoyed your room."

"Everything and everyone has been very accommodating." Lexa replies and she notices that the blonde can hear her sarcasm.

"Is something the matter? Has anyone disrespected or made you feel uncomfortable?"

"I just wanted to ask you something. And I need you to tell me the truth." Lexa admits.

"I'll try my best to do so." Clarke compromises.

"Why am I here? Why give me this dress and invite me to have breakfast with you? And don't tell me that it is because I had no place to stay. We both know that's not the only reason."

"I'll be honest." the blonde says while staring at deep green eyes. "You intrigue me. I wanted you to stay at the hotel so I could invite you to have breakfast with me." 

"What is your end goal Clarke?" Lexa asks her and Clarke can't stop herself from smiling at the brunette's boldness. No one apart from Bellamy uses her first name when speaking to her.

"My end goal..." Clarke whispers while grabbing the brunette's hand. "Is to simply get to know you, Lexa, in any capacity that you want."

Lexa stares at the woman and can see the desire and longing in them, but at the same time she can't detect a lie in her statement. Clarke is being honest with her and that makes her feel more comfortable.

"So me staying here and the clothes..."

"Well, you didn't have a place to stay and I happen to own a lot of money and influence." the blonde billionaire jokes. "But the clothes are truly needed because it's hotel rules."

"So them being this tight and special don't mean anything else?"

Clarke chuckles. "They can mean whatever you want them to mean Lexa. My wealth allows me to have a comfortable lifestyle and I like to treat my guests."

"So I haven't been your only special guest." Lexa can't stop herself from saying.

Clarke smiles knowingly at her. "You're the only one I've been interested in getting to know Lexa." she replies and it makes Lexa feel better.

"I want to get to know you too." the brunette admits after a while.

"Wonderful." Clarke says honestly and she smiles when she notices the way the brunette blushes. "I hope you enjoy the food." she adds when she smells the food.

"This is delicious." Lexa moans after taking a bite. "Shit I can now get why people pay so much to stay here."

"I'm glad you approve." Clarke says amused.

"Won't you eat?" Lexa asks after a while since Clarke's food still didn't arrive. 

"Not hungry." the vampire smiles at her. "I ate a small snack before meeting you because I was starving and I'm afraid that spoiled my appetite." 

"I get that." the brunette smiles softly. "But tell me, how come you're here? As the CEO I would assume you'll stay behind scenes at an office or something like that."

"I tend to stay at my office." the blonde smiles. "But as I told you, this week it's the anniversary of the company and my presence is obligatory during events of such a magnitude. Besides, Jane Seymour and Christopher Plummer will be here for the  _Somewhere in Time_ weekend and I couldn't miss the chance of meeting them." 

"Who?" Lexa asks after swallowing her food.

"You haven't watched the film." Clarke says knowingly.

"I was planning to." she admits with a soft smile. "After finishing breakfast with you since a function starts at 9:15. That gives me enough time to watch it and then be done before registration starts."

"Why before registration starts?" 

"So that way I can be ready for when the thief gets to the hotel." 

"I understand." the blonde says. "Would you mind if I joined you for the movie?" 

"I just confessed to you that I want to spend more time with you and you ask me if I want you to come watch a movie with me?" Lexa jokes and sees the way Clarke blushes. _Interesting._

"I didn't want to assume anything." Clarke mutters.

"Come watch the movie with me?" Lexa asks softly while placing her hand on top of Clarke's.

"I will." Clarke whispers while feeling the softness and warmth that emanates from Lexa's touch.

CLCLCLCL

"This is too much." Lexa whispers to her with tears in her eyes. "Why did he have to find that stupid penny!"

"I know." Clarke smiles softly while walking around the fields.

She had already missed her board meeting and she knew that Bellamy was going to be pissed but she honestly didn't care.  Having spent her time with Lexa, having watched her expressions and emotions while the film played in front of them had caused something inside of Clarke to change. She was terrified of the strong emotions she kept experiencing while being with Lexa and the way her inner creature was asking for more than just a night together. She had felt all of these things many centuries ago, and although her heart had remained closed off and frozen, right now it was figuratively beating for this brunette woman. Nevertheless, one thing was clear: She didn't want Lexa to leave.

"I was also upset about it when I first saw the film. But it also made sense for them to be together in eternity since she was already dead." she responded to the younger woman who huffed in annoyance.

"But he died because of a broken heart." the brunette murmured. "Do you believe that could happen?"

_Yes it can,_ Clarke thought. "I wouldn't know. I've never been that desperately in love."  she says instead.

"Me neither." Lexa confesses to her. "I thought I was, a long time ago, but moving on clearly means that I didn't love that person as much as I thought I did."

"Likewise." Clarke surprises herself by admitting this to the brunette. "Maybe that's why I'm so fascinated with the whole concept of the movie."

"Loving someone that much that you travel back in time just to find them. Like soulmates."

"A very romantic notion of love that can only be found in movies."

"So you don't believe in soulmates?" Lexa smiles.

"Do you?" Clarke asks instead.

"I do. I haven't found mine yet, but I know she exists."

"She?" Clarke jokes but finds herself relieved by the fact that Lexa seems to like women.

"Indeed. Is that a problem to you?"

"Believe me Lexa, it's not." the blonde purrs and smirks when Lexa blushes.

"Why don't you believe in soulmates?" she changes the subject.

_Because I've been alive for almost 300 years and I still haven't found mine._

"Because I like to believe that each person has the freedom to choose who they want to be with."

"You can choose." Lexa says softly. "But why choose someone else and not that person that complements you and brings out the best in you?

"And here you were hours earlier telling me that you hated romantic movies when deep inside you're a hopeless romantic." Clarke smirks at the brunette who shrugs.

"I prefer action movies. Besides, traveling through time just to meet your soulmate does seem too extreme. I'm a more realistic type of girl."

"I can see that." the blonde jokes. "So things like the supernatural, ghosts and aliens, you don't believe in them?"

"I believe in what my eyes can see." Lexa says surely.

"Then how can you believe in soulmates?"

"Because my parents were soulmates." she confesses. "And I saw the way their love for one another made them be better human beings, kinder and brighter people. I want to have what they had."

Clarke understood right away that Lexa lost her parents and that talking about the subject still hurt the brunette woman. Smiling warmly, she nods in acceptance and changes the topic of their conversation to the one thing that actually brought them together.

"So this woman that stole the money..." Clarke starts. "Is she dangerous?"

"She shouldn't be. She just stole the money from her late husband. Some might even say that she owned that money because she married the dude."

"Then why are you chasing her?"

"Because neither the police or the children of her late husband think that the money belongs to her." Lexa shrugged. "They told me to bring her back to Detroit and that's what I intend to do."

"Even if she's the legitimate owner of the money?"

"If she is then why even run away?"

"Perhaps it's because she knows that no one will believe her." Clarke smiles.

"Perhaps." Lexa agrees. "Either way, I have already stayed on this island for longer than I expected."

"So once you capture her you'll leave?" Clarke asks and she can't stop herself from sounding disappointed.

"Then I'll leave." the brunette repeats and closes her eyes.

"Then don't capture her." the blonde hears herself saying.  

"What?" Lexa asks surprised.

"Not yet. Spend the weekend here with me." Clarke can't stop herself from asking. This is a bad idea and she knows it. Yet, her until recently unmoved heart was begging her to do this. "Please."

"Why are you asking me that?" Lexa whispers to her. She had to know.

"I want you." the blonde billionaire says honestly.

"And you're used to getting what you want."

"Yes." Clarke continues to say the truth. "But this..." she points at them. "Is more than lust. I won't lie and tell you that I don't desire you because I know you've seen me staring at you." she smiles when Lexa nods. "But the truth is that I feel connected to you. And only being with you for one day is not enough."  

"That's crazy." Lexa whispers, wanting to deny that she felt the same passion and longing the blonde was experiencing. "We've only just met."

"If you feel like I do then stay for the weekend." the blonde ignores what Lexa says and gets closer to the brunette who doesn't move away.

"This is going to be a bad idea." Lexa says while focusing on the red lips of the blonde woman.

"Maybe." Clarke agrees because Lexa is right. This is a terrible idea. "But why then does it feel so right?"

"I don't know." Lexa admits.

"Then stay and find out." the blonde risks it and caresses the brunette's cheek with her hand.

Both women close their eyes at the sensation and Clarke whimpers when she feels a soft current leaving her fingers. She knew what this meant: It meant that she would no longer be capable of staying away from the brunette. She now belongs to Lexa.

"Clarke..." Lexa whispers while watching the way the woman's blue eyes dilate.

During most of her life, Lexa had been careful when making decisions-- usually focused on thinking about others before herself. And most of the times being that way had ended up hurting her. This time she was not bound to act in such a way. This time, the decision of staying was up to her. And, although she was trying to deny it, there was something about Clarke Griffin that called out to her. Based on all the stories and tales her parents had told her when she was a child, meeting the blonde billionaire was like meeting her soulmate. No one had made her feel like this and that was what scared her the most when considering to stay. Doing so would be like admitting to the possibility of falling in love. And Lexa Woods was not ready for that. Or was she?

She just had to stay and figure out if this was the case or not. She just had to.

"I'll stay." Lexa whispers and feels her heart soar when she sees Clarke smile brightly at her.

"Fantastic." Clarke says earnestly. "Then please join me for dinner as well."

"People will start talking if they see me hang out with the boss so much." the brunette jokes.

"Then let them. I do not care. As I told you Lexa, all I want to do is get to know you better."

"You're not making this any easier." Lexa murmurs.

"I didn't intend to do so." Clarke smiles softly. "Have dinner with me." she purrs and Lexa whimpers softly. How can she say no to that?

"Ok."  


	3. Forever Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke realizes why she feels so connected to Lexa. Bellamy is jealous and worried. Lexa is confused and aroused. We learn more about the vampire covens and why they're all meeting at Mackinac Island.

"You never made it to the meeting." was the first thing Bellamy told her when she entered her room after agreeing to have dinner with Lexa.

"I told you I didn't want to go." Clarke simply says while getting a bottle out of her cabinet.

"You were with her, the brunette mundane."

"Her name is Lexa." the blonde says strongly.

"Well, at least she'll be gone by the end of the day and she'll no longer be our problem." Bellamy mutters.

"I've asked Lexa to stay for the weekend as my guest." Clarke tells him.

"You did what?" the man asks confused. "Why would you do that?!"

"I don't need to justify or explain to you why I do things Bellamy. Your role is to facilitate and ensure that my orders are carried out. And Lexa staying here over the weekend is an order." the blonde vampire is starting to lose her patience.

"You're growing too attached Clarke." Bellamy warns her. "Look at you!" he points at her glass of blood. "You're feeding yet again and we both know that you no longer need to have regular feedings."

"What I do with my time and my eating habits is up to me, Bellamy. Do not forget that I'm your Domina and that although you and I are friends you owe me respect." Clarke reminds him.

"I'm just worried about you." the man placates her softly. "This Lexa getting close to you is not good for us. We need to act with caution, especially during this weekend. We have much to lose if things don't go according to plan."

"I'm aware of that." the billionaire says angrily. "But I can't help myself." she whispers. "I felt it Bellamy. I felt the Bond."

"Impossible." Bellamy says immediately. He loved Murphy and yet he had never felt the connection many vampires spoke and dreamed about having. "You just met this woman yesterday night."

"I know Bellamy. But I felt it and I will not stop pursuing this until I figure out what Lexa and I have."

"So now it's Lexa and I?" Bellamy says darkly. "She's a mundane Clarke. She doesn't know that we exist. What do you think she'll do when she realizes what you truly are? Or what you must do once in a while in order to survive?"

"I know that it's not something that concerns you." she straights herself up and shows her dominance over Bellamy. "Do not abuse of our relationship so that you can try to impose your views and way of life on me."

"This is not like you. You need to start thinking about the coven and what they need. They need you focused and alert, not on a sex lust and craving the blood of a mere brunette."

"Shut up!" Clarke screams at him and Bellamy kneels immediately. He can't help himself from doing so. "Speak one more ill word against Lexa and I will not be so merciful. In fact, let it be known that to hurt her is to hurt me. And you know what we do to the vampires that are a threat to my safety." she finishes darkly.

"I do Domina." Bellamy murmurs. "I'll let it be known right away that the mundane is off limits."

"Good." the blonde vampire says surely. "Now go make sure that Lexa's room is available to her and that she has everything she needs."

"Of course Domina." the male vampire mutters and closes the door behind him. He needs to fix this situation with the mundane before things get more complicated.

In order to do so he needed to find out more information about her. Taking his cellphone out, Bellamy dials a familiar number and waits a while until the person on the other line answers it.

 _"You called?"_ the woman says jokingly.

"I need you to find out everything you can about Lexa Woods." he informs the hacker quickly. "And only report your findings to me."

 _"Understood."_ she promises. _"Is the Domina aware of your investigation?"_  

"I can't tell you that." Bellamy lies.

The woman exhales. _"As long as you don't involve me in your bullshit or use my information to hurt the Domina then I'll help you."_

"This information is to protect her. You know how much I care about Clarke." he says honestly.

_"We all do. Which is why I'll help you Bellamy."_

"Thank you Raven." the vampire thanks her.

 _"Sure thing. Just don't do anything stupid until I get back to you."_ she finishes and immediately hangs up.

 _What he was going to do was stupid_ , Bellamy thought. But it was necessary and he knew that Clarke was going to thank him and forgive him for going behind her back the moment she realized Lexa was a danger to all of them. He just had to prove it first.

CLCLCLCL

Sitting down in front of the mirror, Lexa can't stop replaying the conversation she had hours earlier with Clarke Griffin. The woman was so honest, and desirable and erotic that Lexa had a hard time trying to not think about being fucked by her. She could see the desire in her eyes each time they talked to one another, and although Lexa was not a virgin, she felt that having sex with Clarke would be almost like losing her virginity. There was just something so raw in the way the blonde woman stared at her that made Lexa realize that there was more going on between them than just lust. She did not lie when she confessed to Clarke that she believed in soulmates. She had even been surprised when she mentioned her parents without being forced to do so.

After losing them to a car crash, Lexa was moved to her uncle's house and she had grown up with a loving and warm family. Gustus and Indra were wonderful to her during her time at their home and she loved them dearly. But even they knew that it was going to be impossible for them to fill out the emptiness Lexa's parents had left when they died. Because of that they never tried to imitate or replicate their traditions and routines. What they did instead with Lexa was create their own and that had meant the world to the brunette woman. It had showed her that there were good people in the world and that death is not the end. Even to this day she still maintained contact with Gustus and Indra and she even spent Thanksgiving and Christmas with them and their children, who also grew close to Lexa.

In fact, it was because of Gustus that Lexa became interested in policing since he is a member of the police department of his hometown. Lincoln, their oldest son and Lexa's closest friend, was a detective in the Detroit PD and the one that told her of Alie Carter's case. They were all a family and Lexa owned them all that she was. They made her the woman she was today and for that she was thankful to them.

But now here she was, in an island getting ready for dinner with a woman she didn't know much about apart from her name and business. And yet it felt like they knew each other more than that, on a deeper and more intricate level than one of common strangers. It was this, mostly, what made Lexa crave Clarke's presence. Yes, she was attracted to the blonde woman but that was not the main reason she chose to stay here. Something had happened when Clarke touched her hand, like a small wave of energy had gone through her, warming her up inside and leaving a fuzzy feeling in her heart. One that had yet to go away. But she didn't want it to fade, instead, thinking about the warmth inside of her disappearing made her heart grow weary and restless; which were emotions that kept confusing her. She just had to find out why it was that she was feeling all of these things. And then catch the petty criminal so she could return to Detroit and collect her reward. It was easier said than done.

"Ma'am?" she hears Castian knock on her door.

 _Damn him and his timing,_ Lexa thinks while putting her robe on to open the door.

"Yes?" she replies when all Castian does is try to stare at her breasts.

"Oh, delivery for you." he stutters while giving her the package he was holding.

Not caring about him seeing the contents of the box, Lexa immediately starts to tear the tape apart. It doesn't take long for her to realize that inside there's a beautiful black dress that must have cost up more than the one she wore for breakfast.

"Holy shit." Lexa whispers because the dress is spectacular, and unlike the one of breakfast, this one seems to take into consideration what she likes. _This one came from Clarke._

"Miss Griffin can certainly choose a dress." Castian says and Lexa notices his tone right away. He's jealous.

"Thank you for bringing me this." she wants him to leave.

"So you'll use it?" he asks instead.

"I have nothing else to wear for dinner."

"So she'll take you to dinner." this he says in a worrisome tone.

"Why are you saying it like that?" she asks him immediately.

"Miss Griffin never takes anyone to dinner with her." he murmurs.

 _So that means I'm special,_ Lexa thinks while smiling warmly.

"She must really like you."

"I barely know her." Lexa admits.

Castian looks around the hall and huffs in relief when he sees that they're all alone.

"Listen, you're a really nice girl Lexa and I would hate for something bad to happen to you." he starts saying. "But you need to stay away from Miss Griffin. She's dangerous."

"She's dangerous..." Lexa repeats. "Why do you say that?"

"Cause she is!" he raises his voice a little. "She just has this way that can charm anyone and make them do whatever she desires. And she's not normal."

"Not normal in what way Castian?" the brunette doesn't know what to make of this. "There's no crime in being capable of getting what you want."

"I know that. But there's just something about here that doesn't seem right. Like I've never seen the inside of her room. Only special personnel can enter."

"Billionaires tend to be that way." Lexa chuckles. "They don't like other people seeing their stuff."

"She's hiding something, I just don't know what."

"Are you sure that's it?" she feels bad about what she'll say next but better her doing so than the guy being fired. "Or the fact that I'm going to dinner with her."

"You're going because you can't help yourself. I understand."

"You understand..."

"Of course. And that's why I'm trying to tell you not to go. To protect you."

"Listen Castian, you've been very nice to me and all, but I don't need your protection. Believe me, I'm very capable of defending myself."

"But Lexa..." he starts to say.

"I believe Miss Woods specifically told you that she's capable of defending herself." both of them hear a familiar voice and Lexa can't speak another word when she sees Clarke.

"Miss Griffin." Castian whispers.

"Lexa." the blonde woman doesn't pay attention to the man. "Is he bothering you?"

"He was just leaving." Lexa said while staring at Castian who got the message and nodded.

"Good. I wouldn't want to be the one responsible for getting the young boy fired because of his indiscretion and disrespect." she threatens him and smiles when the boy flinches in fear. _Good, so he can stay away from MY Lexa._

"What are you doing here?" Lexa asks her while staring at her dress. It was red and it hugged every part of Clarke's body wonderfully.

"Well, you're running late dear." Clarke jokes while pointing at her watch.

"Oh shit." the brunette apologizes immediately while opening the room. "I'm so sorry Clarke."

"Don't be because I'm not." she purrs and smirks when Lexa blushes. "Besides, I also wanted to see if you received my gift."

"It's very beautiful." Lexa admits. "But you can't keep giving me stuff like this."

"Why not?"

"Because it sends the wrong message to people."

"And what kind of message would giving you a dress send?"

Clarke knows what she's doing but she can't help herself. She wants people to know that Lexa is hers. Besides, there will be some guests at the dinner that Clarke specifically wants them to know that the brunette is off limits.

"That I belong to you." Lexa whispers and Clarke gulps from hearing the desire and longing in the younger woman's voice.

"I..." Clarke starts to say but decides to not pursue her next line of thought. "I just knew that you didn't have a dress for tonight. And I have the money Lexa. Please, don't overthink this and wear it. I know you'll look spectacular in it."

"But..." Lexa starts to say.

"Please, for me." Clarke resorts to begging and it sounds strange in her mouth. She is the Domina, she never begs.

 _Maybe Castian's claims were not so far off,_ Lexa thinks, _because she can get me to do anything._

"For you." Lexa says and notices a strange shade of red momentarily replace the blue of Clarke's eyes. "But that also sends another message."

"Does it?" Clarke gets closer to Lexa who closes her eyes at the feeling.

"That we're together."

"Well, we will be arriving together, and hopefully leaving together." she whispers right next to Lexa's ear.

"I thought you said you wanted to get to know me better. That I was special."

"And you are." she promises. "Which is why I'm doing my best at controlling myself from not taking that robe off your body and fuck you senseless right here and now."

 _Fuck,_ Lexa thinks but still moans after hearing Clarke say that. _What the hell is wrong with me?!_

"Now, please do put your dress on so we can make it to the dinner." Clarke gives her a predatory smile that does nothing to calm her desire. "I'll be waiting for you at the waiting room."

"Ok." Lexa whispers and quickly goes to the bathroom to close the door. "Fuck me." she moans when the door closes.

"Fuck me." Clarke says in the hall while getting in front of a mirror. Her eyes were switching between red and blue. "I can't believe I'm thirsty."

Trying her best to not run towards the bathroom and beg Lexa to let her kiss her, Clarke starts to think about the possible repercussions of their growing bond. It was clear now that Lexa was bonded to Clarke since the blonde woman would now be thirsty no matter how much blood she took. It was known to vampires that the moment they had physical contact with their soulmate, they would only be satisfied by drinking their blood. And that was an inconvenience since Clarke had not confessed to Lexa what she was. She was more than 300 years old, which meant that she had a high level of self-control. But then again that was when she didn't have her soulmate right next to her. Just being close to Lexa made the creature inside of her want to come out. She knew that she would never be capable of hurting the brunette, but she had promised Lexa to take things slow and to get to know one another. Clarke was aware of the fame she had, of how many thought she was a womanizer with no morals or feelings. And that had been in some part true until recently. Right now all she wanted was to be with Lexa and that surprised and scared her. She honestly wanted to do right by the brunette woman and make her fall in love with her. Lexa was that special to her. How did she know that? She just did.

But Bellamy was right as well. It was a rather unfortunate time for her to find her soulmate since she was in the middle of coven negotiations. She had been Queen for approximately 200 years and that was after her mentor lost his life in a battle between the thirteen covens. Before he died, he left his coven, Arkadia, under her control, and instead of continuing individual wars Clarke decided to ally herself with most of the remaining covens. The alliance was a good incentive for the covens to stop fighting, and that prevented the war from escalating. The only group that refused to join was Azgeda, and because Clarke did not want to enter another war she decided to not attack them as long as they did not attack her or the members of their alliance. Surprisingly, the agreement worked and the vampires of the different covens were living in a hesitant peace-- until a border dispute ended in the death of three vampires from Azgeda. They were claiming that it was an attempt from Clarke and Arkadia so that the other covens would be forced to go to war with them, forcing Azgeda (the smallest clan) to enter her alliance.

Clarke had laughed at the remarks and foolishly dismissed them when she first heard them, but chaos soon followed and right now she was doing damage control. The covens wanted to learn what had happened to the dead vampires and they wanted Clarke to assure them that she was not going to force Azgeda to join the alliance. She had been livid when Bellamy explained to her that she had to host an event, but her right hand was right when he argued that this was the only way to prevent another war. Raven and her squad had been investigating the murder of the three vampires and they had offered her some leads concerning their deaths. Up until now, it seemed that the ones responsible for it were nomads who got into a fight over food. It was not what Clarke had truly wanted to hear, but it was enough to stall Azgeda and the other covens from declaring war on one another. What Clarke truly wanted was for Azgeda to be responsible so that she could demote their elder and place a new one. She and Roan went way back, and it was obvious that they didn't like each other very much. But the real problem of Azgeda was not only Roan but his wife Ontari as well. The two of them were ruthless and deadly, having been the ones responsible for starting the war that ended the life of her mentor Marcus Kane.

That connection was the one thing that gave Azgeda standing ground to their claim; her bond with her mentor clouding her judgment as Queen (which was not true). Whoever had killed those three vampires did it in order to get Azgeda the chance to challenge Clarke as the legitimate Queen. And if Clarke didn't play her cards right then she would re enter another war. But this time it was different. Before she had nothing to lose, only her own life. Now she had Lexa, her soulmate, who could possibly be in the middle of it all. The possibility of that even happening terrified Clarke. She knew that she would not survive the sorrow of losing the brunette woman. It was well known that vampires who lost their soulmates usually asked their coven to sacrifice them, the burden of living forever without their beloved too much for them to handle. And that was the irony of it all; people tended to believe that vampires were heartless creatures but in reality it was the opposite. Once they loved someone, they loved them with their whole being and forever. They were more passionate, usually allowing their emotions to rule their judgment instead of their brain. They were hopeless romantics, dreaming of meeting their soulmate so they could share the Bond. And yet most vampires died without even meeting their soulmate and that was the saddest part of being an eternal being; to watch others die without the solace of love. Clarke didn't want that to be her.

"I'm ready." Clarke heard Lexa say and this made her stop thinking about coven politics. Instead, she now focused on the beautiful woman standing in front of her.

"Do I look stupid?" the brunette murmurs when Clarke just stays quietly staring at her.

"You look..." the vampire starts to say but words are not enough. "You are breathtaking Lexa." she manages to say.

"Thank you." Lexa blushes while getting closer to Clarke. "We match."

"I know." Clarke says while also getting closer to Lexa who closes her eyes. "I planned on it being that way."

"Why?"

"So that everyone knows that the most beautiful woman in the room came with me." the blonde purrs.

"Clarke..." Lexa whimpers and touches the blonde's cheeks with her hands. "What is happening between us?"

This makes Clarke stop her advance and instead focus on the beautiful green eyes in front of her that were begging to know the truth.

"You know how I feel." the vampire replies surely. "You can feel it. You can see it." she continues saying while kissing the brunette's hand. "The real question is: What do you feel Lexa?"

"I want you Clarke." the brunette admits while staring at blue eyes. "You must know that as well."

"I didn't want to assume." she jokes and earns herself a soft chuckle from the younger woman. "Are you sure you want this?"

"I don't know." Lexa replies honestly. "I just know that you and I share a connection. One that is not of this world." she continues explaining. "Or is from a part of this world that I still don't understand."

"Then what does that mean, for us?" Clarke whispers.

"It means that I want to find out." Lexa says softly. "With you." she finishes and kisses Clarke on the lips.

It was more than what both of them had expected or hoped kissing each other would be like. When their lips touched, it was as if a ray of light came pouring out of them, encasing them in their light and uniting their souls together. Suddenly, kissing did not seem like enough to the two women who started to move their hands around each other, holding and squeezing what they could find, whimpering when they touched an area that the other liked. Their tongues clashed with one another, sucking, nibbling and licking what they could, making the two of them become erratic in their kissing. And yet it was still not enough. Their need for one another was too much.

"Clarke..." Lexa cried when she felt the blonde lower her lips to her neck. "Please..."

"Tell me what you want." Clarke purrs in her ear.

"You Clarke, I want you." the brunette cries.

Before Clarke can answer or do something else, she hears the familiar ringtone of her phone. Huffing in annoyance, it reminds her of the dinner that she must attend, although she wished she could just stay with Lexa all alone.

"We must go." she says dejectedly to Lexa who takes longer to recover from her kiss haze.

"Of course." she agrees.

"But I don't want to go." Clarke whispers while pecking her lips. "I want to stay here with you."

"So do I. But I'm not the CEO that has responsibilities and fancy dinners to attend." she jokes.

"Funny." the blonde says while reapplying her makeup.

"Wait Clarke." Lexa whispers but Clarke still hears her. "Can I ask you something before we go?"

"Of course."

"What does this mean to you? What do I mean to you?" she knows the question is too serious and yet at the same time she feels that it's not. For some reason she needs the security and comfort of knowing what she means to Clarke.

"It means everything." the vampire whispers while kissing her lips softly. "You mean everything." she vows and lowers her lips to the brunette's neck and nibs at it.

"Thank you." Lexa murmurs and hugs her tight. "You feel right. This feels right."

"Good." Clarke smiles warmly and her phone rings again. "I will kill him."  

Lexa chuckles. "Now let's go to that dinner before Bellamy comes to the room and kills me for making you be late."


	4. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy challenges Clarke and gets reminded who is the Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Bellamy being his stupid self-righteous self. Clarke and others suffer because of that.

Bellamy was going to kill Clarke. The first thing he had asked of her before the dinner was to not be late. He understood that as the Domina, Clarke had the power to rule and control all the other vampires of the coven. But right now things were not so great and there was a real possibility of her friend being challenged for the throne. The one problem Clarke had was that she believed the best of people, reason why she refused to attack Azgeda during the war. Bellamy had tried his best to convince his queen of sending her new army to eliminate Roan and Ontari but the blonde refused, arguing that for there to be peace one had to take the first step. And although Clarke believed that a temporary cease-fire was a tentative attempt at future peace talks, Bellamy knew better. Clarke had been protected from her birth as a vampire by Marcus Kane, a pacifist that ironically lost his life in a war. He had taught Clarke all of his beliefs and his utopian views of collaboration and peace, hiding the blonde away from true pain and death. Bellamy's existence had not been like that; he was turned by an Azgeda vampire named Echo that used him during his first years of life. He had become rogue during his time under her tutelage, ravaging and killing anyone in his path because that was the covens' way before Clarke established the Coalition. And for that he was thankful towards the blonde, having offered his loyalty and support immediately after the death of his Sire (one that didn't pain him at all). While at first he had been jealous of Clarke and the life she experienced (a loving Sire, a comfortable home, friends and power), he learned that Clarke rewarded her people's loyalty really well. Her confidantes were few but good people, meaning that Bellamy had also become friends with the blonde's friends. Together they experienced many things, including the death of their friends during the first weeks of Clarke's reign. That had almost devastated the blonde woman, who had been on the edge of insanity because of the guilt. Nevertheless, he stayed by her side, he brought her the traitors responsible for the massacre and Clarke had rewarded him in all ways. Both of them were lonely and thought that spending the night together was the best way to calm their inner demons. It was not because Bellamy sound found out that what he had with the blonde was the bond of siblings and nothing more. In fact, because of the failure of that encounter, Bellamy had done what he had promised himself to never do and entered _Disctopia,_ an all inclusive bar that welcomed anyone that was aware of the supernatural. It was there that he first saw John Murphy, a mundane that had been bitten by a bloodlust vampire. Luckily for him, there was another one nearby that heard him ask for help and saved him from the newborn, making Murphy become aware of their existence. From that moment on he was known in the nightclubs as a Black Swan, a non vampire friend or lover who gave his blood willingly to his sexual partners.

The concept had intrigued Bellamy, who surprisingly found himself growing attached to the boy with each visit. That led to him asking the boy to be the sole vampire that fed from him and for the boy to call them a couple. He knew that he loved Murphy, and just as he had told Clarke, he knew the boy loved him too. But there was just something missing, that last part that would make the mundane give himself and become a vampire as well. He knew that it was the Bond's fault, since their union was truly strong but not a necessity for them to survive. And perhaps that was why he found himself jealous yet again of Clarke. He had noticed the way his friend smiled when talking about the brunette, or how her eyes switched from red to her usual blue. Those were the signs of an incomplete Bond, and he suspected that Clarke was taking her time because she was also aware of what was happening. He knew that Clarke was right now a liability, being incapable of defending herself because of her weakened state. Although she was the Primus of their coven, and that itself gave Clarke extra control and longevity, she was still a vampire that needed to feed. And they all had heard the warnings their mentors gave them when it came to completing Bonds and the possible consequences of not doing so.

Taking his cellphone out yet again to speed-dial the blonde, he stopped when he heard the familiar voices of Clarke and that brunette coming from outside the room. Immediately walking towards the entrance, he gave his friend an angry look when their eyes made contact. The message in Clarke's eyes was clear; I am the queen and she's here with me. Nodding in acceptance, he tried his best to give the mundane a neutral look, but from the way the woman was staring at him, he knew that his hatred towards her was known.

"I have been calling you." he breathed in order to talk and that was when he finally caught the smell coming from both of them. They were aroused and they smelled like each other.

"I'm aware." Clarke said absently while keeping her hand around the brunette's hips. "And I'm here."

"You're late." he points out and waits until her queen's pet leaves them alone.

"I think I'll go get something to drink." the brunette murmurs while trying to move away from Clarke's hold.

"Ok." Clarke relents while giving her a warm smile, one that he barely saw on her. "I'll join you once I'm done with my speech."

"Got it." she smiles and finally turns around.

"You're playing with fire Clarke." he warns her yet again. "It's one thing to privately enjoy her company. But it's another one to bring her as an equal to a room full of vampires. She's a mundane Clarke, don't forget that."

"She's mine." the blonde hisses. "And I'm still the Queen."

"You won't be for long if you keep doing things like this."

Clarke looks up at him with surprise and that is when Bellamy realizes how his statement must have sounded like.

"Is that a challenge I hear, Bellamy kom Azgeda?" she threatens him while exposing her fangs and acquiring her Primus markings.

"You know I would never challenge you my Queen." he exposes his neck in submission. "I just want to ensure your safety. You have done much for us and to lose you would mean losing the Coalition. We can't risk that. And you know my loyalty lies with Arkadia my Queen."

"You won't lose the Coalition because I don't intend to die Bellamy." Clarke continues hissing at him. "But I will not allow you to challenge my decisions and choices. Not when I would expect you to understand the desperation one can feel when being with more delicate partners."

"I do understand." he says honestly. "But right now it's too risky Clarke. Look at all the people in here, they are not our friends and they are here only to advance their own covens. They're not as good and benevolent as you are."

"I know you never agreed with my decision of pardoning Azgeda during the war." the blonde vampire converses while moving towards the podium. "And today I would agree with you as well." she continues explaining. "But during those dark times it was necessary. Now all the covens come to us because they know we're the ones that want the Alliance to continue. That gives us an advantage that we must use to isolate Azgeda."

"So you won't declare war on Azgeda but you'll simply isolate them from treaties and trade?"

"That should be incentive enough for them to make their move. They either return to their land and accept my terms or move forward with their coup."

"It's too risky." Bellamy warns her. "We still have time."

"Do we?" Clarke asks him while looking around them. "If we later try to ask the elders and coven members to come they will refuse because it will be seen as a sign of alliance during war. Covens hate to get involved in other covens' wars and they'll do their best to prevent that from happening."

"So what, you'll just go and give a nice speech right now and later in the night tell the elders that they either support you or they will be banned from trade and treaties?"

"Pretty much." the blonde billionaire shrugs. "We own most of the businesses of the Coalition and I intend to take full advantage of that Bellamy. I know you believe that my stand against Azgeda is a weak one." she stares at the man who starts to refuse but she raises her hand. "I have noticed it in your actions and most of the times I let them pass because I know you do it out of loyalty and protection. But this time you're not acting with those intentions."

"What do you mean Clarke?" he whispers.

"You're jealous because I found my soulmate and you haven't." she told him straight. "I've always known you were a little jealous of me and my position and that I'm sometimes too naive and ignorant about the rest of covens and of life as a vampire. But believe me Bellamy, I'm benevolent when I must and I'm capable of being an authoritarian as well. DO NOT CROSS ME." she hisses at him one last time before leaving towards the podium.

Bellamy is speechless. He had started the conversation in an attempt to make Clarke understand that it was too risky to be with the brunette woman publicly and it turned into a confession from both of them. He had thought his jealousy was well hidden, but it seems that it was not. In fact, he was now scared that the blonde woman would now always question his advice and his actions-- because that is what happens when you don't trust your friends. And right now neither trusted the other. He made it clear to Clarke when he stupidly challenged her position as Queen and she acknowledged it when she called him Bellamy of Azgeda. Things were now more fucked up than before and he wanted to blame it all on the brunette woman that was now staring at the podium where Clarke was making her speech.

He was still in the dark concerning her presence because Raven still didn't have any important information. Usually, when that happened he relented and stopped pressuring the hacker, but he just felt that something was amiss with the brunette and he had to find out what that was. He had already fucked things up with Clarke, so why shouldn't he just go straight to the source and find out what she was doing here? Besides, it was not as if Clarke could do anything because she was in the middle of a speech. She could kill him afterwards, but maybe if he found something worthwhile then she would forgive him and everything would be fine once more. Deciding that it was worth the shot, Bellamy made his way towards the brunette and grabbed her arm roughly before pulling her to the side.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she hissed at him when she realized that they were alone.

"You need to leave the island. I'll pay you anything you want so you do that. More than what you could make from capturing that petty thief."

"Why would you do something like that? I haven't done anything to anyone."

"What are your intentions with Clarke?" he asks instead of answering her.

"My intentions? You don't have the right to do this!" she seethes at him.

"I have every right when it comes to protecting my Queen!" he bellows and closes his eyes when he realizes his mistake.

"Your queen?" Lexa whispers with fears in her eyes. "Let me go now!" she hits him in the jaw but it doesn't hurt him at all."  

"Not yet." he murmurs while using his power to see inside Lexa's mind. She still didn't know about Clarke and what she was. She didn't know vampires existed. He made a mistake.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Lexa whimpered when she felt an awful intrusion inside her head. He was doing something to her. She just knew it. "Get out." she closed her eyes.

Bellamy's red eyes turned back to their shade of brown and he was shocked to realize that he had been pushed out of the brunette's mind. Only mundanes with vampire genes in their genetic frame were capable of doing so. Because of the sudden surprise, he still had Lexa pinned to the wall. The brunette was getting bruises from trying to get out of his hold, but all Bellamy could think about was what to make out of this discovery. Nevertheless, before he could continue his questions he hears a terrifying roar coming from the door and he flinches in fear when he sees familiar blonde hair.

Clarke had noticed the moment her soulmate left the room with Bellamy. She had also noticed the way he was holding her arm, forcing her to move alongside him. The male vampire had been clever about it, taking advantage of the situation and of her position in the podium to question the brunette woman. And unless she wanted to cause a scene and give Azgeda more arsenal to hurt her, all she could do was keep a careful watch on them while continuing her speech but at a faster pace. She tried to remain nonchalant while doing so, faking boredom and indifference as her motive for finishing it faster than normal. But all of that went down the toilet when she felt a spear piercing through her chest. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling, one that was very similar to fear and that clearly didn't come from her: It was her soulmate calling her, asking for help. She immediately went towards the last sentence of the speech and thanked everyone for coming before disappearing behind the stage, her stand becoming primal and angry. Right in her eyesight she noticed Bellamy holding her mate's arms while Lexa tried to escape from them to no avail. The sight of him hurting her soulmate did something to her psyche and she noticed right away that she was in full beast mode. She never allowed her inner beast to come out because as Queen it was destructive and totalitarian. She feared that side of herself. But seeing her mate so afraid, and at the hands of a close friend, did enough. She roared at the younger vampire and noticed him flinch.

"My Queen..." Bellamy raised his hands in a placating mode but she ignored them, going straight towards him and using her extra strength to raise him with one arm. "This is not what it seems like."

Instead of answering him Clarke just roared at him while showing his fangs. She was in full beast mode and she needed to show her mate that she was safe. She needed to show Lexa that she would protect her.

"She's mine!" the blonde vampire says darkly. "And yet you defy me by hurting her. By using your power on her!" she roared at him and she notices the way his eyes open in shock.

"How could you know?"

"I felt it." she hissed while squeezing his neck. "I told you to not hurt her, that to attack her was to attack me. Yet the first chance you get you go behind my back and hurt my mate! My soulmate!" she screams with tears in her eyes and squeezes tighter. 

"Clarke..." Bellamy whimpers when he feels a crack coming from his neck.

"Don't say another word." Clarke spats at him.

"Clarke..." this time she does stop because that voice does not belong to Bellamy. It is the one of her soulmate. She was afraid.

"Lexa." Clarke whispers while letting go of Bellamy and doing her best to appear calm. "Please let me explain."

"What are you?" the brunette whispers. "Are those fangs?"

Clarke just stares at her soulmate, terrified of saying something that would make her run away, of leaving her alone forever. She knew she would not be capable of surviving that.

"You're not human." Lexa says while getting closer. She was scared, but not of Clarke. She knew that the blonde woman, or whatever she was, would never be capable of hurting her. She just knew it.

"I'm not." Clarke whispers while stepping away from Bellamy who was lying on the floor. "I'm a vampire."

"Let me see you." Lexa begs while getting close enough so that their bodies are touching.

Instead of answering, Clarke lowers her head submissively and allows the brunette to push her face upwards, purring despite herself with the sensations that are coming from Lexa's sweet caresses. She was touching the veins that were surely coming from her eyes, her elongated teeth and her red lips. She whimpered at the feeling of soft kisses on her eyes, then nose and finally lips. It was a reassuring and calming touch and Clarke reeled in it. It meant that Lexa didn't despise her. It could possibly even mean that Lexa accepted her.

"You're still the same Clarke I met two days ago." Lexa smiles softly while caressing her cheek. "Still the same soul."

"They say vampires don't have souls."

"Yet you called me your soulmate. Surely you must have one so that I can be yours."

"I never thought of it that way." Clarke whispers. "How can you be so calm?"

"I'm not." she smiles sadly. "But I just feel this need to console and reassure you Clarke. I can't do that unless I'm calm as well."

"It's the Bond." she explains. "It connects us and our emotions."

"That's how you knew I was in danger."

Clarke nods while getting close to Lexa's neck and quickly sniffing it. She feels the brunette freeze.

"I'm sorry." she apologizes while moving away but the younger woman holds her close. "Your smell reassures me."

"This is too strange." Lexa chuckles while caressing her hair. "I'm confused."

"I will explain everything to you." the blonde vampire promises her.

"I need time." Lexa says sadly when she feels the older woman is calm enough.

"I understand." Clarke says dejectedly.

"That doesn't mean I'm leaving Clarke." she promises. "I don't think I can." she whispers but the blonde still hears her.

"Thank you." Clarke chokes out while hugging Lexa.

"I'll find you when I'm ready." Lexa promises and kisses Clarke on the lips. "Don't kill him." she asks of her.

"He almost killed you!" Clarke hisses while staring at the man who was kneeling in front of them.

"But he's your friend. I know these things now as well." she points to her heart. "Don't burden yourself with his death. It's not worth it." Lexa promises and sees Bellamy's surprised face.

"As I told you earlier... You're worth everything." the blonde vampire promises surely. "But I'll consider it." Clarke relents but they all know that means Bellamy will live to see another day. "May we meet again." she chokes out.

"We will meet soon." Lexa reassures her and leaves the two vampires alone.

Clarke immediately takes her cellphone out and orders some of her bodyguards to trail Lexa back to the safety of the hotel. She couldn't risk anyone hurting her. Although it did seem that the biggest risk came from her trusted friends. And that pained her.

"How could you?" the blonde whimpered with tears in her eyes. "After knowing what she means to me, how could you do that to me? To your queen, to your friend?!" she screams at him.

"I'm sorry Clarke." he apologizes.

"I don't care about your apologies." she spats at him. "I want to kill you." she confesses and notices the way Bellamy flinches in fear. "But I promised Lexa I wouldn't."

"Thank you my Queen..."

"I'm not done." Clarke says darkly. "I won't kill you Bellamy, but you are no longer part of Arkadia. You're exiled from my coven. Do what you wish with your life but never return to my lands."

"Clarke..." Bellamy begs with tears in his eyes. His friends, his job, his people and all he owned was in Arkadia. "Please have mercy."

"Not killing you is mercy enough."

"But Murphy..." he chokes out.

"You can contact him and ask him if he wishes to leave with you. But neither can return if he chooses to do so."

"He will never do that."

"At least I'm giving you the courtesy of telling you my intentions before cornering the mundane boy." she hisses while her eyes become red again.

"I made a mistake." he looks down. "But please give me another chance."

"I've given you many already. But you went farther than what any vampire could fathom. You threatened my mate! What would you do if I did the same to yours? You would try to kill me no questions asked."

Bellamy choked his retort because Clarke was right: He would have tried to kill her no matter what.

"You have until the end of the weekend to fix your affairs and leave my coven." she says solemnly. "I never wish to see you again." Clarke says and leaves him behind.

Bellamy stares at the leaving figure of her blonde friend. He had messed things up and lost every single thing he had. And he had done so out of jealousy. He had been stupid and done everything Raven told him not to. But it was still dangerous for Clarke to be alone. She was still in the middle of negotiations. And no matter how much it pained him, he would always protect her. Taking his phone out, he dials a number he got told not to contact many years ago.

_"Bellamy..."_ the woman on the other line says with hatred and anger. _"I told you to never call me."_

"I don't know who else to call Octavia." he whispers. "I fucked up big time and Clarke banished me."

_"Why?"_

"I threatened her soulmate."

_"You're lucky you're alive."_ her sister says angrily. _"Lucky Clarke had the control and benevolence to spare you. Unlike you did many centuries ago when it was my mate in your situation."_

"It was a mistake." he whispers.

_"You seem to make many of them."_

"Please, this is not about me. Clarke needs our help. She's in the middle of negotiations with the covens and she can't stay alone. And she trusts you."

_"Where are you?"_ Octavia murmurs.

_"_ Mackinac Island, Michigan."

_"I will tell Clarke that I'm on my way."_ she promises.

"Thanks Octavia." Bellamy smiles sadly.

_"And Bellamy? Don't you dare call me again."_


	5. Go Back To Your Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roan of Azgeda makes his move against the Queen and Clarke retaliates. Lexa talks with her family and makes a decision concerning her future with Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit! This story has so many reviews and kudos and I just posted it 2 days ago! Thank you so much for all your support! It makes me want to write even more and it keeps the muse alive. Here's another chapter with our main leads. Next one I promise will be full of Clexa.

" _It's done my Queen."_ was the first thing Clarke heard when she answered her phone. _"Target is secure in her room."_

"Thank you Miller." she said solemnly. "I need you to return so you can escort me to the meeting with the coven elders."

_"I thought Bellamy was the sole one responsible for your security my Queen."_

"Bellamy is no longer in charge of my security." she hissed. "You are."

_"I'm honored my Queen."_  he responded immediately _. "I will be there in five minutes with an escort of bodyguards."_ he finishes and hangs up the phone.

Clarke turns around from her chair to look at the sky. It was taking all of her self-control to not find Bellamy and finish what she started a few minutes ago. She was seething with anger not only because he attacked his mate, but also because he forced her hand by revealing their powers to a mundane. He had been reckless and a danger to their race. She should not allow him to live, and the queen inside of her was telling her that it was a risk to permit him to leave. But she had promised her mate to not do anything to him. But deep inside she was also saddened at the possibility of being responsible for her friend's death. She despised to kill but she knew it was necessary.

Bellamy had been correct when he accused her of being benevolent. She knew she was a promoter of equal treatment between different species and that's why she allowed the members of her coven the freedom to choose who they wished to mingle with. Her Sire Marcus had taught her that all creatures were equal to each other, that deep inside of each of them there were primal needs that they all shared. What made the difference was the intelligence and control each creature exercised over themselves and others. As the higher ones in the food and power chain, Clarke believed that vampires needed to have the role of teachers and maintainers of balance and peace. They were stronger and most of the times only other vampires were capable of killing the members of their own race. Which is why Clarke was doing her best to create an everlasting peace between the 13 covens. She knew that the only threat to vampires were other vampires and she wanted that old unnecessary conflict to stop.

The Coalition had been Marcus' dream and a successful experiment once the war was over. And yet Azgeda was threatening it one more time. She never understood the other coven's desperate need for conflict and blood. It was not difficult nowadays to find willing blood donors. Black Swans were becoming more popular and she had even made peace with hunters after promising to offer protection against nomad and rogue vampires. Each city that had settlements of vampires also had settlements of hunters, and it was Clarke the first queen that sought to create a treaty with them. That had been almost 30 years ago and their ceasefire soon became a full on peace treaty after the previous leader of the hunters died. The new ones that took control were more open to them and had even offered their support during the coven negotiations. Having the support of the hunters had incentivized the undecided clans to join in exchange of the freedom of not having to be worried about their members dying because of mundanes. Although Bellamy had believed that she was weak, Clarke knew different. She knew that alliances burdened the most powerful ally at first, but that later they helped in cementing future membership and longevity of the different parties. Vampires, although everlasting beings, were very shortsighted when it came to politics and usually allowed their passions and feelings to cloud their judgment. Clarke had been taught to be different. She had been taught to be cleverer. That was, of course, until she met Lexa.

Marcus would have told her to be careful when showing her affection, especially towards a specie that was weaker than her. He would have told her that being the Queen meant that people always craved her power, and if possible, would do anything to take it away from her, even murdering innocents. And deep inside of her, Clarke knew that Roan and Ontari would take advantage of her weakness. And this, although it was hard for her to admit, was the real reason she was going to deliver an ultimatum to Azgeda. She needed them to play their hand before they were aware of Lexa's existence and their bond. Bringing her tonight had been selfish of her, but she just could not stay away from the brunette woman willingly. Even now, during a time that Lexa had asked for herself, Clarke found it almost impossible to not seek the brunette. She needed her presence just as much, or perhaps even more, than blood. That level of dependence worried Clarke. It was not good for a queen to be dependent on another. Especially not now.

"My Queen." she hears Miller say from behind her. "We're ready."

"Good." she merely says and turns around to look at her vampires. "Remember, you'll be there only to prevent an attack; not start one. We w _ant_ Azgeda to be the ones that make the first move. We _react."_

"Yes my Queen." the younger vampire agrees. "My vampires are ordered to answer to your command only."

"Perfect." she smirks. "Now let us go to the meeting."

CLCLCLCL

Lexa was moving from side to side. All that happened a few hours earlier was still going through her mind like a movie. She could still feel Bellamy's hands on her arms, squeezing and holding tight. She could remember the roar that came out of Clarke's throat and the deep hatred and rage she could feel inside of her. Because strangely enough, she had felt all of those things from the moment Clarke made it outside the building. And she knew that those were the blonde's emotions and not hers. Just like it had been when she was scared of Bellamy and Clarke felt her fear, Lexa had felt Clarke's anger and hatred. She had felt it deep inside of her heart and the thoughts that had entertained her mind had scared her. For one moment she had found herself considering the death of the male vampire for hurting her and that had terrified her. That had made her realize the level of devotion and commitment Clarke felt for her: She was capable of killing for her.

Lexa had never experienced that kind of love, that kind of passion and raw need, from another human being. _But Clarke is not a human,_ a small part of her murmured. And yet to her she was still the same woman she met two days ago. The same beautiful and powerful woman that had intrigued her so much when they met. The one that had convinced her to stay and to give them a chance. The one that almost killed her friend just to protect her. The one that looked so broken and vulnerable when she asked for space. The one that was slowly opening up to her; and the one that she knew she wanted. Because at the end of the day that was the question that Lexa needed to answer herself: Did she want to be with Clarke? Did she want to be with a vampire? The answer was yes. And that answer led to even more questions than the previous ones. Could she be with a vampire? And if she could, how would that even be like? Was everything that she was feeling an illusion or reality? Because she knew that the reason her emotions were now heightened was because of her connection to Clarke. She was not stupid and she quickly realized that she was now experiencing everything the blonde billionaire was feeling. That was how she knew how much it would pain Clarke to kill Bellamy-- it was because of that connection that she knew the older woman cared about the male vampire. But even that friendship held nothing in comparison to what she now realized Clarke felt for her. It was so raw, possessive and erotic that it made Lexa blush and moan. And at the same time it was loving, desperate and longing that it made the brunette cry. How was it possible for the blonde to feel so many conflicting and opposite emotions? It was slowly messing with her mind and for some strange reason Lexa knew that the distance between them would do nothing more but increase the despair both of them were feeling. She couldn't do that to Clarke or herself. She just couldn't.

Getting her phone out of her bag, she checked her messages and noticed a text from Lincoln and a missed call from Indra and Gustus. Quickly answering her cousin's text, she dialed her aunt's number and waited for them to answer.

_"Lexa!"_ the older woman said relieved. _"I was so worried."_

"Hi aunt Indra." she chuckles softly. "Why would you be worried?"

" _Lincoln told us that you left yesterday morning to chase a thief and that you were supposed to return that same day."_ Indra explained and Lexa felt a little bad for not letting her family know about her change of plans. _"So when you failed to answer his text and my call we got worried."_

"I'm sorry aunt. I found out that the woman was not at the island the moment I arrived at the hotel."

" _Was Lincoln's tip wrong? I will kill that boy..."_

"It wasn't." she blushed. "I read it wrong and I came one day earlier. I stayed at a hotel and I'm waiting until I see her."

_"How are you staying there if you didn't have a hotel registration? Or even another set of clothes?"_

Lexa thinks about her answer for a while. It was too soon for her family to know about Clarke.

"I bought some." _actually Clarke did._ "And I was lucky to find a hotel room at the last minute." _because of Clarke._

" _That's very lucky Lexa_." Indra says carefully. _"But next time do let us know if you're changing your plans dear. You can never know what dangers you may face with these kind of people dear."_

"I know aunt and I'm sorry for making you worry for nothing." she smiles softly. "Thank you for caring."

_"Always dear."_ her aunt promises. _"So when can we expect you home?"_

"I don't want to make a big fuss out of this because an important event is going on at the hotel... So I'll probably wait until tomorrow night to make the arrest." Lexa explains. "The last thing I want is to be on the morning news."

_"Call us the moment you're on your way home."_ Indra says.

"I will." the brunette woman promises. "Say hi to my uncle for me."

_"He's working now but I'll tell him you called back the moment he returns home. He was worried as well."_

"Sorry again." she apologizes one more time. Sometimes she forgets there are people out there that care about her safety. "Love you and I'll see you soon."

_"Love you too Lexie."_ her aunt mocks her and Lexa groans in fake annoyance.

"Bye now." she hangs up with a smile on her face. Lincoln had texted her.

**Lincoln** : _So you decided to stay for the weekend?_

**Lexa:** Yes, too risky to bring her in earlier than Sunday.

**Lincoln** : _Who did you meet?_

**Lexa:** Is it that obvious?  

**Lincoln:** _To me yes. Spill._

**Lexa:** Her name is Clarke. She is staying at the hotel. We just met.

**Lincoln:** _So that's why you're staying longer. You must really like her._

**Lexa:** She's special.

**Lincoln:**   _You're special as well little cousin. Remember that. Clarke is lucky to have you._

**Lexa:** I'm surprised you're not telling me that I should be more cautious with my feelings.

**Lincoln:** _You're a grown woman Lexa. Besides, when the heart wants what it wants, who are we to stop it?"_

**Lexa:** Thanks Lincoln. Means a lot.

**Lincoln:** _Anytime. Just be careful with the Carter woman and don't underestimate her. She escaped us for a reason_

**Lexa:** Will be. Talk to you soon.

Closing her conversation with Lincoln, Lexa takes a long breath. Speaking to her aunt and cousin had calmed her down. That had led her to think about the best way to face this new turn of events. She knew she wanted Clarke no matter what. And she knew that the best way for her to get the answers she needed was by asking the blonde woman herself. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on her, the way her blue eyes looked like and the way her lips smiled at her. Immediately she could feel the blonde's emotions and it astounded her to realize that it was even possible to do such a thing. Clarke was upset, that was clear, but at the same time she was trying to bury it all. She was trying to focus and to remain serious and uncaring. Whatever was happening with Clarke it had to be important. Besides, from what she could remember from earlier, Bellamy had called Clarke her queen, which possibly meant that the blonde woman had a position of power in her community. So, knowing that the worst thing that she could do right now was to call Clarke, she decided to go to bed and call the blonde woman tomorrow morning. Maybe Clarke also needed this time to figure things out.

CLCLCLCL

The first thing Clarke noticed was the smell of older vampires pouring from the room. They were all trying to showcase their powers and dominance over one another in a silly competition. But they had no chance against their Queen. Letting her markings and Primus brands show, she entered the room and all the vampires inside lowered to their knees. She made them do so by the shear strength of her power and not even Roan of Azgeda was capable of not submitting to her. That was just the power the Queen gained and none could challenge it directly unless they took it from her in a battle to the death or she died by natural causes (which were death either by another vampire or self-harm).

"You may rise." she said when she sat on her throne and had Miller and Harper, another vampire from Arkadia, alongside her.

"Queen." they all murmured while sitting down as well.

"The purpose of this meeting is to address the claims made by the Azgeda coven over the death of three of their members." a moderator from the Boat People said. "Roan, Primus Kom Azgeda, will present their claim."

Roan rises from his chair and nods towards the elders, including Clarke who merely shrugs. "The reason I'm here amongst you today is to demand justice. Justice for the three members of my coven who were viciously assassinated by the orders of our Queen Clarke Kom Arkadia." he speaks and his statement is met with silence.

"What evidence do you have to make such a claim?" the primus of the Desert Coven asks warily.

"I have the arms of the nomads responsible for the attack." he promises while getting a bag from his guard. "And as you will all see, the brands on their hands belong to the Queen's coven."

"Preposterous." the Primus from the Trikru coven hisses. "We all know that your only aim is to make the covens turn against the Queen and eliminate the Coalition. That's why you're the only coven not aligned to it. That's why the attacks your coven tended to perform on other vampires have diminished. You fear the Coalition and our army."

This made all the elders of the room speak to each other in hushed tones. They knew that the primus from Trikru was right. Azgeda had much to lose by being the sole coven non-aligned.

"Then explain the brands." Roan challenges while taking a hand from the bag out and showing it around. "Is this not your brand?" he asks Clarke.

"It is my brand." Clarke replies solemnly.

"She admits it!" Roan speaks with delight. "You've all heard her admit that this brand belongs to her coven. The Coalition was build so collaboration between covens was possible. This experiment has proved that we are capable of coexisting with one another. But there is one problem with the Coalition and that is that the Queen rules it. And the Queen herself belongs to a coven. How can we be sure that she won't place her own coven over the others? How can we be sure that she won't use your armies against you if you decide you no longer want to belong to the Coalition? Look at us; we never agreed on joining the Coalition and this is what happened: A set-up so you attack us and demote my wife and I from our throne."

The elders are all looking between Clarke and Roan, waiting for the Queen to react against the Primus' allegations. They had all shared their doubts about the Queen's power when they first formed the Coalition but up until now she had not abused of her gained powers. She was fair and she allowed each coven to negotiate and propose their own treaties with one another. The only general rules of the Coalition had been approved and accepted by the Primus of each coven and the process had been done as democratically as possible. But Roan of Azgeda could be right. And the Queen did not deny that the brand in the man's hand was her own. The Queen's dislike of Azgeda and its leaders came as no surprise to them. It had been Roan and Ontari the vampires responsible for killing her Sire and previous Primus of Arkadia Marcus Kane. It was a vampire's nature to wish for revenge when that happened. Queen Clarke had instead baffled them all by offering Azgeda a cease fire to finish the war. Perhaps this was her way of getting revenge.

"What say you, Queen Clarke Kom Arkadia?" the moderator asks hesitantly.

Instead of answering, Clarke simply stands up from her chair to look at all the vampires gathered in the room. She can notice their fear and wariness, their minds being hesitant about making a choice to support her or Roan. He had made a good argument and the hand with her brand was a nice touch. But what he didn't count on was that Clarke also launched her own investigation under the wing of her close friend and hacker genius Raven Reyes. And the brunette vampire had not disappointed her.

"When I first heard of Azgeda claiming that it had been Arkadia vampires the ones responsible for the death of their members I decided to launch my own investigation. As I said to you all many years ago when the Coalition was first founded: A vampire killing another vampire is the worst crime that can be done. My administration has done nothing but prevent this from happening and punish the vampires who commit this heinous act." Clarke says solemnly. "So imagine my surprise and shock when it was first thought that vampires of my coven were the first ones to break this rule."

"So it was your vampires the ones that killed mine." Roan said immediately.

"I never said that." Clarke clarified with a dark smile. "As I said, I launched my own investigation and the findings were quite surprising." she finishes while motioning for one of her guards to come forward. "Here is a video from the night of the murders. As you can see..." she points at the three vampires in the screen huddled together. "These are the three Azgeda vampires that were killed."

"I see their brands and markings." one elder says out-loud and the others agree.

"And, as you will also see, here are the two vampires that killed the Azgeda ones. It was done rather quickly. Too quickly for it to be mere luck."

"Because you planned it. We all know that one of your vampires, the one called Jasper Jordan, owns _Disctopia._ My coven members were given the poison in their drinks and hence became an easy target for your assassins."

"It's true that they were given poison." she says. "But that was not the fault of my vampires nor the crime was committed by them under my orders. Zoom on the arms of the vampires." she instructs Miller who does as said. "Here you can see that there are no brand marks in neither of their arms. The ones Roan Kom Azgeda showed you were planted."

"Are you claiming Azgeda planned to falsely accuse you?" Roan hisses and Clarke smiles.

"Not at all." the blonde vampire says. "You were deceived just like the rest of us. No one puts you at fault for it."

"Really?" the male vampire says. "You'll let this go just like that?"

"Of course not. Just because you were deceived that does not mean you'll get away with falsely accusing your Queen of murder." she hisses.

"So you'll use the army of the Coalition to attack Azgeda and claim the coven as your own?" Roan asks severely. "And hence finally get my coven to join your Coalition. What a coincidence, is it not?"

"It's not. Clearly someone wanted you to challenge your Queen. You were just stupid enough to do it." Clarke smirks and Roan snarls at the insult.

"So what will be the price for Azgeda's mistake?" the Primus of the Boat Coven asks.

"Azgeda will no longer have any treaties and trade with Arkadia."

"Trikru joins the Queen's sentence and retires their deals and treaties with Azgeda." the Primus of Trikru says immediately.

"So does the Boat Coven."

"And the Desert Coven."

It continued going until all the covens of the Coalition had made it known that they would no longer deal with the Azgeda. Roan was looking at her with hatred and anger in his eyes.

"We will die without dealing or trading." he hisses.

"There is another choice Azgeda can make." Clarke smirks and she notices the way Roan looks surprised. "As you said, you did not do this out of malice. And we all deserve second chances."

"You bitch!" Roan screams and Miller immediately places himself in front of Clarke in a protective stand. "You planned this all."

"I came prepared." she said with a dark smile. "You have the choice of leaving this meeting without a coven aiding you or you can swear loyalty to me and the Coalition by joining it."

"Never!" Roan hisses.

"Then you have doomed your coven to death. Ironic when the whole reason Azgeda called for this meeting was so they could obtain justice for their three dead vampires." Clarke retorts hauntingly. "Leave my territory by tomorrow or you and your delegation shall be attacked by my guards."

"This is not over Clarke." Roan says from afar.

"It is now." the Queen says serenely and all the elders, including Roan himself, have to kneel. "This meeting is over." she finishes and leaves the room.

"He will plan something my Queen." Miller says to her while walking back to the hotel.

"I'm aware." Clarke murmurs. "But now we have the support of the Coalition. And that was our goal Miller, for him to attack us first."

"So we'll go to war?" he asks softly.

"Maybe." she has to be honest. "With Azgeda's current leadership it will be impossible to have true peace. We must get rid of Roan and Ontari first."

"Why now and not years ago my Queen, if I may ask?" Harper asks softly.

"Because years ago we didn't have the Coalition." she reminds them. "Now we do. And we can use it in our favor."

"What do you mean my Queen?" Miller asks while opening the door of her room. The way back to the hotel had been a fast one.  

"It means that the war we'll have now with Azgeda will not be in a battlefield. They know they'll lose if they engage in a battle between armies. No, they'll be more careful about it."

"So you believe Roan will not attack you tomorrow."

"No. He'll return to Azgeda to reconvene with Ontari and from there launch an attack. He has to prepare and plan, and that will take him time. Time that we will use in our favor." Clarke smiles cheekily.

"You knew they would react like this. You saw this coming." Miller says with a huge smile.

"Perhaps..." Clarke jokes softly. "But let's not underestimate Azgeda because of this small victory. They're ruthless and they don't care about anyone but themselves. That means they have nothing to lose. We do."

"So what do you want us to do?"

"I want you to prepare Miller. Start training vampires. Once this weekend ends we'll return to Arkadia and start preparing for war."

"What about Bellamy my Queen?" he has to ask.

"Bellamy will not join us."

"Understood my Queen." he kneels before turning around with Harper and the rest of guards. "Shall I escort you tomorrow as well?"

"You're my second from now on Miller. Plan as you deem." Clarke promotes him.

"I shall protect you with my life my Queen." Miller promises.

"And I appreciate your loyalty Miller." she smiles softly. "You can leave."

The younger vampire nods and quickly closes the door behind him.

Clarke then starts to think about the repercussions of what happened. She had made her move against Azgeda and now they were at war, meaning that now Lexa's life was in more danger than before. The moment Azgeda figured out that she had found her soulmate was the moment they would start moving heaven and hell to find her. And this meant that Lexa would not be safe. She had temporarily considered sending the brunette away but that was a foolish move to make. Not only would that leave the younger woman unprotected but it would also be physically impossible for them to function. The best place for Lexa to be at was by her side since she had the power, the means and the capacity to best defend her against her own enemies. Clarke had watched too many Hollywood movies to know that the worst mistake the lead usually made was to try to protect their beloved by pushing them away. She was cleverer than that. Clarke already bonded with a mundane and she was not going to lose Lexa because of her own foolishness. She just had to convince the brunette and show her that staying with by her side was the best thing but for them and her safety.  


	6. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa agrees to see Clarke. Clarke receives the visit of a familiar face. Lunch is postponed by an unexpected visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks people for all the kudos! Your comments make me very happy and I'm enjoying this story too much ahaha. Keep sending your comments and theories!   
> Someone told me to add more places apart from the Grand Hotel and in this chapter I did :)   
> Enjoy and kudos to all!

Lexa woke up with the rays of the sun pouring down her window. Yesterday night she had a difficult time falling asleep because of the many questions she had. Looking at her arms, the brunette noticed the bruises and exhaled in relief, realizing that it had all been real and not a fabricated dream. Was it strange for her to be relieved? Perhaps, but mostly she was content with the knowledge that Clarke loved her and needed her. It was nice to feel special and wanted. While growing up, Lexa had not been used to being popular or socially active. She had been determined to graduate high school and start college early and hence she isolated herself. There was also the fact that the death of her parents made her become the main gossip subject of the school (most of the people usually gave her pity looks when they thought she wasn't watching). And if there was one thing Lexa hated the most was when people took pity on her. She didn't want it and she didn't need it. But that was no longer the case and she grew up and became a successful P.I, one that was hired by many and tended to deliver results. She was proud of who she grew up to be and she knew that her parents were proud of her as well. She was not afraid of facing hard situations and hence she was usually capable of remaining calm enough to rationalize things through. And right now she was thankful for having this skill. It allowed her to not completely panic and remember that she wanted to be with the blonde woman. It allowed her to realize that Clarke was very capable of protecting her just like she was capable of protecting herself. Bellamy had been lucky because she had not known about the existence of vampires, but now that she knew she would be ready.

Taking her cellphone out, she called Clarke right away in hopes of getting her to have breakfast with her. She was not expecting the blonde woman to answer right away, but surprisingly it seemed as if Clarke was waiting for her to call with the phone right in her hand.

 _"Lexa?"_ she heard Clarke's hesitant voice and it warmed her heart.

"Hey Clarke." she murmured softly.

 _"Are you alright? Has something happened?"_ the older woman's hesitation became concern immediately.

"I'm alright apart from a few bruises." she realized she said the wrong thing when the vampire growls from her end of the line.

 _"I will kill him."_ Clarke curses darkly.

"These bruises will heal." she calms the blonde woman. "And that's not the reason I'm calling you."

 _"Whatever you need I'll make it happen."_ she promises immediately. _"Even if that means that you no longer wish to see me. Your safety and happiness means everything to me."_

Lexa chuckles softly. "And that's why I can't leave Clarke. You mean a lot to me too. I think I care about you too."

 _"You think?"_ the blonde teases her and this calms her down.

"I _care_ about you Clarke. But all of this, it's very confusing. I just need to understand."

 _"And I promise you that I will tell you everything Lexa. You're my soulmate. I will no longer have secrets from you."_  

"That calms me tremendously." Lexa says relieved. "Do you think..." she starts to propose but then grows embarrassed. "That we could have breakfast together?"

 _"You're blushing."_ the blonde teases her and Lexa tells her to shut up with a soft smile. **_"_** _I wish I could but I have to fix some things now that Bellamy is gone."_

 **"** I understand..." Lexa says disappointed and she knows that Clarke can feel her emotions because in return she feels sadness within her.  

_"I want to see you. I need to see you. Please, let me set my affairs straight and meet me for lunch at 12:30."_

Lexa smiles brightly. She had not expected Clarke to offer an alternative. **"** Where shall I meet you?"

 _"Remember the park where Richard and Elise had their first date? Its name is Windemere Park and it's located just at the edge of downtown. It forms part of a hotel of the same name but one can walk around it."_ Clarke explains to her and she can't help herself but think that the blonde woman is a romantic as well.  

"I can ask for directions. Are you sure you're not doing this out of obligation?" she had to ask. She didn't feel these emotions from Clarke but nevertheless she was not used to being wanted in such a way.

_"I'm not Lexa. Surely now you can feel what I feel."_

"I can and it's so strange. But in a good way." she rambles.  

 _"I'm glad to hear that."_ the blonde stops talking and Lexa feels vulnerability coming from her. _"I'm just really happy you didn't leave."_

"I couldn't. Surely you must know that." she reassures the vampire.  

 _"I do now."_ Clarke starts saying and it seemed as if she was going to add something else but someone on her side started talking as well. _"I must go. But I will see you later."_

"See you soon." Lexa promises and hangs up.

Taking a look at the clock, she realizes that she has some time to spare. She could go have some breakfast and scout the hotel in search of her thief. The quicker she knew where she was and who she mingled with, the better and easier it would be to arrest her. 

CLCLCLCL

Hanging up the phone, Clarke turns around with an angry face ready to scream at the vampire responsible of interrupting her conversation with her soulmate. But she stops herself when she sees that it's her friend Raven. They had not seen each other since she left Arkadia two months ago and she had missed the brunette vampire.

"My Queen." the brunette kneels in front of her and Clarke immediately helps her up.

"You don't need to bow before me Raven, you're like my sister." she says softly while hugging her. "I've missed you."

"So have I blondie." the hacker promises with a wicked smile. "So we're going to war?"

"Seems that way." she mutters while walking towards her room and motioning for Miller to leave them alone. "Not that I'm not glad to see you... But what are you doing here?"

"Apart from the fact that you just declared war on Azgeda and you probably need all the help you can get... I came because I heard some rumors going on around Arkadia."

Knowing what was coming, Clarke went towards her fridge and intended on preparing herself a drink. She stopped herself from getting the bottle of blood and instead went for the one of whisky.

"A drink?" she offers the brunette.  

"You know I can never refuse a drink from you." Raven jokes and pours herself a cup of blood. "Is is true that you banished Bellamy from Arkadia?"

"It's true." she merely states while drinking from her cup.

"Why Clarke?! He's your second and you trust him the most. We need him right now because he WAS Azgeda."

"Bellamy will no longer be a part of our coven Raven. I have my reasons for exiling him."

"You've got to give me more than that Clarke. We've been by your side ever since Marcus died. Don't we deserve more than just a 'I did it because I'm the Queen.'?"

"You're pushing too far Raven and right now I have no patience." she warns her friend.

Raven notices the way Clarke's body tenses and that immediately lets her know that something else is going on. She uses her speed to quickly place herself in front of the blonde who reacts way slower than what she should. She raises her cup of blood.

"None for you?" she asks Clarke.

"Won't help." she mutters and she knows Raven hears her.

The brunette vampire sniffs her out once, her nostrils feeling the distinctive smell of Primus mixed with one she had never felt on the blonde woman. Focusing on her friend's eyes, she brings the cup closer to Clarke's nose and immediately notices how her eyes turn red and then return to their shade of blue, rejecting the natural instinct of drinking the blood. Clarke was whiter than normal and her hair was not as bright as it tended to be.

"You found your mate." Raven realizes once she puts all the different signs together. "And you haven't fed since you started the Bond."

"I couldn't." Clarke hisses angrily.

"Clarke!" the brunette admonishes her immediately. "You know how dangerous it is to start a bond and not complete it. How vulnerable it can leave you and your mate! How could you be so reckless?"

"She's a mundane." the blonde admits to her. "And I just met her three days ago."

"Shiiit." Raven huffs in surprise. "How ironic for YOU to have a mundane as a mate. The one person that cannot afford herself any vulnerabilities has the most vulnerable species of all as their partner."

"Raven..." Clarke warns her and she can feel her inner beast wanting to take control, wanting to make the brunette vampire respect her mate and their bond.

"You know what I mean with this." Raven explains immediately. "You just started a war with Azgeda and the last thing you need right now is for them to hunt down your mate."

"They won't!" the blonde screams and Raven feels scared of her friend for the first time in a long time. "She's mine and I'll keep her safe. From anyone." she threatens her.

"I don't mean HER..." she emphasizes on the gender. "Any harm. You can trust me."

"Right now I find myself having some trust issues because of some current events."

"Bellamy did something to anger you and it was involved with your mate." she realizes and remembers how the male vampire had asked her to find some information about a woman named Lexa Woods.

"He did more than that."

"You know how Bellamy can be overprotective of us. He thinks that we're naive and that we can't defend ourselves and hence he takes his role as lead of security very seriously. I'm sure he meant well..."

"He threatened my mate!" Clarke screams and the veins in her eyes start showing. "He held her against her will against a wall, he used his ability on her and told her of our existence and my role as the Queen. He bruised her and he was not letting her go!"

 _Shit,_ Raven thinks immediately, _what an asshole._

"I'm sorry Clarke." she apologizes immediately and now she can better understand why Bellamy was banished.

In fact, thinking about it, he should be dead. Vampires were very territorial about their mates and anyone that caused them any harm tended to be killed or challenged by a vampire's inner beast.  

"I wanted to kill him." Clarke chokes out and she can feel her friend's sorrow. "He made me want to kill him and I almost did."

"I'm surprised you only banished him to be honest. No one would have blamed you for defending your mate Clarke. Specially if they're your soulmate."

"She asked me not to." the blonde vampires chuckles darkly. "Because she could feel how much it would hurt me to kill him."

"She calmed you while your inner beast was in control?" Raven asks completely shocked.

"I know. I'm surprised she was capable of maintaining her calm and composure. She was consoling me while all I wanted to do was kill him. She hugged me and kissed my eyes Raven! She should have been scared of me. I was almost lost to the beast and she brought me back." Clarke says with complete awe and devotion.

"Have you talked to her about what happened?"

"She asked me for some time last night. Said she needed to process what happened." the blonde murmurs weakly and it's weird for Raven to see her usually confident friend be like this. "But she called this morning and asked me to have breakfast with her."

"Then why are you here?" Raven admonishes her.

"I just exiled my second in command and I need to fix things inside the coven." she mutters boredly. "Azgeda probably knows already about my decision to demote Bellamy and I don't want them thinking that they can use it to their advantage and ambush us."

"You fear something more." Raven says knowingly.

"I fear Bellamy will betray us."

"He would never!"

"I thought he would never hurt me and yet he almost killed my mate last night." Clarke tells her somberly. "Besides, we both know that Bellamy is capable of doing anything as long as he believes he's doing it for the right reasons."

"Even if he's wrong." Raven adds as well because they all remember what he did to Octavia.

"Have you heard from her?" Clarke has to ask.

"Last time we talked she was in Europe traveling." Raven says absently. "She never gave me an exact location and I never asked. You know she doesn't trust us because we're close to her brother."

"But she knows that we had no choice when we pardoned him." Clarke murmurs softly.

"Yeah, but it sucks that we couldn't do more for her Clarke. She deserved better than what she got."

"I know Raven." the blonde vampire whispers. "That decision still haunts me till this day."

"It's not your fault Octavia abandoned the coven Clarke." Raven tells her softly.

"I was her Queen. She and her mate deserved justice and I didn't give it to her. I was supposed to be the good guy."

"Maybe there are no good guys." the brunette whispers.

"Maybe there aren't." the blonde agrees. "Only people who want to survive."

"And Bellamy is a risk." Raven agrees because she knows her friend and what he's capable of.

"Bellamy becomes a danger to others when he feels that he's going to lose everything he has. And I just took it all away from him." Clarke says.

"What about his mate? Murphy?"

"The mundane doesn't wish to be turned. And I know he won't leave Arkadia with Bellamy. He has his family and friends here. Sadly for Bellamy, his bond with the boy is not strong enough."

"He asked him already?" Raven said surprised.

"Yes, and the boy apologized to him. Bellamy was heartbroken."

"When did he tell you this?" Raven asks because she was now understanding better his friend's motives for wanting to discredit Clarke's mate.

"The day I met Lexa." she smiles softly while mentioning her mate's name.

"And did you tell him that you suspected she was your mate?"

"I thought I could trust him." she murmurs. "Of course I told him."

"And he got jealous." Raven realizes.

"He wanted me to stop seeing her even when I told her that we were bonded." Clarke scoffs. "Imagine, the hypocrisy of him telling me that mundane mates are dangerous."

"It all makes sense now." the brunette whispers but Clarke hears her.

"What makes sense?" she asks her friend carefully.

"That night you two talked he called me." she confesses. "Asking me to find everything I could about a woman named Lexa Woods. I asked him if you gave him permission to do so and he said that he was doing it for your safety. I said I would help him because I trusted him. I'm sorry Clarke."

"Don't apologize. You were following your second's orders." Clarke murmurs, feeling tired. "Did you find anything that would make him react violently towards my mate?"

"Nothing Clarke. There's nothing shady about her that connects her to our world or the covens. I told him that and yet he still attacked your mate."

"He was jealous and he wanted to discredit my mate because his was not his soulmate." Clarke shrugs.

"Shit." Raven closes her eyes while sitting down. "This doesn't make me feel more confident about Bellamy's loyalty.

"Rest assured that this is not the last we'll see of Bellamy." the Queen says somberly. "If Murphy does as I suspect and rejects him, he'll come back for me and my mate."

CLCLCLCL

Lexa had forgotten how much she enjoyed to be on a stakeout. She liked the freedom to look around her and try to guess what the people surrounding her were doing, who they were, where they were going... It made her realize that her grievances, her pain; all of those things could be nothing in comparison to other people's suffering. It made her remember that she was lucky for simply being alive, for having people who cared about her and the stability and freedom of doing what she loved. Stakeouts were a chance for her to be reminded of the beauty of life and of the many ways one could choose to live life. One could either choose to live it fully or dully. She was always going to choose the first option.

Walking around the hotel, she was finally familiarizing herself with the many different rooms of the place. She had been embarrassed to realize that she needed to ask for directions yet again to go have breakfast and later to find the main entrance of the hotel. But it had been a good opportunity to learn of the many different spots one could use for hiding or for trying to blend in. The lobby was open to everyone and the fact that guests not only came to sleep at the hotel but also visit it because of the _Somewhere in Time_ movie made things a little more complicated for her. It meant that more people would be at the hotel, specially this weekend when everyone seemed to know that the cast and crew were going to be here.

Deciding that it was time to take a small break and perhaps start to make her way to the park, Lexa left the Grand Hotel and quietly strolled around the island, absorbing everything surrounding her. Clarke had not been mistaken when she told her that the place held this romantic allure, probably because most of the buildings seemed to come from the 18th century. But the charm of Mackinac Island was not only the buildings-- it was also the fact that there were no cars. Instead, people had to use bikes or even carriages, creating this notion of the past and of easier times. That night that Clarke used her limo to take them back to the hotel had been a rather surprising thing, perhaps it having to do with who Clarke was and the power she held over the administrators of the island. Before she would have just assumed that it was because of her last name and money, but now that she knew who the blonde really was, perhaps that also helped her cement her influence and power.

When she finally made it to the park, Lexa smiled softly and immediately thought of the movie scene where Elise and Richard went for their first date. Surprisingly, the place had not changed very much and she could clearly picture where each thing would have been. She noticed the yellow umbrellas and the white benches surrounding the place and it gave her a sense of peace she had not felt in a very long time. Taking a seat in one of the tables and closing her eyes, she merely listened to the sound of the wind and the softness of the waves that surrounded the place. Surprised by her enhanced sensibility, she also noticed a person approaching her, their steps were light and concise, their target very clear. Opening her eyes, she noticed a brunette woman staring down at her with intrigue and curiosity.

"Do you mind if I sit here with you?" the woman asked her and Lexa looked around her. All of the other tables were empty.

"Sure." she murmured but still allowed the stranger to sit down. She would not be rude and she felt that the woman meant her no harm.

"Thanks." she said and immediately took a seat. "First time here?"

"Yes." Lexa merely answered.

"Likewise." the younger brunette added.

Lexa didn't answer back and the two women spent their time together in complete silence, neither feeling the need to add something else to the conversation or interrupt the peacefulness of the moment. Lexa could feel Clarke's emotions inside of her during the whole time, the worry and the love mixed together in a bittersweet sensation that only increased her need for the blonde woman. How was it possible for there to be some people that claimed that vampires had no soul when all she could feel inside of her own soul was Clarke's emotions? It was overwhelming her own senses.

"It can be like that sometimes." the woman told her softly. "Feeling your mate's emotions can do that to you. Or so I've heard."

"What are you talking about?" Lexa asked her carefully.

"That face you just had, I've seen it on some vampires during my travels." she admits softly. "When I asked them about it they said that they could feel their soulmate's emotions and that it brought them peace to know that they just could. To them it meant that their beloved was alive and well."

"Who are you?" she whispers. She's sure Clarke was capable of feeling her hesitation and fear because she felt the blonde's response right away. _I'm coming._

"I'm a friend." she calms her.

"Forgive me for doubting you; but last time I trusted a vampire apart from Cl... my mate..." she stops herself from saying Clarke's name. "I ended up trapped in a wall with my arms held tight." she touches them and notices the way the brunette woman hisses.

"Asshole." she says immediately and Lexa knows that the insult was not meant for her.

Before she can answer the younger brunette, she feels the hairs behind her neck stand up and immediately there is a warm touch on her body. Closing her eyes at the sensation, she murmurs when she hears a reassuring purring coming from her mate. Turning to face the blonde, she smiles brightly when she sees that Clarke is close to her, her blue eyes staring straight ahead with a mixture of surprise and suspicion.

"Octavia..." the blonde murmurs.

"Queen." the younger woman lowers her head in submission and this relaxes Clarke slightly.

"What are you doing here with my mate?" she asks and feels the calming touch of Lexa telling her to relax. She wanted to ignore it but it was hard not to. Closing her eyes in surrender, she decides to sit down next to her mate and allows Octavia to do the same.

"Interesting." Octavia comments after they spend their time quietly staring at each other. "You were almost in your Primus mode and yet you allowed your mate to calm and command you."

"Octavia..." she threatens softly.

She raises her hands. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone." she promises. "In fact, I'm here because I want to protect you and your mate."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." Clarke says honestly.

"I know that." Octavia replies immediately. "But believe me, when Bellamy called me and told me what he did I just knew I had to come."

"Bellamy called you?" the blonde asked suspiciously.

"Yes, he said you banished him because he attacked your soulmate."

"He almost killed her." Clarke said somberly and her eyes turned to red yet again.

"I'm surprised he's alive to tell the tale." Octavia says bitterly. "But then again he did kill another vampire of your coven and he was pardoned for that crime as well."

"I had to Octavia." the Queen closes her eyes. "He was Azgeda and I had already decreed that all crimes done during the war were forgivable once the vampire responsible joined a coven of the Coalition."

"The crime was not because of war!" the younger vampire said upset.

"I know that but it was done during the war." Clarke says bitterly. "As the Queen I was in a delicate position and I had no choice."

"Yeah, you had no choice but you then decided to make him your second in command."

"I trusted him. He saved my life many times."

"And look where that got you." Octavia hisses while staring at her mate.

"I did the right then and I did the right thing now. You know this Octavia because that's why you're here. Unless you're not here for the reasons you mentioned and instead you plan on killing me." the blonde shrugs. "If there is one person out there that would wish for me to die, and had the right reasons and motivations for wishing so, then that would be you."

Hearing this made Lexa immediately place herself in front of Clarke, making both vampires stare at the mundane with surprise and shock. Not only was it something they had never seen, but Clarke and Octavia could notice a soft aura emanating from Lexa because of their heightened vision. It was surrounding the couple and keeping the brunette vampire separated from them. When Octavia stretched her hand and tried to touch it she yelped and looked at her hand.

"Shit." she said in complete shock when she noticed that it was burnt.

"I did that?" Lexa whispered to Clarke while trying to create some distance between them just in case she injured her mate.

Instead of letting that happen, Clarke only held her closer and proved the theory she had formed when she noticed the weird smoke surrounding them: It was of a protective nature and it would not hurt her because she was Lexa's mate.

"It seems that you did." Clarke said to her with a radiant smile. "It warms my heart to see that there is someone in this world that would put me above their own safety."  

"You're a Queen." Lexa murmurs embarrassedly. "Many people do that already."

"She has a point." Octavia says while putting some ice on her hand.

"Yes, but none do it because they care about me." Clarke whispers and it surprises Octavia to see the ruler be so vulnerable. "And they do it because they know they have powers that can aid them. You're a mundane and yet you placed yourself in front of a vampire."

"She has a point too."

"I just had to." Lexa murmurs while looking down. "I care about you Clarke."

Clarke makes her look up at her and the first thing Lexa notices is the blonde's bright smile. Both women just stay there, quietly grasping what all of this meant. Perhaps they were not ready to verbally say those three binding words, but they were already showing each other they felt them with their actions and gestures.

"That's why I want to help you Clarke." Octavia interrupts them with a sad smile. "No one should suffer the pain of losing their soulmate."

"I don't know if I can trust you yet." she confesses. "I want to."

"It would be foolish of you to do so." the younger vampire tells her. "I guess I'll just have to prove myself."

"You renounced the coven."

"You're the Queen Clarke. You can gift me the brand."

"The brand?" Lexa asks confused.

"Each coven has a leader that can welcome nomad vampires into their coven." Clarke explains to her while closing her eyes in concentration.

Lexa notices that the moment the blonde opens her eyes she has some brands on her skin and her eyes are red. Whatever had happened, Clarke was in her leader mode.

"We call it the Primus." the blonde answers her unasked question. "The brands you see represent my leadership and give me extra powers that the members of my coven don't have. It allows me to rule over them."

"But who decides you can be a Primus?"

"It comes with age. The older you get, the more powerful you become. That's why covens are ruled by elders. They're supposed to be wiser and less dominated by their emotions, allowing them to act with their coven's best interests in mind."

"And you're the Primus of your coven." Lexa starts to understand. "But you're also the Queen of all the covens?"

"Exactly." Clarke beams at her for understanding their ways quickly. "The leader of the Coalition is voted by the other covens that form part of it."

"Since Clarke was the one that created the Coalition she automatically became the Queen." Octavia adds. "Were she to die, the other Primus would challenge each other for the spot and the winner would become the new Queen."

"I understand." Lexa says honestly. "And Arkadia is the biggest coven of the Coalition?"

"Yes." Clarke says while placing her hand on top of Octavia's which make the brunette vampire hiss. "That's why we can hold control over the other covens and why it usually disfavors them to be against us."

"Why is she in pain?" the mundane asks while pointing at Octavia who was on the floor.

"I just gave her my brand. She just became a member of my coven and the process hurts temporarily. The brands you see around my body determine my dominance over the vampires of my coven and Octavia has not been used to being a submissive vampire for a while."

"So you were a nomad?"

"Something like that." Octavia merely says while standing up and looking at her hand. "I will protect you and your mate with my life my Queen."

"Thank you Octavia and I hope so for both of our sakes." Clarke smiles sadly. "Now go, Raven is in town as well and I know she'll be very happy to see you."

"I have missed her." she admits softly. "And I have missed you too."

"Welcome back Octavia." Clarke smiles warmly. "Now let me have some alone time with my mate."

"Sure thing." she winks at them and turns towards Lexa. "It was nice spending time with you."

"Likewise Octavia." Lexa ends up saying and realizes that she had enjoyed her quiet time with the brunette vampire.

"Report to Miller and show him your brand. Tell him to inform you of the security measures planned for tonight's dinner."

"As you wish my Queen." Octavia says solemnly and bows one more time before leaving them alone.

The moment the two women are alone, Clarke turns around to look at Lexa and sees the longing and desperation in her eyes. Quickly getting close, she hugs her tight and inhales her scent by pushing her nose against her neck. Purring at the familiar smell, she can feel her mate whispering soothing and calming words and that is when Clarke realizes that up until now she had been in a semi fight mode: She had been coherent enough but it would have not taken much for her inner beast to come out. The soft and sweet touches of Lexa were releasing her pent-up tension and she was soon kissing the brunette's neck in a loving manner. Although both of them were craving one another, this type of touch was meant to reassure them of their bond and their togetherness. It wasn't meant to seduce or entice. And right now, the only thing that both women seemed to wish was to have the other close.

"I still have many questions." Lexa says to her and it makes Clarke chuckle.

"Of course you do." she says warmly. "But I can also hear your stomach rumbling. "So let's go get something to eat."

"And we'll talk?"

"And we'll talk." she promises.


	7. My Side Of The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa learns how Clarke became a vampire and the 5 laws the Coalition has. A new enemy arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy about the comments and kudos this story is getting and I hope you keep enjoying the story! Thank you all and comments are always welcomed!

Walking around downtown had been so strange and yet so wonderful. Clarke had remained by her side the whole time, and although they had not been holding hands, she could feel the blonde's pinky hesitantly touch her from time to time. It surprised Lexa to see this side of Clarke, especially when it was clear that the older woman was used to being and feeling confident. She could feel the power within Clarke, the way she held herself and addressed her people (the brunette man and woman), the way she took a look at her phone and huffed in annoyance when she heard the other person on the line complaining and the way she simply walked confidently, well assured of her beauty and oblivious of the glances men and women threw her way. But then there were moments when she could feel Clarke's doubts and fears, most of them having to do with her and their growing bond. It wasn't that the blonde woman was unsure of them and of what she felt, because to Lexa that was very clear in the way Clarke stared at her; almost devouring her whole with her eyes. No, it was something else and the brunette woman was dying to know what.

Taking a seat in a small and secluded table, Clarke smiled softly at her before grabbing her hand. Lexa welcomed the action by giving the blonde woman a tentative smile and squeezing back in reassurance. Her touch was welcomed and wanted, nothing or no one else being capable of distracting the two women from each other.

"Excuse me." they hear their waiter say and that makes Lexa stop staring at the blonde. "Are you ready to order?" he asks embarrassed and it makes the brunette wonder if he can feel the lust and longing they both have for the other.

"Nothing for me." Clarke replies without looking away from Lexa who blushes.

"I'll have a diet coke and a chicken Caesar salad." she orders without really caring and the waiter takes their menus away. "Are you not hungry?"

Clarke's eyes turn red at the mention of the world hunger but they quickly revert back to their sky blue.

"Not for food." she admits.

"Can you eat food?" Lexa wonders.

"I could." Clarke tells her with a quick smile. "But it has no taste for me."

"So you can't taste things?"

"I can taste things, it's just food that I can't feel the flavor." she winks at Lexa. 

"Then how do you feed?"

"You know how..." she admits softly.

"So you feed by drinking blood." she murmurs and feels a small amount of fear inside of her that does not belong to herself. "Don't be afraid of telling me the truth." she whispers softly while grabbing the older woman's hand.

"I'm afraid of how you'll react." Clarke whispers weakly. "I'm scared of making you run away."

"I'm here Clarke, willing to listen to what you have to say and explain. I won't run away."

"I hope so." she murmurs dejectedly. "Wouldn't blame you if you do."

"I have learned that there are two types of truths in our world." Lexa starts saying. "The ones that are discovered by ourselves and the ones that are taught by others. I know what others say about your kind Clarke." she smiles softly. "But I believe you have your own story as well."

"We all do." Clarke says calmly. "And as you'll soon find out, most of our stories are not happy ones. If they were, we would not be in this state." she points at herself. "As an undead."

"An undead?" Lexa whispers. "So you died?"

"A very long time ago I almost did." she whispers and stops explaining further when the waiter returns with their drinks.

"Would you tell me your story?" the brunette asks softly and Clarke can't refuse her request.

"You're my soulmate Lexa." she says warmly. "I will have no secrets from you."

"And that makes me feel very happy." Lexa says. "But I don't want to make you remember things that may cause you pain." she accentuates by grabbing Clarke's hand and kissing it. "I care about your happiness Clarke." she blushes and takes her hand away when the waiter returns with her salad.

This makes the vampire stare at her with complete awe and love. Her soulmate was so beautiful and it made Clarke thank all of her forgotten deities for gifting her this beautiful woman as her companion.

"And that's why I want to share my story with you." she finally says. "I don't want you to fear me Lexa. I want you to know all of me; the good, the bad and the in between."

"Then I will hear everything you want to tell me." Lexa promises.  

"I was 27 years old when I was turned. It was 1767 and times were not the greatest ones for women. I wanted to be more than just a wife and a stay at home mom. Even there I was used to the freedom of being capable of studying. My parents were doctors that taught me everything they knew. They didn't care if I was a man or a woman as long as I respected others and treated people with dignity." Clarke smiled sadly. "And I did that. To the extent of paying for it with my life."

"What happened?" Lexa whispered completely enthralled.

"My parents were challenged by the town council for letting me be a doctor." she laughs somberly. "And although we were threatened many times, they refused to bench me because they said change had to start somewhere. We never thought that it would go beyond insults and angry letters." Clarke whispers. "But I did."

"I had been dating a boy that worked as an apprentice in a newspaper. His name was Finn Collins and I thought we would get married at one point. He was supportive at first, of me learning to be doctor, but when people started complaining and insulting us he told me that it was time for me to let things go and accommodate to more 'gender appropriate' behaviors."

"Asshole." Lexa murmured and Clarke chuckled. "And you liked this guy?"

"Not after he said that." she smirks softly. "When he did, I told him that I no longer wished to see him and to never return to my parents' house. What he did instead was go behind my back and ask my father for my hand in marriage. Lucky for me, my father refused until he asked me what I wanted. This infuriated Finn."

"Your father sounds like an amazing man." Lexa says honestly.

"He was." Clarke smiles sadly. "Anyways, when he told Finn that I would not stop practicing medicine, we thought that he would just stop pursuing me and that would be all. Or at least that's how I thought it would be like. In reality, he wanted to scare my family so that they would finally relent and marry me off." she says darkly.

"He did something."

"He and some townspeople decided to light the store on fire, you know, to scare my parents off. What they didn't count on was on the fact that my parents tended to sometimes spend the night there."

"Oh Clarke." the brunette softly whispers.

"I was devastated." Clarke continues her tale. "And when I learned that Finn had something to do with their deaths I went to seek him out. I wanted to kill him and make him pay." she says darkly. "But he was stronger than me. So the opposite of what I wanted happened and it was me the one bleeding out from a knife wound to my chest."

Lexa closes her eyes and for a while she's capable of seeing everything Clarke had told her: The way she was laying on the cold floor and the pain that came from knowing that she had failed in avenging her family. Not pain of dying but pain of not making Finn get what he deserved.

"You were not afraid of dying." the younger woman whispers sadly.

"I was not." Clarke says honestly. "I had lost my family and I had no one else apart from them. Why would I even want to stay alive?" she murmurs. "But then, in the middle of the night I felt someone pick me up. I could not see their face and I knew that whatever they tried to do it would be for naught because I had lost too much blood already. Last thing I remember is seeing a man's tranquil eyes whispering to me."

"And then you woke up and you were a vampire." Lexa can guess that happened next. "What happened to Finn?" 

"When I woke up from my deep slumber I found out that he was executed for my murder." she says bitterly. "Although I wanted to directly influence his death, it was Marcus the one that helped me avenge my parents." 

"Marcus?" 

"He was the vampire that saved me that night." she smiles softly. "When I asked him why he saved me, he said that he felt something special in me, something that would make me become a great vampire."

"And he was right. You're the Queen." Lexa whispers with complete awe.

"It took a long time for me to become that." Clarke chuckles softly. "And I sometimes was not the best pupil a Sire could want."

"A Sire?"

"They are older vampires that can create other vampires. Marcus became my Sire the moment he bit me. Sires are the ones that teach newborn vampires about our laws and customs."

"What are your laws?" Lexa was intrigued.

"Well, before the Coalition it all depended on the coven you belonged to. Vampires live in the company of others but their closest bond is the one with their Sire. The older you become, the more powerful you become. Older vampires are known as Primus and they hold special control over their covens." Clarke explains. "But after the Coalition was created, all the Primus of the 13 covens met and created a common law for all vampires to follow. Each coven could still create small local laws but the Coalition had overall power."

"Like the United States and federalism."

"Indeed." the blonde agrees. "That way we don't take too much independence from the covens but we can still hold some control over them. But unlike the judicial system of the human world, ours is very simple. There are 5 rules that a vampire must always follow. Not doing so is subject to death."

"And what are those laws?" Clarke whispers.

"First, never kill your Sire. No matter how much hatred one can feel towards their creator, owing them your vampiric existence is a pact we respect."

"I assume that there are some Sires out there that are not as kind as yours was."

"Indeed. And that involves our second law: Never create newborn vampires for the intent of war."

"Like an army of vampires? Really?" she asks surprised.

"It has happened." Clarke murmurs. "Although weaker and more volatile, younger vampires are a nuisance and in big numbers they can be quite distractive and destructive. We vampires don't like mundanes being aware of our existence."

"So it's a secret." Lexa can't stop herself from joking.

"Movies sometimes are not so farfetched with their theories concerning us." the vampire agrees. "But it is our third law to not reveal our existence to the mundanes."

"So you telling me all of this... You're breaking your laws?" she asks scared.

"You're my soulmate Lexa." Clarke reassures her. "I can tell you about my world because the moment I met you you automatically became a part of it."

"I have a question about that as well." Lexa remembers and it makes her blush in embarrassment. She's asking so many questions.

"Don't feel embarrassed." Clarke reads her easily. "It pleases me to see you so curious and willing to learn about my ways."

"It pleases you?" Lexa jokes and now Clarke blushes.  

"It calms me to see you understand our ways." the vampire confesses. "You're just too relaxed and composed." she chuckles. "And usually when a mundane finds out about our existence all they do is panic and run."

"Well, I'm afraid that would be a dumb move because I'm pretty sure you would be capable of catching me very quickly." she jokes and gets the woman in front of her to laugh.

"Indeed." she says warmly. "You're such a marvelous creature Lexa."

This makes Lexa blush. "And you're smooth as fuck." she whispers and surprises herself for cursing out loud.

"I have my moments." Clarke continues laughing and it makes her embarrassment be worth it.  

"Shut up." the brunette mutters. "Now tell me the two remaining laws."

"Ok, ok." she raises her hands in mock surrender. "The fourth law is in relation to our soulmates." Clarke winks at her. "A vampire cannot seduce or enthrall an individual that already has a bond with another vampire."

"Enthrall?" Lexa asks confused.

"We vampires are mainly predators." Clarke smiles darkly at her and it makes Lexa gulp. "Hence, we are built to hunt and we are given special tools to aid us in our feeding activities. The older a vampire gets, the better control they have of their Charm."

"Their Charm?"

"It's a vampire's ability to manipulate and coerce another creature. That way, it's easier for a vampire to have a willing feeding partner without it risking our identity and allowing the creature to live the encounter." Clarke explains and she can't help but think of herself drinking Lexa's blood. It makes her groan and purr in desire.

Lexa can feel the blonde's desire pouring through her and it makes her own lust increase. She could see the images Clarke was thinking about and although it scared her, there was this big part of her that wanted Clarke to feed from her. The mere thought of her being bitten was only making her get wetter and from the look the blonde vampire was throwing at her, it was clear that Clarke could also feel the effects their conversation was having on her.

"Why are soulmates out of the question when it comes to using that ability?"

"Because when we find our soulmate, there is this process that begins after the first physical contact is made called The Bond. It unites the two people physically and emotionally, creating an unbreakable union. Not many vampires can even find their soulmates and to even have that kind of bond is cherished by us all. To enthrall or manipulate the soulmate of another vampire is like reducing their bond to nothing since we believe that once we find our soulmate we have found our lifelong partner. For the vampire, at least, there will be no other to hold more importance than their soulmate. We are bound together and we're happy to be that way. It fills us up and it reminds us of what it was like to be human. We venerate The Bond and to interfere between two soulmates is a terrible crime." Clarke says passionately.

"That's a very romantic thing to say." Lexa smiles happily. "And we have this Bond?"

"You can feel my emotions just as much as I can feel yours. Even sometimes I can see things you have seen and know things you have never told me. We're intricately connected while we still retain our essence and independence."

"So that's how I can sometimes know what you're thinking or feel you close to me. It's because of the Bond." Lexa now understand better.

"Indeed."

"So what's the final law?" Lexa asks.

"To never kill another vampire." Clarke merely says. "It's as simple as that and most of our people respect it. But as it is with the rest of people in this world, sometimes vampires kill other vampires. We're more passionate and emotional than mundanes. Controlling our emotions is harder than for others and hence vampires tend to let themselves be carried away by them."

"What about things like stealing and rape?" Lexa asks curiously.

"Stealing rarely happens. Since we vampires can live forever most of us have our individual fortunes. Covens are very wealthy and hence the vampires in them don't need much. Nomads don't steal either, apart from the basics to survive and even there they never harm or kill their victims." Clarke shrugs. "Rape is a little bit more complicated. As vampires we cannot get drunk, so the only way to incapacitate us is by either giving us the blood of a dead creature or by enthralling us. But both rarely happen."

"What happens..." the younger woman starts to ask. "If a vampire kills another vampire's soulmate?"

Clarke closes her eyes and tries to not think of Lexa being one of those.

"The vampire dies." she simply says. "To lose a soulmate is the worst pain a vampire could ever experience. There is no longer the desire to live and a vampire can self-harm itself and perish or they can just recluse themselves till they die of exsanguination."

"That's horrible." Lexa whispers and she can feel that were their positions reversed, she would also be incapable of surviving in a world without Clarke. This bond was a blessing and a curse.

"That's the curse of the Bond: Knowing true love and happiness can damage a person forever. How can it be expected of a creature to love another when they know there will be no other that will ever compare to their lost beloved?"

"What do soulmates of different species do?" she asks. "Or are all soulmates vampires?"

"Most of the times." Clarke says carefully. "But there are known exceptions."

"Like me." Lexa says bravely. "What has been done by previous couples?"

"I only know of one case." the blonde decides to be honest because at some point they would have talked about this. "There was this couple that told me of their Bond once. She was a vampire and he was a mundane. They met in a club and when they danced together she felt the Bond. After trying to stay away from him, she couldn't handle it anymore and she sought him out, which ended up in her confessing to him what she truly was."

"And what did he do?" Lexa whispers.

Clarke smiles warmly. "He accepted her of course. The Bond helps soulmates understand their deepest feelings and emotions. That can help prevent a mundane from panicking and running away." she jokes. "Anyhow, after she completed their Bond, both decided to live their life together as a couple in my coven."

"So they were happy?"

"They're happy." Clarke corrects her. "The female vampire came to me because she wanted to give the Gift to her soulmate."

"The Gift?"

"So that he could become a vampire like her. So that they would stay together forever."

"And he wanted that?" Lexa asks and she can feel how her question affects Clarke.

"He knew what losing him would do to her soulmate. He understood our ways, lived among us for many years and made the decision of joining our way of life." Clarke explains softly. "To him, our world became his world."

"Why did she tell you all of this?"

"Because you need the approval of a Primus if you want to give the Gift to a soulmate." Clarke says calmly.

"And you allowed it."

"He was aware of what it entailed to become one of us, her soulmate vouched for him and promised to be her Sire and caretaker. I'm no one to stand in the way of soulmates and him joining my coven was not harming us. There was no reason for me to not allow it."

"Do you want that from me?" she closes her eyes when asking and she realizes that it's a very deep question. One that maybe shouldn't be asked right now.

"I would never force you to do anything you don't wish." Clarke replies honestly. "This is your choice Lexa and I would never take that choice away from you."

"So I could choose to never become like you and you'll be ok with it?"

"I would enjoy every moment of our life together and join you in the next one after you give your last breath."

"Even when I'm old and ugly and won't probably remember you?" Lexa whispers and she has tears in her eyes.

"Even then." Clarke promises and she is surprised when Lexa holds her face to brush her tears away. "I'm crying?" she whispers with complete awe. "I'm crying." she repeats and she's now laughing loudly.

"Why are you laughing?" Lexa murmurs while looking around and watching the people surrounding them staring.

"Because I'm crying." the vampire replies happily. "We can't cry Lexa."

"But you're crying now..."

"I know!"

"And you're happy because that shouldn't happen? Shouldn't you be scared instead?" Lexa asks worriedly.

"No Lexa. It means that our Bond is real and true. Just as you can gain abilities of mine, I can gain some of yours."

"So I can gain better sensory skills and you gain crying?" she jokes softly.

"It seems that way." Clarke grabs her hands and makes the brunette look at her. "We have said many things today. I don't want you to feel burdened by all of this."

"Hard not to." she murmurs.

"I know. That's why I'm telling you not to feel this." the blonde reminds her. "We have time Lexa. Just because you're my soulmate, that doesn't mean that you'll start loving me immediately. Things like that take time."

"But what if I already feel something similar to that?" Lexa whispers. "Is that strange?"

"Not at all. And I feel the same as you do." she confesses and notices the brilliant smile given to her in return.

"Because when I say I care, I feel as if that does not encompass enough what I'm truly feeling." Lexa explains herself.

"Then let's not worry about what is meant to be right or wrong. Let's just be honest and open with each other and learn from our actions and reactions." Clarke says softly.

"We can do that." the younger woman agrees with a dashing smile.

"Then let's start doing so tonight." the billionaire smiles happily. "There will be a dinner at the hotel and I want you to come with me."

"Are you sure that won't cause you troubles? Octavia mentioned that you just lost your second and that she's here to protect you."

"You don't miss anything." Clarke chuckles. "In a way she's right. My position as Queen is being threatened by one coven that has never agreed with the Coalition. They're called Azgeda and they're ruthless. They will use anything they can against me if that means they can destroy me."

"Even me." Lexa understands what Clarke didn't say out loud.

"But they will never touch you." she promises vehemently. "I WILL defend you with my life."

"But if I go with you that will let them know that you're my soulmate. Shouldn't you, you know, try to hide me or push me away?"

"That's what they are expecting me to do. And besides, you have seen movies and you know how it ends up for couples that do what you suggested. I'll prefer to avoid the near death experience and rescue if possible. Staying by my side is the safest place for you."

"And were you going to tell me all of this or were you planning on just making me stay?" Lexa can't help herself but ask.

"I was going to tell you tonight." Clarke says.

"But what if I don't want to stay here?" she murmurs. "I have a family and a job Clarke. I can't abandon that."

"And I would never ask you to. Until the Azgeda are dealt with I was planning on following you." she blushes at her admission.

"But you don't even know where I live Clarke!" Lexa admonishes her but feels delighted by the blonde's response. "Besides, you're the Queen of the Coalition and coven. Surely they need you to return home to prepare for an attack?"

"Because I'm the Queen I can choose where I want my headquarters to be at." she smirks. "And Arkadia can already be infiltrated by Azgeda spies. I was never planning on returning home after this weekend. But now that we have talked, wherever you live I will place my base of operations."

"That can lead them to you as well."

"I can hide very well Lexa." Clarke promises. "You only have to worry about yourself and your own safety."

"Well I can't because I worry about you too Clarke. I just found you. I don't want anything happening to you." she says brokenly. "Not when we still have so much to discover of one another."

"Was that meant to be flirtatious?" Clarke smirks and the brunette blushes.

"It was meant to be encouraging and inspirational."

"It was." Clarke becomes serious and takes the brunette's hands in her. "Believe me, I have never wished to stay alive as much as right now."

"I'll hold you to it." Lexa says softly and she can feel her heart beating rapidly. "I think I can love you Clarke Griffin." she whispers and saying it outloud feels right.

"And I think I can love you too, Lexa Woods." Clarke replies happily. "Will you come to the dinner with me?" she pouts.

"You know I can never refuse you."

CLCLCLCL

"What happened to you?" was the first thing Murphy asked him when he entered the room. "Your neck..."

"Will heal once I drink blood." he shrugs and immediately takes his clothes off. "Please..." he asks and Murphy complies, discarding his own clothes as well.

"I have missed you." Bellamy whispers while sinking his teeth on Murphy's throat and sucking.

"So have I." Murphy moans while closing his eyes and feeling his bulge grow.

Feeling his partner's desire, Bellamy quickly uses his hand to take care of Murphy and times it up with the amount of blood he's taking off him. After a couple of jerks and more sucks, Murphy climaxes and Bellamy feels his neck is alright.

"Thank you." he says with a soft smile that Murphy answers back. "I needed that."

"So did I." Murphy jokes but notices right away there's something wrong with Bellamy. "Don't you want me to touch you?"

"There's no time." he says while going to his room to start packing.

"Why are you packing? Is something wrong with the Domina?"

"No." Bellamy says angrily. "At least not yet."

"Why not yet? Do you know of a possible threat to her?"

"Yes, and she refused to listen to me. Instead she banished me."

"You're banished?" Murphy whispers while sitting down on the bed. "You must have done something terrible for Clarke to do that to you."

"What did you say?" Bellamy asks and Murphy gulps in fear. "I'm sorry." he apologizes immediately. "I'm just stressed and angry. I was doing what I believed was right. I was trying to protect Clarke."

"From who?"

"A mundane she believes is her soulmate."

"Clarke found her soulmate." Murphy smiles softly. "That's good news. Right?"

"They would be if the mundane was a normal one. But she's not. There's something weird about her that Clarke doesn't see."

"But you did?" Murphy asks confused.

"Of course I did. That's why I questioned her." he replies while putting clothes on. 

"You questioned your Queen's soulmate behind her back?!" he asks in complete shock.

"I had to!" Bellamy screams. "She's a danger to us."

"How is she a danger to us? Has she told someone of your existence? Or has she threatened to do so?"

"No." Bellamy mutters while taking his clothes off the hangers. "But I can just feel something there. Believe me, she's not who she claims to be."

"What did Raven say?"

"She found nothing." the vampire says. "But that could just mean that she knows how to hide her tracks well."

"If Raven found nothing then that must mean there's nothing." Murphy says carefully. "Are you sure that you are not being affected by how you feel?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I just told you a couple of days ago that I didn't wish to become like you." he whispers. "And although you pretended you were ok with it, I know that must have hurt you."

"Are you saying that I'm making all of this up because Clarke found her soulmate and I haven't found mine yet?" Bellamy says carefully.

"I'm just saying that maybe you're not thinking clearly." he raises his hands in surrender. "And that perhaps you made a mistake that can still be rectified if you ask Clarke for forgiveness."

"Already did and she said no. I was lucky enough to be merely banished. I threatened her soulmate."

"Why?!" Murphy screams while standing up. "Why would you do such a thing?!"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO HAVE WHAT SHE HAS!" Bellamy screams. "Why can't you love me enough to become like me? Is it so terrible to be a vampire? We would be together forever."

"Oh Bellamy." Murphy whispers softly. "I'm sorry I can't give you what you want." he says. "I wish I could because I love you. But I just can't do that. I can't abandon my life. I'm sorry."

"I understand." Bellamy whispers brokenly. "And you won't come with me either."

"My family..." he says sadly. "I can't leave Arkadia and not see them again. I just can't Bellamy."

"I know." the older man says. "I just wish you could."

"Don't let this make you do something you'll regret Bellamy." Murphy says.

"It already did." Bellamy replies angrily. "Can't fuck it up more than that." he finishes packing his bag and stares at the room one last time. "I guess this is it."  

"Please Bellamy, be careful and take care of yourself." the younger man says with tears in his eyes. "May we meet again." he tries to hug the vampire but he doesn't let him.

"May we not." the vampire says angrily. "Loving you was the worst mistake I could have made." he finishes and leaves Murphy in the room alone.


	8. Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa talk more about their bond, things get steamy and Octavia shares her story.

Lexa was nervously moving around the room, the dress Clarke had gotten her for the evening lying on the bed. It was so strange for her to be pampered and showcased like this. But then again, Clarke was no ordinary girlfriend.

 _Girlfriend?,_ Lexa realizes she thought and she can't help herself from blushing at the implications of saying such a thing. But they were soulmates, and from what she got told earlier, they would always belong to one another. 'Girlfriend' seemed too insignificant for the weight of her emotions and feelings. She had already accepted that her fate was interwoven with Clarke's and that, in her opinion, was the hardest part of her new reality. She was used to being independent and self-reliant and to never take a significant other into consideration before making a decision. She was used to being alone although she had a family that cared about her. It was just the way she was raised by her parents and the trust her aunt and uncle gave her once she moved in with them. So to now have another person knowing  her every thought and emotion was a little disconcerting. Not unwelcomed, but something that she'll have to get used to. Just like she had to get used to Clarke's emotions. The vampire, although she appeared cool and composed in the presence of others, was the opposite when it came to her feelings. She felt so much: Anger, fear, longing, love, lust, hunger-- that it was causing Lexa a sense of despair that would only be appeased by calming her mate. This necessity to keep Clarke happy and comfortable was too overwhelming for her that at times that she was sure her own emotions were being sent back to the blonde in a never ending cycle. 

There were still many things that Lexa wanted to know about her mate's world and what it meant to be a part of it. She was not afraid, for some strange reason, because she knew that Clarke would always protect her. She had no doubt of how much she meant to the blonde vampire and that warmed her heart. But she did question herself: Would she be capable of loving a vampire? Could she make Clarke happy? Could she, at one point, abandon her family by choosing Clarke? Before meeting the blonde, her answer would have been no. She would have always chosen her family first. But now she was not so sure. Clarke, in comparison to her family, seemed to mean so much in such a short amount of time; almost as if being without her would be like not living at all. Lexa knew her family was capable of living without her, and she also knew that neither Clarke or her would be capable of surviving without the other. In all honesty, the choice was a simple one to make and that was what terrified the brunette: How fast she had been capable of choosing her mate over her family.

Hearing a knock coming from outside, Lexa immediately moves to the door and looks through the peephole before opening it.

"Lexa." she sees Castian exhale in relief while entering her room. "I'm so happy to see you're well."

"Castian." Lexa says carefully while noticing the way he was scanning her room. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were alright. I had to know nothing bad happened to you."

"Well, nothing did." she says strongly. "But what I meant was what are you doing inside my room. I didn't invite you in and I want you to leave."

This makes Castian stare at her with incredulous eyes and that's when he notices the dress on the bed.

"You going out?" he snarls while pointing at the dress. "With that vile woman again?"

"Don't talk about her like that." she surprises herself by threatening him. "And what I do and who I hang with is not your business."

"Of course it is! When I saw you two in the park talking I realized that I needed to do a better job at protecting you."

"You followed me to the park?" Lexa whispers completely scared.

"I care about you." Castian says while grabbing her hands.

"Don't touch me!" she takes her hands away from him. "Listen, I was trying to be nice because you're a child but what you're doing right now is harassing me."

 _Clarke,_ she thinks and immediately feels her mate's response.  _I'm coming._

"You're in danger Lexa! That woman can hurt you and I can't let that happen. It's my duty to protect you."

"No one is asking you to do so." she says while trying to create space between them. "Now, please leave before I call the police."

"No, I won't leave you alone. I must protect you." he insist vehemently.

Before Lexa can answer, she feels the presence of her mate and that makes her exhale in relief. When her gaze falls on the blonde vampire, she notices the way her eyes are red and her brands are softly appearing on her skin. Her mate was mad and she seemed ready to kill the young man that was holding her hands. When he finally noticed that someone else was in the room with them, he froze in fear and dropped his hands in surrender. Taking advantage of that, the brunette woman immediately moved behind her mate and hugged her from behind, a move that Clarke tried to prevent because she knew it would calm her down. She wanted to kill this stupid and rude mundane and her mate was doing everything to prevent that from happening.

"Clarke..." she whispers softly while kissing her ear. "Don't."

"He was hurting you." she hisses with hatred. "I can't let that go."

"You must. Unless you want him to know what you truly are."

"If he does, he won't live to tell anyone about it." Clarke threatens the boy who is close to peeing himself.

"Let's not make a mess of things. You must think about your dinner and a missing bellboy will make the hotel start an investigation. And that's the last thing you want dear."

Clarke huffs in annoyance but feels herself calming down. Damn Lexa and her strange ability to make her beast retreat.

"What would you have me do?" she asks and surprises herself by the submissive tone she uses. She was the Queen of the Coalition and yet it was clear that Lexa held control over her.

"Can you make him forget about this?" she whispers softly. "Like in the movies?"

"Yes." Clarke smirks darkly while getting close to the boy and forcing him to stare at her. "You won't remember anything about tonight. You will go to your room and fall asleep. When you wake up tomorrow you'll believe you had too much to drink and you passed out because of it. And you'll stay away from Lexa." she orders him and smiles when the boy nods and leaves the room in a hurry.

"Shit... " Lexa moans and can't help herself from closing the distance between the blonde and her. "That was so sexy." she murmurs and kisses Clarke who hums in delight and returns the kiss.

"So things like that, me being dominating, turns you on?"

"You turn me on." Lexa says boldly and Clarke loves it.

"Your confidence is turning me on." the vampire exclaims while biting her mate's lips softly. "I felt earlier that you were scared." she says while separating from the brunette.

"I was just thinking about the Bond." she admits. "Doesn't it scare you sometimes? How much we seem to feel for one another in such a short amount of time?"

"Sometimes." Clarke admits while smiling softly at the younger woman. "But I have lived for quite a long time and from all I have seen and experienced, being with you just feels right." she blushes.

"I feel the same way Clarke." Lexa admits while smiling. "It's just that it surprises me how much I find myself being willing to do for you."

Clarke looks at her mate and waits for her to further explain what she means by that.

"You know, you said I would always be the first person you think about. That you would be capable of doing anything for me." the brunette explains and Clarke nods in agreement. "And I love that."

"But?" the blonde encourages the mundane to be honest.

"Nothing, it's just that I have never been used to feeling that my happiness depends solely of another person's happiness." Lexa grabs her hand and kisses it. "What I mean is that the thought of you being happy makes me be happy."

Instead of answering the brunette, Clarke simply holds Lexa close, hugging her tightly and warmly, letting the smell of her mate comfort her. She had closed herself to love all those years ago, and to now feel so much for the brunette was making her forget that she was the Queen. All of her duties, responsibilities and obligations disappeared the moment she got close to Lexa, and for a while, she could see herself as just Clarke Griffin, a woman in love. And that had been what she always wanted from life; to feel like this, like a person without masks and walls.

"I resented Marcus at first for giving me the Gift." Clarke murmurs. "I felt empty and hollow, and all I wanted was to cease existing because I had nothing to live for. My family was gone, the man responsible for their deaths was in prison and my life as Clarke Griffin could be no more. I rebelled against him and his teachings. I abandoned him and I went on my own, seeking pleasure and feeding my hunger. I did unspeakable things." she whispers while looking down. "And for a while, I forgot about the values my parents spent their whole lives teaching me."

"Oh Clarke..." Lexa says sadly while hugging her mate close.

"But he came back for me." she smiles sadly. "Marcus found me one night and talked to me. I was so happy to see him and know he cared about my wellbeing. He told me about a project he had, one in which he wanted to unite all the covens and create an alliance."

"The Coalition." Lexa murmurs.

"Yes. I thought he was naive for wanting that, but when he spoke of what it could be like to have vampires living in peace, it made me feel something I had not felt in a long time: A purpose. I knew his idea was crazy, but so was I and perhaps I was hoping to get killed in the process of building the Coalition." Clarke shrugs. "But then he started to teach me what he learned during his travels, the many views of the ancient philosophers and the utopian dreams of the fallen martyrs. I became enchanted by it all, and like Marcus, I started dreaming of the possibility of a better world for us."

"And you succeeded Clarke, you built the Coalition."

"Indeed. And after that was done I again felt that something was missing from my existence. I should have been content with what I had done, cause many tried and perished in the process, including my mentor. But I still felt that it was not enough. I still felt incomplete." she stares at Lexa and smiles brightly. "Until I met you Lexa."

"Clarke..." Lexa whispers with complete awe but the blonde shushes her by placing a finger on her lips.

"I may not completely understand how the Bond works." she continues saying. "And sometimes it does scare me to realize how much power you have over me." she caresses Lexa's cheek. "But every moment I spend with you makes me further realize that you are my soulmate. Not because of a bond or destiny, but because you as a person enthrall me Lexa. I'm drawn to you, you fascinate me and you make me want to be better. You make me feel complete." she whispers vehemently and waits for Lexa to say something.

What happens instead is the brunette crashes their lips together, making Clarke moan in delight and desire. Closing her eyes, and for the first time in a long time allowing another to control her, she feels Lexa pushing her backwards, towards the bed.

Lexa can only think of one thing and that is to have Clarke touch her. Shockingly, she's the one pushing the vampire towards the bed and the one that is very close to taking her clothes off. Moving her lips and hips in tandem, Lexa can feel a soft pang on her neck and she knows that it's Clarke's fangs. The touch, instead of scaring her, further turns her on and she finds herself moving her neck to the side in a sign of clear submission. She knows that they should probably discuss this further-- what it could mean for their relationship and for Clarke's needs once they complete the Bond. But with the way Clarke's body feels under her own and the way her strong hands are grabbing and squeezing her butt, Lexa finds herself not caring about the consequences. She, the one person that always thought before acting, was humping the vampire Queen like a teenage boy and moaning in delight with each bump of their fronts. She would have been embarrassed of herself were it not for the way Clarke seemed to be whining in desperation.

"Lexa..." Clarke tries to stop herself from taking the brunette's blood. "We need to stop."

"Do you want to stop?" Lexa retorts while pushing her hand downwards so she can raise the blonde's dress.

"Of course I don't." the vampire moans in delight when she feels Lexa's hand moving over her thigh. "But we haven't talked about this." she points at her fangs.

"Will I become like you if you bite me?" she asks and Clarke shakes her head.

"Will it hurt me?" Clarke shakes her head again.

"Will it hurt you?" the vampire shakes her head.

"Then why are you worried?" Lexa moves her hand away from Clarke's thigh.

"Because the moment I take your blood the Bond will be complete." she admits softly.

"And what happens once the Bond completes?"

"We are bound forever. To me, it would mean that I can no longer drink blood from another."

"And is that so terrible?" Lexa feels jealous and starts to separate herself from the blonde who holds her tight.

"Of course not." Clarke whispers vehemently. "I have not fed from another since the day we first touched."

"Clarke!" the brunette admonishes her softly. "Why? You need to be alert and at your best. You must feed."

"I can't." she admits. "My inner beast only wants to feed from you Lexa. It wants its soulmate."

"Then why not mention that to me when I first asked you about feeding? It's almost been two days since we first touched."

"Because I didn't want to pressure you into doing something out of obligation. I want you to be ready Lexa, and I will wait as long as I have to."

"You silly vampire." the brunette laughs warmly. "I have wanted you from the first moment I laid my eyes on you."

"You know what I mean." she blushes. "I want all of you Lexa: Your body, your mind, your soul and your heart. And I'm ready to offer you all of what remains of my broken heart and soul." Clarke confesses. "I'm yours Lexa."

Staring at the vampire, Lexa can feel nothing but love and passion for the woman staring at her. She was so beautiful, understanding and warm that it surprised the brunette how it had been possible for Clarke to maintain all of these attributes while becoming the Queen of the Coalition. She knew that not many people were privy to their queen's true nature, and for that Lexa was thankful. She could understand how much this moment meant to Clarke, and how she could consider it an abuse of power to take from Lexa without explaining to her what it truly entailed to complete their bond. Clarke was giving her a choice even when they both knew that they were destined for each other.

"Clarke Griffin." Lexa whispers vehemently and she allows the blonde woman to see and feel all of her. "There's no one else in this world, or in the next, that I would wish to be bonded with. I know you sometimes think of yourself as a heartless monster." she whispers calmly. "But to me you're the opposite of that. Because each time I look at you I see a beautiful woman that gives me so much without asking for anything in return. I don't want to wake up another day without knowing that you're by my side. I want you Clarke. Not only because of my lust and desire, but also because of what you make me feel here." she points at her heart. "I want to be yours."

Clarke groans after hearing her brunette confess her feelings and it makes her inner beast purr in contentment and pride. She was not being rejected, in fact, she was being asked by Lexa to complete the ritual because the brunette wanted to belong to her. Lexa wanted to be hers. The implications of such a thing made Clarke's fangs become more pronounced, and she felt the younger woman's excitement at watching her inner beast show itself. Markings were appearing on her skin and her hair was becoming blonder while her eyes turned to a deep red. She was still in control of herself and she knew that she would never be capable of hurting Lexa, which was why Clarke allowed her beast to take what her mate was offering.

Moaning at the sight of the vampire changing in front of her, Lexa knew that this woman was not the same soft spoken and concerned Clarke that had been resisting her advances. No, that one had blue eyes and a gentle smile. But this Clarke, the one that was licking her lips and moaning at the sight of her quivering in need, this was her mate asking to taste her blood. And how could she refuse? Moving her neck to the side in a sign of submission, Lexa can feel the way Clarke's emotions are pouring out of her. She can feel the woman's desperation, hunger and love all crashing with one another and asking for only one thing. A craving that the vampire no longer feels the need to suppress.

Expecting her to continue what they started, Lexa is surprised when Clarke stands up from the bed and quickly opens the door of her room, hissing and roaring at the person on the other side. Lexa knows that whomever it is has just been surprised by finding their Queen's inner beast controlling the vampire's body.

"Clarke." Lexa says and that makes the blonde stop her attack. "Please come." she asks and the vampire runs back to her side. "My sweet Clarke." she kisses her cheeks, eyes and lips while stroking her hair.

"Lexa..." Clarke moans while returning the kiss and this makes the brunette know that her mate had regained control of her beast.

"Welcome back." she smiles softly while kissing her again.

"I will kill you." the blonde vampire promises the intruder while allowing Lexa to continue touching her, making the threat become moot.

"Seems that thanks to Lexa you won't." Octavia retorts while entering the room and giving Lexa a nod. "I came to find you because the dinner will start soon."

"The dinner." Clarke groans in annoyance while hiding her face in Lexa's neck. "Cancel it."

"No can do." the brunette vampire smiles softly. "Think of it as the last time you get to see those other Primus eating your food and acting like misbehaved children."

"So fun." the queen says bored.

"Besides, you said you wanted Lexa to come so she could see how our society functions. If you cancel the dinner that won't happen."

"I hate it when you use my own words against me." Clarke murmurs and Lexa chuckles.

"It's very sweet of you to want me to get to know about your people and your customs." Lexa tells her and this makes Clarke give her a dashing smile.

"You're disgusting Griffin." Octavia finds herself joking and it surprises her to see how easy it has been for her to start forgiving the blonde.

Clarke also seems surprised by Octavia's camaraderie but decides to not mention anything and just growl playfully at her. Lexa's presence was making her do strange things and she was not sure she wanted to understand why. She was just going to go with it as long as it didn't place her mate in danger.

"Are you here only to insult your Queen?" Lexa jokes and it makes the two vampires stare at her with surprise and mirth.

"This one's a keeper." Octavia tells her warmly. "Not only is she willing to fight a vampire for you but she can clearly get away with mocking the Queen."

"Shut up." Clarke murmurs while kissing Lexa's neck softly and purring at the taste.

"If you don't stop doing that we won't get to the dinner." Lexa chokes out.

"Ok." the vampire pouts before kissing her one more time. "I must go reapply my makeup." she smirks at her mate. "Octavia and Miller will stay with you and escort you to the dinner. I'll meet you there." she promises.

"Ok." Lexa smiles softly and kisses Clarke one more time before watching her leave.

"I have never seen her like this." Octavia tells her while sitting on the empty couch. "So open and vulnerable."

"She's had the pressure of being a Queen." Lexa tells her calmly. "That kind of power always brings a burden to the bearer."

"I'm aware of that now." the brunette vampire murmurs.

"She's surprised." the mundane can't stop herself from saying. "She wants to trust you but she doesn't know if she can. Your presence here has her confused."

"And why's that?" Octavia pretends to be uninterested.

"Because she thinks she doesn't deserve your forgiveness." the brunette moves to the bathroom to put her dress on.

"Has she told you why?"

"No." Lexa admits. "I don't think she would want to even if I asked."

"But she would do it if you asked." the vampire can understand what is not being said.

"Clarke honors her word and she said there would be no secrets between us. I just don't want her to tell me what she clearly doesn't wish to share."

"I never knew it affected her like this." Octavia murmurs mostly to herself.

"Well, now you know it hurt her very much. I don't know your bond with my mate." Lexa gets close to her and Octavia can't stop herself from examining the brunette mundane. She was beautiful. "But if you're here to hurt her then think again."

"Are you really doing this? Threatening a vampire without anyone to protect you?"

"I don't need protection." she hisses surely. "Because believe me, the moment I suspect your intentions here are not good ones I will find a way to finish you."

"For being a mundane you're quite brave. Stupid..." Octavia recognizes. "But brave."

"Your brother thought so as well and look where that led him." Lexa doesn't know who is saying these things but it makes the brunette vampire lose her composure.

"If you think I care about my brother then you're mistaken." the vampire gets closer to Lexa. "Don't speak about things you don't understand."

"Likewise." Lexa doesn't retreat. "My bond with Clarke makes me stronger than what you think." _and how do I know that?_

"That may be." Octavia admits. "But don't let your pride get you killed. That would hurt Clarke more than any betrayal or assassination attempt done on her."

"I know you don't want to hurt her." Lexa says. "I can feel it in you. Whatever your reasons are for having abandoned Clarke's coven, you're now here because you want to protect us."

"A task you're making quite difficult by antagonizing me."

This makes Lexa look down in embarrassment.

"I won't apologize for caring about my mate. I would do anything for Clarke and I trust you'll do the same as well. Please, don't break that trust." she begs and it makes the brunette vampire's anger dissipate.

"Clarke was my best friend. We were offered the Gift by the same Sire."

"Marcus."

"She told you about him?" Octavia asks surprised.

"She did." Lexa smiles sadly. "I'm sorry you lost him."

"He was a good sire. Kind and patient. Understanding and yet determined. When Clarke left us he was devastated. He thought he had failed her. Anyways, when she came back and we started to make plans for the Coalition, we discovered that I had a biological brother. I was excited and saddened by the news because his medical records said that he died from the yellow fever.  So imagine our surprise when we entered an Azgeda village and we see a man that looks just like me. Clarke, stupidly enough, lowers her guard and calls his name, which makes him turn around and attack us. Only when Marcus intervened and used his Charm against him, we were capable of apprehending him. He remembered me from our childhood and explained how we were separated after our mother died. I was sent to her sister's house and since he was older he was left on the street. He wanted a new start and Marcus offered him a place in the coven in exchange for information about Azgeda and the Primus." Octavia chuckles bitterly. "We were still at war, but I felt some peace at knowing that I had reunited with my brother. But there was something within him that I didn't see until it was too late."  

Lexa stays quiet, knowing that the brunette vampire didn't want her to say anything until she finished her story. 

"I had a mate during that time, a vampire named Atom who was from our coven. We had just started talking, but it was a good match and he treated me well. Apart from a soulmate bond, that's what vampires want to find. Anyway, one day I'm with Atom kissing and Bellamy separates us, claiming that I was his sister and that until I found my soulmate I belonged to him. Atom of course refused to stop seeing me and for a while we sneaked around, not wanting to make a fuzz when Kane was worried about Azgeda attacking us. We were caught yet again, but before Bellamy could admonish us we were attacked by vampires from Azgeda. We started to fight against them but we were outnumbered. I got told to run for help and that's what I did. When I returned with Kane, Clarke and a few others, Bellamy was the only one left standing. We thought that it had been the Azgeda the ones responsible for killing Atom, but when I returned to the field to get his body for the burial, there was one vampire that was still alive. He begged me to end his life in exchange for information about the natrona's betrayal."

"The traitor?" Lexa asked and surprised the brunette vampire and herself for knowing what that word meant. _The Bond._

"He said that Bellamy and Atom had gotten rid of them all before Bellamy turned around and attacked him from behind, deciding to make it all seem as if Azgeda had been responsible for killing my mate. When I found out I was devastated. I immediately went to talk to Kane and he told me that the moment we launched our offensive move on Azgeda Bellamy would be tried for treason."

"But Kane died and that made Clarke become the Queen instead." Lexa now understood better.

"Yes, and she had no idea of what I told Kane before the battle. So, in order to secure peace with the covens, she decreed that any vampire that joined a coven that formed part of the alliance would be forgiven for the crimes they committed during the war."

"And hence Bellamy was forgiven for killing your mate." the mundane says sadly.

"When I told Clarke about what happened she was devastated. She refused to believe it at first because Bellamy was always so nice and kind to her. But when I challenged him and he was incapable of denying his fault, I expected Clarke to punish him for his betrayal. But as the Queen she had given her word and the crime committed against me was at the coven level. She was obstructed from getting me justice by her own self. It was ironic." Octavia chuckles darkly. "Being the Primus of Arkadia had no say when the Queen had already ruled the pardoning of the war criminals."

"I'm sorry Octavia." it's all Lexa can say because her situation sucked. And she felt sorry for both, her mate and the brunette vampire, for being victims of their circumstances.

"Don't be. I blamed her at first for it all, that being the main reason that made me leave Arkadia. But with time I realized that she was a victim of the circumstances just like I had been. The real person at fault was Bellamy." she says surely. "I was going to return to the coven." she admits softly. "But when I heard that Clarke made my brother her second in command that truly upset me. I couldn't understand how she would be capable of forgiving and trusting him when he murdered my mate!"

"Because of the same reason she's trusting me with you." Lexa tells her and this makes Octavia's anger dissipate. "Because she wants to believe the best of her friends and she's willing to give second chances. But even she can make mistakes. And she knows this as well."

"I never thought of it that way." the brunette vampire murmurs. "I guess that's why I'm here. Because even with everything that happened between us, there has never been a better Queen than Clarke. We can't lose her. Or you."

"Then let's do our job and keep her safe." Lexa extends her hand and Octavia stares at it for a moment before squeezing it surely.

"Thank you Lexa." the vampire says to her and Lexa knows why she's saying that.

"Thank you for trusting me with your story." she replies and Lexa's phone chimes. "It's Clarke. She's asking why we're not there."

"Tell her we're on our way." Octavia says while texting Miller. "Not a word to anyone about what we just talked about."

"I was intending on taking it to my grave." Lexa jokes and it makes Octavia chuckle.

"If you even get one." she murmurs and now takes the time to look at Lexa. "Because from the sight of you I think we will need to be more worried about Clarke dying."

"Are you flirting with me?" the brunette mundane winks at her.

"I would never." she smiles. "I don't have a death wish, thank you very much. Now move before your mate does come here and kills me for not getting you there on time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I seem to be teasing this dinner night but I promise you all that it's coming and that it will be crazy. Thank you all for the crazy amount of reviews and kudos! *blushing*


	9. Say It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little more about Raven's story and meet the representative of the Trikru coven.

Raven smiled while taking her clothes off. She had been expecting Clarke to come talk to her but the blonde was clearly not going to come. Smirking at the thought of her friend on a date, she couldn't help herself from getting a playdate of her own. She had never been prude about her sexuality, even during her time as a mundane, ever since she was given the Gift it was almost as if she had become who she was truly meant to be. While some vampires suffered and longed their past, Raven was completely happy with the way things had turned out for her. She had been too smart for her own good and that had placed her in a bad place with even worse people. She had despised her time as a mundane, and when offered the chance to be reborn as something better, Raven had not rejected the Gift. Marcus Kane had been her savior, just like he had seemed to be for most of the vampires of Arkadia, and she had been truly thankful to him, offering her knowledge and skills once she was capable of thinking about something else than blood.

She had found a family inside of Arkadia, formed by Clarke and Octavia, her best friends and sisters from another mistress since Marcus had created all of them. It was a running joke between them, one that only served to deepen their bond and loyalty towards the other. So when Octavia left Arkadia, that had hurt her deeply, the pain of abandonment one she had been familiar with during her time as a mundane. But still, she didn't dwell too much on the younger vampire's absence and she instead turned towards more 'pleasurable' ways of entertainment. Being the Queen left Clarke little time and that had meant more alone time for Raven. And the brunette vampire had taken advantage of that by partaking in many sexual encounters. There had been men, women, and many others who explored her body and tasted her. She had no shame about her actions but she did feel embarrassed when she heard whispers of her name coming from the lips of fellow vampires. She had become some sort of legend inside Arkadia and that had only made her chuckle in amusement. For being vampires and creatures that were supposed to expel sexuality and lust (according to the mundanes stories), the vampires of the Coalition were very prude and boring.

But not her.

"Are you going to fuck me or are you going to just stay down there simply staring?" a voice asks her and this makes Raven stop her daydreaming.

"Patience is a virtue." the hacker retorts while moving lower and chuckling when the woman under her gasps in delight.

Raven had been roaming around the hotel in complete boredom, not being capable of having much fun because of the tense situation between the covens. Azgeda's departure from the Coalition and the imminent war between them was creating conflicts between the remaining covens. Some were trying their best to appear nonchalant about it, but Raven knew very well that apart from Trikru and the Boat Coven, all the remaining members of the Coalition were going to be difficult to convince of joining Arkadia in the war. As it always tended to be since Trikru joined the Coalition, it was always the second in command the one that came to the meetings of covens. No one knew exactly why, and when Raven asked Clarke about it, the blonde merely shrugged and said that if she could she would do the same. The woman, a vampire older than her, was always concise and direct, confident about her knowledge of their world and of what was right and wrong. That had always attracted Raven, but the woman seemed inaccessible and unachievable, something that made the brunette hacker hesitate in her desire to start a conversation. But today it was different. She could feel the way the Trikru vampire's eyes were following her, how they moved downwards and focused on her behind. That had given her the confidence to wink at the woman who didn't take her away her eyes and instead followed her towards her room.

"I'm still waiting." the older vampire huffs in annoyance and Raven starts her attack.

Licking and moving her fingers in tandem with the movement of the other vampire's hips, Raven uses her extra speed to make the woman scream in excitement. She knew she was good at sex and she was going to do her best to make her companion realize this as well.

"You have such a dirty mouth." she says while moving upwards. "I must be doing something really well." she teases.

"I don't know because I haven't cum yet." the woman says cheekily and this makes Raven laugh out-loud.

"Touché." she admits defeat while getting closer to the vampire's ear. "Guess I have to remedy that." the brunette vampire promises and uses her fingers and hips to create pressure.

"YES!" Raven hears a scream and smirks when she feels her fingers become sticky. "Too much."

Understanding that her touch was hurting the woman who had just climaxed, Raven immediately moves her hand away and simply lays on the bed, thinking about nothing. She didn't know much about her companion, apart from the fact that she was just as horny as she had been and that she was good looking enough. Well, to be honest, the woman was beautiful and confident, a combination that tended to enchant Raven. Confidence was sexy.

"Did I rock your world just like I promised I would?" she teases the other vampire when she hears her respiration quicken.

The woman chuckles softly. "You did Raven kom Arkadia."

"I'm pretty sure all the other guests heard you screaming." she continues teasing.

"Nothing new I'm afraid." she jokes and turns around to stare at Raven. "You're very talented."

"Lots of years of practice and awesome stamina can do that." she winks.

"I'll take that into consideration."

"You Trikru are too conservative." Raven says mostly to herself. "In fact, I'm surprised you were that honest and direct when we first met."

"My Primus tells me that is one of my weaknesses." the Trikru vampire confesses. "That I'm like an open book."

"Well, it turns out that that is what I like about you Anya kom Trikru." Raven says softly and the woman alongside her blushes.

"I should go." she looks away from Raven with a sad smile. "Before we start something we can't stop."

"Because of the dinner?" Raven asks confused. "Because trust me, I can have you come in like 15 minutes."

"Now I don't doubt that." Anya smiles softly at her. "But you know very well what I mean."

"It doesn't have to be more than what we just did. Remember, no strings attached and that kind of sentimental bullshit."

"I know." the Trikru vampire tells her. "I remember."

"Then why leave?" the hacker asks confused.

Anya merely puts her clothes on and gives Raven one sad smile.

"You'll know soon enough." the older vampire replies and leaves without saying another word.

 _Strange,_ Raven thinks and remains on the bed, thinking carefully about their encounter and what had happened between them. Yes, it had been hot and very pleasurable, that was true, but then there had been something else, a small feeling growing between them that Raven had simply ignored. She didn't want to complicate things, and a relationship was most certainly a way of complicating things. Clarke and Arkadia needed her.

Hearing steps coming towards her room and stopping at her door, Raven quickly stands up from the bed and puts her clothes on, telling the person to come in and wait for her to get to the living room. Because of the dominating smell of sex, it takes her a while to smell her companion, the familiar and yet bittersweet smell making her stop moving around the room.

Slowly, for a vampire at least, Raven goes outside and sees Octavia sitting on the couch, the younger vampire nervously moving her leg.

"Octavia?" she asks and screams in delight when the younger vampire nods. "I can't believe it!" she hugs her tight.

"Raven." Octavia says relieved and hugs her back. "I have missed you."

"So have I." the hacker replies warmly. "I mean, I know we talked but you never said much and I didn't actually know if you were alright or just lying to me."

"A little bit of both." she shrugs. "Time and space was what I needed. But I missed my home and my friends."

"So you're back now?" Raven asks carefully.

"Seems that way." Octavia raises her hand and shows her the brand.

"So you already talked to Clarke who approved." Raven says relieved.

"Yes, and that was interesting."

"You met her mundane then."

"I have never seen her be like that." the younger vampire confesses. "So loving and calm, like the mere thought of upsetting Lexa would hurt her. I think that's why nothing else happened apart from me being questioned about my motives."

"And what are your motives Octavia?" the hacker asks carefully.

"To protect my Queen and her mate. Nothing more than that."

"You know what happened to Bellamy." she simply says and Octavia nods.

"Not that it surprises me very much." she says bitterly.

"So it's no coincidence that you're here the very next day your brother gets exiled."

"He called me." Octavia confesses. "Asked me to come protect Clarke."

"You know what he did, right?"

"I know." she says darkly. "And I don't think that another vampire attempting to do the same to Clarke's mate will be as lucky as he was."

"That's the Bond." Raven smiles warmly. "It makes a vampire become extremely protective of their mate, even to the point of releasing their inner beast."

"I know." Octavia chuckles. "I almost met Clarke's when she saw me talking to Lexa."

Ravne closes her eyes and hits the other vampire on the shoulder.

"You and your brother are quite stupid; both approaching a vampire's mate without them being present. Of course Clarke is going to think it's a threat."

"I just wanted to talk to her and see why Bellamy was so scared of her."

"And what did you think?" Raven questions her friend.

"That my brother is jealous of Clarke just like he used to be during our time together in Arkadia and is refusing to accept their Bond."

"Clarke and I thought so as well." the hacker confesses. "That's why we're worried he's gonna try to do something with Azgeda."

"You're scared he's going to betray you and sell important information to Roan and Ontari."

"Your brother is very capable of doing that."

"I know." Octavia tells her somberly. "And right now it's the worst time for Bellamy to be switching sides."

"Things are complicated right now." Raven admits to her. "Clarke's position as Queen is being challenged by Azgeda, and although their plot to trial Clarke failed, not all of the covens are willing to join Arkadia if it comes to war."

"But that's why they're in the Coalition; to attack one is to attack all."

"You know how Clarke is: She doesn't want to force the Primus of the covens in sending troops. She will make it voluntary. And up until now, there are only two covens willing to fight alongside us: Trikru and the Boat Coven."

"And the others?"

"Neutral." Raven huffs in annoyance. "They think Azgeda will retreat and stay behind their lines until they run out of food and beg the Coalition to take them back. But Clarke and Anya don't think that will happen."

"Anya?" Octavia asks and notices how her friend blushes.

"She's Trikru's second in command."

"You've met her."

"Of course I have. I am Arkadia's best hacker and the chief of intelligence."

"Not like that Raven." Octavia mocks her and opens her eyes in shock. "She was here before I got here, wasn't she?! That's why the room smells of sex!"

"Shut it Octavia." Raven tells her. "Yes, she was here, but you can't tell anyone. You know how Trikru vampires are about sex."

"I know they're very traditional and conservative about it. I'm even surprised their second in command slept with you. With your fame and all."

"Shut up." she mutters angrily.

"You like her." Octavia realizes when she sees how affected Raven is by the subject.

"Octavia." the hacker threatens her.

"Ok." Octavia raises her hands in mock surrender. "I won't talk more about it."

"Appreciated."

"But I wanted to come say hi to you before the dinner. I had missed you and I wanted to catch up before things got bananas."

"They may get bananas." Raven chuckles. "I'm glad you're back O."

"So am I." the younger vampire says and hugs Raven one more time.

CLCLCLCL

Bellamy was moving around the hotel, his bag behind him and a sour expression on his face. He was upset at his circumstances and what Clarke was forcing him to do. She was supposed to be his friend and yet she was putting a mundane over their friendship. It was impossible that a vampire as powerful as Clarke would be capable of having a mundane soulmate. That was why Bellamy believed that the human was doing something to trick and weaken his Queen. The brunette could easily be Charmed by Azgeda to deceive Clarke and take the throne from her. It was too much of a coincidence that this meeting between the human and Clarke was taking place just now and not before. He knew that there was something else going on and he planned on figuring out what it was. Although Clarke had exiled him, he could still show the Queen his usefulness and gain a pardon from her once he proved to her that the human was a traitor. It was very clear that humans would never be capable of loving vampires because of who they were (just like Murphy had been incapable of loving him).

Going through the hall, Bellamy could feel the familiar Primus aura of his Queen. Feeling that something was wrong, he left his bag and started to move towards the room, only to stop when he can feel the power reducing and becoming completely numbed. Surprised by the quickness with which Clarke controlled her inner beast, Bellamy lingers around the hall and quickly hears the human is inside with his friend. Feeling anger at the thought of the two of them together, Bellamy tries his best to control his emotions and smell so that he doesn't alert Clarke of his presence. But thankfully, the blonde vampire must have been worried about a more present and direct threat because he can hear her voice and the way it becomes too sweet and pleasant. Clarke was using her Charm and the human hearing it had no chance of resisting. Even from far away and with his own abilities, Bellamy had a hard time not falling victim to the tone and melody.

Exhaling in relief because Clarke stopped talking, he curiously stares at the young man that was leaving the room, and for some strange reasons decides to figure out what he knew. Getting close to him and earning his attention, Bellamy instantly uses his own Charm against the human.

"How about you and I have a talk." he tells him seductively and the boy gulps. "Away from prying eyes." he adds and the mundane nods in agreement.

Following the young boy, Bellamy starts to think of what he's doing. What is his plan here? He knows that the best way for Clarke to be protected was by making the brunette woman go away. He tried money, that didn't work. He tried to read her, she pushed him away. So what to do next? He knew that mundanes got scared easily, and because his Queen's relationship was so new, Bellamy realized that the brunette perhaps didn't know about the dangers of being with a vampire. The key was to make the human realize that she's at danger, and just like it had been with Murphy, she would choose her human life and leave Clarke behind. Once that happened, the blonde would realize that all he was trying to do was protect her and her feelings. She would forgive him. Or at least he would ask her to try. Still, although it was far-fetched, he had nothing to lose and a whole lot to gain. He decided to go along with it and learn what he could from this boy.

"Is this place ok?" the boy asks him once they arrive to an empty conference room.

"This is perfect." Bellamy smiles at him before getting closer. "Now, you will tell me what Miss Griffin made you forget." he tells him and the boy looks confused for a moment.

"I..." his new orders are challenging his old ones.

"Why do you think Miss Griffin doesn't want you around?" he knew he would never surpass the Queen's power. His Charm did not have Clarke's power and he knew that the best he could do was suggest and influence, not order, a mundane. "You can tell me." he smiles.

"Because she knows I like Lexa." the boy confesses while looking around him.

"You like Lexa."

"I love Lexa." the boy confirms with a soft smile. "She's just so wonderful and sweet. I must protect her from Miss Griffin."

"Why must you protect her?"

"Because Miss Griffin is not normal. She's dangerous and she'll hurt Lexa."

 _He suspects,_ Bellamy realizes. But how to make him believe that he's on his side?

"I believe so too." the vampire smirks. "And I want to help you get Lexa away from her."

"You want to help?" the boy asks suspiciously. "But you work for Miss Griffin."

"I used to work for her. I left because I also realized that she's not like you and I." he whispers and pretends to be scared. "We can't let her hurt Lexa." Bellamy lies and it hurts him to say nice things about the human.

"I care too." the boy says excitedly. "But she likes Miss Griffin and no matter what I tell her, Lexa doesn't stay away."

"Well, I know of a way that can make Miss Griffin stay away from her."

"How?" the boy whispers.

"I'll tell you." Bellamy promises him with a wicked smile. "Only if you agree to help me."

"Of course." he says excitedly. "Anything for Lexa."

CLCLCLCL

Butterflies, that was what Clarke was now feeling at the bottom of her stomach. She was walking around the room, her face devoid of any emotion or sensation, putting a front of boredom and indifference. But inside it was a different story. Lexa had told her that she could love her and that had made Clarke's broken heart soar. She had been so terrified of not being enough, of being incapable of showing her soulmate what she felt, that to now know that her feelings were reciprocated elated her soul. But she couldn't show the world this, she had to pretend that nothing had changed and that she still remained the cold and powerful queen of the Coalition. Although Azgeda had been ordered to leave, Clarke still suspected that there were some spies mingling in the crowd. Unlike the meeting with the covens' Primus, this event was open to all vampires, which meant that there would be more people involved. She was not worried about any attempts on her life. Not only because it would be a dumb move for Azgeda to make, but because she trusted Miller and her guards with her safety. Also, even if it came to a physical altercation, she was pretty capable of taking care of herself. But she was worried about Lexa, and how people would react towards their bond and their relationship. She had already decided to not announce anything but not hide her mate away. She was hoping that the other mundanes attending the party with their vampire mates would do enough to hide Lexa's smell away from prying eyes. And if it didn't, Clarke was ready to stay by the brunette's side during the whole night.

Taking her cellphone out, the blonde vampire takes a look at the time and realizes that Lexa and Octavia are already running late. Huffing in annoyance but also trying to hide a smile, she quickly texts Lexa and tells her to come to the dinner. She immediately receives a 'coming' in return with a kiss face and a heart. And that, for some bizarre reason, makes Clarke blush and smile even more than before.

"Someone looks happy." she hears a familiar voice say from behind her and she turns around with a pleased smile.

"Anya." she nods in regards and the woman retaliates. "It's so nice to see you."

"Likewise my Queen." the brunette vampire says respectfully.

"Clarke." she reminds her. "We have been through too much together for you to not call me by my name."

"Just keeping things real." Anya jokes with her and it makes Clarke chuckle. "And from what I heard from my ambassador, it seems that we'll soon be fighting side by side."

"I hope not." she confesses. "The last thing I want for the Coalition is another war. And if Azgeda is smart enough they won't attack us directly."

"Indeed. Although brutal, Roan and Ontari are rather clever and cunning. For being Azgeda." she hisses and Clarke laughs.

"Don't underestimate them. Marcus did and look at what happened to him."

"We won't." Anya promises her. "But I have heard some rumors going around, some that I'm sure Azgeda has learned as well." the Trikru vampire stares at her. "Your second, Bellamy, was he truly exiled?"

"He was." Clarke tells the truth because she knows she can trust Anya. "He committed treason against his Queen."

"I'm sorry Clarke." she says softly. "I know he was your friend."

"I thought he was my friend." the blonde corrects her. "But don't you worry, Miller is now in command of my security team and he's just as capable as Bellamy was."

"He was Azgeda before he joined your clan." Anya reminds her.

"I'm aware." she murmurs while walking around the room in search of her mate. She had felt her presence in the room. "But until he does something that can confirm our suspicions, he will be allowed to roam freely around the other covens."

"That's dangerous Clarke." the Trikru vampire replies solemnly.

"My spies inside Azgeda will let me know if they see him at their settlement."

"I trust your judgment and you have Trikru's full support." she promises and that makes Clarke smile softly.

"And Trikru has Arkadia's full support as well." she grasps Anya's hand and shakes on it.

Before she can add something else, Clarke notices the way Anya flinches and that makes her stare at the vampire in surprise. Turning around to see what had made her friend so uncomfortable, she notices the way the Trikru vampire is focused on Raven and the way her eyes seem to follow her anywhere she goes. She knew that look very well because she was now sporting it as well.

"Does she know?" she asks softly and that makes Anya stare at her.

"What do you mean?" Anya avoids the subject.

"Raven..." she simply says. "Can be quite difficult when it comes to accepting certain things."

"You mean like the fact that we may be soulmates?" the brunette vampire chuckles darkly. "Yeah, I'm aware of that."

"Oh Anya." Clarke says sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." she replies disappointed. "I knew what I was doing when I sought her out. I just didn't expect her to be my soulmate and realize this while we were fucking each other."

Clarke flinches at the harshness and crudeness with which Anya is speaking and that makes her realize how affected the Trikru vampire was.

"I'm sorry Clarke." Anya apologizes and the blonde sees Raven approaching them. "I just can't do this right now."

"I understand." she replies honestly and watches her friend leave before Raven gets to her.

"Clarke." Raven tells her tersely and the blonde smiles softly at her. "Was it Anya the one that just left?"

"You know she was."

"I don't know what's wrong with her. Ever since we..." she stops herself from finishing the sentence.

"Maybe that is what's bothering her? The fact that you don't know what's going on?" Clarke helps her friend figure things out.

"Why does everyone have to speak in riddles to me? First Anya and now you." the hacker says completely pissed. "I need a drink."

"Wait Raven..." Clarke wants to stop her but forgets about her friends' drama when she notices familiar curly hair.

Moving as if connected to a rope, Clarke roams around different vampires and offers terse nods and words of welcome. She cannot stray her eyes away from the brunette in front of her, from the way her dress is hugging her curves to the softness of her skin. She can remember the feeling of that skin under her fingertips and lips, of the way that body fitted perfectly against her own and of the way those green eyes dilated when they kissed. Purring in delight and contentment, she doesn't care about the way some vampires stare at her, because all she can think of is getting to her mate, who decides in that moment to turn around.

Lexa sees her the moment she turns around, and were it not for Octavia's hand holding her still, she knows that she would have been capable of making a spectacle of themselves by attacking her mate. There was this desperation in the way they were looking at each other and she could feel her own legs quivering. But she stayed still, waiting for Clarke to come to her and do with her what she wished. She was ready to belong to the blonde, and no matter what, she was going to make that happen tonight. No more interruptions, no more hesitation and no more cold showers. She wanted to taste the forbidden fruit. She wanted to mark the alabaster skin. She wanted to bite the plump red lips. She wanted to watch the blue dissipate from Clarke's eyes and she wanted to be the one responsible for making her scream. She wanted Clarke.

"You made it." Clarke whispers while getting close to Lexa who was devouring her with her eyes.

"I told you I would." Lexa purrs and the sound of her voice makes Clarke close her own eyes.

"Clarke..." she can hear Octavia warning her. "Your eyes."

Feeling her self-control slipping away, she tries her best to push her inner beast back until the end of the dinner. Soft hands start touching her eye-lids and that seems to calm her tremendously. Opening her eyes, she can't help but smile softly at the sight of Lexa touching her, the way she was so sweet and warm about it.

"There are those beautiful blue eyes." Lexa teases her and that makes Clarke laugh.

"Thank you love." she kisses her mate's hand and keeps her close. "But you're late."

"Octavia's fault." she says while pointing at the brunette who merely shrugs in fake annoyance.

"She's trouble." Octavia jokes with them while staying close.

"Of course she is." Clarke says tenderly. "Trouble is her middle name."

"Very funny." Lexa mutters while looking around. "So this is it? This is a vampire party?"

"Are you disappointed?" Clarke can't help to say while laughing.

"I was just expecting something else."

"Let me guess, you were expecting people making out everywhere and some weird BDSM toys?" Octavia teases now and the brunette blushes.

"Maybe?" she confesses.

"As you will soon find out, vampires are very conservative and prudish when it comes to their sexuality." Clarke explains to her.

"No way." Lexa says surprised.

"Way." they hear a voice joining them and Clarke huffs in fake annoyance.

"This is Raven, my friend and head of intelligence at Arkadia." Clarke introduces them.

"Best friend." Raven adds while smirking at the mundane. "So you're the one who's had the Queen acting like a lovestruck teenager."

"Raven..." the blonde vampire threatens her but purrs by the end of her sentence because of Lexa's touch. "Not fair." she whispers.

"All's fair in love and war." Lexa teases softly.

"I like her." Raven smirks while shaking her hand. "Raven Reyes, genius hacker, vampire Casanova and gossip girl."

"Lexa Woods." Lexa says confidently. "Private Investigator, Hapkido black belt and human lover."

"You know Hapkido?" Octavia asks surprised. "That's so cool."

"Yes, but it doesn't help much against super strong vampires." she jokes and that tenses her mate. "I was only joking." she whispers to Clarke.

"I know." the blonde tries to calm down. "I just worry about you, that's all."

"Well, with you and Octavia by my side I don't, so relax." she explains.

"And me." Raven adds surely. "Besides, no one is looking at you two."

"It was a good idea to make this an inclusion event." Octavia says. "Other vampires also brought their mates."

"So I'm not the only human here?" Lexa asks curiously.

"No dear." Clarke smiles softly at her. "As long as a mundane is accompanied by a mate then they're welcomed here. Along with the members of the Trikru coven."

"The Trikru coven is a mixed coven formed of mundanes and vampires alike."  Raven explains.

"I thought covens were only formed of vampires."

"That was the old way and many covens keep their covens like that." Clarke explains while moving around the people. "But the Primus of Trikru are different. They're hunters."

"Hunters? But they hunt down vampires."

"Not anymore." Octavia says with a soft smile. "Not since Clarke made peace with them. Now they're involved in the Coalition and form part of our culture. Surprisingly, some vampires joined them and ended up becoming a part of their coven as well. It's mixed."

"Interesting." Lexa replies honestly while taking a drink from one of the waiters. "So the waiters and some other guests are the only humans here?"

"Yes." Clarke tells her. "We call them mundanes because humans is used by some vampires as a derogatory term."

"Ok, got it." the brunette mundane smiles happily.

"You're right, it's so strange to see a mundane be so calm about all of these things." Raven tells her fellow vampire friends while they watch Lexa move around the room.

"She's very special." Clarke says tenderly.

"Ok lovey-eyes." Raven gets her friend's attention back. "What about that other thing we talked about?"

"What do you mean?" Clarke asks distracted.

"Completing the Bond." Raven huffs in fake annoyance. "When will that happen? Remember, now is not a good time for you to not be at your strongest."

"It will happen when it happens." the Queen says tersely.

"Clarke!" Octavia includes herself in the conversation. "I agree with Raven on this. It's clear that Lexa loves you and wants to be with you. Don't be afraid."

"I don't want to hurt her." she murmurs while keeping her head straight.

"You won't and you know that." Raven calms her. "Your inner creature loves your mate just as much as you do."

"I just don't want to pressure her."

"If she cares about you and she knows what you're going through right now, then she'll do whatever is necessary to keep you safe." Octavia adds.

"She knows, and she told me she wants me." Clarke confesses.

"Then why haven't you?!"

"Maybe because we keep getting interrupted!" Clarke hisses at them and both brunette vampires blush.

"Sorry." they both raise their hands in mock surrender.

"Well, what about now?" Raven asks. "I mean, I bet you already talked to the people you were meant to talk with?"

Clarke nods in agreement.

"Then why not leave with her? She already saw everything this room can offer, and besides, it is obvious that she wants to eat you." the hacker purrs and that makes Clarke close her eyes.

"Too much information." Octavia mutters. "But she's right. You should complete your Bond as soon as possible."

"I can't believe you're telling your Queen to go get laid." Clarke jokes with them.

"We're telling Clarke to go get laid." Raven winks at her.

"And to feed." Octavia adds. "We'll keep both of you safe from a safe distance." she promises.

"Appreciated." Clarke gives each a soft hug before searching for her mate.

Moving around the room, it doesn't take Clarke long to find Lexa, who is being closely watched by Miller and Harper. Thanking them from afar, Clarke hugs her mate from behind and starts moving them around the room in sync with the music.

"This feels nice." Lexa whispers to her while turning around to look at her.

"Yes it does." Clarke admits while moving them across the room.

"What about keeping our distance?"

"I don't care." the blonde says softly. "Besides, it was already an impossible thing to do since all I have done from the moment you got here is stare at you. I'm sure they can even smell my excitement."

"Oh Clarke." Lexa moans at the words the vampire whispers to her. "Let's go." she begs while kissing Clarke's lips.

"Where do you want to go?" she purrs seductively while biting Lexa's lips.

"You know where." the brunette stares at her with lust-filled eyes. "I want you to make me yours." she whispers and that makes Clarke moan. 

"Your wish is my command." the blonde promises while quickly guiding them out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me too much for ending the chapter there! I promise the next one will be uploaded later during the day :) your reviews and kudos make me happy :)


	10. In Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa complete their Bond. Raven confronts Anya and prevents a calamity from happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for this chapter but I'm moving out of my apartment and everything has been crazy. I hope you all like this chapter! Reviews are always welcomed and I love to discuss your theories with you all :) Thanks for the love.

Clarke was holding herself straight, doing everything in her power to not jump her mate in the elevator and start something that she knew they would not be capable of stopping. The enclosed space was doing nothing to help her: She could hear Lexa's soft panting and laborious breath, she could feel the perspiration in the air surrounding them, she could see the way Lexa's pupils dilated and focused on her body-- but the worst was that she could SMELL her arousal. She could smell how wet Lexa was and that was driving her insane. Biting her lips, Clarke closed her eyes and tried her best to not react to the way the brunette mundane was getting closer to her, seemingly incapable of resisting her call.

"Lexa..." the blonde warns her without staring at her.

"Clarke..." Lexa moans her name and that makes the vampire purr in delight. "I feel so much..."

"I know darling." Clarke tells her without touching her.

"Touch me." she begs and the vampire moans in desperation. "Touch me." she continues saying while moving her hands over her breasts.

"I can't." Clarke cries out and moves forward, using her own hands to keep Lexa's at bay.

Using her extra strength, she quickly carries Lexa by her legs and holds her tight, crashing their bodies and lips together in desperation. Moving her towards the wall of the elevator, Clarke immediately starts grinding her hips, making Lexa moan in delight and grasp her hair harder. The action, instead of being painful, only made the vampire groan in excitement.

"Fuuuuck." Lexa moans while moving her lips towards Clarke's neck and licking desperately.

When the elevator's doors open, Clarke refuses to change her position or lower her mate. Instead, what she does is use her speed to move them towards her room, not caring about being seen. Lucky for them, no one was around. Using one of her hands to locate her key, Clarke opens the door and immediately enters, smirking when Lexa takes one of her hands out of her hair to close the door behind them. Continuing her attack on the brunette's lips, she immediately starts discarding her shoes off, not worrying about where they land. She can feel Lexa trying to do the same to no avail, clearly refusing to stop kissing her in order to take her shoes off.

Lexa can feel the way Clarke's body is slowly changing under her, the brands and markings appearing on her skin and her touch becoming more possessive and desperate. Opening her eyes, she notices that Clarke's eyes are red and completely dilated, a sight that only made Lexa moan in delight. She loved the vampire's inner creature because she knew that very few people were capable of making Clarke's creature make an appearance. And, in a primal and animalistic way, Lexa knew that the blonde's lack of control showed her own and deep desperation to possess and claim her as her own. Being claimed and possessed had never attracted Lexa, having seen the practice as silly and uninteresting. But with Clarke it was different; they were not playing a scene or pretending, to her mate this was all real because a part of the vampire was that animalistic and had such primary senses. And, as her soulmate, a part of Lexa responded to that call. She wanted to make her mate happy and she wanted to feel secure and desired. Clarke made her feel all of that.

Noticing that Clarke had stopped kissing her, Lexa simply smiles and reassures her mate by touching her eyes and skin, going over every visible change in the vampire's body. She can feel the way her muscles contract at her tongue's touch, she can hear Clarke's moans and purrs when she gets close to her mouth and peppers kisses on her jaw. Smiling softly at the way Clarke's hands hold her close and move her skin by using her thumbs, she holds her tight and waits until the blonde vampire focuses her stare on her.

"Why are you afraid?" Lexa asks her while caressing her cheek.

"Look at me." Clarke says brokenly while pointing at herself. "I'm a monster Lexa."

"I don't fear you." she says immediately and Clarke looks away from her. "And you're not a monster."

"I don't want to hurt you." the vampire whispers brokenly. "I've never felt such a need like the one I'm feeling right now. I'm not sure I can control it."

"I trust you." the mundane replies immediately. "You, or your creature, would never be capable of hurting me: I see it in the way you look at me, I feel it in the way you hold me, I taste it in the way you kiss me, I hear it in your whimpers and moans of delight and I smell it. I can smell how much you want me Clarke. Take what's yours" she whispers the last part and the vampire cries out in desperation.

Feeling Clarke's hold become tighter, Lexa hugs her warmly and searches for her lips, softly kissing them until the vampire relaxes in her touch. Shockingly, she can feel Clarke trembling and that warms her heart. Although it was clear that the blonde desperately needed her, she was terrified of doing something that might hurt her, denying herself the pleasure of having Lexa. But the brunette didn't want that. She knew that her mate would never cause her harm, but it was clear that the only way Clarke was going to believe so was by seeing it firsthand. She had to take charge and show Clarke that consummating their bond was not going to hurt either of them.

Separating from the vampire, she notices the older woman's surprised look, one that quickly disappears when she starts to move downwards, her intentions quite clear.

"Can I?" she purrs while kneeling before her and smiles warmly when her mate nods immediately.  

Not moving her gaze away from Clarke's,  Lexa can hear her mate panting and can feel her eyes staring at her, not sure of what was happening but too turned on and surprised to speak. She had no idea of what Clarke's life before her had been like, but a part of her was whispering that the vampire had never been used to caring too much. She had taken what was willingly given to her and then moved on, many people passing by but none staying afterwards. That, Lexa was realizing, was what made Clarke be so worried; she had never cared up until now. But the brunette was going to show her that having sex didn't only mean to fuck. She was going to make love to Clarke.  

Without taking her eyes away from Clarke, Lexa starts to use her hands to caress the vampire's legs, going from the top of the tight to her foot. She can feel the muscles of Clarke's body contract with each touch, and can hear the blonde moan with each kiss and lick she gives. Taking the shoes off, she next focuses on the dress Clarke is wearing, noticing the way it hugs her body tight and trying her best to find the zipper. In order to do so, she moves her hands around while getting close to the vampire's face. Smiling softly, she then closes the distance between them and kisses her calmly, merely enjoying the way their lips and tongue fit perfectly together.

Once she finds the zipper, she separates from Clarke and turns her around, chuckling softly at the surprised sound that comes from her mate. Moving the zipper downwards, each time new skin is revealed to her she uses her tongue to lick it, enjoying the taste of Clarke's sweat and the sweet sounds she was making. Not wanting to damage the dress, she holds it in her hands and moves away from the blonde, who hasn't moved since she started taking her clothes off, to place it away. Lexa could feel how much this type of touch was confusing the blonde, who was whimpering and moaning with each new kiss and gesture Lexa had.

Clarke was incredibly turned on and confused. When she had thought of this moment, and she did many times ever since she met Lexa, she had always seen herself as the confident and suave lover. But once she started to kiss Lexa and realize that this was really going to happen, she had become terrified of herself. It was not because of lack of experience but it was because of lack of caring in those previous encounters. Being the Queen of the Coalition had made Clarke become very desirable, men and women from all places and races trying their best to make her their next conquest. And she had never been shy of calming her desires and cravings. But Lexa was different. She loved Lexa and she was terrified of hurting her, either physically or mentally. She was not used to caring about others and many times she knew that her inner creature was dominating in bed. She was worried that it would hurt Lexa and that was the last thing she wanted to ever do. Her mate was her life.

Nevertheless, Lexa trusted her, believed in her strength and love, which only made Clarke become more desperate to not break that promise. She could feel the longing and desire deep in her bones, wanting to get out and ravish her mate. But Lexa was different. Lexa was a mundane and she was more delicate than her previous bed partners. She was more important than her previous bed partners because Lexa was special. She was her life. And Clarke was not even sure she was capable of being caring and loving while having sex.

But Lexa was, and to Clarke, that made the whole difference. The brunette was kissing her skin, touching and loving her deeply and desperately. She could feel it in the way her hands moved around her body, how they were taking her apart and healing her, showing her that it was possible to feel desire and lust while being delicate. Because that was what Clarke was currently feeling; desire to have her mate. She wanted Lexa, and based on the way the brunette was currently staring at her in deep desperation and longing, the feeling was mutual.

Moving forward, Clarke stared at deep green eyes and smiled softly, kissing the brunette's lips lovingly, their tongues crashing and their hands grabbing what they could. Although she was in only her panties, she still held herself surely in front of her mate, happily enjoying the way Lexa's eyes moved between her face and breasts.

"You can touch them." she whispers warmly. "I want you to touch them."

"Oh Clarke." Lexa moans while using her hands to touch and caress her breasts. "You're perfect."

"You are perfect." Clarke promises to her while finding the zipper of the mundane's dress. "May I?" she asks timidly.

"I'm yours Clarke." the brunette promises her.

"And so am I." the blonde reminds her. "And yet you asked."

"Then yes, take it off." she huffs and can't help herself from laughing when Clarke chuckles.

"So impatient." she teases her mate.

"You are my addiction." Lexa whispers to her while feeling shaking hands move around her towards the back of her bra. "You won't hurt me love." she reassures her.

Nodding in acceptance and determination, Clarke takes Lexa's bra off and now both of them are standing in front of each other with only their panties on. Their eyes are roaming the other's body and they know that there was no way or force that would make them leave the room. Getting close, Clarke uses her hand to caress the brunette's stomach and moans when she feels defined and strong muscles underneath. Her mate was beautiful and a perfect mundane specimen.

"You're so beautiful." she whispers in complete awe while holding Lexa close to her. "And I'm so lucky to have you."

"We are both lucky for having each other." Lexa smiles warmly at her.

Staring at her mate's deep green eyes, and feeling nothing but peace and safety in the arms of her beloved, Clarke can feel herself crying softly. She had never felt anything like what she was feeling right now. It was a feeling of completeness and fulfillment. One that she had been craving for almost 3 centuries and that finally came to her in the shape of a woman.

"Clarke?" Lexa whispers to her while waiting for the blonde to calm down. "Are you ok?"

"Yes love." she smiles happily. "Happy tears."

"Should I get used to you crying each time you're happy?" Lexa jokes with her. "It's usually the opposite for mundanes."

"Shush love." Clarke growls at her while grabbing her by the waist.

"What are you doing?" the brunette shrieks in delight while feeling herself be carried away.

"I'm going to make love to you." she promises her beloved and softly places her on the bed. "I'm going to make you mine forever."

"Oh Clarke..." Lexa moans at the way the vampire purrs and smirks at her, her confidence having returned tenfold.

"Do you want me to?" she asks while moving her hands downwards.

"Yes." Lexa hisses.

"If I do something that makes you uncomfortable..."

"I promise to tell you." Lexa says immediately. "But I know you won't because all you have done till this moment is combust my body and soul."

"I intend to do much more." Clarke promises her. "You mean everything to me Lexa. And I want to show you. Will you let me?" she teases while using her fingers to grab the brunette's panties.

"Take them off now." Lexa growls and Clarke moans in delight, immediately doing what her mate commanded.

Closing her eyes and using her nostrils to smell, she purrs even louder than before, immediately closing the distance between the brunette's lower lips and her own lips. She takes her first taste and she knows she's gone: It was perfect, a mixture that could only be Lexa and that called for her to lick and create more. Moaning in delight and going further inside, she can hear her mate whimpering and cursing, it being pretty clear that her touch was welcomed and desired.

"God." Lexa moans while closing her eyes. "Your tongue..." she whimpers when she feels said appendage move even faster. "How can you even do that?"

"Benefits of being a vampire love." Clarke teases her while pinching her clit.

"Don't tease me please." she begs her mate. "I have wanted you for so long."

"So have I." she promises while moving now her fingers. "How many?"

"Two." Lexa says and screams when Clarke immediately pushes them inside. "So good."

"You're perfect Lexa, the way your walls are keeping my fingers in, the way your hips move downwards to ride my hand..." Clarke starts chanting as well and she knows that her inner beast is coming out.

"Don't be afraid." Lexa tells her and that's all Clarke needs to hear to let go completely.

"Mine." she roars while going to her mate's neck and inhaling the scent coming from it. "Only mine."

"Only yours." the brunette promises while moaning in delight. "So close. Please take me. Please make me yours. Feed from me, complete our bond." she orders her mate who roars in delight.

"Lexa..." Clarke moans and sucks her neck once she finds the perfect place to bite.

"Do it." Lexa says and screams when she feels the blonde's fangs pierce her skin. "Oh fuuuuck." she cries and orgasms immediately.

"Lexa..." is all Clarke can think of while sucking and feeding from her mate, the blood being even sweeter than her essence. She could feel Lexa moaning at each lick and that made her groan yet again. Lexa was hers.

Knowing that her mate was almost at the point of orgasm, Lexa quickly lowers her hand and passes the blonde's panties before using her fingers to caress her clit. Earning a groan and moan in delight, Lexa uses her fingers to create patterns that keep Clarke guessing and moving in desperation. Soon enough, the blonde separates from her neck and that is when she plunges her fingers deep inside, an action that makes Clarke scream and cum from the sheer surprise and pleasure.

"Lexaaa." she moans and closes her eyes while feeling her body fall on top of the brunette's.

They stayed like that for a long time, neither wanting to separate from each other, basking in their shared love and afterglow. Neither had expected it to be so powerful, but the way they had felt when orgasming had been like nothing they had ever experienced-- they knew they would never feel that with another. The Bond was completed, and thanks to that, now both of them were fully capable of feeling what the other did. So, it was not only their own love for their mate what they were experiencing, but it was also the one of the other for them. There was no further need for them to keep the words to themselves since now they could feel it in their hearts and souls.

"I love you Lexa." Clarke whispers vehemently while placing the brunette's hand in her heart. "So much."

Smiling happily at the blonde who was staring at her with adoration and love, Lexa vows to herself to never let anything or anyone separate her from her beloved. Clarke was hers and she was going to be with her until the end of time. Of that she was certain.

"And I love you." she says softly while kissing the vampire longingly.

CLCLCLCL

"Why is she staying away from me?" Raven whispers while taking a drink from her cup.

She had been following Anya around the room, doing her best to get her attention, but the older vampire was clearly avoiding her. Usually she didn't care when that happened, but for some reason this time it hurt. She felt angry at the Trikru woman for not explaining herself, for leaving her naked in the bed and for refusing to speak to her. And that scared Raven. She had never been one of those women who held on to her partners. In fact, she was pretty much in favor of moving around and experimenting with different people. But the mere thought of Anya doing that with another made her blood boil in jealousy and anger. The brunette vampire was confused because of this, and the hypocrisy of it all did not amuse her. She wanted Anya to herself and admitting that was hard. For the first time in her whole life, she wanted another vampire to belong to her.

Octavia had already left, saying that she needed to go make a perimeter check around Clarke's room since Miller had told her that was where the Queen and Lexa were headed. Feeling happy for her friend, Raven kept on staring at Anya, thoughts of being together clouding her mind and making her wish for that to be a reality. Maybe it was the alcohol that was making her bold, but she knew that she could no longer stay stuck to the chair and drink her sorrows away. Deciding that enough was enough, she got close to Anya who noticed her approach and quickly walked out of the party. Not giving up, she followed the Trikru vampire until they were both alone in one of the halls.

"Wait." she says while closing the distance between the two of them and preventing Anya from escaping.

"What do you want Raven?" the vampire closes her eyes in resignation.

"You've been avoiding me. I want to know why."

"You want to know why?" the woman chuckles softly. "Can't it just be that perhaps I don't want to see you anymore?"

"You're lying." Raven says surely. "I know you enjoyed our time together. I can smell your arousal."

"Perhaps." the Trikru vampire whispers. "But just because my body wants something that doesn't mean that I want it."

"Was it not good for you?" the hacker whispers while getting close to Anya who closes her eyes and whimpers softly. "Because if it wasn't then I can correct that, I promise."

"That's not it Raven." the older brunette creates distance between them and takes a calming breath. "It was more than good." she promises.

"Then why did you leave?" she whispers brokenly.

"Because it was TOO good." she confesses sadly.

"But that's not a bad thing." Raven smiles warmly. "It means that we have awesome chemistry."

"Only chemistry?" Anya laughs brokenly. "Tell me, haven't you wondered why it was THAT good? Why we seemed to fit perfectly together?"

"Luck?" the younger vampire says confused.

"You are either very oblivious or plain stupid."

"Don't insult me!" Raven says loudly. "I'm the head of intelligence at Arkadia."

"One can have knowledge and be stupid at the same time."

"Stop." the hacker says. "Why are you doing is? We had fun, didn't we? Why ruin it when we both got what we wanted from the other?"

"The fact that you don't know the answer to the question makes me feel very sorry for you." Anya tells her softly. "I know you felt it too. That connection that goes deeper than any kind of chemistry or luck."

"The way you're talking about this you're making it sound as if we're soulmates." she jokes and notices the way Anya doesn't laugh with her. "Don't tell me you believe that's what we are?"

When the older woman doesn't answer her and merely looks down in a sign of vulnerability, Raven feels her composure and cheekiness dissipate. Soulmates? That was ridiculous. She would never have her soulmate because no one would be capable of wanting her. She was too broken and used up in order to be good enough for anyone.

"Don't." Raven murmurs darkly.

"But it's the truth." Anya continues saying. "Closing yourself off to the truth won't make it go away."

"I don't know what you're talking about since the only one being delusional here is you and not me."

"Of course it's me." Anya mutters.

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm."

"Then grow up and accept this for what it is."

"And what do you think this is?" she asks while pointing at the two of them.

"You do know." she whispers. "You felt it too but you're too afraid to admit it. To admit that we're soulmates."

"All I felt was a good orgasm." she says and immediately regrets it when she sees Anya's face crumble.

"Asshole." the older vampire says bitterly. "Don't talk to me again if all you will do is be a coward."

"Anya, wait..." she starts to say but the Trikru vampire ignores her. "Shit!" she exclaims while hitting the wall and making a hole on it.

"Fuck." Raven says bitterly while moving away from the hall.

She had not expected Anya to tell her what she had been feeling, but deep inside of her she knew that the Trikru vampire was right. They were soulmates and she had been too dumb to not see it until the older woman had to basically spell it out to her. But instead of relishing in the discovery, what she did was insult and cast away the only woman that had ever tried to be with her. She had been scared of the Bond, of what that would mean for herself and her independence. She was not used to having people that knew her deep thoughts, and although Clarke seemed to be relishing in the prospect of having another that understood her, Raven was not like that. But then again, Anya also seemed like a woman that kept her emotions to herself and only shared when it was necessary. Like tonight.

Closing her eyes in desperation and loneliness, Raven knew that she had fucked up big time and that there was no way for the older vampire to forgive her. She had hurt Anya in the worst way possible to her, and the fact that she knew what words would affect her the most, that meant that she could read and feel Anya's emotions and feelings. She had just been too stupid to realize why she was capable of doing so.

Making her way towards her room, Raven almost failed to see that something was amiss, but thankfully she was a vampire and her senses even worked under deep emotional turmoil. Staring towards the end of the hall, she noticed Bellamy in the company of a young man, both of them whispering and speaking in hushed tones.

"I can't get close to her." the young man said brokenly.

"I know. Miss Griffin planned it that way." Bellamy explained to him.

"She's not human, right? She's a vampire."

"Yes she is." he confesses and Raven stares at the scene in complete shock. "That's why I ran away from her."

 _He just broke one of our sacred laws,_ she thought while avoiding to make noise.

"We must help Lexa, I tried to get one of my friends to give her a drink but Lexa doesn't drink alcohol."

"Shit." Bellamy says angrily. "We must think of something else by the end of the night."

"We could do something tomorrow..."

"IT HAS TO BE TONIGHT!" Bellamy screams but then turns around to see if anyone noticed. "She'll know I'm helping you and she'll kill me. And then you. And Lexa will be left alone."

"Ok." the young man says brokenly. "Do you have another plan?"

"I just got told that Miss Grififn and Lexa left the party together." Bellamy murmurs. "That gives us some time."

"To do what?"

"For you to try again." Bellamy smirks. "You said that you can't get close to Lexa, but that doesn't stop you from going to her room."

"No it doesn't." the young man whispers.

"So you'll go and pour this in one of her water bottles." Bellamy gives him a vial and Raven opens her eyes in shock when she sees what it is. "And that will make Clarke be repealed from Lexa. She won't be able to touch her."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am." Bellamy promises and Raven hisses in hatred. _He's right because that is poison and that will kill her._ "Now hurry cause we don't have much time. I'll cover you."

"Ok." the young man whispers while moving towards one of the rooms and opening it quickly.

It takes a couple of minutes for him to come out, minutes in which Raven remains still, quietly looking at Bellamy and the way he kept moving around the door. It was clear that he was delusional and that he was beyond the point of rationality. He was a danger to them all, and no matter what, it was clear that he had a personal vendetta against Lexa. He was going to kill Clarke's mate just like he killed Octavia's. But what worried her was how composed and calm he was about it, clearly having planned and thought it through. It made her now doubt his version of Atom's murder when he claimed that his inner creature lost control and attacked every vampire surrounding him. Octavia had been right all along about him and his intentions. And Clarke and her had allowed him to go unpunished for the crime he committed. They had created a monster with access to technology and weapons.

"Done." the young man said while closing the door of the room. "Now what do we do?"

"You'll leave and go back to your room. They can't know you were here." Bellamy tells him and the boy nods. "I'll go to another room and wait to hear from my contact as soon as something happens."

 _Someone inside Arkadia is tipping Bellamy off, someone is betraying us,_ Raven thinks while waiting until Bellamy leaves the hall.

Immediately moving forward, she opens the door of Lexa's room with her universal key and enters it, checking her surroundings for traps of any kind. When she's happy that nothing is out of place, she goes to where the water bottles are and starts opening them. She knows that her sense of smell won't help her because the poison was meant to be used on vampires to incapacitate them. But that kind of poison will kill a mundane for sure and appear to be a death of natural causes. Huffing in anger, Raven takes a lantern, a glove and some sunglasses out of her purse. Quickly putting the glove and sunglasses on,  she switches the lantern to UV light and turns it on, immediately finding the bottle with the poison. Pouring the content of it in the toilet and then flushing it, Raven relaxes and feels herself calm down, knowing that she had just prevented a calamity from occurring. Nevertheless, she knew that they had little time to stop Bellamy from finding out that the poison failed. Once he learned of his failed attempt, Raven was sure that he was going to try to flee the island. They couldn't let that happen.

Taking her phone out, she dials Octavia's number and exhales in relief when the younger vampire answers immediately.

"You need to come to Lexa's room right now. We have a situation." she simply tells her.


	11. Here For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Anya talk, Octavia realizes the power her friend has as Queen and Clarke and Lexa plan a way to capture Bellamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new chapter! I'm sorry for the long absence but I moved out of my apartment and I then traveled to Cuzco with my family. The trip was amazing, really recommend it to the people who like to walk around nature and exotic things hahaha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update and I want to thank you all for the reviews, kudos and love you have given this story! Yay to more than a 100 reviews!

"This is bad." Octavia says while walking around Lexa's room. "I always knew that Bellamy was stupid, but what he's doing right now is borderline insanity. Are you sure it was him?"

Raven just stared at Octavia.

"Ok, stupid question." she berated herself. "I mean, he usually hides his tracks better than this. This..." she pointed at the water bottle on the floor. "This is reckless."

"He's desperate." the hacker says while sitting down. "He just told a mundane about our existence Octavia. He broke one of our sacred laws without even thinking about the consequences. He's dangerous."

"Took you long enough to notice." Octavia says somberly.

"I'm sorry Octavia." Raven apologizes. "I'm sorry it took this long for us to truly believe you."

"I know Raven." the younger vampire exhales. "And I already forgave you and Clarke for it." she confesses. "It's just that it sucks to realize that the only reason Clarke is finally doing something about it is because it is HER mate the one at risk."

"You know it's not that O." the brunette vampire says immediately. "She couldn't do anything because she gave her word as the Queen. But she wanted to. She loves you like a sister O. You're her best friend and it hurt her when you left Arkadia."

"That's why I did it." Octavia confesses. "Because I knew it would hurt her." she looks down in sadness. "But it also helped me heal. I needed the space. I needed to grow up and stop being Clarke's shadow. I needed to learn about our world and the Coalition she sacrificed our friendship for."

"And what did you see?"

"I saw that it was wonderful. Vampires from different covens being and living together. No war, no blood spill, only peace and collaboration between all. And that made me realize that it was worth it. That Clarke did the right thing."

"I'm happy to hear that." Raven says honestly.

"That's why I vowed to protect Clarke and Lexa. Both of them mean too much to the Coalition."

"Losing her soulmate would hurt Clarke too much. She would choose the Rites of Passage and there would be nothing we could do to stop her."

"Bellamy knows that." Octavia starts thinking. "Which is why he's trying to kill Lexa?"

"He doesn't think Clarke truly loves her. He thinks she's being deceived by Lexa and a hidden organization, like Azgeda, will use that in their favor."

"Like he believed when I was with Atom."

"It's pretty clear that your brother has some issues with letting go of the people that he believes BELONG to him."

"That makes him be capable of anything." Octavia whispers.

"Just like I told Clarke he would be." they heard from behind them and both Arkadia vampires turned around to see familiar sharp eyes.

"Anya..." Raven whispered brokenly. "I..."

"Now is not the time." the older vampire stops her solemnly. "Where is Clarke?"

"She's unavailable." Octavia says firmly. "And she'll remain so for a while."

"I know Clarke's the Queen..." Anya starts to explain. "But she needs to know about this. Bellamy is a risk we cannot allow ourselves to have. Not now."

"I agree." the younger vampire says carefully. "But trust me, we can't interrupt her now."

"I know she's with a mundane." Anya says absently. "A very bold and weird choice for her but I'm sure she'll find another one."

"It's more than that." Octavia tells her warily.

When Octavia confesses that to Anya, Raven notices that the Trikru vampire immediately understands what her friend is trying to say. Soon enough, sad eyes stare at her and it makes the hacker feel so desperate and heartbroken that it takes everything inside of her to not cry.

"Then this is far more difficult than what we thought." Anya says to Octavia solemnly. "This is a weakness that Azgeda, when they find out, will use to their advantage."

"Should we be worried about them finding out?" the younger vampire issues her threat carefully.

Anya laughs.

"Trust me, my coven and I are not your enemies. We owe much to Clarke and we want for her to remain Queen. Besides, we are friends and I never betray my friends."

"I had to ask." Octavia doesn't apologize.

"I understand. But only because I will not say a thing that does not mean that someone else will do the same."

"That's what we're worried about." Raven tells her. "Bellamy has help. That's how he knew that Lexa would not be here."

"You have a mole."

"A very powerful one since they know about Clarke's relationship."

"That shortens the list to only the guard." Octavia says solemnly. "I don't like this it all."

"Believe me when I tell you that I have heard of how possessive and animalistic a vampire can get during the mating process." Anya starts explaining. "But this is far too important to not do anything. You have now not only one, but two traitors who want your Queen's mate dead."

"And Clarke won't let them get away with it." Raven interrupts her. "Besides, there's much we still don't know and to start talking about possible scenarios and strategies without learning more will be fruitless."

"So what, we just wait?" Octavia asks.

"I never said that." the hacker clarifies. "I just meant that we can't start planning without all the known variables."

"You know something you're not telling us." the Trikru vampire says angrily. "Now is not the time to keep secrets from us. Your Queen's life is at stake here!"

"What I know is meant to be heard by my Queen only." she gets close to Anya who refuses to look down. "Since it involves her and her soulmate."

Once she said that, Anya backed away from the hacker with a soft apology. It was a common rule between vampires that information about soulmates was not meant to be divulged and shared to the rest of the community. Not even the Queen had the right to know about that kind of information unless it was willingly shared to her by the people involved. In this case, since Raven was the one that found some information, it was her duty to report that immediately to either Clarke or Lexa. No one else had the right to know the information.

"I know this is a complicated situation." Octavia tries to calm things down between the two older vampires. "But we need to work together and we need to keep Clarke and Lexa safe."

"By allowing the vampire that attempted to assassinate her mate and who broke one of our laws disappear?" Anya scoffs in anger.

"Believe me when I tell you that all I want is for Clarke to make Bellamy pay for all he has done." the younger vampire replies immediately.  

"I sense a but coming up..." Raven mutters.

"But we can't show Azgeda that we are worried about Bellamy. They'll immediately think that he knows too much and they'll try to help him escape us."

"So by not doing anything extra to capture Bellamy, we stop him from gaining too much notoriety." Anya summarizes. "And we quietly try to capture him before he leaves the island."

"That's the best way for us to keep Lexa safe and still prevent Azgeda from gaining a spy. My brother, obviously, is quite capable of doing anything to help himself." Octavia hisses angrily.

"And what about Clarke and Lexa?"

"We must tell Clarke." Raven answers immediately. "I mean, how would you feel like if we never told you that we knew your soulmate is in danger?"

"I would be pissed." Anya mutters. "Luckily I don't have a soulmate so I'll never be sure."

Hearing that from Anya makes Raven look up at the brunette vampire immediately. It's clear that both of them are still angry about the discussion they had, but at the end of the day Raven knows that she's the sole one responsible for their current discomfort. Anya had confessed to her what she felt, had given her a chance to be honest and she had blown it all up by rejecting her.

Ironically speaking, it had been Raven the one done the rejecting she had complained her soulmate would do to her. The hacker closed her eyes at the realization of her hypocrisy and gave Octavia a pleading look that asked to be left alone.

"I agree with Raven." Octavia says immediately. "And I know that Clarke will want to double the security around Lexa, which is why I'll go talk to her about what happened here." she pointed at the bottles on the floor while opening the door. 

"Then I guess that means I'll go as well." Anya starts to say but is stopped by Raven.

"Please..." the hacker begs her. "Don't leave, not yet."

Anya looks away from her.

"Listen, I know this is not my business." Octavia says to Anya while preventing her from leaving. "But we need to stick together. And what happened between the two of you is risking Clarke and Lexa's safety. You need to figure things out before we talk to them. And right now is the only time you'll have."

"I don't like being coerced into something." the Trikru vampire says firmly.

"Neither do I." Octavia smirks at her. "But we both know that you want to stay." she finishes and closes the door behind her.

Turning around to look at the Arkadia vampire and get done with everything, Anya prepares herself to be rejected one more time. She could be professional and she was going to show that to Raven and everyone that doubted her.

"I apologize for my earlier rudeness." she starts saying. "And I promise you..."

"Stop." Raven pleads while closing the distance between them. "I know what you're going to say and I don't want you to say it, not yet."

"You rejected me, Raven." Anya reminds her somberly. "You told me that what we had was nothing."

"I know." the hacker closes her eyes. "And I know that I don't deserve another chance, not after what I did to you." the Arkadia vampire continues saying. "But please, be better than me. Let me explain."

It would be so easy for Anya to just leave, to ignore Raven and let her feel what she felt when the brunette vampire rejected her. And a small part of her wanted to do it. But a bigger part, the one that still held hope, wanted to listen to what Raven had to say. That bigger part of her was already tied to the Arkadia vampire and she didn't want to make her mate suffer. Anya sometimes hated her guts.

"I'll listen." she tells Raven softly and immediately notices the way the younger vampire smiles brightly.

CLCLCLCL

 _I'm insane,_ is what  Octavia thinks while walking towards Clarke's room. She was carefully listening to all that was around her, trying to see and feel if everything was not alright. Strangely, she was expecting to hear the guards making their rounds around Clarke's room but all she heard was silence. And that was not ok. Thankfully, she had talked earlier with Miller and gotten a layout of the positions the guards would take during their rounds. So she quickly ran through each one of them, dreading that all she could smell was blood and fire. Deciding to not check the rest and instead make her way to Clarke's room, mating ritual be damned, she growled when she noticed three vampires stalking the Queen's room.

When they noticed her, the vampires immediately placed themselves in a fighting position, each growling their warning. Not caring that she was at a disadvantage, she immediately jumped the nearest vampire who flinched in surprise at her boldness. Using that in her favor, Octavia immediately twists around herself, using her hands to punch the vampire on the face and her feet to lock herself on him. Hissing at him when he tried to bite her, she uses her strength to dislocate his back and her hand immediately goes into his chest to crash his heart. Once that is done, she moves around the body and prepares herself for the next attack.

It was fast, but not fast enough to prevent one of the remaining two vampires from climbing her back, looking with his teeth for her neck. Knowing that she was done for, Octavia waits for the pain of the bite. But instead, what she feels is the weight of the vampire gone. Turning around to see what happened, she saw with shocked eyes how Clarke started attacking the two assassins at the same time, menacingly growling at them and daring them to get close to the room. The two vampires look at each other and decide to run, knowing that there's no chance for them to finish their mission, but once they turn their back, Clarke uses her speed to catch up with them and hold them tight, her grasp preventing them from leaving. Hissing at them and using her ability to Charm them, she quickly uses her hands to take their hearts out of their chests, roaring once they're out and crashing them with her feet.

Octavia was at awe; the power of her friend was incredible, making the skin of her back crawl in fear. She could feel her own power waning, weakening because of Clarke's runes and markings. Clarke had grown much from the young woman she left behind all those years ago. In front of her was now a Queen, who knew she held control and power over all. Octavia's inner creature was in fear of her friend, who turned around and growled at her menacingly, not being able of identifying her as an enemy but not trusting her as a friend. Knowing that the only way to calm Clarke down was by showing vulnerability, she simply lowers herself and shows her neck in a sign of submission.

"Clarke..." Octavia says while raising her hands in surrender. "Please come back to us."

"What are you doing here Octavia, did you plan this?" Clarke growls menacingly.

"I came to find you Clarke, to talk to you. You know deep inside of you that I would never betray you."

"That's what I thought about Bellamy and I was mistaken."

"I'm not my brother." the younger vampire says angrily and Clarke growls at her. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry for screaming." she apologizes. "But you saw me killing that vampire. I was trying to protect Lexa and you."

"Don't speak her name." the blonde hisses.

"You must think of her Clarke, she's in danger." Octavia tries to reason with her. "You both are."

"I'm aware of that." Clarke says while pointing at the three bodies surrounding her room. She takes a deep breath and Octavia sees that the beast is no longer in control. "What happened to my guards?"

"They were killed." Octavia whispers solemnly. "I spoke with Miller earlier and that's how I knew where they would be. When I started checking for them I could only smell blood and fire."

"Not many people knew that I would be here, nor the location of my guards." the blonde vampire hisses angrily. "It seems that it was luck that you happened to be coming to my room." she says sarcastically.

"You know it wasn't. I was coming because we have another problem." the younger vampire says and that's when Clarke notices the familiar smell coming from her. "Why were you in her room?!"

"That's the problem." Octavia again shows her neck. "There was an attempt on Lexa's life and Raven stopped it."

"That's not the only thing I smell on you." Clarke sniffs her out. "Poison."

"Not very harmful for us but lethal for a mundane. It was planted in Lexa's room in one of her water bottles."

"Who was it?" Clarke asks her and it surprises Octavia that the blonde asks her that. "The only way you would dare interrupt me during a mating ritual would be if you knew who is trying to kill my mate."

"Bellamy." the younger vampire answers and Clarke hisses in hatred.

"I should have killed him." she says angrily. "But even Bellamy is incapable of pulling something like this alone. He must have had some help."

"Raven suspects that as well. She was the one that identified the poison. And she said that it would have been only possible for Bellamy to have it with some help from the guard."

"Our guard?" Clarke closes her eyes in sadness. "My own people are betraying me?!"

Octavia doesn't answer and that is answer enough for Clarke who chuckles darkly.

"It seems that someone has decided to betray us, Octavia." the Queen says solemnly and it scares the younger vampire to see the hatred in her friend's eyes.

"What will you do?" she asks softly.

"What I must." Clarke says angrily. "But believe me that the first thing I intend on doing is to kill Bellamy. No one, and I mean NO ONE, gets away with trying to harm my mate."

CLCLCLCL

The first thing Lexa notices is that she's not in her room. In fact, this room was even bigger and more impressive than the one she had. Stretching herself and groaning at the soreness she felt when doing so, it took her a while to recollect everything that happened last night.

_Desire..._

_Want..._

_Teeth sinking..._

Using her hand to touch her neck, she felt arousal when her fingers caressed the soft dentures that were now on her skin. They were a brand. One that she obtained from her lover; her vampire lover.

_Clarke..._

Kissing Clarke, holding her, hearing and feeling her desire had been everything Lexa _had_ ever dreamed of. The way the older woman's lips had tasted, the surprising softness of her skin and the incredible gentleness that dominated their lovemaking moment had enthralled Lexa. It had made her realize how much the blonde loved her, and how willing she was of showing it. While the vampire was powerful and could probably get anyone and everything she wanted, Clarke had shown Lexa that what she did want was only for her to give. She had asked Lexa to touch her, to kiss her and to make love her. Never demanded--never taken what she didn't offer. And for that Lexa was thankful.

"You're awake." Lexa heard a velvet voice whisper.

"You were not here." she pouted.

"I'm sorry my absence woke you up." Clarke smiled while lowering herself to lay next to the brunette.

"What time is it?" Lexa asked her while staring at the blonde who was caressing her face.

"Not too late..." she murmured. "We've only slept for 5 hours."

"Then why were you up?" she asks while focusing on the way the blonde's eyes quickly switched between red and blue. "Something happened?"

"Nothing for you to worry about." Clarke whispers while hugging her tight. "I vowed to protect you and I intend to do that."

"And I believe you love." Lexa tries to calm her mate down. "But I can feel it deep inside of me, the fear and panic you're experiencing. Please tell me what happened?" she begs her mate.

"Bellamy..." Clarke stays to say somberly. "Tried to kill you by poisoning one of the water bottles of your room."

Lexa simply stays quiet, waiting for her mate to finish what she had to say.

"And it was thanks to Raven that nothing happened." Clarke continues saying while caressing Lexa's cheek. "It's a poison that can only be obtained through my guard."

"So that means that someone is helping Bellamy. Someone on the inside."

"I'm afraid so." she whispers brokenly. "Now I have two problems to worry about instead of one."

"But that's not it, isn't it?" Lexa tells her softly. She can feel something else is bothering her mate.

"I allowed my inner beast out." she confesses. "And I was so scared of losing control, of not being able to control it. But I had to. I have to keep you safe." Clarke begs her mate to understand.

"Why are you so afraid of that part of you?" the brunette asks her while hugging her mate tight. "Every time you speak of your inner creature you're terrified. I want to understand why."

"Because I'm the Queen, my inner beast is stronger than normal. It has the power of the ancient runes and it's meant to only be used in emergencies because every time I let it out I lose control, I no longer have that part of me that makes me be myself. I become a creature of senses and feelings... And that's the worst thing that can happen to a vampire."

"Why?" she asks solemnly.

"Because we feel everything in a deeper and more passionate way than mundanes. It's ironic, I know, because stories of us say that we don't have hearts or souls. But the reality is that we do. And that part of ourselves is enhanced just like our physical body is."

"So letting your inner creature take control is like losing that part of your soul that remains human?"

"Something like that." Clarke says. "With age, a vampire can learn to control their inner beast and use it when needed, but that only happens once a Primus reaches absolute control over all their powers and abilities. And I haven't done that yet."

"How long do you think that'll take you?"

"I'm a very young Queen." Clarke smiles sadly. "There are some Primus in the Coalition that are older than me, nearing their 700 years. I'm fairly young, merely 300 years. But I'm the Queen and the specific runes and markings that I gained from my status allows me to control them. Without them I would be one of the weakest Primus of the Coalition."

"And that's why Bellamy is so scared? He thinks that someone is trying to destroy the Coalition and then kill you." Lexa whispers scared.

"He's right in believing some people want for that to happen. Not all vampires are in favor of the Coalition and they have showed their distaste for it quite clearly. That's why we had this summit. To hear the complains of that coven concerning the Coalition."

"And what was the result of the meeting?" the mundane asks and immediately knows that it's not something good. "That bad?"

"They're the ones that proposed the war darling." Clarke smiles bitterly. "But  they won't fight all the covens at the same time. They'll try to kill me before that happens."

"And today they tried?" Lexa realizes.

"Yes." Clarke tells her the truth. "And what worries me is that they had the help of someone from my coven."

"I'm sorry Clarke." Lexa says sadly while holding her mate tight, wanting to take the pain and sadness away from her.

Clarke felt relief and love from the hug Lexa was giving her. Although she tried her best to hide it from Octavia, she had felt betrayed once she found out that another one of her vampires was betraying her. She had also felt guilty for the death of her guards because of her inability to stop the mole from giving information to the assassins. After she calmed down, she took a look with Octavia at the bodies, noticing that they again had no brand on their arms, which probably meant that they were mercenaries hired by Azgeda. What she was not sure of was if the incident in Lexa's room and the one outside her room were related or just happened to occur the same night. Clarke suspected it was the latter option, it being highly improbable for Bellamy to contact and inform Azgeda of Lexa's existence that quickly. But, if they were separate events, that meant that she had to worry about retaliation from both Bellamy and Azgeda. It meant that she now had two enemies to worry about and both of them had help from a mole inside of Arkadia.

"I'm sorry being with me is putting your life in danger." Clarke tells her. "And I should let you go instead of keeping in you in harm's way." she laughs bitterly. "But I'm that selfish."

"You're not being selfish because I want you to stay with me Clarke. We talked about this and we agreed that the worst thing we can do is separate. I know that you'll do everything to protect me and keep me safe. Just like I will do if the need arises dear. We keep each other's back. That's how it must be."

"But what if something happens to you?" Clarke cries. "You have no idea what that would do to me, Lexa. You mean everything to me, my life without you in it would be dull and empty. Not a life at all and one that I intend on stopping."

"What are you talking about?" Lexa whispers.

"We vampires believe that our soul dies with the death of our soulmate. That's why when it happens, vampires can ask for a ritual that will end their life. And no one can refuse to perform it. It's part of our culture and a sign of mercy from the vampires of the coven."

"Have you performed it?"

"Sadly I have." she says solemnly. "But the alternative, living in a world without your soulmate, is the worst kind of punishment a vampire can have."

"I'm sorry." is all Lexa can think of saying.

"Don't be." Clarke smiles brightly at her. "Because being here, loving you and holding you, is too precious a gift. Our bond is complete and I can feel all you feel. My soul, thanks to you, is now complete. All other vampires of my coven will be happy for me. We rejoice when one of our own find their soulmate."

"Bellamy didn't seem pleased. I guess that's why he dislikes me so much." Lexa says and that makes Clarke laugh loudly.

"No, he was not." she continues chuckling. "You are truly extraordinary."

"Why?" she blushes.

"Because I tell you that a vampire tries to kill you and all you say is that he's doing it because he dislikes you." the blonde continues laughing.

"It's true." Lexa defends herself. "Because the guy, even in his delusion, is loyal to you."

"What do you mean?" Clarke asks curiously.

"Haven't you considered that he's doing all of this because he wants you to take him back? Like, to prove that by killing me he has not killed your soulmate and that it was all a trick? Because the first thing he asked me was if I worked for Azgeda. I didn't understand before what he was talking about, but now I do."

"Maybe..." Clarke considers her mate's idea. "I have been known to pardon vampires that prove their loyalty to me and the Coalition."

"So use that against him. Because you want to capture him, right?"

"I want to do more than that." the blonde hisses. "I will kill him."

"I understand why you wish for that to happen. And I will not question your decision because you must have your reasons for doing so." Lexa continues saying. "But before you kill him you must find him."

"And you have a plan?" she smiles softly.

"We call this smoking out the perp." the brunette says excitedly. "We make Bellamy think that he has succeeded and that he poisoned me. You will let it be known that you were deceived and then you'll wait for Bellamy to come to you. Because he will. You cannot make it public knowledge because he'll suspect something. It should be overheard by the mole he has inside."

"And that way I can catch both, Bellamy and the mole." Clarke says happily and hugs the brunette who shrieks in excitement. "You know..." the vampire purrs while placing her mate on the bed. "Hearing you know all of this information is turning me on." she says while moving her hand over Lexa's body.

"Really?" the mundane whispers excitedly while holding Clarke with her legs.

"Really." Clarke smiles at her and kisses her softly.

"Will you do something about it?" Lexa teases her while showing her neck.

"I intend to." the vampire promises while kissing her mate tight. "We have time."


	12. Don't Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Anya talk. Things are learned about the mole and Clexa sexy times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait for this chapter but life has been crazy. I don't know when I'll update next but I hope it's soon. Your comments mean a lot to me and thank you for all the support.

Anya was quietly waiting for Raven to start speaking. It had been a couple of minutes since Octavia left the room and the air was tense around them. It was making the Trikru vampire become hesitant about this conversation and her need to flee was increasing with each passing second. She was doing all in her power to not show her nervousness to the younger vampire, but based on the way she was staring at her, it was clear that the shattered connection between them still allowed their feelings to be shared with each other.

But enough was enough.

"Maybe this was a bad idea..." Anya starts to say while going towards the door but is stopped by Raven who doesn't look at her.

"Forgive me." the Arkadia vampire whispers at her. "Forgive me for causing you so much pain."

And because of their bond Anya can feel the depth of the apology. She could feel how broken and shattered her soulmate was. And that was hurting her too. They needed to fix this. She had a choice now; she could either make Raven pay for what she did to her or she could be the bigger person and try to understand her mate.

"Why would you do something like that?" she asks instantly. "Not only were you hurting me by rejecting our bond, but you were also hurting yourself. Why would you cause yourself pain? Are you a masochist?" she tries to joke.

Raven laughs sadly.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm just too broken and damaged to be deserving of such a bond. You could do so much better than me, Anya. You're a wonderful person and you shouldn't be stuck with someone like me. I'm no good." Raven whispers brokenly.

"Clearly our souls seem to think the opposite because they bonded." the Trikru vampire replies surely. "I'm not perfect, Raven, and I have also done my fair share of ugly things." she continues saying. "But who am I to deny you of your happiness? I could never hurt you like the way you hurt me."

"I'm sorry." the younger vampire cries. "It pained me so much to reject you, to see your face when I told you that I felt nothing when the truth was that I had never felt that way with another creature. For the first time in my whole existence I felt loved. I felt desire, lust and passion like never before. And it was all because of you."

"Then why didn't you tell me that before?!" Anya complains. "We could have avoided all of this pain."

"I am afraid!" Raven screams at her. "I'm scared of how much I care for you and how much power you seem to have over me."

"You have that power over me!" the older vampire reminds her. "You broke my heart Raven." she confesses. "And it hurt so much."

"I never meant for that Anya, I didn't know when we first met."

"Neither did I." the older brunette exhales and sits down on the couch. "But it happened, and as much as you want to deny it, the bond has already started."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't drink blood." Anya confesses to her.

"Shit." Raven closes her eyes. "And you won't be able to until we finish the Bond."

"I know." the Trikru vampire closes her eyes. "But I won't force you to do anything Raven. Say the words and we'll no longer have to see each other apart from meetings and things like that."

"Do you want that?" the younger vampire asks brokenly.

"Of course I don't." she gets close to Raven and caresses her cheek. "But I also don't want to be deceived and lied to. I deserve better than that. Can you give me that, Raven kom Arkadia?"

"No." Raven whispers brokenly and sees the way Anya's eyes close. "Not yet." she continues saying. "But please, give me time. Don't give up on me like the others have done."

Anya stares at her mate and can see the determination and desire to be better, to be good enough for her and their relationship. And, Raven was being honest with her, which was what she wanted from the start. Love wasn't easy and she could wait until the Arkadia vampire felt ready. Besides, with time she learned to be a very patient vampire.

"I won't give up on you Raven." Anya promises her surely. "I'll wait as long as I have to."

"Thank you." Raven whispers brokenly and is one step from hugging Anya before she hears the door of the room opening. "Shit!" she screams when she sees Clarke and Octavia. "What the fuck happened to you two?!"

"Assassins." Clarke says while taking her clothes off and walking to the shower without another word.

"Is she alright?" Anya asks Octavia who watches her friend retreat.

"She killed two vampires in less than five minutes. She was terrifying." Octavia tells them everything. "I owe her my life."

"Where did this happen?" 

"In front of her room." the younger brunette tells them calmly. "But the assassins didn't seem to be aware of Lexa." 

"So they were there only to kill Clarke." Anya says somberly. "This is bad news." 

"Fucking bad news if you ask me." Octavia mutters. "It means that someone just tried to kill the Queen." 

"What about the other guards on shift?" Raven asks. "Clarke is never truly alone." 

"Probably killed." Clarke returns with her face clean and a bathrobe.

"We think it's a mole." 

"Of course it's a mole." Anya huffs desperately. "Your house is not clean Clarke. And the moment someone finds that out they'll use it against you." 

"I'm aware Anya." the Queen replies carefully. "I want to get rid of this mole before Azgeda learns of our weakness."

"I agree." Anya says immediately. "We can't let Azgeda know that it's possible to bribe the vampires of your coven."

"Well someone already knows because they tried to kill you." Octavia says surely. "My brother would never hire assassins to kill you, Clarke. He believes that he can earn your forgiveness and his position back. Besides, his vendetta is against Lexa, not you."

"They were in my room."

"Yes, but they didn't know that you had Lexa in there. Besides, Bellamy set the trap in her room, not in yours."

"I heard him say that he wanted to help Lexa get rid of you." Raven adds. "He said so to the boy that has an infatuation with Lexa."

"The bellboy?" Clarke asks confused. "Makes sense of how he could gain access to the room."

"So the two incidents occurring the same night was just a coincidence?" Anya asks.

"Seems that way." Octavia says. "The location of your room is public knowledge if you bribe or hack the system. But the location of your guards was not."

"So a mole still gave them up." Raven says brokenly.

"Who can have access to that information?" the Trikru vampire asks.

"Miller, Harper and Octavia." the hacker answers back. "And Clarke of course."

"Was there a possibility for the information to be logged somewhere?"

"All the guards must log their weapons in and out." Raven checks her tablet. "But it doesn't say the location where they'll be."

"We need to interrogate Miller and Harper." Clarke says solemnly. "But I don't want to warn them about it in case they decide to either escape or kill themselves."

"Then what will you do?" Octavia asks. "Because in case you don't remember, we also have Bellamy and his mole to worry about."

"What if we're thinking about this in the wrong way?" Raven asks them. "What if there's no mole helping Bellamy?"

"But you said that he needed a mole to get the poison." Octavia reminds the older brunette.

"I know, but we're not the only coven that produces weapons like this. Besides, we are not the only ones that have been preparing for a possible war. It would be naive to think so." the hacker explains. "Also, that explains why Bellamy used the mundane to put the poison inside Lexa's room and not the mole from within us."

"It's because he's being the mole for the coven that tried to assassinate you." Anya realizes what Raven is trying to say. "He gave the information of the guards' positions in exchange for the poison."

"And he didn't align with any other coven because the moment he poisoned Lexa he believed you would ask him to return home. So he couldn't betray you in such a way." Octavia gets what Raven is trying to say. "Motherfucker."

"So the mole that the assassins had was Bellamy, who got the poison from one of the 12 covens of the Coalition." Clarke closes her eyes in resignation. "This does not make things become any easier."

"But at least it means that we don't have a mole apart from Bellamy."

"We must change all of our drills, routines, partners and movements." Clarke says solemnly. "Octavia, I want you to go with Miller and Harper, tell them that Bellamy betrayed us and that we need to plan ahead for the safety of our guards."

"But what if they're the mole and Bellamy got the poison from someone else?" Anya asks.

"Just because we're changing the routine that doesn't mean we'll trust them. From now on, any talk about Bellamy, Lexa and Azgeda will only happen between us. No one else knows." the Queen warns them.

"Of course." they all promise.

"And Raven, I need to ask you a favor." she tells her hacker who smirks because she can see the blonde blushing.

This had nothing to do with the war.

CLCLCLCL

 

Laying in her bed, Clarke can't stop herself from staring. Lexa is moving around her room, talking about what she does for a living and how she learned everything she knows about criminals and police work. It pleases her immensely to see how confident and strong Lexa is, how independent and capable she is of surviving in this tough world they live in. It also calms her fears and doubts, making her realize that although she's a vampire, Lexa is also capable of protecting and aiding her.

"So all your family works for the police?" Clarke asks her from the bed.

"Most of them." Lexa replies to her proudly. "My cousin is a detective for the Detroit Police Department and my uncle just retired."

"And your aunt?" she asks curiously.

"She teaches combat and gun training at the station but she never became an officer. She preferred to teach others what she learned."

"Very noble." Clarke tells her honestly. "And your parents?" she asks softly.

Lexa smiles sadly at her.

"I don't really know." she confesses. "I was very little when they died and my uncle and aunt adopted me. I don't even remember their faces."

"I'm sorry." the vampire apologizes while kissing her mate's hand lovingly.

"Don't be." the mundane replies honestly. "It happened a long time ago. There are some things I remember about my time with them, but most of the times I cannot see their faces. I don't know why." Lexa smiles warmly. "But my aunt gave me a picture of them many years ago and that fills the holes my mind has."

"I didn't mean to make you remember painful things." Clarke tells her softly because she can feel her mate's sadness.

"I want you to know everything about me." Lexa promises her while getting close to the bed. "In fact, I was thinking that since you'll be coming to Detroit with me..." she gets embarrassed. "If you would like to meet my family?"

"That would make me very happy." the blonde vampire tells her with a bright smile. "But wouldn't that be strange for them since we've just met?"

"They don't need to know how serious we are about each other..." Lexa starts explaining while blushing. "I mean, I told my cousin Lincoln about us."

"You did?" Clarke asks her teasingly and it makes Lexa huff in fake annoyance. "What did you tell your cousin about me?"

"That I really liked you. I mean, he immediately figured it out that I stayed the weekend at this island because of you."

"I'm surprised he didn't warn you about being too fast or something like that."

"Lincoln has the same belief I have about people. When two people are meant to be, then who are we to stop them from being together?" the brunette says happily.

"You are spectacular." Clarke whispers with complete awe and it makes Lexa blush again.

"You're just saying that because you love me."

Clarke smiles at her.

"I do love you." the vampire tells her while laying on her side. "But you're also quite spectacular."

"Spectacular enough so that you'll help me catch my perp?" she asks her mate teasingly. "I mean, now that I think about it, a thief is nothing in comparison to the war of vampires you have to worry about."

"The woman that stole the money?" Clarke asks and the brunette nods. "And what's important to you is important to me."

"That's very sweet of you." Lexa tells her while kissing her on the lips and avoiding her mate's embrace. "We don't have time for that." she says while laughing. "Not if you want to help me catch the woman before your meeting."

"The meeting won't start until I'm there." Clarke tells her surely.

"You can't be late." Lexa admonishes her softly.  

"I'm the Queen and a Queen is never late. Everyone else is just early."

"Did you just quote the Princess Diaries?" the brunette asks while laughing loudly.

"So what if I did?" the vampire purrs while letting go of the covers of the bed."Are you sure we don't have time?" she asks again while unabashedly standing naked in front of her mate.  

Instead of answering, Lexa silently stares at the blonde woman. She's naked and that's all she can focus on. Her attempts at mocking Clarke are quickly forgotten and replaced with desire and lust.

Ever since Clarke returned to the room, all they've done is have passionate sex. Not that Lexa was complaining about that because her mate was an insatiable machine that gave as good as she got. But it was strange for the brunette to allow her lust to cloud her judgment like this. She was usually one that focused first on her responsibilities and then her pleasure. With Clarke all of that changed because all she could think about was kiss her mate, be under and on top of her and to let her sink her teeth on her.

"Lexa?" the blonde teases her mate when she doesn't respond.

"I want you. Now." Lexa moves quickly and lands on top of Clarke who shrieks in delight.

"Lexa!" the vampire says while grabbing her mate from the waist. "Don't tempt me." she warns her mate who is biting her earlobe teasingly.

"You were the one teasing me!" the brunette exclaims while kissing Clarke's eyes.

"I want you too Lexa." Clarke promises her. "Just give me time to control my inner beast."

"I told you I'm not afraid of you." Lexa caresses her cheek lovingly.

"That doesn't mean I'm not afraid of myself." Clarke murmurs softly.

Lexa makes the blonde woman look at her.

"Do you trust me?" she asks warmly.

"Of course I do." the vampire says immediately.

"Then trust my trust in you." she winks at her mate who huffs in annoyance.

"It's not that simple Lexa." Clarke says while putting her on the bed.

"You explained to me how that part of yourself makes you feel." the mundane grabs her hand. "But a part of me, and perhaps it is because of our bond, tells me that your inner creature would NEVER be capable of hurting me. That its whole purpose now is to protect me and our bond." she gives the vampire a bright smile.

"Lexa..." the blonde closes her eyes.

"Let go." Lexa whispers to her while kissing her neck. "Make love to me."

Groaning in desperation, Clarke grabs her mate's face and stares straight at her, allowing Lexa to see the color of her eyes change. Moaning in delight, the brunette kisses Clarke deeply and can't help herself from using her tongue, making Clarke purr and respond to her caress with one of her own.

Using her strength, Clarke quickly moves Lexa up the bed and places herself on top, moving her hips in a soft but strong dance. She can hear her mate moaning, wanting the touch to be stronger and more direct, which is something that Clarke also wants.

"Clarke... " Lexa whispers to her hotly. "Please claim me."

Clarke's inner beast grows and purrs at hearing this. Closing the distance between the two of them, she allows her fangs to come out and kisses Lexa, who groans when she feels her elongated teeth grazing her lips.

"So hot." Lexa moans while licking Clarke's fangs and making the vampire whimper in desperation. "Mine." she sucks on the blonde's tongue.

"Yours." Clarke submits to her and a small part of herself is surprised when her inner beast accepts this.

"Show me." the brunette tells her while separating Clarke from her and making the vampire stare at her. "I love you Clarke, all of you. Don't deny us both."

Clarke purrs and nods in understanding before kissing Lexa deeply, using her speed and strength to quickly discard both of their clothes. Once they're both naked, Lexa starts caressing the vampire's skin and marks, making the blonde close her eyes in contentment and fulfillment. No one, in all of her years as a vampire, had ever loved her as much as Lexa. And she had never loved another like she loved Lexa. She felt content and complete. For the first time since she woke up to this new existence she felt truly happy.

Separating from Lexa's mouth, Clarke stares at her mate and smiles lovingly at her, making sure of moving her hand downwards towards the brunette's sex. Placing her mouth on the mundane's neck, she starts peppering it with kisses while her fingers are softly moving inside and outside of Lexa, making the brunette moan and scream in delight.

"Clarke..." Lexa moans when she feels Clarke's fangs touching her skin. "Bite me." she commands and the vampire purrs before obeying her mate's orders.

"Oh Goooooood!" she screams when she feels the vampire's fangs sucking her skin and blood.

She can feel all of the emotions Clarke is feeling because of their bond, which means that Clarke can also feel everything she's feeling, making the exchange and sensations between them increase. It becomes too much at one point, the passion, the love and satisfaction that comes from the orgasm, that Lexa blacks out and so does Clarke, who also orgasms from feeling Lexa come undone beneath her.

"Lexa?" Clarke is the first that regains consciousness and immediately checks on her mate. "Darling?" she asks while caressing her cheek.

"Hey..." Lexa wakes up and smiles at her warmly. "You just made me blackout."

Clarke laughs. "So did you."

"I did?" the brunette asks surprised while looking around them. "Was I out for long?"

"No dear. I woke up seconds after blacking out and I immediately checked on you." she calms her own. "Vampire stamina." she smirks at Lexa who chuckles.

"That was...." the mundane tells her softly while caressing the blonde's skin and eyes that returned to normal. "Thank you for trusting me."

"Thank you for believing in me." Clarke kisses her softly while getting up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Lexa asks her immediately and that makes the vampire chuckle.

"If we stay for longer then we really won't have time to catch your thief. And we don't want you to return to Detroit empty handed, right?"

"But I also want to return the favor." Lexa pouts but stands up as well. "It's a fight between my pride and my lust. And the latter one is winning."

"Then I'll be the strong one this time." Clarke pecks her lips. "Now go take a shower while I call Octavia and get more information about the meeting."

"We'll continue this..." Lexa points at them both while possessively placing her hands on top of Clarke's body. "I want to taste you too." she purrs seductively and smirks when she can see Clarke swallow heavily.

"Tease." the blonde jokes while pushing her mate to the bathroom. "Stop stalling and go take a shower."

Once she watches her mate turn the shower on, she moves to the lounge area and takes her cellphone out, not really caring about covering her nakedness.

"Octavia..." she says softly.

" _My Queen_." the younger vampire replies immediately. " _Everything has been prepared just like you asked_."

"Good." Clarke acknowledges. "How are things between Anya and Raven?"

" _Better_." Octavia tells her hesitantly. " _Although they still haven't done anything about them being soulmates at least they're talking civilly with each other."_

"Better that than the awkwardness they had going on earlier." the blonde huffs. "Anya is a good friend and ally. We need her expertise now more than ever."

_"I understand and so does Raven. She would never do anything to compromise or harm our ties with Trikru_."

"I know." Clarke closes her eyes. "I'm just concerned, that's all."

" _How's Lexa?"_

"Surprisingly calm and composed about all of this." the older vampire chuckles.

_"She's special._ " Octavia agrees with her. " _When do you think it'll be the right time to talk about what Raven, you and I seem to suspect of her?"_

"Not now." Clarke tells her carefully. "I want to be in a place where Azgeda won't find us first."

_"I already started preparations for the trip. I visited Detroit many times and I know some very good places to set up our headquarters."_

"Good, spare no expense and make sure that no one, apart from our close circle, knows about the location of this place and what it will have."

_"Will do boss."_ the younger vampire promises her. _"Will we still have that meeting once you're done with the petty thief?"_

"Yes." Clarke smirks. "It shouldn't take us very long based on the information Raven acquired for me. I'll give it to Lexa once she's done showering."

_"Showering?"_ Octavia teases her.

"We're not doing this. Bye O." Clarke chuckles while hanging up and standing up from the couch.

"You know, you could have told me that it wouldn't take us too long to catch the woman." Lexa tells her from outside the bathroom and Clarke smiles softly.

"I asked Raven to send us some info about her and she delivered." Clarke raises her hands in mock surrender.

"Can't have you doing my job now." the brunette teases her softly.

Usually she would have been mad, but because it was Clarke and she could feel her emotions, it was clear that Clarke was doing this out of care and innocence. She knew that it was important for her and the blonde was trying her best to help her. Besides, wasn't she doing the same with the Bellamy situation? They were now no longer two people but one person with different needs and desires. It seemed natural to intervene and help the other if they could.

"But what you can certainly do, now that you've made it clear that it won't take us very long to catch her, is join me in the shower." she smirks when she sees her mate's nipples perk up. "Wash my hair and a little more..."

Lexa promises and turns around to make her way back to the shower.  Instead, she feels the air moving around her and can't stop herself from yelping when she notices Clarke use her strength to grab her and her speed to rush them towards the bath.

"God you're hot." Clarke growls while taking her bathrobe off. "I promise to make you scream." she vows and Lexa closes her eyes when she feels a soft tongue caressing her neck.

They could procrastinate for a little longer.  


	13. I'm a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa finally talk to Alie Carter while a plan is set up to capture Bellamy and his mole. Also, could Clarke's meeting with Indra and Gustus come sooner than expected?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I'm trying to get a job and writing articles for my portfolio and blog. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and your comments are always welcomed. Maybe I'll update the next chapter in the next couple of days :) 
> 
> Kudos to the person who gets from where I got the first sentence from :)

"So... Do we just sit here and wait?" Clarke asks her while drinking a cup of coffee.

"Until the person who we're looking for decides to come." Lexa replies calmly. 

"Is this really what you do for a living?" the blonde asks surprised. 

"Yeah. It's called a stakeout." Lexa answers her with a soft smile.

"Raven said that the woman has been having brunch at this time every day since she got here." the vampire huffs annoyed. "And when we need her to follow her routine she decides not to."

After that wonderful shower they had, Clarke and Lexa quickly got dressed and took a look at the papers Raven gave them. The mundane had been so surprised and thankful that she took Clarke's phone and immediately called the hacker who said it was nothing and that she had fun. But in reality, the vampire had done her job too well and had found out things that not even the databases of the Detroit PD had.  

Lexa looks at her.

"Are you getting annoyed?" she mocks her. "For being a Queen you're not very patient."

"My subjects know better than to keep me waiting." she winks at Lexa who gulps. "Getting all hot and bothered?" she's the one teasing now. "Because there're so many things we could be doing right now instead of being here."

Things that included laying naked in bed and giving each other wonderful orgasms.

"You don't need to remind me." Lexa tells her immediately because it's the truth. Her libido had been insane lately. "But the sooner I catch her, the faster we'll go back to Detroit."

Clarke had explained to Lexa what she discussed with Raven and Octavia and the mundane seemed to agree with the verdict of the conversation. Detroit was a big city and the blonde vampire had never had anything that could tie her to the place that would make Azgeda suspect of her desire to set her base there. It was the perfect spot that would also allow her to be close to her mate.

"I just want to be alone with you." the blonde pouts.

"You're very charming when you want to be." the mundane caresses her cheek lovingly. "I'm crazy about you."

"So am I." Clarke smiles dashingly at her but then sits straighter. "I think she's coming."

Looking around, the vampire can hear a very distinctive accent coming through. Remembering Raven's notes, it said that the woman came from Europe and that she settled in the US a couple of years ago. Although her English was very good, it was impossible for the woman to get completely rid of her Scandinavian descent.

"She's on your left, walking towards a table near the exit." Clarke tells her and Lexa immediately turns around to discreetly look.

"She's smart; although she doesn't think she's being followed she's planning ahead. She'll run if she sees us."

"No she won't. She wants to pretend that she's from the high class. And running is frown upon. They'll think she's a thief or a pretender." Clarke merely shrugs.

"So what do we do then? Just go to her table and sit down?" Lexa says sarcastically.

"That's what I planned on doing." the blonde stands up and walks to the woman's table.

"Noo Clarke." Lexa huffs while looking at her mate.

Immediately she can see the way the woman stares appreciatively at her mate, the way her eyes linger on her breasts and legs. It makes something snap inside of Lexa, a jealousy that she had never experienced before, come out aggressively. Clarke was hers. Her mate, her soulmate, her vampire. And right now that said vampire was being watched like a steak of meat.

Standing up, Lexa angrily walks towards the two women and takes a seat right next to her mate, possessively placing a hand on her shoulders and kissing her cheek lovingly. She can sense Clarke's happiness at the gesture but she's still claiming her territory by sitting as close as possible without being disrespectful. For being a human she was acting very animalistic.

"Darling." Clarke tells her happily. "I was just talking to Miss Carter about the spectacular show the hotel produces for the fans of the movie."

"Indeed." Alie Carter says while staring at the hold the brunette has on the blonde. "And I was just planning on saying that it would be such a delight to have your company for the event. As you can see I came alone to this unexpected and yet pleasant short vacation."

"Her company?" Lexa murmurs angrily.

"I can now see that such a thing is perhaps not welcomed?" she says to Clarke who nods seriously. "My bad then dear." she smiles fakely. "I just assumed..."

"You assumed wrong Miss Carter." the brunette interrupts her sternly. "The reason MY girlfriend came to your table today was solely based on business."

"Business?" Alie asks intrigued. "I own no businesses so I have no idea what I could _offer_ you." she says to Clarke directly.

Lexa growls softly and it makes Clarke stare at her with lust.

"The business would be between you and me."

Alie looks at the brunette and smiles.

"Brunettes are not my type. Sorry."

Lexa smiles darkly.

"Really, because if I'm not mistaken you were married to a brunette for quite some time." she says and the older woman's smile disappears.

"I'm afraid I have to go." Alie starts to excuse herself but Clarke immediately places her hand on the chair, making it stay still.

"Sit down." she threatens and the older mundane gulps and nods.

"You stole some money that didn't belong to you." Lexa says nonchalantly. "Your stepchildren want it back."

"I married that man for the money. I think I deserve it." Alie exclaims angrily.

"Did you tell his children that? Or did you skip town the moment that man's respirator machine went off?" the brunette says hauntingly.

Before Raven's paperwork came, Lexa had been on the woman's side, believing that she deserved some of the money since she was married to the man. She had been willing to give the woman a chance and just ask her for a part of the inheritance. But when she read the medical reports and the strange conditions in which the man got sick and died, it made Lexa suspicious. The woman had not been as innocent as she claimed to be and the children had been right in suspecting that she married their father just for his money. That along with the fact that she could be guilty of murder.

"I think you're confusing me with someone else." the older woman stutters.

"Alie Carter, 38 years old, recently divorced. Went to UNC for her bachelor's degree in journalism. Failed to get any jobs once she graduated and suddenly reappared in the media when she married Alex Carter, petroleum tycoon and widowed of Celeste Carter, mother of three." she read the report Raven gave her. "Am I mistaken?"

The woman closes her eyes in surrender.

"How much will it take for you to forget you saw me? I will give you more than what those children offered you."

"Keep your dirty money." Lexa spat at her. "I will take you back to Detroit where you will be charged with theft and possibly murder."

"You can't do this." Alie says scared. "I won't follow you."

"You will." Clarke speaks for the first time. "Because believe me, there are worse things than ending in jail." she threatens the woman while exposing her fangs and making her shriek with fear.

"Ok." she promises while looking defeated. "Can I at least get my things?"

"Why?" Lexa asks while standing up. "You won't need them where you're going." she promises while smiling softly at Clarke. "Did you call ahead so someone would keep an eye on her?"

"Already done." Clarke says while pointing at a man to come closer. "Miller will keep a close eye on her." she promises while winking at the woman who nearly faints at the sight.

"She won't have a chance of escaping." he promises Lexa who smiles thankfully at him. "Octavia and the rest are waiting for you at the conference room."

"Then we shan't make them wait longer." the blonde vampire exclaims dramatically and Lexa chuckles while taking her hand. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. I mean, I knew she did it the moment I read Raven's notes but I still wanted to see for myself why she would do such a thing. It didn't take long for me to realize that this woman would do anything for money." Lexa says calmly. "But there was one thing I didn't like."

"Only one?" Clarke jokes.

"I didn't like the way she was looking at you." Lexa says strongly.

"I only have eyes for you Lexa." the blonde promises her.

"I know." the mundane replies right away. "But I still didn't like it because of one simple thing." she gets close to her mate's neck. "And that's because you're mine Clarke." she growls while nibbling quickly, making sure it's not seen as nothing more but a tender caress. "Remember that."

"I'm yours." Clarke says completely dazed while feeling the bruise already marking her skin. It would take awhile for it to come off. And it was totally hot.

CLCLCLCL

Raven was calmly looking at the clock. She had a quiet night after her conversation with Anya, and although things could be better between them, at least she was given a chance to make amends. She had fucked things up and now it was her turn to fix up the mess she made. And if there was one thing everyone knew about Raven Reyes it was that she liked to fix things.

"Hey." she hears Octavia tell her. "How are you holding up?" her friend asks concerned.

"Better." she says honestly. "Hopefully capable of fixing the mistake I made."

"That's good." Octavia tells her honestly. "I'm happy for you Raven."

"Happy?"

"That you found your soulmate."

"But..."

"It's quite clear that your connection and problems are from something more than a mere fuck." Octavia chuckles softly.

"I assume Clarke knows as well." Raven closes her eyes.

"She's rather close to Anya. They've been friends for quite a while."

"Of course." the hacker murmurs. "I just want to make things right O."

"Be honest and you will. She's your soulmate for a reason."

"She's too good and perfect O. I mean, even after what I did she's giving me another chance, one that I surely don't deserve."

"I don't think many people would say that Anya's perfect." Octavia jokes. "Many of the Trikru coven people say that she's very scary and intimidating. I've heard the stories of her reign of darkness." she continues joking and finally Raven laughs.

"Yeah, yeah, I get what you mean. She does seem kinda scary at first, but then you talk to her and you realize that she's a faithful, loyal and good friend. Not many people, especially in our world, are like that anymore."

"That's why Clarke likes and trusts her." Octavia agrees with Raven because she also felt the same things while meeting the older Trikru vampire. "Besides, we need all the help we can get."

"Bellamy won't do anything while Clarke is by Lexa's side." Raven tries to calm her friend down. "He's stupid but not that stupid. And Azgeda can't do much during the daylight because the remaining covens are packing and leaving as well."

"Yeah I know." the younger vampire says solemnly. "But we can't let Bellamy escape. If he does leave then he'll sell more secrets to Azgeda."

"Remember that no one knows that the poison failed. Lexa being outside right now can mean that she hasn't drank the water bottle yet. He's just waiting till the end of the day and that is when we must put our plan in motion. We must capture Bellamy alone so he doesn't seek asylum in a coven."

"Waiting makes me anxious." Octavia murmurs.

"Tell me about it." Raven closes her eyes. "They're here." she says to the younger vampire who immediately opens the door and lets Clarke and Lexa get in. "So did you get her?" she asks the mundane who nods excitedly.

"All thanks to your tips and info." Lexa tells her honestly and surprises them all when she hugs the hacker. "Thanks for keeping my winning strike intact."

"Sure thing." Raven exclaims while returning the hug. "Anything for the boss' mate."

"Miller stayed behind to keep an eye on her." Clarke tells Octavia who nods immediately. "Any news?"

"Nothing. No Azgeda on sight but the other covens are leaving the hotel as we speak. No sight of Bellamy either."

"We suspect that he's waiting to hear something from the mole about Lexa falling ill. We want to wait until all the covens leave before putting the plan in motion." Raven explains.

"So that no one can offer him asylum." Clarke realizes with a soft smile. "Good thinking."

"I have my moments." the hacker jokes. "Apart from that, everything was clear with both Miller and Harper. Whoever the mole is, it's not one in a high position of power."

"He could be a common guard." Octavia says while giving a list to Clarke who immediately reads it. "This is a list of all the guards that had to work the days of your stay here. I matched it with the times in which Bellamy was suspected to be around and only 3 vampires are recurrent."

"Monroe, Lucas and Evans." Clarke reads the names outloud. "Evans would never do anything against me. His mate was a mundane and I allowed him to turn her. His loyalty is strong."

"What about Monroe?" Lexa asks.

"She's quiet and doesn't ask much questions. Gets the job done and no superior has any complains about her." Octavia reads the report. "Could be a good mole. Not suspicious."

"And Lucas?"

"Comes from another coven."

"This is not our mole." Clarke says immediately. "It would be too easy and a common mistake to suspect him. I'm sure Bellamy thought so as well. The mole is Monroe."

"How can you be so sure? I mean, she does know what it entails for a vampire to betray their coven and Queen." Raven asks.

"She's the mole." they hear a voice say from outside and they all turn to see Anya entering the room. "Because Bellamy offered her something your Queen would never give her."

"Anya?!" they all hear Lexa say.

"Lexa?!" the Trikru vampire immediately exclaims while running towards the mundane and hugging her. "What are you doing here?!"

"What are you doing here?!" Lexa asks her back while staring at her mate who is just as surprised as she is. "You know Clarke?"

"If I know Clarke?" Anya starts to ask but then remembers yesterday night. "You're her mate?!"

Hearing the tone, Clarke immediately places herself in front of Lexa and exposes her fangs.

"Wait Clarke, she's just confused." the mundane explains to her mate softly while caressing her cheek and making the most powerful vampire of all purr like a kitten.

"That's incredible." Anya murmurs while staring at the way her best friend was caressing and calming the Queen of all vampires. It was a sight to see. One that Lexa should have never seen but nevertheless seemed to be predestined to.

"She's my mate Anya." Lexa replies calmly while standing in front of her friend. "And I love her."

"I understand." Anya quickly looks at Raven and the gaze is not lost on Lexa who immediately realizes she's the one Clarke was telling her about.

"You're the Trikru vampire. The one with the soulmate trouble."

"The soulmate trouble?" the older vampire asks amused. "Was that the best way you could describe me?" she says to Clarke who gets the joke and relaxes her position.

"It was the fastest one." she merely shrugs.

"So wait..." Octavia interrupts them. "You know her." the Skaikru vampire points at Anya. "While you know her." she then points at Lexa.

"Anya is like the sister I never had. She's always been there for me." Lexa says softly and it makes the Trikru vampire smile warmly.

"That probably explains her weird abilities." Raven murmurs and all stare at her.

"What do you mean with weird abilities?" Anya asks them confused. "Lexa is a mundane."

"But she's not a normal mundane." the hacker challenges her mate. "And you know that."

"What are you all talking about?" Lexa asks them all but mostly focusing on Anya who looks down. "There's something you're not telling me Anya."

"It's not my secret to share." she sounds ashamed. "I promised not to."

"Bullshit Anya." the mundane replies angrily and it takes Clarke's touch to calm her down. "At least explain to me why you never told me that you were a vampire. Or can't you do that as well?"

Anya looks up at that remark.

"I never told you because your uncle and aunt told me not to. You weren't supposed to know about us." she points at all the vampires.

"Why?! You're not evil or terrible. You're people just like me with some special abilities that make you a little more lethal than the rest of us." Lexa shrugs and all the vampires in the room can't help but laugh out loud.

"That's why I love you darling." Clarke kisses her softly on the lips and all the anger Lexa had disappears. She hates that the blonde can do that. "I assume Gustus and Indra ordered you to not tell Lexa anything."

"My aunt Indra and my uncle Gustus?!" the mundane exclaims surprised. "They know about this place too?"

"They're the Primus of the Trikru coven." Octavia explains surprised. "What a coincidence."

"Not really." Raven smirks. "It all makes sense actually."

"Raven, now is not the time for your weird theories." Clarke tells her to shut up politely. She focuses on her mate. "And yes, I would have told you their names earlier but the subject never arose. I didn't know that they were your family."

"Better finding now than when I decided to take you home to meet them." Lexa merely shrugs.

"So you're not shocked about the fact that your aunt and uncle are the Primus of a coven of hunters but of what would have happened when they met your mate who is a vampire?" Raven asks while laughing loudly.

"And you planned on them meeting Clarke?" Octavia asks while staring at her friend who merely shrugs. "So whipped." she whispers but they all hear her.

"I agree with Raven." Anya merely shrugs. "Your priorities seem to be misplaced."

"I guess I always suspected that they were no ordinary individuals. I mean, you know them Anya and they're quite unique and special." Lexa smiles softly. "Besides, having your uncle and aunt be the leaders of a coven of mixed vampires and hunters is not as strange as having a vampire as a soulmate."

"I guess not." Anya says. "But believe me when I tell you that I wanted to share with you my true identity." she looks down.  "But those were my orders from my coven leaders."

"And you can't break your Primus orders." Lexa understands.

"You seem to know a lot about us."

"Clarke is very honest."

"And Lexa is very open." Clarke says at the same time.

"I forgive you." Lexa tells Anya and she notices right away that her words mean a lot to her best friend. "And it's really nice to see you, despite the reasons for you being here."

"So she's up to date about the possible coup and Bellamy having a mole?"

"Yes, I mean she must be because she's the one that was almost poisoned." Octavia says casually and that makes Anya's eyes open in shock.

"Shit you're right!" the Trikru vampire says and immediately takes her cellphone out.

"What are you doing?" Clarke asks her friend carefully.

"You know I have to call Indra and Gustus. A member of Trikru is involved now."

"Lexa does not have a brand." the Queen retorts immediately. She was not sure if she wanted to have Indra and Gustus, who were first Lexa's family before anything, in the same space as her and her mate.

"She comes from the coven's lands." Anya says softly. "Listen, I know you don't like involving more people because things can slip out." she really understands her friend. "But imagine what would happen if they find out about Lexa's involvement from someone else."

"She's right." Raven tells her friend carefully. "Imagine if Bellamy were to find out Lexa's connection to Anya and decides to get his mole to talk to a member of Anya's coven. We need to be careful with the way we handle information and it's the right thing to tell Indra and Gustus about your relationship with Lexa."

"We were going to do that." Clarke replies surely. "But I just wanted Lexa to be ready before having to confront her uncle and aunt about her family and their role in our world. She deserves that."

"I agree with you." Octavia tells them. "But right now, with the way things are, you don't have the luxury to do that. As your head of security I recommend you to talk to Indra and Gustus right away."

"And I appreciate your advice but I will not betray Lexa's trust. No matter what happens to me."

"Clarke..." it's Lexa now the one speaking and it immediately gets the blonde's attention. "I thank you for what you want to do." she smiles warmly. "But I will not cower in fear of my uncle and aunt's remarks while your life is at stake."

"And that's why I like her." Raven says to no one but they all agree.

"If they're from your world then they must understand that nothing can separate us. We are soulmates now. They will accept this union and this can be seen as an opportunity to further your Sire's goal."

"His goal?" Clarke asks confused.

"Complete integration." Lexa says surely. "I have been thinking about everything you've told me, and from what I have gathered, it seemed to me that the Coalition was a step towards integration."

"A step?" Octavia asks surprised. This did sound like something Marcus would do.

"Well, you get the covens to have peace between each other, and with free passage and trade different vampires and mundanes start to mix together. What happens to the future generations of vampires that come from mixed territories? They can't get too many brands from all the covens their heritage tells them they belong to." Lexa explains to all the vampires who stare dumbly at her.

"She's right." Anya says surely while smiling brightly at her friend. "Our coven was the first one that did this and it proved quite successful. With time, the borders between the 13 covens have been disappearing."

"And it all started thanks to the Coalition. A way to show the covens that collaboration and fraternity between us all is possible." Clarke smiles softly. "Marcus was too smart and a visionary for his time." she remembers sadly.

"So because of your union with Clarke that means that from now on Trikru and Skaikru are one coven as well. Instead of an alliance we now have an union." Anya proclaims surely. "This must be approved by the Primus of each of the covens involved."

"And that means a talk with the in-laws." Octavia mocks her friend who growls her warning.  

"If Azgeda were to find about this..." Raven is the one that reminds them of the possile threat to their plan.

"This would be a perfect bargaining chip for Bellamy." Anya agrees with her possible mate. "Now more than ever we can't let him escape Mackinac Island."  

"So what's the plan then?" Lexa is the one that asks them. "I mean, I must be involved since I believe I will be used as bait?"

"Don't say it like that. Makes me become nervous." Clarke tells her softly and the mundane immediately hugs her vampire tight.

"I trust you and your capabilities of keeping me safe." the brunette replies surely.

"You don't have anything to worry about because you'll be with her all the time. Remember the plan is to pretend that she drank the bottle. You can be with her when that happens." Raven explains her plan. "After that you call for help and we'll all arrive. Octavia will let it slip that Lexa was poisoned and Anya will be positioned nearby following anyone from Skaikru that leaves the building."

"Once that's done, she'll text us with the direction the vampire is taking and we'll surround him and Bellamy."

"So the mole will lead us straight to Bellamy." Lexa surmises. "It's a good plan." she tells her mate who nods in agreement.

"So we'll do that after lunch. It will make sense for me to go deliver Lexa to her room so she can gather her stuff for the journey back home." Clarke tells the people in the room their plan.

"That means we'll get to have another date?" the mundane asks excitedly and all the vampires in the room chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"Are you even real?" Octavia can't help to say outloud. "My brother's sole mission is to kill you and you're excited about having a picnic with Clarke." she jokes.

"That's fearless Lexa to you." Anya retorts. "The little Heda."

"Little Heda?" Raven asks intrigued when she notices Lexa blush. "What does that mean?"

"Little Commander." Clarke is the one that answers them all and gets a surprised and delighted look from her mate. "I learned Trigedasleng after we finalized the alliance with Trikru. Anya was very patient." she winks at her friend who fake-salutes her.

"That's very sexy." Lexa whispers to her but knows that they all hear her when she notices the vampires avoiding them.

"What's sexy?" Clarke gulps and can hear Raven murmur 'totally whipped' to Octavia.

"That you know how to speak Trigedasleng." the mundane continues saying while moving her hand down Clarke's neck. "Very sexy."

"Really?" the blonde vampire stutters and can't stop herself from acting this way in front of her subjects. She would be pissed about it but since they're all family she really doesn't care that much.

"Really..." Lexa smiles brightly at her. "So how about you take me out on a date and maybe I'll reward you before I do my stellar Oscar worthy performance?" she jokes and the vampires laugh.

"Guess that's my cue to go." Clarke tells them quickly while moving Lexa towards the exit. "I promise that after we deal with the mole and Bellamy we'll talk about the next step with Trikru." she promises Anya who nods in agreement.

"I also want to talk some things with you. There's so much for me to learn about our coven and I trust you to help me." Lexa says and Anya nods immediately in agreement. "Thank you for being your usual protective self." she hugs her friend tightly who immediately returns the gesture with a bright smile. "And for keeping Clarke safe."

"I will always keep my Queen and Heda safe." she vows while watching the soulmate couple leave. 

"The Queen and Commander." Raven whispers with awe. "It totally fits them."

"Yeah, based on the way Lexa is and with Clarke as the Queen I agree with you." Octavia says.

"About that." Anya interrupts Octavia. "What did you mean when you said that it made sense that Lexa belonged to the Trikru coven?"

"She's special." the hacker merely explains.  "I can't know more without a blood sample from her to analyze, but based on what I have seen and the quickness of the bond between Clarke and her, I suspect that Lexa is not completely human."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got asked a while ago to do a list with the songs I use for each chapter (since each chapter is named after a song). Here's the list :) 
> 
> High and Dry by Creed (but hear Luis Sequeira's acoustic version cause it's amazing).   
> Into You by Ariana Grande  
> Forever Young by Rod Stewart (the version with her daughter Ruby)   
> Hurt by Christina Aguilera  
> Go Back To Your Friends (instrumental from The Reader)   
> Clarity by Zedd and Foxes (Zedd Union Mix)  
> My Side of the Story by Hodges  
> Euphoria by Loreen  
> Say It by Flume ft Tove.Lo  
> In Your Eyes by Niam Kavanagh   
> Here For You by Kygo ft Ella Henderson  
> Don't Let Go by En Vogue  
> I'm a Bitch by Alanis Morissette


	14. Cuckoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa go out on a date. Also, we learn more about Lexa's connection to the vampires and a plan to capture Bellamy is launched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait people but life has been crazy! I got a new job that keeps me busy during most of the week and then family gatherings and stuff.   
> Still, I hope you're still with me when it comes to this story and that you keep commenting and sending kudos. Your support inspires me to keep writing.   
> Love,   
> tititenis

"I know I say this a lot." Clarke says while staring at Lexa who's eating a burger. "But it surprises me how calm and collected you are about things."

"Would you rather prefer I freak out and scream?" Lexa jokes softly.

"It would be the normal response." the blonde murmurs. "I mean here we are, having a date, while my guards are planning an ambush against the vampire who's trying to kill you."

"I know you'll protect me." the brunette merely shrugs. "I have faith in you and our friends." she grabs Clarke's hand. "You should also start doing the same."

"Hard to do so when your attempted murderer used to be my best friend."

"Was he really?" Lexa asks her honestly.

"I thought he was." Clarke murmurs. "After Octavia left, he reminded me a lot of her and I guess I tried to replace her with him."

"But..." the brunette asks knowingly.

"It was never completely right. Don't get me wrong, Bellamy was very loyal to me and the cause. But his loyalty sometimes seemed to come from a place other than duty and friendship."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes it felt as if Bellamy protected me because he thought I belonged to him." Clarke says honestly. "His protection went beyond the duties of a guard and at times he got involved in my relationships and flings."

"Relationships?" she can't help to keep the jealousy out of her tone.

"There were attempts." the blonde continues to say honestly. "For a vampire, finding a mate that respects and at the same time is capable of satisfying your needs is the second best thing to a soulmate."

"Octavia mentioned it." Lexa relaxes a bit. "But for you to try that must mean that there was someone you liked."

"There was." Clarke says softly. "A woman named Niylah. And she was from the Trikru coven, a vampire a few decades younger than me. I never felt something like love for her..." she promises. "But we enjoyed each other's company and at the time I felt very lonely. I wanted to share what I had with someone else. And Niylah seemed like the right vampire."

"I understand." the mundane cannot feel angry or jealous becanse she can sense her mate's emotions.

"But right before I asked her to be mine she disappeared. No one at Trikru knew where she went and although we searched for her we found nothing. Not even a note." Clarke murmurs bitterly. "I wasn't devastated about her disappearance because like I said to you, she wasn't my soulmate. But it did saddened me that she left."

"And now you suspect that Bellamy had something to do with it."

"He tried that with you too, before going all homicidal."

"Maybe he believes that the moment he gets rid of me it will also be like last time: That you won't care much and move on."

Clarke stands up from her chair and kneels in front of Lexa who's a little surprised at the action.

"He doesn't understand what you mean to me." the vampire says passionately. "Not even I fully understand it because it's so overwhelming. Lexa, you're everything and more. You're the answer to all my questions and the new questions I never thought of asking. You're the heart of my broken soul and the soul of my broken heart. And I love you so much." she whispers brokenly while feeling shaking hands caressing her cheeks.

"And I love you too." Lexa whispers while kissing her mate soundly on the lips. "I'm not as romantic and poetic as you are." she chuckles softly. "But what I can tell you is that I can no longer imagine my life without you in it. I belong to you, Clarke kom Skaikru." she promises and she sees the way her mate's pupils dilate. "Relax dear." she caresses Clarke's eyes tenderly.

"You can't tell me those things and expect me not to react." the vampire pouts and it's so adorable that Lexa laughs loudly. "Yeah, mock me." her pout becomes even bigger.

"I'm sorry, you're just too adorable." she says while raising her hands in mock surrender. "Going back to the subject, can I ask you something that I've been curious about?"

"Of course dear." Clarke smiles while returning to her seat.

"Why did you keep Bellamy so close to you?"

"You're surprised because of what happened with Octavia?" Clarke mutters.

"I didn't say that." the brunette immediately explains.

"But you thought so." the vampire smiles sadly at her.

"I'm just surprised that you were capable of trusting him even after what Octavia said."

"I get it. I mean, I had the same dilemma during the trial."

"There was a trial?" Lexa asks interested.

"Yes. You see, when we implemented the new coven laws, we realized that many vampires had committed crimes against them because of the war."

"But they didn't commit a crime because there was no law against it." the brunette immediately says. "You can't punish them for a crime that they didn't know was a crime."

"Of course darling, but even before the Coalition, each clan had its own set of internal laws. So when a vampire acted out against one of their own then they got punished."

"And you told me that Bellamy was Azgeda before joining your coven." Lexa is starting to understand.

"Since during the war Bellamy was Azgeda, the crimes committed against his coven would have ended in his death." she says bitterly. "And when he killed Atom he was not officially a member of Skaikru."

"But Octavia said that Marcus offered him a place there." Lexa says confused.

"Yes, but it's not a simple thing to switch from one coven to another. Bellamy was Azgeda when he was aiding us during the war. It was in fact Marcus' idea to offer all the vampires the pardon after we won against Azgeda. You know, as a way to help protect whistleblowers and deserters who didn't wish to fight." Clarke explains.

"So Bellamy couldn't be punished by you because he belonged to another coven and he also couldn't be punished by Azgeda because after the war he joined Skaikru." the brunette understands her mate's turmoil.

"Yes. And before that didn't bother me because I honestly believed that Bellamy was not responsible for Atom's death. I thought that it was an strategy to separate us and to kill our informant. I thought as a Queen and not as a friend."

"Just because you made a mistake with Bellamy that doesn't mean that you'll fail to protect me Clarke. You couldn't have known about his actions because no one told you. And you know they say about sociopaths; they're the most dangerous ones because they act just like normal people."

"So Bellamy's a sociopath now?" Clarke teases her mate.

"I know what you're trying to do." Lexa smiles softly. "Teasing my knowledge and my nerdiness." she continues while dipping a fry and then eating it.

"You know me so well." the blonde says amused while watching the strange ritual her mate was performing. "Why are you dipping your fries in the milkshake?"

"Because it's delicious!" the brunette exclaims while again doing the same. "Vanilla shake with fries is like the best combination ever."

"I'll trust your word for that." Clarke smiles warmly at the woman in front of her. "Thank you for distracting me."

"Thank you for feeding me." Lexa winks and it makes the blonde smile wider.

"Well, since you said earlier that I'm the reason for you being hungry then I must also remedy the problem." the vampire winks at her mate who gulps at the sight.

"It's not fair that you're hot." she huffs sarcastically. "Besides, you weren't meant to hear that."

"Hard to keep a secret in a room full of vampires." Clarke jokes.

"When will you ask me what has you also troubled?" Lexa smiles softly. "I can feel your trepidation."

"How come you never knew what Anya was?" the blonde asks honestly. "You must have realized that she was not completely normal."

"I never knew there was something else." the brunette explains. "So what you call different I found peculiar. It had a certain appeal that made Anya be mysterious and charming."

"Mysterious and charming..." Clarke repeats and it sounds a little bitter.

"I had such a crush on her." Lexa laughs loudly. "Before I realized that I saw her more as a sister when I turned 16. That was the day I earned my nickname."

"You mean Little Heda?"

"Yes, I wanted her to see me as an adult and I ended up punished by Indra for escaping home. Anya found out and sweetly told me that I was too young for her and that she valued her life."

"She valued her life?" Clarke asks confused.

"Well, when I was getting reprehended by Indra I accidentally spilled out that I was going to a party at Anya's house. I don't know what my aunt told her that night but it basically made her confront the crush I was having." Lexa chuckles.

"Now you're scaring me." the blonde murmurs.

"Indra will understand." the mundane replies surely. "Besides, I was more worried before knowing that she's a part of this world too. Now there's no way for her to reject you or your kind since she's the leader of a coven."

"She can reject me without rejecting my kind." Clarke whispers nervously.

"She won't. If she made an alliance with you then that means that she trusts and respects you. Besides, taking the time to learn our language and customs is also something that she'll value. And about that..." Lexa says with a bright smile. "I find it so interesting that you wanted to learn Trigedasleng."

"I always try to learn all the customs of the covens that form part of the Coalition. That way, and as their Queen, I can understand and represent them to the best of my ability. So instead of trusting delegates and representatives that may not have their people's best interests in mind, I directly communicate with them." the vampire merely shrugs.

"That's amazing." the brunette says honestly because it truly is. "I can't really understand why Azgeda would want to get rid of all of this."

"Roan and Ontari like chaos." Clarke murmurs. "And there's also the fact that Azgeda lands are the coldest of the territory. During war time they can take resources from the rest of covens without trading, which means that they proliferate all wealth."

"And that gives them all the power." the mundane whispers. "That's why you had the meeting then, to try to calm things down?"

"I wanted to see what Azgeda had planned. They tried to deceive the covens so they would abandon the Coalition. That would have allowed them to systematically launch attacks and possibly take control of the outer covens until they reached Skaikru."

"They would have left you for last because your coven is the strongest, correct?"

"Yes, although Azgeda is worried about our alliance with Trikru. Trikru members are not only vampires, but they're hunters as well and they know how to fight against vampires. That is a factor in our favor."

"So no matter what you would have met with my aunt and uncle."

"Correct. I would have sent Anya away with a message asking for an strategic meeting. There we would have discussed Azgeda and possible containment positions."

"But now you're more calm because the Coalition still stands, correct?" Lexa asks worriedly.

"That does help. It gives us more time to plan and prepare. Nevertheless, I didn't take Bellamy into consideration when I was planning the war. Bellamy is a wild card that could aid Azgeda tremendously. No matter how much we try to change routines and machinery, something will slip our minds."

"Then that just means that we can't let him get out of Mackinac Island." the brunette says determined.

"You don't have to get involved..."

"He involved me the moment he tried to choke me to death." Lexa says darkly. "That means I want to see him suffer for what he tried to do."

CLCLCLCL

"There's something you're not telling me." Anya gets close to the brunette vampire out of nowhere.

"Shit, ninja much?" Raven huffs sarcastically while moving forward.

"I'm concerned." the Trikru vampire confesses. "I care about Lexa. A lot."

"I can feel it." the hacker tells her honestly. "And I promise you that I'm not keeping anything from you."

"But what you said to Octavia..."

"Is something that we suspect but can't confirm until this whole thing with Bellamy gets fixed."

"And it's nothing that will cause Lexa harm?"

"If it's what I'm suspecting then it may even help Lexa form a part of our world." Raven replies surely, immediately feeling the calmness from her mate.

"She's like the sister I never had." Anya confesses to her. "When I joined the Trikru coven I immediately became second in command. And that's when I met Little Lexa. She was so young."

"And she never noticed that you didn't seem to age?"

"If she noticed she never told me." the brunette smirks. "And that was what I liked about her; even if she saw things that shouldn't have belonged to her world she never reacted negatively towards it. In fact, she embraced it and called them peculiarities."

"I can see why you like her." Raven can't help but scorn a little at her remark. She sounds completely jealous.

"She's my best friend and I promised her aunt to protect her from our world. Somehow it seems that our world ended up finding her." she chuckles softly.

"She was a part of it nevertheless. By being the child of the coven leaders of Trikru. Someday she would have realized that there was something amiss."

"Perhaps." Anya agrees. "But I believe that Indra wanted to be the one introducing her to this reality."

"You think she'll get mad?"

"Maybe..." the Trikru vampire shrugs. "But she can't deny the bond Clarke and Lexa have. It's a part of our traditions and no matter how much it pains her she would never make Lexa suffer like that."

"Don't tell Clarke that." Raven whispers to her. "I can only imagine how nervous she must be feeling. Now not only does she have to capture Bellamy but also tell a coven elder that she has bonded with her child."

"Are you talking about Clarke's meeting with the in-laws?" they hear Octavia excitedly whisper.

"Keep quiet!" Raven shushes her immediately. "And yes, perhaps we were discussing our Queen's current situation."

"Well, you shouldn't worry much about it because Lexa is very calm about it."

"Lexa is sometimes a little naive when it comes to dealing with her aunt." Anya murmurs but they all hear her. "She usually never got in trouble, and when she did it was so insignificant that the only thing Indra did was take away her phone."

"What did you do?" Raven asks Anya knowingly.

"I may have told Lexa to sneak out of her house to come to a party at mine."

"No way!" Octavia laughs. "And let me guess, Little Lexa ratted you out innocently enough to not make you get pissed at her."

"How did you know?" the Trikru vampire asks surprised.

"I may have heard it from a similar story." Octavia jokes and then makes way for Clarke and Lexa to enter the room.

"My Queen." Anya kneels but is immediately helped up by the blonde vampire.

"You don't have to kneel when it's just us." Clarke reminds her. "You're my friend first."

"Thank you." the Trikru replies honestly and then turns around to stare at her friend. "How are you my friend?"

"Full and ready to get this over with." the mundane replies honestly.

"And that's why I'm here." Octavia says solemnly and they all realize that the time to joke is over. "I checked the guards' log and Monroe has been following Lexa closely by being a part of Clarke's protection. So she knows that Lexa has not been in her room since the bellboy planted the poison."

"That means Bellamy knows as well." Clarke murmurs. "Which means that we must intercept Monroe before she meets with him and convince her to betray him."

"And how will you do that?" Lexa asks.

"We vampires have ways." Anya mutters darkly.

"You mean you will use your charm."

"You know about the charm?" the Trikru vampire asks surprised.

"Clarke and I have no secrets." Lexa replies proudly. "She's been teaching me about her world and the many different things vampires can do. Besides, that's what Bellamy tried to do with me and it didn't work."

"It didn't?" Octavia is the one that asks.

"No. It was as if he was trying to read my mind without me wanting to. I don't know how but I pushed him out. He was surprised when it happened and I think that's why he suspects I'm bad news for Clarke."

"Don't try to assuage Bellamy's guilt. The reason why he's doing this is because he's crazy and psychotic. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Raven tells the mundane.

"Raven's right." Clarke smiles softly at her mate. "Remember that Bellamy is jealous about anyone that comes between him and the people he cares about. So no matter what you would have done he was still going to attack you."

"And now he's going to pay for it." it's Anya the one that says so and Clarke suddenly feels her inner beast wanting to show that she's Lexa's mate. She's the one solely in charge of protecting her mate.

Subtly, Lexa moves to stand closer to Lexa and wraps her arm around her waist, making the blonde vampire immediately relax and calm down.

"Thank you." Clarke whispers to her tenderly.

"Anytime." Lexa smiles and kisses her softly on the lips.

"Back to the plan..." Raven interrupts them with a smirk. "The idea is that Monroe, along with the rest of Clarke's guard, will escort the two of you to Lexa's room. Afterwards, Clarke is gonna ask them to stay and keep guard because of the recent mercenary attacks. Since they'll expect someone to stay inside in the living room, it will be Miller the one that gives the signal once Lexa pretends to drink the poison."

"Miller is already up to date with our plan and Monroe working with Bellamy. He's keeping it a secret from the rest of guards so that it doesn't leak out." Octavia promises them. "Once he gives the signal Anya will follow Monroe to where Bellamy is and before she can reach him we'll stop her."

"Meanwhile Lexa will remain in her room hidden, with guards, that include me, keeping her safe and protected." Raven promises Clarke.

"I'll stay as well." Clarke vows.

"You can't darling." it's Lexa the one that tells her. "I know how much to want to stay. Believe me, so do I." she gets closer to Clarke who's frantically moving around.

"You don't understand." the blonde whimpers while keeping her eyes closed.

"I do darling." the mundane promises her. "I felt how uncomfortable it made you when you heard Anya earlier." she whispers softly but realizes that all the vampires could hear her.

"I'm the one that's supposed to protect you." Clarke chokes out. "It's agony for my beast and I to leave your safety in charge of someone else."

Anya, not focusing much on Clarke's posture but on the proximity she was having to Lexa, can't stop herself from grabbing the mundane and moving her away from the blonde vampire. Immediately she regrets her move because she can see Clarke's eyes opening in shock and anger. 

"What did you do?!" Octavia is the one that screams at her while moving further away from Clarke. 

"What's wrong?" Lexa asks worriedly. 

"Anya's move was seen by Clarke's creature as a challenge towards her. And her beast is reacting to it. She's transforming so she can face Anya and claim you." Raven is the one that explains to her. 

"So what can we do?" the mundane whispers. 

"Try to prevent her from getting angrier." Octavia says while staring mostly at Anya. 

"I can't kneel in front of her, not when I don't know how she'll react." the Trikru vampire huffs out. "I must protect Lexa." 

"Lexa was alright!" the younger brunette huffs out. "If we die it will be because of your stupidity." 

"Don't talk to me like that!" 

"Calm down!" Raven warns them while looking at Clarke who's solely focused on Anya and the way she's staring at her mate. 

"Clarke..." Anya starts to say but a roar from the blonde makes her body tense in preparation. "I don't want anything with your mate."

"She's mine!" the blonde screams while closing her eyes. She didn't want to attack Anya but her beast was getting more control of her body.

"She won't be able to calm down!" the Trikru vampire warns them while getting in position. "You must take Lexa out of here!"

"I won't leave my mate alone!" Lexa cries out while avoiding Octavia who's not just grabbing her out of there because of Clarke.

"Don't be stupid goufa!" Anya huffs out. "Her beast is almost in full control of her body and she will attack anyone that's standing in her way. She has felt challenged and she'll react to the challenge."

"Don't attack her!" Lexa commands Anya who silently does as she says. "And you two..." she looks at Octavia and Raven. "Don't move."

"Lexa it's not like before." Octavia warns her. "This time she won't recognize you."

"Of course she will." the mundane murmurs while getting closer to Clarke who has her eyes closed. "She's my mate. My Clarke." she whispers and surely walks towards the vampire.

"Lexa!" Anya is going to move but a hand strongly grabbing her own prevents her from moving.

"Don't move!" Raven warns her.

"But Lexa!" the Trikru vampire whimpers.

"Knows her mate better than we do. Trust her and their bond." she tells while watching the mundane moving closer and closer.

Lexa, strangely, does not feel scared of Clarke. In fact, although the other vampires are obviously staring at the blonde as if she were a monster, to Lexa the woman was still her Clarke, her mate. So knowing that no matter what her mate would always keep her safe, Lexa quickly stops in front of Clarke and notices the way her eyes are all red and lost.

"Clarke..." she whispers and the blonde vampire roars in answer. "It's me, Lexa." she says softly while moving her hand forward.

"Lexa..." she can hear Anya warning her but she doesn't care.

Instead, what she does is that she caresses Clarke's face, the strong lines that are now a part of her skin and the indentations that have elongated her teeth.

"Look at me darling." she tells the vampire and immediately she can feel Clarke focusing on her. "There you are..." she smiles tenderly while continuing her caress. "My beautiful, strong and brave vampire."

"Lexa..." Clarke chokes out after a while. "You must stay away from me."

"I trust you." Lexa promises while wrapping her arms around her mate. "I know you'll never hurt me. And you won't because you love me, right?"

"I love you." the blonde confirms while lowering her mouth so it's on her mate's neck. "So much."

"As I do." the brunette smiles warmly. "You're smelling me and it tickles." she chuckles.

"Mine." Clarke purrs while licking and kissing her neck. "Mine. Mine. Mine."

"Yours." Lexa promises while showing Clarke her neck in a sign of submission. "Only yours." she continues saying and smiles when Clarke's runes and red eyes dissipate to their normal color and shape.

"Incredible." Anya is the one that says after watching that Clarke has returned to her normal self. "I've never seen such a thing."

"She just calmed a Queen vampire's beast." Octavia whispers in awe as well. "I didn't even think that was possible."

"It shouldn't be." Raven is the one that tells them. "Which makes it become even more important to take a blood sample from Lexa."

"Why would you need to do that?" Lexa is the one asking the hacker.

"Raven has a theory that concerns both of us and our connection." Clarke murmurs from Lexa's neck and whines a little in apology to Anya who merely shrugs. "But she needs your blood to do some tests."

"But what do you suspect?" the mundane asks.

"The way you just calmed Clarke, that's just not possible for a mere vampire or mundane to do." Raven starts to explain. "Also, the speed with which the bond between the two of you advanced was way faster than typically."

"So you're trying to tell me that I'm no normal mundane." Lexa interrupts her calmly.

"Perhaps." the hacker shrugs. "But without a blood sample I can't be sure."

"The moment we catch Bellamy I'll give it to you."

"Just like that?" Octavia is the one that asks.

"If there's something wrong with me I wish to know what it is."

"There's nothing wrong with you." Clarke replies immediately. "You're wonderful and perfect. In fact, all of these things make you become even more special than what you already are."

"So whatever's inside of me is not harmful." Lexa asks Raven.

"Not at all." she promises. "I didn't want to say anything yet because I didn't want to worry you."

"I understand and I thank you for your concern." the mundane replies honestly. "And I agree with you. Before finding out what I am we must first capture Bellamy."

"I'm game for that." Octavia smiles.

"You were right." Raven says to Anya who watches the brunette mundane with tenderness in her eyes. "She's quite special."

"Of course she is." Anya smiles brightly. "That's why our people call her Heda."


	15. I Put A Spell On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan to capture Bellamy is set in motion. Clarke and Lexa go out on their official first date. And Clarke can sing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait for life has been crazy! I haven't forgotten this story, and thank you for remaining interested in it! Since I've been absent for a while, this chapter has it all (if you know what I mean...). Do review and favorite! Reading your comments and theories is one of the best things about writing this story.

Moving around the room frantically, Bellamy can't control his anger much longer. He's been waiting for the stupid mundane to drink the poison and yet nothing had happened. And he was running out of time. Today was the last day he would have, the conference having ended on a sour note with Azgeda declaring war against the Coalition. Although he was angry at Clarke for not trusting and believing him, he still felt proud of the blonde vampire for having played Roan-- which forced him to forfeit the Coalition. Their initial plan, which had been to allow Azgeda to show their cards first and then counterattack, had been the right play to make. Which Clarke should have seen as evidence of his loyalty. But Lexa was fucking things up by blinding his friend with lust and some sort of magic. Because one thing was clear: That mundane bitch was no mere human. In fact, now that he thought about it, the woman didn't even smell like one at all. Her scent was more alluring and intoxicating, almost as if enticing vampires to come closer to her.

All of those things were to Bellamy very clear warning bells.

So, after using his contacts and talking with Monroe about his plan, he now had a mole inside the guard. The vampire, who had been pretty close to him, also felt upset with Clarke for not forcing Azgeda to leave the Coalition sooner. And, with a small amount of suggestion and place blaming, Bellamy was capable of convincing Monroe about Clarke's reasons for her decision to make Azgeda abandon the Coalition: Lexa. He had had told her fellow vampire that the mundane had been threatened by Azgeda, and Clarke, as a warning and way of retaliation, sentenced the Ice Coven to starve. Monroe, obviously, had been angry and disappointed about it, bowing in front of him and promising him her allegiance. Which he used immediately by making the red haired vampire spy on her men, relay locations and weapons that he then sold to the Azgeda. He needed Clarke to be worried about the Ice Coven, which then would give him just the right amount of time to kill Lexa (while also blaming Azgeda for the murder). To Bellamy, the whole situation was a win-win. Since Monroe was the one spying for him, he was sure that the vampire woman would be caught sooner or later. And once that happened, they wouldn't suspect of him being the one that sold the information to Azgeda. Yes, he hadn't felt comfortable about doing it, but he needed the poison and there was no way Monroe could acquire it for him (she didn't have the enough clearance to obtain it).

 _"General Blake."_ he can hear Monroe speaking from an old radio. " _We've been just informed by Sergeant Miller that the Queen requested protection for the evening."_

"Why?" he asks immediately.

 _"She's going to be with the mundane_." the red haired vampire spits bitterly. _"And because of what happened yesterday night she's requesting more protection."_

"That does not interfere with our plans." Bellamy replies surely. "Is the asset still in place?"

_"No one has gone inside the brunette's room. She's been with the Queen during the whole day, either out having lunch or in a meeting with Lieutenant Blake, Reyes and that vampire from Trikru."_

"Anya is still here?" Bellamy murmurs to himself.

It's not that shocking, especially since Trikru and Skaikru are the covens that have the closest relation. But the fact that the stoic vampire had decided to stay, even after all the other coven leaders had left, made Bellamy suspect that something else was going on. He didn't know much about Anya; apart from the fact that no one should mess with her because the woman was a legend inside the vampires' circle. Did her presence mean that Azgeda's war treat was more advanced than what they had suspected before the conference? Or did it have to do with the mundane?

"Good job Monroe and keep me informed." Bellamy relays to her. "Tonight we're going to end this."

 _"Copy that."_ Monroe says hastily. " _Over and out."_ she finishes the transmission and Bellamy feels like he's getting closer to his goal.

Now all he had to do was wait for Monroe to tell him that the poison worked.

CLCLCLCL

"Are you sure I look good in this?" Lexa asks Anya while turning around in front of her friend.

"Are you honestly trying to drive me crazy?" the Trikru vampire retorts while watching the mundane change for the fifth time. "You do know that this is all a plan to catch the fucker that tried to kill you, right?"

"I'm aware of that." the brunette rolls her eyes. "But that doesn't mean that Clarke and I can't take advantage of the situation and have another date." she gets out from the bathroom and notices the way Anya's eyes open in appreciation. "So then this one?" she smirks.

"Yeah sure." Anya murmurs. "If what you want is to be endlessly fucked by the end of the date."

"That is what I want." Lexa winks at her and Anya gags.

"Don't do that ever again." the older woman complains. "I just imagined the nastiest and kinkiest things..."

"Then you're the nasty one." the mundane jokes and feels a pillow hit her head. "Don't mess the hair!"

"Don't be an asshole then." Anya huffs annoyed. "Jeez, I had already forgotten how annoying you could be."

"We both know you have missed me." Lexa says with a bright smile and the vampire can't deny it.

She had missed her best friend.

"I know you're feeling very calm about all of this." she starts her speech. "But you don't understand how our world works and what could happen to you."

"I'm not naive Anya." Lexa tells her seriously. "And the reason I'm not scared is because I trust my mate and her friends with my safety."

"I know you do." the vampire tries her best to make her point. "But just because you have the protection of the Queen that doesn't mean that you should wait for her to always be there. You need to be prepared to defend yourself when you're alone as well."

"And with this speech I'm assuming that you'll be the one invested in my training?"

"That's correct. You know your aunt will order it the moment we return to Trikru territory."

"Of course she will." Lexa murmurs while putting her shoes on.

"I know we haven't talked much about that..."

"I know you're bound to keep it a secret." the mundane tells her surely. "Besides, that way I can get all the answers straight from the source."

"The way you're taking all of this is certainly something else." Anya chuckles.

"Clarke told me the same thing earlier this day." she laughs warmly. "She's expecting me to run away because she can't still believe that doing so would be impossible for me to do."

"Some vampires can be pretty stubborn about their soulmates."

"Is that what's happening with Raven and you?" Lexa asks knowingly. "And don't even try to deny it because I can see the way you look at her when you think nobody's watching."

"She asked me for time." Anya huffs bitterly. "She can feel the connection between us and yet there's something preventing her from opening up to it. To me."

"She's afraid that the moment you know all of her you'll run away." Lexa explains to her. "And the only way you'll be capable of proving to her that you won't is by constantly staying by her side. Annoying the existence out of her."

"You're the vampire whisperer now?" the Trikru woman jokes.

"Well, maybe the soulmate whisperer." Lexa retorts and smiles brightly.

"That big smile on your face must be there because you've felt your mate getting close."

"I'm a little nervous." the brunette admits. "This will be officially our first date-date."

"Your priorities are seriously messed up." Anya chuckles but still grabs her friend by the shoulders. "Clarke loves all of you Lexa. There's nothing you could do to make that stop." she promises. "So just go out there and be happy. Don't worry about what'll come next and just enjoy your time with Clarke."

"I will." Lexa smiles brightly at her. "Thank you for being there for me Anya."

"Always will be Little Heda." she winks at the woman and raises her hands in mock surrender when Lexa fakely growls at her. "Someone just knocked." she warns the mundane who runs to the door.

The moment she hears Lexa open the door she can hear the rhythm of her heart speed up. Whatever Clarke was wearing must have made a huge impression on her friend.

 _"Clarke."_ she hears Lexa whisper longingly. _"You look beautiful."_

 _"And you're a sight for sore eyes."_ she smiles at the obvious devotion her friend feels for the mundane. _"I know that this all a part of the plan..."_ Clarke starts to stutter. _"But I was hoping that we could take advantage of the situation and have a real date."_

 _"I was hoping for that as well."_ Lexa tells Clarke surely. "Guess that means you'll stay here and wait for our return?" she asks Anya and she goes to the lounge to greet her friend.

Lexa was right, Clarke looked spectacular with a tight black leather dress and stilettos. The woman was dressed to kill and Anya was somehow worried about Lexa having a heart attack from being in the vicinity of the blonde vampire.

"Raven will come by after she's done with the trackers." Clarke tells her with a knowing smile. "That way she'll explain to you how they work so you turn them on once you engage Monroe."

"Without getting hurt in the process of course." Lexa adds with a soft smile.

"Me hurt? You obviously haven't heard the stories people tell about me." Anya huffs proudly and Clarke laughs at her. "Mock me all you want..." the Trikru vampire warns her. "But we know who won all of the mock fights before you became Queen."

"Only because I knew better than to antagonize you." Clarke winks at her and she's in shock of the answer.

"Turn down for what..." Lexa murmurs and Clarke laughs loudly.

"Branwada!" Anya tells her before using her speed to push Clarke and Lexa out of the room. "Now get the fuck out of her and annoy someone else." she closes the door in front of them.

 _"She does know that the room belongs to me, right?"_ she can hear Lexa chuckle while walking further away.

 _"Well, it's technically mine because I invited you to stay here."_ Clarke purrs seductively and it makes Anya almost gag.

"I can still hear you." she says loud enough for Clarke to hear and the blonde vampire laughs while doing things to Lexa that had her friend moaning softly. "And you better stop doing that in my presence unless you want me to tell Indra all of this."

 _"Asshole."_ she hears Clarke murmur and grins when she notices that the two women have finally left the floor.

"She'll thank me later." Anya chuckles knowingly before laying on the bed to try to get some sleep.

CLCLCLCL

"I can't believe we're doing this." Lexa whispers while drinking her beer and watching one couple stand in front of the mic.

When Clarke had said that she wanted to take the brunette on a date, she had expected the woman to take her downstairs the Grand Hotel and into the dining room where soft gala music played and servers were there for your every whim. So when Clarke instead smiled warmly at her before telling her to board a carriage, she knew that the blonde had something else on mind.

And she hadn't minded at all.

In fact, the carriage ride had been a tour of Mackinac Island, the rider discussing the different sights and stories the island had. Lexa, smiling brightly, had been surprised that her mate knew how much she enjoyed guided tours and anything that involved history. When she asked Clarke how she knew she liked these kinds of things, the vampire merely chuckled and whispered that her nerd was showing.

After the tour, Clarke asked the driver to drop them off at the Pink Pony, a bar/pub that served great found and sweet drafts. Lexa, being the less refined of them, of course ordered herself one while Clarke got a Sangria (obviously because the vampire found the whole thing hilarious).

"Enjoying your Sangria?" their server had asked Clarke at one point and that made Lexa almost laugh.

"It's very good." she promised the man who smiled politely before leaving them. "But I've tasted better." she whispered to Lexa and the mundane managed to keep her whimpering almost silent.

"Tease." she told Clarke who merely winked at her and continued drinking.

But now Lexa was not feeling so confident because the band that had been calmly playing in front of them had disappeared and instead a karaoke mic had been placed. If there was one thing that the brunette hated the most was karaoke. And from the look on her mate's eyes, the notion of strangers drunkenly singing out of tune was amusing her more than annoying her.

"Do you sing?" Clarke asks her out of nowhere and she can know where this conversation is leading to.

"No." she answers immediately.

"I think you're lying to me." the vampire smirks while finishing her drink.

"I'm not." Lexa promises her.

"Let's go sing something." Clarke tells her.

"You want to sing in a bar full of drunk people?" she asks shocked.

"No one knows me. And besides, they're too drunk to even realize that we'll be singing out of tune."

This makes Lexa stare up at her mate who is doing her best puppy eyes. She knows she'll never have the courage to stand up and sing in front of all these people, but Clarke didn't know that.

Which meant that she could have a little bit of fun with Clarke.

"Tell you what..." Lexa starts while drinking from her beer. "I'll go sing with you if you first sing all by yourself." she places her condition and simply expects Clarke to refuse.

"Deal." Clarke smiles brightly at her before asking for the woman to place her next on the list.

Calling Clarke's bluff, Lexa allows her to place them a couple of spots after, that giving them enough time to choose a song for them to sing. When she wanted to do the same for Clarke, the blonde refused by saying that it was a surprise and that she should just prepare herself for their duet. So, when the host instead of just asking the next wannbe singer to join them on stage and instead went to the piano men, Lexa was expecting for the whole show to be over.

"Ok people." the host sayss after finishing his conversation with the pianist. "The next person singing tonight has specifically asked for this song. In fact, she even asked if it would be ok for Lucas to play the piano for her!" he roots and the whole bar roars with excitement. "Keep your excitement in check, because the next person joining us on stage tonight will be Clarke!" he exclaims while pointing towards Clarke who waves at the people, most of them whistling and howling in encouragement.

"You can tell him that you changed your mind." Lexa smiles teasingly, expecting Clarke to quit.

"I haven't changed my mind." the blonde says solemnly. "I said I would sing and I intend on doing so." she finishes and gives her a wink before walking towards the stage.

"Don't." Lexa murmurs, knowing that Clarke can hear her but the woman merely ignores her and moves the mic stand into position.

"Hi." Clarke says to the crowd while staring at Lexa. "My name is Clarke and the song I'm going to sing tonight is dedicated to my Lexa." she points at the brunette who blushes when the people start whistling at them.

Immediately, the piano starts playing the tune and the crowd falls expectantly quiet, wanting to see if the woman could sing or not.

 _"I put a spell on you."_ Clarke starts singing and the people go crazy. " _Because you're mine."_ she says while staring deeply at Lexa who can't keep her eyes away.

" _You better stop the things you do."_ the vampire continues singing and of course Lexa realizes that she can also sing. She's Clarke, which means she's perfect.

 _"You know I love you."_ Clarke purrs and Lexa feels herself getting excited at the sight in front of her.

The blonde vampire is slowly getting close to her, mic in hand and eyes staring straight at her. Lexa knows Clarke can hear the way her heart beats, can probably even smell what she's done to her panties, and yet that only encourages and excites her even more. Clarke's eyes are becoming more predatory, switching between passion red and calm blue. She can notice the way her hand clutches the mic, the sight of small dents on it one that the manager would question tomorrow. But tonight nothing like that mattered. Tonight, all that mattered was the way Clarke was serenading her in front of all of these strangers. How she was using her voice and body to turn her own while at the same time making Lexa love her even more than before.

 _"I'm yours right now."_ Clarke promises her and Lexa groans at the gesture, it thankfully being only heard by the vampire who growls and the crowd roars in excitement.

" _I put a spell on you."_ the blonde purrs and stands in front of the brunette who touches Clarke's hips with her hands, grabbing soft skin and closing her eyes at the sensation. " _Because you're mine."_

"I'm yours." she whispers to Clarke who licks her lips teasingly, almost making Lexa come right on the spot.

The crowd, that been watching the show enraptured, noticed that the song was over and started to scream and cheer for Clarke, who merely smiled at them before returning the mic to the host who congratulated her.

"Wow!" the host says while the crowd continued screaming. "That was steamy!" he smiles brightly. "Clarke, ladies and gents." he gives her one last nod before returning to the list of singers.

Meanwhile, a crowd of people had gotten close to their table, all of them congratulating Clarke and asking her questions about herself and what she did. Lexa, who usually wouldn't be upset about the attention, was right now barely hanging on. She was turned on beyond relief, and she knew that only Clarke would make her orgasm. So, because desperate needs required desperate measures, Lexa got behind Clarke and used her hand to move her head backwards, making the vampire's ear land right next to her mouth.

"Clarke..." Lexa says to her while nibbling and biting. "We need to leave."

"Why?" Clarke stutters and the sight turns the mundane on even more.

"Because you need to make me cum." she whispers to Clarke who immediately stands up.

"We need to leave."

CLCLCLCL

While they had admired the sights in front of them during their date, the way back to her passed in a blur because Clarke used her speed to take them back to the hotel. Stopping right in front of the place, the blonde grabbed Lexa's hand and squeezed it tightly before walking confidently in, making all eyes turn on them. Lexa knew that they were all staring at Clarke, who was expelling some kind of aroma that forced you to focus on her. She knew that was a way for the blonde to become more alluring, and that at the same time it was a reflex and reaction from being turned on. Still, Lexa didn't enjoy the sight of men and women unabashedly staring at her mate, which is why she pulled them quickly towards the elevators. Once they closed, she took a step forward and invaded Clarke's space, the aroma of the vampire intensifying inside the locked space.

"You smell divine." Lexa murmurs while kissing Clarke's neck teasingly.

"And you're a tease." Clarke chuckles.

"I'm a tease?" the mundane asks confused while pushing herself closer to the blonde who groans and closes her eyes. "You just sexy-serenaded me in front of a lot of people."

"Sexy-serenaded you?" Clarke laughs brightly. "That's a way of putting it."

"Just shut up." Lexa growls and kisses the vampire who moans and does as said.

Once the elevator door opens, Clarke runs the whole way towards the room and uses her key to open it, her senses warning her that the room was empty and ready. Turning around, her eyes meet Lexa's and she knows that no matter what they both won't stop. Closing the distance between them, she moans when Lexa grabs her hands and squeezes her breasts, the nature of the brunette's touch a little more rough than what she was used to. Nevertheless, it was just as pleasurable and she encouraged Lexa's actions by rocking in place, her kisses never stopping.

"Take it all off." she hears Lexa command her and she does as said, her clothes all left discarded on the floor.

Meanwhile, Lexa was simply staring at her mate, the most powerful vampire of all, do as asked. The thrill that came from realizing that she had that much power over the woman made the brunette's clit throb. And she had been already teased for far too long by the blonde vampire. She needed her mate.

"Kneel." Lexa says and smirks when Clarke does so without hesitation. "Such a good girl." she coos and Clarke groans.

"Please..." Clarke whimpers from her position. "Let me make love to you."

"But I don't want that." the brunette starts to peel her clothes off.

"No?" the blonde cries in anguish but still doesn't move.

"No." Lexa is surprised at the way this is all going, but still, there's something thrilling about that makes her continue. "Because I want you to fuck me." she growls next to Clarke and bites her ear strongly.

"God..." Clarke moans desperately. "I want that too. Please, please let me fuck you."

"You will." she promises Clarke. "Take me to bed." she says and the blonde uses her strength to carry her. "Now kiss me."

Clarke does as said without hesitation, her beast strangely compliant and excited at the notion of being commanded. She had never felt like this, and while she should have been more hesitant about giving Lexa this power over her, she knew deep inside of her that the brunette was doing all of this because she knew that Clarke was enjoying it. What was happening right now, on an unconscious and telepathic level, was of mutual assurance and agreement.

Because tonight that was what they needed from the other.

"Touch my clit." she says and Clarke moves her fingers downwards, flicking them against her wetness. "Good Clarke." she commends the blonde who whimpers and nuzzles her neck. "What do you want dear?" she asks knowingly.

"You. I want you." the vampire groans and feels her elongated teeth come out.

"I'm yours Clarke." Lexa promises her while moaning at the sensation of fingers entering her. "You can drink from me."

"I love you." Clarke moans when sure fingers travel downwards and start touching her. "I love you." she repeats one more time before biting and sucking Lexa's blood.

"Uff." Lexa groans and cums, all the pent up frustration from earlier dissipating because of the mixture of her orgasm and the euphoria that came from Clarke's bite. "Now you come for me Clarke." she whimpers while using all of her strength to move her fingers faster.

"Ohhhh..." Clarke screams while feeling her orgasm approach and quickly detaches her teeth from Lexa's neck before she accidentally harms her. "So good." she whispers and closes her eyes in complete happiness. 

"That was..." Lexa says after feeling Clarke relax next to her.

"Incredible." the vampire whispers while smiling brightly at her mate. "Thank you."

"Thank you!" the brunette chuckles. "I didn't know you could sing."

"Neither did I." Clarke shrugs and the sight makes her look adorable. "Although I do know that Anya and Raven just heard everything we did." she laughs loudly.

"Oh God..." Lexa groans while hiding her face on the pillow. "That's so embarrassing."

"They knew better than to stay and left when things were getting too steamy." Clarke appeases her somehow but still, Anya had heard her have sex and that was traumatic enough.

"I don't know what you do to me to make me do things like this." the mundane caresses Clarke's face tenderly.

"Don't you like it?" Clarke asks shyly.

"I love it." she reassures her mate who relaxes. "I just need to get used to it."

"You've also changed me for the better." the blonde promises her. "And that makes me love you even more than what I thought could be even possible."

"You're such a romantic." Lexa smiles warmly at her before eskimo kissing her. "I love you too."

"Good." Clarke smiles. "Because I don't sing for everyone."

"I thought you said that you didn't sing at all." she retorts and the blonde blushes.

"Asshole."

"Still love you." Lexa tells her while yawning. "Now let's sleep for a little before the next part of the plan starts."

"Ok." Clarke tells her while holding her close. "I enjoyed our undercover real date." she jokes.

"So did I." Lexa purrs and closes her eyes.

CLCLCLCL

 _"They're spending the night in the mundane's room."_ Bellamy hears Monroe through the radio. _"Standing guard outside with Lock and Miller."_

"Remain in position until confirmation of asset reaching target." he instructs the red haired vampire.

 _"Copy. Over and out."_ the transmission ends and Bellamy smiles brightly.

It was showtime.


	16. Waiting all Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trap is set, Monroe underestimates her rivals and Bellamy has an ace up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people! I'm back with a new chapter! After this I promise you we're going to Trikru land and we'll meet with Indra and the rest of Lexa's family. Meanwhile, enjoy this chapter and thank you all for the kudos, comments and love!

"You know." Octavia tells her while looking around. "For being Trikru, you're quite alright."

"Was that a compliment I just heard?" Anya chuckles.

"Perhaps." the brunette Skaikru says. "But don't let it get to your head."

"Will try not to." she retorts sarcastically.

"You're a good fit for Raven."

"Tell Raven that." Anya can't help to say bitterly.

"She'll come around." Octavia promises her. "She just needs time. And besides, she's similar to you in that sense."

"In what sense?" the older vampire asks curiously.

"In the sense that she's stubborn." the Skaikru jokes and laughs loudly.

"Skaikru branwadas." Anya mutters. "With their jokes and immaturity..."

"That you seem to like because you're friends with Clarke and your soulmate is Raven."

"They're refreshing." the older vampire admits. "My people in Trikru are not like that. They're more reserved and guarded around people that are not from their covens."

"Why?" Octavia asks honestly. "I once went to a Trikru bar and the moment they realized I was not Trikru I got some not so friendly reactions."

"Mistrust." she simply replies. "Although Clarke has done all she can to unite us, not all vampire covens can overlook the fact that the Trikru coven welcomes hunters."

"I can see why they would be uncomfortable with that."

"So can I." Anya agrees. "And so was I until I met Indra and Gustus; Lexa's aunt and uncle. For you see, those two were the only hunters I've met with enough legitimate reasons to ask for vengeance. And yet what they did instead was make peace with the vampire Queen. The moment they did so I asked them if I could join their coven. They accepted."

"Why did they deserve revenge?"

"That's not my story to tell nor for you to hear." the older vampire replies somberly.

"Then it must have been something really bad."

"Isn't it always?" Anya says sadly. "Because if life were that simple for us, we would have died a long time ago."

"I guess you're right." Octavia murmurs while clutching her sword determinedly. "Does Lexa know about this?"

"No." the Trikru vampire replies.

"Does it have to do with her special powers?"

"Special powers is what you're calling it now?" Anya says bitterly.

Octavia merely shrugs.

"How else should I call it? You've seen what she can do and how powerful and dangerous that makes her for us. For our kind."

"I've considered it." Anya agrees because she's not that stupid.

Of course she has realized that Lexa's powers, or abilities or whatever they were, could be seen negatively by the rest of covens. Could be used by Azgeda as an strategy to separate the Coalition. Because Anya was sure that if Clarke had to choose between the Coalition and her mate, the vampire would always pick Lexa no matter what. That knowledge assured and calmed the Trikru vampire personally, but professionally it worried her. It meant that Clarke had a new weakness that could be exploited.

"And just as I know you've considered it, have you thought of a solution?" Octavia asks without preambles.

"You mean if I've considered betraying Clarke?" Anya can read between the lines.

"Something like that."

"You're quite brave for asking that. Especially without any kind of backup knowing quite well that I'm older and more powerful than you." the Trikru vampire says seriously. "Stupid, but brave."

"I care about Clarke. It's my duty to protect her from any harm." the younger brunette doesn't back away from Anya.

"It was also your brother's duty to care for her and look where that has gotten all of us."

"My brother only cares about himself and has no honor."

"Many would say the same about you." Anya taunts the Skaikru vampire and watches the words affect her. "You abandoned your coven, left your Queen and best friend alone and allowed your brother to take a position of power."

"It wasn't like that." Octavia murmurs bitterly. "And the reasons I had for leaving my coven are my own."

"In my coven that would make you a natrona." she smirks darkly. "A traitor."

Before Octavia can react, both vampires sense another presence and immediately raise their weapons.

"Raven." Octavia snarls. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Avoiding a war between our covens apparently." the hacker replies somberly. "What are you even thinking or trying to achieve by having this discussion right here and now?!"

"I was asking her what were her intentions with Clarke once this threat was dealt with." the younger Skaikru defends her actions.

"We can trust Anya." Raven promises her friend. "She loves Lexa and cares deeply for Clarke."

"And how do you know this?" Octavia challenges her.

"You know how." the older Skaikru replies firmly. "And you..." she tells Anya. "Don't hurt others in order to test them. Not with the mistakes they've made in their past."

"I was just..." Anya starts to say, immediately getting why Raven would react negatively to her methods. "I was just trying to make a point." she murmurs defeated.

"A point in arguing that the people that have made mistakes against their coven or friends don't deserve a second chance?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did." Raven smiles sadly. "And I know so because I can feel it."

"Raven..." Anya whispers brokenly. "I'm so so..." she starts saying but a phone beeps.

Raven looks at her phone and gives Anya a solemn nod.

"Clarke and Lexa have raised the alarm."  she tells them while turning around to leave. "Don't do anything stupid and let's just focus now on getting Bellamy and Monroe." she warns them before running back to her position.

"Shit." Octavia whispers while watching her friend leave and feeling sorry for the vampire left standing next to her.

"Can I count on you watching my back?" is the only thing Anya says to her.

"I've got your back." she promises the older vampire.

CLCLCLCL

" _Lexa_!" Monroe hears an anguished scream and turns around to look at Lock.

"What do we do?" Lock asks her worriedly. "Miller is inside with them."

"We must go in." Monroe replies surely and before any can open the door they feel it being yanked from the inside.

"Keep a perimeter behind us." Miller tells them bitterly while returning to the room with Clarke and the mundane.

Monroe takes a quick look and notices the brunette on the ground, Clarke holding her head tenderly. The mundane's heart was beating slowly, her respiration coming with difficulty and her head was filled with sweat. Bellamy mentioned to her that this would be some of the effects the poison would have on her.

After getting confirmation that the poison worked, Monroe returns to her position outside the room with Lock.

 _"It's poison._ " she hears Clarke whimper.

 _"I can't smell anything._ " Miller retorts scared.

 _"It has to be! She just collapsed after drinking a cup of water!_ " Clarke bellows angrily and Monroe is scared.

 _"Azgeda must be involved then. The only poison I can think of is the one used by them during the war to incapacitate vampires."_ Miller explains.

 _"I don't care what it is Miller!_ " Clarke roars. _"I want you to find me an antidote right now."_

 _"But..."_ Miller whispers brokenly.

" _Or I'll take all of your heads."_ Clarke threatens him and Monroe knows this is her chance to escape.

"There's no known antidote for that poison." she tells Lock who is staring at the scene petrified to the ground. "And I'm not staying here to watch the Queen suck the life out of all of you."

"Neither am I." he whispers and immediately runs out of the room, followed by a frantic Monroe.

" _I must help her."_ Monroe can still hear Clarke whisper brokenly

" _My Queen you can't do that! We don't know what the effects of the poison could be on a vampire after it has been absorbed by a mundane."_ Miller warns her.

 _"I will not let my mate die in my arms._ " Clarke vows and that's the last thing Monroe can hear before getting outside.

 _She's going to kill herself,_ Monroe realizes and immediately takes her phone out.

"Bellamy." she tells him after he answers. "The mission was a success."

_"Did you get visual confirmation of the asset reaching the target?"_

"Saw it with my own eyes." Monroe promises. "And I was even capable of hearing that Clarke was going to try to save the mundane."

" _What?_!" Bellamy screams at her. " _She can't do that."_

"What do you mean she can't do that?" Monroe asks confused. "That's what we wanted right from the start, to kill Clarke."

"Actually..." Monroe hears a voice from behind her and turns around to watch Octavia standing next to her. "That's what he wanted you to believe." she murmurs darkly while snatching the phone from her hand.

" _Octavia_?" she can hear Bellamy's voice from the phone.

"Fuck you." is all she says and crushes the phone to pieces. "And you..." she tells to Monroe. "You will die." she promises.

"I don't care." Monroe replies while smiling manically. "Because our plan worked and Clarke's mate is dead. With her gone Clarke will lose her mind and she'll kill herself. So my life in exchange of knowing I caused the Queen's death is a small price to be paid."

"Too bad the price was paid for nothing." Monroe watches Lexa come from behind Clarke, alive and well.

"But..." Monroe says brokenly. "I saw her on the floor. I noticed the symptoms of the poison."

"You noticed what we wanted you to see." Clarke answers bitterly. "You've betrayed me Monroe."

"You deserved it bitch!" Monroe spits at Clarke and starts to run towards her. 

Nevertheless, before she can get even close to her she feels herself being raised from the floor.

"What, how?" Monroe says while frantically trying to move around but the hold on her neck tightens. "But you're just a human! I can smell you!" 

"Don't..." Lexa murmurs angrily while holding the natrona from the neck, not realizing what she's doing or how she's even capable of doing so. "You wanted to hurt my mate, you wanted to kill her." she squeezes tighter. "Why?"

"Can this even be possible?" Octavia asks Clarke who is silently watching the scene unfold in front of her eyes.

"Because she deserves to die." Monroe chokes out.

"No one will touch Clarke." Lexa vows solemnly and squeezes tighter. "No one will hurt my mate."

"Lexa..." Clarke whispers while getting close to the brunette. "We must ask her some questions."

"We are." the mundane tells her and turns her attention back to red-haired vampire. "Who else was working with you?"

Monroe remains silent for a couple of seconds before wailing and screaming in complete agony.

"Clarke what are you doing to her?" Octavia whispers while looking around.

"I'm doing nothing." the blonde replies quietly.

"Lexa..." the brunette Skaikru says in complete awe. "What is she?"

"My mate." Clarke answers simply.

CLCLCLCL

"Did you get the signal from the phone?" Raven asks her the moment the two meet.

"Yes. Octavia got the phone and gave us enough time to track it before she crushed it.." Anya murmurs solemnly. "I'm now following his trail."

"How far away is he?" the hacker asks calmly.

"We shouldn't be that far." the Trikru vampire takes a look around. "I think we're six minutes away from the hotel."

"And from what it seems it looks like he's returning to the hotel instead of running away."

"I'm assuming that he believes Lexa is dead and he will try to trick Clarke into believing that he has always been on her side." Anya explains while starting to run towards the hotel.

"But he does know that Monroe can accuse him of being on the plan as well?" Raven snorts and follows the older vampire close enough to continue talking. 

"Raven..."

"Not now Anya." the Skaikru vampire simply says.

"Then when?" Anya demands bitterly. "I just want to explain to you what happened, I want you to understand."

"There's nothing to explain Anya." Raven says defeated. "Just because I'm your soulmate that doesn't mean that what you say doesn't affect me."

"Of course it does!" the Trikru vampire screams and stops both of them in the middle of the road. "It means that you're the exception to my every rule. You will ALWAYS come first Raven. You will come before my coven, before my siblings, before my elders, before my Queen, before myself."

"But what you said to Octavia..."

"Was just said to her because I wanted to test her just as much as she wanted to test me!" Anya says exasperated. "I do believe the things I said about traitors, but I also know her story and what happened with her mate. She, like the elders of my coven, deserved vengeance and instead chose peace. And knowing how hard that choice must have been for her to make, how can I even start judging her for doing so?"

"I didn't know that..." Raven whispers. "I just felt all of these anger and disappointment."

"Of course I'll be disappointed you don't want to be with me Raven." the Trikru vampire tells her honestly. "But that doesn't mean that I will give up on you or judge you for your past actions. Because that doesn't and will never matter to me."

"Do you really mean that?" the younger vampire asks brokenly.

"Do you feel I mean it?" Anya asks her instead of answering.

"Yes." Raven replies softly. "Yes I do feel it."

"Then trust our bond." she whispers while getting closer to Raven. "Trust me."

"I'm trying." she promises the older vampire. "I'm just afraid of disappointing you or of you realizing that I'm not worth all the wait."

"I promise you, Raven Kom Skaikru, that you're more than worth it."

Anya smiles when she notices the faint blush on the brunette's cheeks. Nevertheless, before she can do anything about it she smells the familiar scent of Lexa, along with Clarke's, Octavia's and the one of another vampire. 

"What the hell?" Raven asks her after having also smelled them. "They're supposed to be at the hotel!"

"If Bellamy notices that Lexa is still alive then he'll know that this was all a trap and he'll try to escape." Anya says angrily. "Branwadas."

"Maybe we should go and hurry them up instead of insulting them?" the brunette tells her sarcastically and starts running again.

"Hilarious..." the older vampire retorts while following her closely. "Can't smell Bellamy around here. He must have chosen the other road so he could enter the hotel through the back."

"Works for us, sucks for him." Raven answers while speeding up. "We need to tell them to hurry up though." she continues saying and stops right behind Clarke, who notices their presence but does nothing to interrupt what is happening in front of her.

"Lexa..." Anya whispers in complete awe after seeing how she's holding the red-haired vampire by the neck.

 _"Maybe I failed today_." they hear Monroe say darkly. " _But someone will get her._ " she promises Lexa. " _And you'll have to watch your mate die right in front of your eyes just like I had to."_

"Let them try." Lexa tells her and Monroe notices the way her eyes shift from green to red. "Because whomever tries will meet your fate."  she promises before crushing the vampire's neck and feeling it collapse under her hand. "Yu gonplei ste odon."

After that, everything around them is quiet, none capable of explaining or understanding what had happened. Lexa, a mundane, had just killed a grown vampire, a member of the Queen's guard, with her bare hands.

To Clarke, this confirmed that her mate was not a mere mundane, which was something she had always known deep inside of her. There was a reason she had been so captivated and attracted to Lexa. And right now, her inner beast was telling her that they've had found their perfect match; a creature that was just as powerful and strong as they were.

To the rest, especially Octavia and Anya, it meant that there was more to Lexa than what they had suspected. It meant that they had to keep her a secret from the other covens because she was dangerous to all those who were not on her side. Lexa, willing or unwillingly, had become a weapon. One that could be seen very appealing to Azgeda.

To Lexa, the strength and power she was acquiring meant that maybe not everything they had told her about her past was the truth. It was clear that she was not just a mundane, because what she had just done should have been impossible and yet the blood on her hands told her otherwise. This raw power, this passion and desperation to protect Clarke, was manifesting itself more and more with each passing day. Clearly, it must be connected with her mate and the fact that their bond keeps growing.

Raven needed to start those tests immediately. 

"Fuck!" Octavia screams after watching a mundane kill a vampire with her bare hands. "Fuck!" she continues saying while walking around the road.

"Are you ok?" Lexa moves towards Clarke and notices that she did it faster than what she had planned.

"Are you ok?" her mate asks instead.

"She was threatening you." the mundane simply explains. "I could not let that happen."

"You were spectacular." the blonde promises while kissing her hands and licking the blood of them, making Lexa whimper.

"Clarke..." she warns her mate.

"It was very arousing; watching you defend me." Clarke blushes. "No one has done that for me, at least not like that." she clarifies to Octavia who seemed ready to complain.

"It wasn't normal." Octavia reminds me.

"It was peculiar." Lexa gave the Skaikru vampire a soft smile.

"It was something." Raven agrees. "I want to test your blood."

"Creepy." Anya murmurs and they all laugh. "But going back to business, what the fuck are you two doing out here?! You almost killed me after I suggested you to stay with Lexa and yet here you are." she tells Clarke.

"It was different." Clarke blushes. "Besides, the trap is already set. Knowing Bellamy, he'll try to blend in until he can surrender to Miller or Octavia. Afterwards, he'll come straight to me."

"Asshole." Lexa says and they all agree.

A phone rings and Raven gives it to Clarke who reads the text and nods in understanding.

"Bellamy has asked for an audience with me."

"What will you do?"

"Give it to him of course. With my closest allies and friends inside, protecting my mate... Although from what I've seen she doesn't seem to need protection very much." Clarke winks at Lexa who blushes.

"And then what?" Octavia asks confused. "You'll question him and he'll deny everything. Claim it was all Monroe's plan."

"We have solid proof of his involvement in both attacks. He won't get away." it's Anya the one reassuring her and Octavia smiles softly at the gesture.

"He will pay." Clarke promises both Lexa and Octavia. "That I promise you."

CLCLCLCL

Bellamy was quietly waiting outside Clarke's room. 

He had passed, on his way to the lobby, through Lexa's room and had felt the fading heart beat of a mundane and a vampire. Of course he had assumed that Clarke would remain by the brunette's side. But it was also a relief that she had not been capable of choosing her above her duty as Queen. It gave Bellamy hope and had been what convinced him of surrendering to Miller, who had been surprised about seeing him. He had told him about Monroe and how she had been an Azgeda spy who had tried to recruit him after she heard that he had been cast out of the coven. Of course, Miller had believed him immediately and promised to help him get an audience with Clarke, who Miller told him had been inquiring with Raven and her staff about the poison.

"It's from the Azgeda." Miller told him while walking him towards Clarke's room. "She's been talking with Anya Kom Trikru about declaring war on Azgeda and kicking them out of the Coalition."

"Good news." Bellamy tells him proudly. His plan had worked perfectly and right now he was on his way to forgiveness and a position near Clarke and Murphy.

Nevertheless, when he was told to go in, what he saw inside the room had him realize that he had been completely mistaken. In it he saw Lexa sitting right next to Clarke, both talking with each other in silence, the soft words of love and care being loud enough for him to hear. Monroe had lied to him! The fucking bitch had told him that Lexa drank the poison and showed the symptoms. An antidote was out of the question because there were no known ones for that poison and yet here was the mundane, alive and well.

"Bellamy Blake." it's Lexa the one greeting us. "Nice of you to join us."

"Human." he spits at the brunette who merely shrugs. "You should be dead."

"Sorry to disappoint you." the mundane says and Bellamy can hear snorts coming from around the room. "Although your hatred for me has made it impossible for you to keep the charade up."

"Stupid." they hear Anya murmur and they all agree with her. "Why are you here Natrona?"

"I came to prove that this human is an Azgeda spy. She's only using you Clarke. She plans to kill you and then give your throne to Roan and Ontari. Surely you must see that."

"The only thing I see is a liar standing in front of me." Clarke replies surely. "One that has sold information to Azgeda and that continues to lie in my face in order to save his own skin."

"I've never betrayed you my Queen."

"The poison you tried to use on Lexa came from Azgeda." Octavia tells him. "You're the only one with ties to them."

"That was Monroe. I knew of the plan but never became directly involved."

"I saw you charm that bellboy into placing that bottle inside Lexa's room." Raven interrupts him.

"Lies my Queen! Interrogate Monroe and you'll realize I had no part in this."

"Already did." Lexa tells him. "Died during the process but still gave us enough information to connect you to her."

"The phone and the call she gave you after she abandoned her post... That allowed Anya and I to track you."

"So it was a trap..." Bellamy murmurs defeated. "You always knew."

"I always knew." Octavia is the one that answers him. "What you did to Atom, how you almost tried to kill Lexa twice and for what Bellamy, so we could stay close to you?"

"To keep you both safe!"

"To keep us controlled!" Clarke says angrily. "Bellamy Blake, for all the crimes done against your Queen and coven, I sentence you to death."

"You can't do that!" he starts laughing maniacally.

"I'm the Queen. I can do what I want with you."

"No you can't." he sing-songs."Because I have information about Azgeda's attacks."

"Attacks..." Anya asks confused.

"Indeed Trikru trash." he addresses the older vampire. "In fact, soon enough Miller will come inside this room and..."

"My Queen!" Miller runs inside the room and all the women stare at him solemnly. "Word has come on an attack on Trikru territory. Azgeda is claiming responsibility for it." he looks at Anya and they all hear Bellamy cackle.

"YOU!" Anya roars and moves forward and kicks Bellamy to the floor, immediately incapacitating him. "YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"Anya..." Lexa whispers and it's enough for her friend to calm down. "We can't kill him."

"But..." the Trikru vampire says brokenly. "My people..."

"I know. But we need him." it's Octavia the one telling her that and Anya can accept that.

Because just like she deserved vengeance, so did Octavia.


	17. Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Raven make a breakthrough in their relationship while Clarke, Lexa and Octavia try to understand Bellamy and his motives. Also, it seems that the war against Azgeda is coming sooner than expected?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for such the long wait! There's really no excuse apart from the fact that I've been busy with work and reading. Nevertheless, I've made a commitment to not take that long for the next update. Haven't checked for mistakes in spelling, but will do so later today. Hope you enjoy this chapter and that you're still with me when it comes to this story. Things are starting to move towards the climax!

Anya was frantically moving across the room, trying her best to keep herself composed and calm enough to await for news to come from her coven. After Miller interrupted the meeting with words of an attack from Azgeda, Clarke had decided to place Bellamy on a cell in order to focus on the actions done by Roan and Ontari. Not that they didn't believe that Azgeda could be capable of physically breaking the laws of the Coalition, but it didn't make that much sense for them to attack one of the strongest covens while preparing for a war with the Skaikru. For all they knew, it could very well be a trap to lure them all to Trikru territory and ambush them on their way there.

"I can feel your turmoil." Raven told Anya while slowly approaching her. "I'm sorry all of this is happening now."

"I knew we would we at war the moment Clarke banished Azgeda from the Coalition." Anya murmurs bitterly. "I just didn't expect them to retaliate so quickly. Besides, for them to reach our lands in such a short amount of time means that they had already planned to launch an attack way before the meetings between the covens started."

"Have you heard anything from your scouts?" the brunette hackers asks her softly.

"Not a single thing." the Trikru vampire whispers. "I know my coven is strong, but there are some villages that are not military prepared. They're the home of elders and children."

"Children?" Raven asks surprised but then remembers that the Trikru coven is mixed. "Of course, the families of the hunters..."

"Some villages are the home of the children, and they learn from our culture since we believe inclusion is the key to acceptance and respect."

"I hope nothing happened."

"Something did happen, I can feel it." Anya says brokenly. "It's too much of a coincidence that Bellamy tells us that Azgeda is planning attacks and then we get word on Azgeda attacking my coven."

"You think they're working together..." Raven realizes.

"It's either that or Bellamy managed to have someone inside Azgeda relaying this type of information to him. Anything could be possible with that vile man."

"Clarke must be considering the same things you're thinking about." the hacker says mostly to herself. "And knowing my friend as well as I do, if an attack on Trikru is confirmed then she won't kill Bellamy. She'll want to use him."

"And that also worries me." Anya tells her mate somberly. "Because based on all I have seen from him, what Bellamy wants is to be next to Clarke and Octavia no matter what."

"Don't let that discourage you." Raven gets close to her mate and immediately feels both of them relax. "You know Clarke, and you know she'll do everything to bring you and your coven the justice you deserve."

"I know that." the Trikru vampire promises her. "But I also know that Clarke must put the safety of the whole Coalition before the interests of her friends. That's one of the burdens that come with being a leader."

"I trust Clarke and I trust she'll find a way of being both a friend and a Queen."

"I hope so." Anya whispers and can feel Raven getting even closer to her. "What are you doing?" she asks.

"I just feel this need." Raven murmurs. "To get close to you. I feel calmer when I do so."

"But yesterday night..."

"I was upset..." the hacker admits. "But I can also sense how you evaluate things. It's like I have this deep connection now that allows me to see beyond your words and actions. You didn't say those things to Octavia out of malice or because it reminded them of me. You were honestly offended and angry with her for questioning your loyalty."

"Still..." she whispers brokenly. "It's the bond. Your inner self is feeing my distress and it wants to soothe and calm me." she smiles tightly at the hacker. "You don't have to do anything about it."

"But what if I want to?" the brunette asks surely.

"I would ask you to think it carefully because I would not be capable of seeing and feeling your touch as something insignificant." Anya whimpers brokenly. "It would mean everything."

"I want it to mean that Anya." Raven promises her. "I know that last time I reacted badly. No, scratch that, I was a complete bitch about it." she tells her mate. "But ever since that moment, all I have wanted is to feel close to you again. To have your skin on top of mine, your lips caressing mine." she starts to purr while moving her hands in front of them.

"Raven..." Anya closes her eyes and feels tears falling from her eyes. "Please don't kiss me if you're not ready to be with me."

"I won't." the brunette hacker closes her eyes and the distance between of them. "Because I'm tired of being afraid Anya. For all we know, a war will start soon between the covens. I don't want to go into it without having a good reason to not die."

"And am I a good enough reason?" the Trikru vampire whispers softly.

"You would be every reason." Raven promises her and kisses her mate on the lips, finally feeling everything she had denied herself of feeling many years ago.

"Is this really happening?"

"It is." she smiles brightly at her mate.

"And no regrets?"

"No regrets." she reassures Anya and continues kissing her lightly, making sure to not overwhelm her so much or confuse her desire to soothe and calm her with passion and lust.

Nevertheless, before things could even escalate, Raven feels her phone ring, which makes her groan bitterly in response. Separating from Anya with a soft kiss and promise, she quickly answers the call.

"Reyes." she says bored but immediately turns upright once she hears who it is.  

 _"The messenger from Trikru has returned."_ Miller told her from the other line. _"And it's not good news."_

CLCLCLCL

"If you keep moving around the room like that you'll make me dizzy." Octavia tries to joke with her Queen but realizes how bitter the atmosphere around them feels like.

Lexa, who had remained silent after telling Clarke to put Bellamy in one of the cells, is looking outside the window calmly. Her mate, on the other hand, was the opposite; frantically pacing around the room completely distressed.

"I don't think this is the right time for jokes." Lexa warns her coldly.

"I'm sorry." the brunette vampire apologizes immediately. "I just don't know what to do. Or even think." she admits.

"We have been played yet again." Clarke says darkly. "Azgeda must have had an army near Trikru territory way before the meeting between covens started. They planned this."

"Perhaps it was a contingency plan were their attempt at overthrowing you failed." Lexa says. "What I can't understand yet is how Bellamy got involved in this. I just don't see Azgeda telling him about the army while they knew he was loyal to you."  

"Because he has a mole inside Azgeda." Octavia realizes. "He must have one. I mean, he must have a contact who negotiated the poison for him."

"Like an intermediary of sorts?" Lexa asks. "Do you have those?"

"If we're not sure about the intentions of a vampire or mundane, we ask someone inside the coven to vouch for them. As a precaution." Clarke explains to her mate. "It would make sense for Bellamy to retain some of his contacts inside Azgeda."

"The question is who vouched for him and how he contacted the vampire that did so." Octavia murmurs bitterly. "Shit Clarke, we had him!"

"I know O..." the blonde says softly. "Trust me, I share your bitterness with our current situation."

"I'm assuming that based on what we know you will not execute Bellamy as planned." Lexa says calmly.

"I can't..." Clarke whispers brokenly. "If an attack on Trikru is confirmed then that proves our theory and perhaps we could use this to our advantage."

"Use Bellamy?" Octavia asks angrily. "Ever since he called me to come here all I have felt is that he's been the one using us."

"I've been thinking about that..." Lexa tells the two vampires who immediately stare at her. "Why did he even call you? I mean, you two were not talking at all, and if he wanted to get rid of me right from the start, why did he place you as an extra guardian? One that knew about his true self and would be completely against him?"

"At first I thought it was because he was honestly trying to keep Clarke safe." Octavia tells them surely. "But now I'm not so sure. Maybe he knew that by telling me that you were in danger I would abandon my self-exile and return to Skaikru."

"He didn't know where you were..." Clarke starts theorizing. "But he did have a way to contact you and used it in order to lure you to a place he knew well."

"You think he was hoping things would be fixed the moment he killed Lexa?" the brunette vampire asks shocked. "I saw him murder a vampire I loved! There's no way I could even be capable of forgiving him for doing that."

"Who could even know what Bellamy's mind is capable of thinking." Clarke says tersely. "Because although his motives are confusing, his plans and tricks are precise and clear."

"It seems like he's getting just what he wants from all of us." Lexa murmurs knowing that the two vampires in the room can hear her clearly. "The reactions from Azgeda, from Octavia, even from you." she says to Clarke. "He's the one moving the strings and creating a chain of reaction that may be the cause of a civil war between the covens."

"Pessimistic much?" Octavia says somberly.

"But she's right." Clarke closes her eyes. "And the more we allow him to see that he's getting away with things, the further his ego will be fed."

"So we'll kill him no matter what?"

"You know I can't do that if Trikru territories were attacked." the blonde explains. "Indra and Gustus would never forgive me for preventing her coven from getting retribution."

"So then we go to them and we tell them our plan." Lexa says surely. "It's not like we weren't planning on going there anyway."

"They'll be angry." the blonde explains to her mate. "They were just attacked and they may not be as understanding as we'll wish them to be. Not when it comes to their niece being bonded to the queen."

"My people." Lexa says because she knows that although she wasn't aware of their true nature they were still part of her coven. "Value strength and valor. We do not hide and we do not lie when it comes to our motives and our reasons. Doing so is not a part of our culture. My uncle and aunt, no matter how much the situation may displease them, will never undervalue that."

"So what you're saying then is that the moment we get confirmation from Anya's sources about the attack we should go to the Trikru coven?"

"The Coalition must show that they will not allow Azgeda to get away with this." Lexa explains to Octavia. "The moment they do Roan and Ontari will use that to their advantage and undermine Clarke's authority. We cannot let that happen if we wish to retain the Coalition."

"If we?" the brunette vampire raises her eyes questioningly.

"I'm bonded to the Queen of the Coalition, which means that I'm a part of your coven just as Clarke has become a part of mine." the brunette mundane stares softly at her mate. "Not only that, but based on what I have seen, being your mate means that after yours, my word is law?"

"Indeed." Clarke smiles softly at her mate and hugs her tightly. Once we completed our bond you immediately acquired this right. And everyone must respect it." she says mostly to Octavia who nods in understanding.

"You know our customs Clarke." the brunette vampire tells her. "You must give Lexa a mate bite that proves her relationship with you."

"A mate bite?" Lexa asks confused.

"It's a mark that shows that we're mated. It would ensure your position in our world." Clarke explains to her. "I didn't mention this before because doing so would mean that there's no turning back for you darling."

"Turning back?" Lexa laughs bitterly. "You really think, that after everything we've been through I would wish to leave you?"

"I was hoping not." the blonde smiles brightly at her. "But I still had to ask before biting you." she winks at her mate who blushes.

"So that's settled then." Octavia interrupts them before things get deeper. "We still need to decide about Bellamy."  

"We take Bellamy with us to Trikru." Lexa says immediately.

"What?!" Octavia asks loudly. "So that he can escape on the way there, perhaps with the help of an Azgeda ambush?!"

"Do you trust to just leave him here without us? We can't know who to trust or who is conspiring with Azgeda." Lexa shrugs. "Although it's also a risk to take him out, there is a higher probability of him buying his way out of this cell."

"I guess you're right." Octavia murmurs bitterly. "So what happens after we reach Trikru land?"

"We go straight to my aunt and uncle and tell them what's been happening. I know they will aid you immediately, especially after Azgeda attacked them. Jus drein jus daun."

"Blood must have blood." Clarke translates for Octavia. "And since the Azgeda attacked a member of the Coalition then that means that all the covens can ally to respond to the threat."

"So we launch a joint attack just like that?" Octavia asks. "That will cause many casualties and it may take months, along with the fact that people would notice."

"Of course not. By then we will use Bellamy's source inside Azgeda so we can learn about their attacks and weapons." Lexa says surely. "That's why we must also take Bellamy with us! Once he tells us all he knows he no longer holds any value and we can kill him."

"All of this is sounding way too easy." the brunette vampire says solemnly. "Which means that the plan won't probably work like that."

"But it's the only one we have." Clarke tells her friend. "Because as far as we're aware, allowing Bellamy to roam freely will only cause us harm. It's dangerous and risky, but I can't see another way out of this. We must take Bellamy with us."

"That of course if Trikru was indeed attacked." Octavia reminds them. "Because it could also be possible that we're being tricked."

"I don't think so." Lexa tells them. "I think that while he's been playing with us, all his threats and plans have not been fabricated. Why start now, and based on something as sporadic and unreliable as the Azgeda?"  

Clarke needed to consider all of the possibilities, and while she hated to wait and permit casualties to increase by doing nothing, she knew that she had Lexa's and Anya's support. Nevertheless, it still didn't please her that if the attack on the Trikru coven was real it meant that Bellamy had information that they could use, which meant that she couldn't kill him like she wanted to do. One thing Clarke had learned during her time as Queen was that the longer she allowed an enemy to stay alive, the more damage they could do to her. Besides, a person that knew that they had nothing else to lose became a liability and Bellamy had already reached that point of no return. His plan had been discovered, he was captured and yet he was calm and composed. That to Clarke could only mean that he was expecting to either be rescued or released in exchange for the information he could give them.

That was it.

"Clarke..." Lexa whispers while touching her face. "Where were you?"

"I know what Bellamy wants." she simply says and jumps in front of Lexa when she hears steps coming towards them.

"It's Raven and Anya." Octavia relaxes from her position and watches the way the Trikru vampire is determinedly walking towards them.

"A messenger from the Trikru has arrived." she says solemnly to Clarke and they all realize that Anya is taking refuge behind her position as Captain. "Word has come of an attack against one of our villages, TonDc. 10 people were killed; three hunters and seven children."

"Oh no..." Lexa whispers brokenly while hiding her face.

"What's wrong?" Clarke asks her mate immediately when she feels Lexa's turmoil.

"That's where my cousin Lincoln lives."

"I know..." Anya promises her. "And I already checked with the messenger. Lincoln is alright."

"Thank God." the brunette mundane whispers completely relieved. "I was so worried."

"Bastards." Octavia roars.

"Has the party responsible for the attack been identified?" Clarke asks bitterly while keeping the mundane close to her.

"It was Azgeda." Anya murmurs darkly. "By the time our vampires reached the village, most of them had already escaped apart from one that was injured by one of the deceased hunters. The vampire had scars on his face."

"That's Azgeda all right." Octavia says bitterly while facing Clarke and Lexa. "So what now?"

"We will do as planned." the blonde vampire murmurs solemnly. She then turns to look at Raven. "I want messengers to leave immediately to the rest of covens with the message that Azgeda has broken Coalition law and that their Queen is asking them to honor their word."

"Yes Domina." Raven replies immediately and quickly takes her phone out to call and barge orders.

"Anya..." Clarke turns around to look at her friend.

"I know what you will say." Anya interrupts her bitterly. "We must let the bastard live so he can tell us what he knows."

"Indeed." she tells her friend sadly. "But, he will come with us to TonDc where we'll meet with Indra and Gustus."

"You'll come to TonDc with the prisoner?! That's a terrible idea."

"He has managed to turn people from Skaikru's elite army. We can't trust anyone apart from us." Lexa is the one that speaks. "Besides, you know what our laws would demand. Justice and retribution for the crime done against our people."

"Jus drein jus daun." Anya murmurs darkly. She looks at Clarke. "Does this mean that once we extract the information from him you'll give him to Trikru?"

"Yes." Clarke promises her friend. "The moment he speaks he'll be yours to do as you wish."

"And are you ok with this?" the Trikru vampire asks Octavia. "I'm certain you must have heard about our rituals when it comes to murderers and traitors."

"Death by a thousand cuts." Octavia says simply. "I've seen the ritual once. And the man responsible for all that is happening has not been my brother for a very long time."

"Good." Anya responds bitterly. "And what about you?" she asks Lexa. "Are you ready to willingly send a man to his death?"

"I'm ready to do whatever it takes to protect my mate and our family. If that means killing Bellamy then I'm certainly ok with it." Lexa promises her friend.

"The messenger are leaving Arkadia as we speak." Raven tells them solemnly. "What was that I heard about taking Bellamy with us to TonDc?"

"We decided to go to the village where we'll deliver Bellamy to the Trikru so he can be judged by their laws." Clarke explains to the hacker. "But not before figuring out who his mole inside Azgeda is."

"Makes sense. Won't be easy to subdue and make Bellamy follow us though."

"He will follow if he believes that he will be freed the moment he tells us what we need to know." the blonde vampire tells them.

"And how will you make that happen, especially if he asks you to make a blood oath?" Raven questions her yet again.   

"What is a blood oath?" Lexa interrupts them. "Because I don't like the way that sounds."

"It's a promise done between two vampire that cannot be broken. If it is broken then the vampire responsible for it immediately exsanguinates and dies." Anya tells her friend.

"And you'll do that with Bellamy, consciously knowing that you'll have to break your word to set him free once you arrive to Trikru?!" the brunette questions her mate's sanity.

"He'll believe that he's safe the moment we make the oath. And although I cannot break the deal, I know someone who can..." she smiles brightly at her mate who understands what Clarke is trying to say.

"Ok, so it seems that Lexa understands." Raven says confused. "But I sure as hell don't."

"Well, the rules of our Coalition argue that our Domina's word is the absolute law. No one can backtrack or question or change it unless the Domina is physically or psychologically incapable of doing so and has publicly legitimized her bond with her soulmate." Clarke argues.  

"You cheeky bastard!" Anya is the one that says and all the people in the room are surprised at her outburst. "That law was made so it could be almost impossible to break."

"Lucky for us, Lexa helped me realize that there's a huge loophole in it. We never mentioned that blood oaths are out of spoken or written law." the blonde vampire smiles darkly.

"Which means that we'll finally be capable of tricking Bellamy." Octavia murmurs excitedly.

"Was that what you realized earlier?" Lexa asks her knowingly.

"Maybe." she smiles dashingly at her mate.

"So clever." the mundane purrs while getting close to Clarke who embarrassedly whimpers. "So sexy."

"Ok, you insatiable creatures..." Raven says loudly. "Delegate things so we can leave the room and that way you can start having crazy hot sex."

"Really?" Anya closes her eyes in apprehension. "Do you have to be so crude?"

"Do you have to be so prude?" she retorts quickly.

"Ok." Clarke manages to say while being kissed by Lexa who has suddenly lost her shyness. "Raven, I want you to start preparing everything for our trip. Spare no expense. Also, keep it need to know basis."

"Sure thing boss."

"Anya... Please warn Indra and Gustus about our trip. Send her my condolences and tell her of my proposition to deliver them the traitor responsible for the attack."

"What about them knowing of your relationship?"

"I guess we'll tell them the moment we arrive together." Lexa murmurs.

"You know Indra doesn't like surprises."

"Maybe she'll have to suck this one up." the mundane says a little angrily and immediately feels bad. "I'm sorry."

"I understand." Anya reassures her.

"And Octavia..." Clarke says after making sure that Lexa was alright. "I want you to be the one giving Bellamy the news."

"What?!" Octavia asks disgusted. "Why me?!"

"Because of that." Lexa is the one that tells her. "He'll believe you the moment he sees your reaction. Besides, in order for him to believe you you could beat him a little. For both of us?" she smiles at the vampire who nods in agreement.

"Good. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning after our announcement." Clarke says surely. "One that will be done right after Bellamy and I make our deal and possibly without him being in the vicinity."

"That can be arranged." Raven promises them. "The man was disgustingly dirty."

"Then I guess that's all." the blonde vampire dismisses them and immediately turns around to grab Lexa tightly. "Oh no dear." she whispers seductively. "You and I, we're not done."

"We're not?" Lexa purrs warmly.

"Oh no..." Clarke takes her tongue out and slowly likes the mundane's lips, earning herself an encouraging growl in response. "In fact, we haven't even started yet."

"Then take me to bed and start, Domina." she says and immediately feels herself being carried out of the conference room.


	18. No More Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa finalize their bond (acceptance of all their selves) while Octavia seeks revenge against Bellamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I took this long to update, but with finding a new job and applying for my master's degree I was immensely busy. Nevertheless, I recently got accepted to the program and university that I wanted (yay!) and I start classes in August (which gives me plenty of time to finish all of my stories). I hope you're all still with me and I'm so happy and surprised to see how much support and love this story has. I want to thank you all for it and I hope you like this chapter! I will try to update another chapter by the end of the year as a new year's eve gift! 
> 
> Kudos and your comments and suggestions are always welcomed. It keeps the muse going!

Feeling strong arms carrying her, all Lexa can focus on is the way Clarke's eyes are on her. The way her usually blue eyes have turned red, clearly dilated and excited about the prospect of marking her. Usually Lexa would have been against doing such a primal thing, but when it came to her mate and her needs, she found the idea of belonging to Clarke completely arousing, as if a part of her self was familiar with the behavior and needed the ritual to be completed. Perhaps it had to do with her special abilities and blood, but until Raven took a sample and tested it, they wouldn't be sure. And, with Bellamy on the loose and Azgeda threatening them, the last thing Lexa wanted was for them to somehow figure out that she was a mundane and that she was Clarke's mate. Yes, they would probably know the moment they saw the mark but she didn't want to entice them to abduct her or something like that because of her blood and its possible properties. Because Lexa was no fool and she knew that the Azgeda vampires would find a way to make her blood become a weapon; a way to make mundanes stronger and use them in the war so that they didn't lose their soldiers and vampires too quickly.

"Hey, are you with me?" Clarke whispers to her while placing her on the bed.

Looking around her, it finally dawns on Lexa that they have arrived to Clarke's suite and that somehow she had become too lost on her own thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about that sample Raven wants." she admits to her mate. "I don't think right now is the best time to figure out what I am."

"What do you mean?" Clarke asks her curiously.

"I mean that I don't think right now I should give a blood sample." Lexa expects her mate to calm her paranoia but is surprised when the opposite happens.

"I was thinking the same thing." the blonde says simply. "Right now I don't know who to trust apart from Octavia, Raven and Anya; who knows if Azgeda has somehow found a way to infiltrate my labs. I mean, Bellamy had a spy in my personal guard and I only noticed when he tried to kill you." she finishes angrily.

"I can feel you're still upset about that." Lexa tells her softly. "But there's nothing more you can do about the situation concerning your people unless you start an investigation. And, if you do, then the real spies may escape. We have a plan, a good one and it should work out."

"I hope so." Clarke tells her angrily. "Because if it doesn't I know I won't be capable of keeping my word and I'll kill Bellamy with my own hands."

"But that would make you break your blood oath." the brunette says her bitterly. "You would die and just like that leave me all alone?"

"I don't want to Lexa." Clarke tells her immediately. "But I'm the Queen of the Coalition. I cannot let Bellamy walk away after all he has done."

"I understand that." Lexa promises her. "I just don't get why you don't trust the plan. Why are you so afraid?"

"I'm afraid because I don't want to lose you Lexa." the vampire whispers brokenly. "I just found you and tomorrow I'm going to take you to Trikru to discuss a war between Azgeda and the Coalition. One that you had no idea existed until we met."

"And that's not your fault Clarke. It's Azgeda's and I want to be by your side. We're stronger together and I deserve justice for my people. I'm a part of Trikru, and, although Raven has not done her tests on me yet, it's pretty obvious that I'm no mere human. Which means that I have the right to be there and help my people." the brunette woman says vehemently.

"I know." the blonde chokes out.

She had already lost the only people she loved, her parents and Kane, and the mere thought of Lexa being next terrified the blonde vampire. She wasn't sure she would be capable of handling such a situation.

No, she knew that Lexa was it for her, and that a life without her was no life at all.

"I trust you and our plan Clarke." Lexa says surely. "I trust our friends and our people to do the right thing and support you in this war. But, in order for them to do that we must first complete our bond. We must give them their best fighting chance."

"That somehow makes me believe that you're doing this because it's what's best for our people and not something you want to." Clarke whispers bitterly. "And the last thing I want to do is force you to be by my side."

Lexa smiles softly at her.

"Clarke, you're not forcing me to do anything. I love you and I cannot imagine my life without you in it. I want this Clarke. I want this life. I want you."

"Being with me would make your existence change completely." the blonde warns her.  "And this bond we will have is one that never ends or breaks."

"I'm aware of that and my answer hasn't changed." the mundane promises her vehemently. "Life is about more than just surviving Clarke, and up until I met you I felt that I was just surviving. But now all I feel alive and I know that it is because of you." she gets close to Clarke who is crying silently. "Don't cry please." she whispers soothingly. "I don't want this feeling to end and I want to stay by your side forever."

Clarke smiles warmly at her.

"Forever is not impossible for us, Lexa Kom Trikru."

"I'm aware of that Clarke Kom Skaikru." Lexa gets closer to the vampire and kisses her strongly. "Please stop fighting this and be with me."

Growling in surrender, Clarke closes her arms around Lexa and responds to the kiss desperately. Unlike their previous time when the blonde vampire had been afraid of her inner creature, this time she knew that in order to complete the ritual she had to fully embrace it. Not only that, but that dark part of herself has proved that their common concern is their mate and that they would always put her first.

Feeling the creature wanting to take control of things, Clarke realizes that it won't take too long to lose herself in the passion and lust of the situation. Yet she has to warn Lexa and prepare her...

"Lexa.." she separates from the brunette's lips and notices how her green eyes focus on her own.

"You can let go. I know that with you I'm safe." her mate caresses her eyelids and kisses her reassuringly and that's all it takes for Clarke to truly let go.

Feeling her brands appear on her body and her senses to solely focus on Lexa, Clarke growls before holding the mundane close to her and carrying her towards the bed in front of them. A small part of herself is whispering to be gentle, but her beast knows that is not what her mate wants. In fact, she can feel Lexa using her extra strength to squeeze them tighter together.

Lowering the brunette woman on the bed, Clarke quickly discards her clothes and throws them on the floor before moving towards the bed, being intent on gliding her skin on top of her mate's. Smirking when she sees Lexa's body tremble and move upwards in order to create contact, Clarke denies her in order to tear her clothes apart since she is too far gone to simply take them off. Luckily Lexa doesn't mind. In fact, she clearly hears her whimper at the sight of her strength and desperation.

Growling and nibbling at the skin laying under her, Clarke does not speak a single word, deciding to use her lips to mark and brand every single surface available to her. Usually she wouldn't do this because she always found it silly to leave hickeys. But, it seems like her creature thinks bitterly because she's growling and purring after noticing the red marks left on Lexa's body.

"Clarke..." Lexa whispers vehemently. "Please don't tease me darling."

Moving upwards so she can see the mundane's eyes, she can notice the way they're dilated and can clearly see the soft perspiration on her body. Not only that, but a familiar smell is starting to dominate the room, one that was almost making Clarke salivate. Tangy yet sweet and so very Lexa, the blonde moves one hand downwards and uses her fingers to softly caress the brunette, who whimpers at the sudden intrusion but welcomes it immediately by moving her hips upwards.

Being a vampire had its advantages.

"You're so wet." she speaks and notices that her voice has become deep and raw, one usually unfamiliar and that she uses when her creature is out of control.

"For you, only for you." Lexa promises her and kisses her deeply.

"You're mine Lexa." she points out with a finger entering her mate.

"Yours." the brunette confirms and moves her hips in response to her hand's movements. "Pleaseee..."

"Who do you belong to Lexa?" she growls and takes her hand away which makes Lexa cry.

"You!" she begs and promises. "Please Clarke, please make me come."

"I love you Lexa." her beast promises and pushes three fingers in before lowering her lips and kissing her mate passionately. "I love you so much." she keeps saying and doesn't stop moving her hand and fingers.

"Love... you... too..." Lexa chokes out is almost ready to let go.

Staring at the woman on top of her, Lexa can see red eyes focused solely on her and can notice the brands on her skin shining brightly on her skin. Knowing that the person on top of her was another part of her mate, Lexa realizes that this moment is pivotal to finalizing their bond and proving their union to the rest of vampires of the Coalition. Because, although they had already bonded, that ceremony was mostly controlled by Clarke. This time, the person that was confessing her love and devotion to her was that other part of her mate, the one responsible for helping Clarke survive in this world.

Her vampire self.

Using all of her self strength to not come undone at the pace Clarke was setting, Lexa separates her lips from Clarke and moves her hand to land on top of the one the blonde vampire had inside of her. This makes the vampire stop immediately and concerned eyes focus intensely on her.

"I am yours." Lexa repeats deeply and grabs the hand filled with her essence tightly. "And I love you too." she stares at deep red eyes. "You're mine as well."

Noticing tears yet again on her mate, she's saddened at the misunderstand this side of Clarke has experienced from the blonde woman. Because, while she believed that her beast was a monster, it was clear that this side of her also felt just as deeply as she did. And, addressing her and promising her love and devotion was something that needed to be done.

She had finally accepted all of Clarke and something told her that this was the time to make her mate bite her.

"Do it." she caresses Clarke's face and places it on her pulse. "Bite me." she whispers softly and smiles when she must start moving the blonde's hand in order to make her start doing it on her own.

"I love you Lexa." Clarke growls and bites her mate just like she asked, feeling the blood pouring from her and filling that hunger even she didn't know she felt.

Feeling all of Lexa's love inside of her, it takes Clarke a while to realize that she's finally at peace with herself. Taking a look at her skin and hands, she can see the brands are still there, which means that she's still in her beast mode. And yet she knew she was crying, whispering soft words of love and belonging to the woman that had given her everything she had dreamed of having. It was as if some sort of understanding had taken place between her human soul and her vampire side; one that promised to place their mate first no matter what. And, while protection had been something common to them, now they felt an acceptance to each other, and that came specifically from Lexa and her capacity to trust and love both sides of her.

Separating from Lexa's neck, this time when she licks the wound she notices that it doesn't disappear like it had happened other times. Smiling at the sight of the brand and proof of their true love, she nudges her mate's neck and peppers it with soft kisses that make her chuckle.

"That tickles." Lexa says while watching her mate's eyes and skin. "You're still in your beast mode."

"I know." Clarke says softly. "But it feels different this time, I feel like I can control it because it's letting me do so. Almost as if it wants to remain here by allowing me to have the lead." she blushes at her explanation. "I don't know how to explain it."

"I could sense it." she caresses the brands on her mate's skin and eyelids like she tends to do when she sees them. "I think that you both finally made peace with each other and that has allowed you to embrace and accept your true power."

"I've never heard of something like this happen." the vampire muses while chuckling softly. "But then again, you're so special that it wouldn't surprise me that you somehow have the ability to influence vampires."

"This was all you Clarke." Lexa says immediately. "It came from you realizing that your inner beast is another part of yourself. One that also wishes to experience love, joy and what it means to be alive."

"But I'm not alive."

"Are you not?" the brunette moves her hand and touches Clarke's chest. "Just because you don't have a heartbeat that doesn't define your capacity to feel and live life." she smiles sadly at her. "At that dinner party you had I noticed some vampires looked so depressed, as if they were so tired of living that they could easily become moving corpses. That, to me, is the equivalent of being dead. Not having a purpose to keep on living. But you, your friends, you have dreams, hopes and missions that prevent you from surrendering to the emptiness of this life. It makes you capable of creating friendships and bonds that go beyond loyalty and an instinct of survival. It proves that your friends won't betray you because it will pain them to not have you in their lives. Perhaps that's why your Coalition is not succeeding, because the vampires in it see it as a duty to belong and not a responsibility. They have become so used to it being there that only at the fear of losing it they're willing to react."

"So you're saying that Azgeda's actions will somehow unite the whole Coalition and give it a new purpose?" Clarke asks curiously because what Lexa was saying made sense.

"I'm saying that in their selfish desire to rule Azgeda has reawakened the spirit of the Coalition and the vampires that belong to it. And, I think Azgeda has started to notice this after the convention finished. I think that's why they're trying to scare the other covens into not messing with them by launching individuals attacks on them."

"And they started with Trikru because they know we're closest to them."

"I don't think they expect Trikru to support you. I mean, clearly they don't know the ways of our people because the first thing we would want is justice." Lexa scoffs from Clarke's side of the bed.

"Well, they never wanted Trikru to join the Coalition since they believed it desecrated the purity of the covens." Clarke chuckles. "Wouldn't surprise me to see they don't understand the customs and practices."

"Well, their loss and our win." the mundane smiles warmly at her and Clarke feels all the love her frozen heart is capable of feeling pouring at her mate.

"You are so spectacular." Clarke says in complete awe and caresses her cheek tenderly. "Thank you for loving me, all of me."

Lexa smiles happily at her.

"Loving you is the easiest thing I have ever done." she promises and moves her hand downwards to the blonde's core. "But I've also been told that I'm very good at doing other things..."

"Told by whom?" the blonde asks jealously but still moans when she feels fingers teasing her clit.

"Would you like me to tell you that or just show you?" Lexa uses her strength to move on top of Clarke and starts peppering kisses on her breasts and stomach.

"Show me." Clarke whispers and moans loudly at the feeling of a strong tongue on her clit.

Lexa was going to be the death of her.

CLCLCLCL

Walking towards Bellamy's cell, Octavia knows what she must do and yet feels herself heave at the mere thought of having to tell him that they're willing to offer him a pardon. Although she knows that it's a lie and that he will die, it still makes her sick to just imagine the possibility of him somehow getting away yet again with murdering fellow vampires who trusted him. In another time she had believed that they would find Bellamy guilty and would make him pay, but the opposite happened and he was offered a position alongside Clarke. While that had hurt and made her abandon her coven, this time she was determined to see her brother pay.

Although she had agreed with Clarke and Lexa when both suggested that she should be the one telling Bellamy about the blonde vampire's intentions, right now she didn't feel so confident in her capacity to lie. But, although it wasn't a lie, she had to make Bellamy honestly believe in her desperation at seeing him get away with it. And for that to happen, Octavia knew that she needed to kick she shit out of him and time it so that Clarke's guards could stop her before she killed him.

"Open the door." she tells one of the guards and they immediately do as said.

Going inside the room, she can see Bellamy sitting on the floor while staring at the window absently.

"I was expecting Clarke to come, or even that woman from Trikru." he says without looking at her. "But not you."

"I have my reasons for being here." she gets closer to him. "You do realize that you won't get away with this, don't you?"

"Clarke can't kill me." he stares at her with a smile on his face. "I heard that a messenger from Trikru confirmed my tip. The Queen of the Coalition cannot sacrifice a valuable source."

"I bet that just like you betrayed us we could find someone in Azgeda willing to do the same."

"You all know that's not true." he sneers at her. "So with that being said, why are you really here? To condemn me for my decisions? To threaten me? To tell me I will get what I deserve?"

Octavia smiles darkly at him.

"Why do that when you're already expecting that?" she smirks. "No, I'm here to get the justice I deserve because Clarke will probably offer you some sort of pardon in exchange for help."

"A pardon won't do it and you know that little sister." he smirks. "No, you tell your Queen that I will only talk if I partake with her in a blood oath."

"You asshole!" Octavia screams and launches herself on top of him. "You planned all of this! I will kill you." she promises him.

Kicking him with all she had, Octavia focuses on hitting him on the face, blood pouring out of him quickly. While he was trying to defend himself from her, he had not fed and that made his reflexes and strength weaker than her own. Using that to her advantage, Octavia pulls him upwards and uses her leg to hit on his stomach. Smirking at his pained expressions, she continues hitting and kicking him in all the parts she's capable of landing a hit while avoiding his weak attempts at fighting back.

It takes them longer than she had expected them to (and she wants to kiss Miller to thank him for allowing her that small reprieve) but she hears the cells of the cage opening and sees the guards enter to try to contain the situation.

"Don't touch me!" she screams at them and tries to hit Bellamy again. "I will kill him."

"We cannot let you do that." Miller responds to her bitterly. "By orders of Queen Clarke the prisoner has been ordered to remain in this cell, alive, until further notice."

"I don't care what Clarke fucking wants. This creature deserves to die for all he has done to us. He was the one that sold your guards' information to Azgeda. He's the one responsible for their deaths." she pleads with him knowing he won't give in.

"Queen Clarke ordered us to keep him in his cell." he says faithfully.

"Well, Queen Clarke is not here, isn't she?" Octavia says while kicking him on his foot and using their distraction to again launch herself at Bellamy who is finally looking scared.

Before she can make contact with him, she hears a familiar roar coming from behind her and soon enough she's faced by Clarke's beast, who is staring angrily, but yet calmly? at her. Surprised at the fact that the woman is in complete control, she doesn't say anything and notices the blonde to pretend lack of control and growl at her guards who immediately kneel.

"Clarke..." she plays along and kneels as well.

"I said this prisoner was meant to stay at this cell alone!" she bellows at them.

"But he's guilty!"

"And I'm the Queen!"

"He's responsible for the death of your people. For the deaths of Lexa's people. What would she think of you keeping him alive?"

Watching the blonde give her a thankful smile for the excuse of bringing her mate up, she notices Clarke 'calming down' and returning to her usual self.

"She understands I'm the Queen and my people come first." she whispers brokenly and then stares darkly at Bellamy. "But I almost didn't stop you from ending his despicable life."

"But then you wouldn't be the Queen I know you are." he says happily. "And it looks like my sister's disobedience helped prove to you that I'm in danger here."

"I came here to offer you a pardon for your crimes." Clarke starts saying bitterly.

"You know what will truly protect me." Bellamy smiles warmly at her.

"No. I won't do that. I won't give you another chance like that."

"Then you're dooming the Coalition to fall under Azgeda. All to get revenge on one man. Kane would be disappointed."

"Don't you dare speak his name!" the blonde screams at him and can feel her brands returning.

She takes a breath to calm herself down.

"I will offer you a blood oath in exchange for information about Azgeda and their plans." Clarke starts saying and doesn't stop when Bellamy tries to speak. "You will stay as a prisoner with us, that won't change, and you will accompany us to Trikru so you can tell all you know to the Primus of that coven as well."

"You will take me to a place where they want to kill me?" Bellamy asks surprised.

"I want you to see what you have done and for everyone to know your face. Perhaps someday I will die and then someone will be able to kill you for what you have done." the Queen tells him somberly. "Besides, you have showed us already that you have people inside Skaikru that support you. Being with us is the best way to ensure you won't escape."

"I don't like this deal." he says simply.

"It's the only one I'm willing to offer you." she says determinedly. "Take it or leave it."

"Can I at least have some time to consider it?"

"You're a prisoner. You either say yes and you don't die today or you say no and I let Octavia finish what she started with you."

Staring at the bloodied man in front of her, Octavia knows that he has believed everything they had done and said. Besides, Clarke had been smart in offering him what he wanted, which was to stay close to them, as a suggestion of her own (which fed his ego). Besides, they knew that Bellamy would find a way to contact his contact inside Azgeda and somehow try to gain his freedom from their caravan while on their way to Trikru. In fact, they had already started measures to prevent that by making Anya and Raven leave early towards Trikru so that the general could assemble a protective guard around them to prevent any surprise attack from Azgeda.

Their plan had to work and it now solely depended on Bellamy and his answer.

"I accept your offer." he says and extends his hand knowingly.

Hissing at this, Octavia knows what will come next. Taking her dagger out, she angrily uses it to open a wound on his palm and smirks when he yelps at the pain of it. Using a bowl that Miller has handed to her, she pours the blood from his hand on it and then cleans the knife. Getting close to Clarke, she does the same to her, although more softly in order to not hurt her.

After that is done, she mixes their blood with the knife gives the bowl to Clarke who stares at it mournfully.

Clarke is certainly an amazing actress.

"I, Clarke Griffin, Primus of Skaikru and Queen of the Coalition, willingly partake in this blood oath with Bellamy Blake. Bellamy Blake is offering his knowledge and information about Azgeda while I'm offering protection and safe passage in the Coalition. Any one of us that breaks this oath will automatically die and the deal with become null." she then looks at Bellamy and drinks from the bowl while doing so. "By drinking this blood, I agree to this contract."

She gives the bowl to Bellamy and flinches when he immediately drinks from the bowl with a smile on his face.

"By drinking this blood, I agree to this contract." he repeats the oath and finishes the blood. "Now that that's done, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow." Clarke says bitterly at him and starts to leave the room with Octavia following along.

"Then perhaps I should feed, you know, in case someone tries to do something to me."

"They won't." the blonde smiles darkly at him. "You're under the protection of the Queen." she finishes and closes the door behind them. "I didn't want to stop you." she whispers to Octavia.

"I'm glad you did." the brunette vampire confesses to her. "Anya, Lexa and her people deserve justice."

"You deserve justice as well."

"My justice will come the moment I see Bellamy pay for what he has done." she smiles sadly at her Queen. "Which will start the moment we leave this place."

"It worked." Clarke whispers softly to her. "I wasn't sure it would because in order to create a brand on a mundane you both must fully accept the beast. But somehow she does and her acceptance has given me the peace necessary to accept that part of myself as well."

"I noticed something different in your beast." Octavia tells her. "Like you were capable of controlling it."

"I think we have come into some sort of agreement." she chuckles. "That Lexa's safety will always come first. And my beast agreed because it loves Lexa just as much as I do."

"Raven will have a field's day with trying to understand how you were capable of making your beast do that."

"It happened because of Lexa. She was the catalyst." the blonde vampire says simply and the brunette has to agree with her.

"It's incredible." Octavia murmurs after a while of thinking everything that has happened since Clarke met Lexa. "How special that mundane is and how she's changing our world."

"Indeed." Clarke smiles brightly. "Now all we need to do is get rid of your brother and Azgeda so we can start living in this new world."


	19. The Truth Slowly Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Anya arrive to TonDc and meet with familiar faces. Lexa and Clarke find out there's a way to learn more about the mundane's past and Octavia and Miller realize that there may still be some moles in Skaikru working for Bellamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait but new chapter people! And this story already reached more than 200 reviews and 800 kudos! Holy shit! That's huge and I want to thank you all so much for the love. I read all your comments and enjoy your theories and questions. I will answer some of them soon! Keep the reviews and kudos coming! Next chapter will be action filled and Clarke will meet the in-laws.

"So this is TonDc." Raven says softly while looking around her.

Although the place seemed to come out of a post-apocalyptic movie, in reality they were only 30 minutes away from Detroit.

"Hunters prefer surroundings like this." Anya merely explains to her, already knowing what she's thinking. "Most vampires live in the city and come to TonDc for coven meetings."

"And the Primus of the coven?" the Skaikru vampire asks.

"They don't live here either." the older woman tells her. "They have their own home in Detroit where Lexa and her cousin live."

"I want to ask you something but I don't want you to react badly to my question." Raven starts saying but a soft smile appeases her. "Why are Indra and Gustus so intent on keeping this a secret from Lexa?"

"I always asked myself that same question." Anya admits to her softly. "I never understood, especially with the way Lexa's personality was, why they kept this side of their lives hidden from her." she looks down in embarrassment. "Which was what led to me being told to keep it a secret as well."

"What happened?" the Skaikru vampire asks upset.

"I questioned Indra one day because I cared about Lexa. She always asked me questions about what I did and why she was always told to stay away from TonDc. One day I think I said too much and Indra came to talk to me. She prohibited me from speaking to Lexa about TonDc, our coven and our kind."

"You mean she forced you to do because she was your Primus."

"She explained why." Anya murmurs. "Or at least she tried to but it was too late. I think I will never forgive them, Indra and Gustus, for using their power to force me to lie to my friend."

"And do they know this?"

"They do." the Trikru vampire smiles bitterly at her. "Which is why they keep me close. They trust me with Lexa because they know I love her like a sister. Like I care about her cousin and rest of family. They know I'll put my anger towards them behind me if their lives are at stake."

"Wait, go back a litte." Raven says shocked. "Lexa has a cousin?" she asks curiously because she had not seen that information in the research Bellamy ordered her to make.

"Lincoln. Remember she asked about him when she heard about the attack at TonDc?" Raven nods in confirmation. "He is Indra and Gustus' son." Anya informs her calmly. "Adopted just like Lexa was but she doesn't know this."

"Why?"

"Because then they would have needed to explain to her how they adopted me after saving me from some bloodlust vampires during an ambush 30 years ago." a tall man with dark skin and kind eyes tells her warmly. "Detective Lincoln Woods, or Lincoln kom Trikru, whichever you prefer, at your service."

"Lexa will be so pissed." Raven murmurs to Anya who smirks at the way the man in front of them has gulped knowingly.

"Yes she will be." the Trikru vampire confirms. "Which makes me wonder why you're here instead of Detroit."

"I had to come check how things were Anya." he says mournfully. "It's my coven as well and I couldn't stay at the city when I know that help is needed."

"Lexa is on her way." Anya warns him. "But if you're here then you must know that as well."

"I only found out today when I talked to her. But she doesn't know that I know." Lincoln reassures her.

"How comforting." Raven murmurs annoyed. "Seriously, don't you both care about Lexa and what she must think of all of this? I mean, am I the only one that is finding this whole situation shitty? Lying, deceiving and tricking her just to what? Keep your identities a secret?"

"We were ordered to do so Raven." Anya says pained. "By our Primus."

"Then your Primus suck. And it's even more fucked up to know that they're the closest to Lexa."

"They had their reasons." Lincoln murmurs bothered. "I never approved, but just like Anya, I had to obey my Elders."

"So you just decided to disobey them now?" the Skaikru vampire is pissed because she cares about Lexa. "How convenient for you to come when you're certain that your cousin found out the truth from someone else."

"Lexa found her own way into this world." the man says firmly. "I still don't know how, but from what little she has told me, I am assuming that she found her soulmate?" he asks Anya who nods in confirmation. "And that she's a vampire from Skaikru called Clarke." he stops talking when he connects the dots. "Holy shit." he whispers. "Clarke Kom Skaikru, Queen of the Coalition?" he asks Anya who nods in confirmation. "Indra and Gustus will be so pissed."

"I am pissed with Indra and Gustus." Raven says surely. "So they have no right to get pissed at all."

"Why don't we have the right to be pissed?" a strong voice asks from behind them and the two women and man turn around to see the Primus of the Trikru coven staring down at them.

"Holy shit she's intimidating." she whispers to Anya who nods in agreement. "And we're in trouble, right?" she asks both Trikru friends who nod in confirmation. "Great..."

CLCLCLCL

"It's done." Clarke tells to her mate the moment she returns to her chambers. "I almost allowed Octavia to kill him." she confeses immediately.

"I would have understood." Lexa calms her. "And she deserves justice for what he did to her."

"But so do you. So does your coven." the blonde vampire closes her eyes. "And I almost forgot it."

"But you didn't and now he believes that he's secure. We have him right where we want him." the mundane reminds her mate. "So what is preventing you from calming down?"

"I know he'll try to ambush us on our way to Trikru. I know he expected us to take him with us because he made me distrust my coven. And I dislike the feeling of not being capable of relaying on my people."

"Once we kill Bellamy and flush out the traitors of Skaikru we'll rebuild. We'll make your coven rise and become even better than before."

"Our coven." Clarke reminds her with a happy smile while using her hand to caress the mate's bite. "And although my inner beast is upset at the idea of not many knowing that you're ours, you'll have to keep your mark hidden from Bellamy if we want this plan to work."

"Already covered." Lexa points towards a large stock of turtleneck sweaters and shirts. "Luckily, the weather is not so warm and I can wear these without anyone suspecting of ulterior motives."

"Ulterior motives like your vampire girlfriend going out of control and biting your body all the time?" the blonde woman growls cheekily while kissing Lexa's neck.

"Perhaps..." the brunette laughs and hugs the vampire tightly. "But then we both know that was the case."

"You're such a brat." Clarke chuckles and returns the hug. "Did you have the chance to call your parents?"

"I know they must be very busy with figuring things out in TonDc. Besides, I'm sure Lincoln must have told me that I planned to stay longer in Mackinac Island before catching the thief."

"Your cousin Lincoln." Clarke clarifies. "The one you told me about when you asked me to meet your family."

"Yes." Lexa blushes softly. "He's the one that talks the most with our parents and they usually get updates from him when I'm on a case. So, it's not really strange for me to not talk to them very much."

"And Lincoln?" the vampire asks knowingly. "Have you talked to him?"

"He called while you were away." the brunette confesses softly. "And he's alright. In Detroit far away from all of this."

"Does he know about this world?"

"I'm not sure. He's never said anything to me about it so I don't think so. But then again, neither did my parents and Anya and yet both belong to it."

"And what did he say?" the blonde asks her mate.

"He asked me when I planned on returning to Detroit and I may have mentioned to him that I was on my way but that I would spend the night with you before going to the house."

"Lexa Woods how very forward of you; to invite me to spend the night with you and mention that to your cousin." Clarke teases her softly and knows that was the right thing to do when her mate blushes and hits her on the arm.

"I want to do this right Clarke. I want my parents and family, and well, coven, to know what you mean to me. Right now I will go to TonDc not as the daughter of Indra and Gustus but as the mate of the Queen of the Coalition. In fact, my position will be greater than the one of my parents and the people in the coven must realize and accept that quickly."

"You, Lexa, are no mere mundane. There is a power that flows through you. One that any supernatural creature can sense and that demands respect. My inner creature feels it and sees it as an equal. And for that to happen then that must mean that it is as powerful as mine. So don't doubt yourself and your position in your coven. You're powerful and a natural leader."

Lexa smiles warmly at her mate and hugs her tight, feeling all of her fears and insecurities dissipate after hearing those words from the blonde woman.

"And you know..." Clarke continues saying after separating from Lexa's arms. "Your confidence and power are so alluring to me. So I don't think any vampire or hunter will be capable of resisting your power.

"Really?" Lexa asks amused while using her fingers to caress her mate's eyelids. "And does that turn you on?" she teases the blonde. "My power and confidence?"

"You've always turned me on because you've always been confident and powerful." the vampire admits to her surely. "And, based on the fact that I wanted you right from the start I guess that further proves that what I'm saying is true."

"And are you turned on right now?" the mundane says seductively and that's the moment Clarke realizes what her mate is trying to do.

"Immensely." she says immediately and allows her inner creature free reign to show their need. "And so, so, thirsty."

"We can't have that..." Lexa purrs and moves closer to Clarke who quickly pulls her close and carries her towards the bed. "    It would be irresponsible for the Queen to not feed before traveling."

"Very irresponsible." the Queen moans when she feels Lexa kissing her neck and licking her lips. "Lexa..."

"You can have what you need." the brunette promises her. "Right after you tell me who you belong to." she purrs and bite Clarke's lip.

Clarke's creature growls and roars at what Lexa is doing, but instead of feeling anger about it, the vampire can sense lust and desire inside of her. Her creature, somehow, was accepting this challenge of Lexa as a fight of power from lovers, and, defining itself as the least dominant in the bond.

"We belong to you." Clarke and her inner creature promise.

"And my blood and I belong to you." Lexa promises as well and moves her neck aside so that the vampire can bite it.

The moment she closes her eyes and feels the blood pouring to her mouth, Clarke moans and purrs in delight. The warmth and tender flavor that is so Lexa is clouding and fogging her mind. She can see images that come from Lexa's mind, memories that usually involve Indra, Gustus and the man that must be Lincoln. She's also happy to see that she's in some of them, love and happiness going inside of her after the fact that all of Lexa thinks of her. But, there are some memories that are harder for Clarke to see, ones that are in black and white and seem to be blocked. This is the first time that the vampire experiences this, and even with using her allure and power, something very strong is blocking and preventing those memories from being seen. And it doesn't take much for Clarke to realize that her mate must not be aware of this spell placed on her.

"Clarke..." she hears Lexa moan softly. "You must stop before I pass out."

Immediately doing so, Clarke lowers herself to kiss and lick Lexa's neck in an attempt to apologize for losing control. She had gotten distracted and were it not for Lexa she could have drained her mate without realizing it.

"I'm so sorry." the vampire apologizes while peppering kisses on her mate's lips. "I didn't mean to take so much."

"I know darling." Lexa murmurs while keeping her close and hugging her tight. "Want to tell me what was going through your mind?"

"I felt something strange while drinking your blood." she admits to the brunette while caressing her hair. "Sometimes when I drink from you I can see your memories. It's all a natural part of the feeding. But today there were some memories that I was not allowed to see. Like you were blocking me away from them."

"I have no secrets from you Clarke." Lexa says immediately.

"I know that darling." she reassures her quickly. "Which is why I think someone performed a spell on you without your permission."

"Why would someone do that to me?" the mundane asks worriedly. "And why can't I even remember about a thing like that happening?"

"Most probably because of the spell." Clarke explains to her. "And maybe because you saw something that you were not meant to witness. But this kind of magic is very peculiar, which means that we will be able to find the person who did and ask them why."

"I'm assuming that this practice is common in one coven for you to be so confident about finding answers."

"Yes, and it's on our way to TonDc. The Yujleda coven is known for its use of magic and many people from our Coalition go to them when they need 'magical remedies'."

"Is that allowed?" Lexa asks curiously.

"We've never questioned it since vampires can use their charm to basically do the same."

"So the person that did this to me was not a vampire."

"Or perhaps was one that was not so powerful and needed to be sure that no one would be capable of accessing your memories. Even I, Queen of the Coalition, could not break it."

"Then who will?" the brunette asks dejectedly.

"Only the caster can break it. And, if the spell is still active then that must mean the caster is still alive." Clarke reassures her mate before she can doubt her. "I promised you answers Lexa and I plan on giving them to you."

"Maybe this is another clue into explaining what I am and why I have these sort of peculiarities in me."

"I thought so too." the blonde vampire concurs. "Which is why I got distracted." she murmurs embarrassedly. "I was trying to break through the spell."

"There is nothing to forgive." Lexa calms her mate down because she can feel her trepidation. "Nothing happened to me and it helped us realize that someone put a spell on me." she chuckles. "I really tried to say that seriously."

"I could see that." Clarke laughs softly. "But gaining access to these memories could lead us to understanding your origins Lexa."

"Maybe find out what happened to my parents." the brunette whispers worriedly. "I'm not sure I'm that ready to open up that part of my past."

"I understand darling, and whatever your decision is I will be by your side. Reaching the Yujleda coven will take us at least two days and I planned on taking that trip after delivering Bellamy to TonDC."

"So you planned on arriving to TonDc tomorrow afternoon, talk to my parents and then leave?"

"I was not sure you wanted to share what you found out with your family or that it would be too much too soon. Besides, I wouldn't want to make Bellamy suspect of anything that has to do with you. The sooner we deliver him to Trikru the better for me and everyone who wants to see him dead." Clarke says bitterly.

"He will get his revenge." Lexa is the one now promising her. "And until tomorrow morning there's nothing you can do about thar."

"It makes me anxious to wait. I know he believes he has an ace under his sleeve."

"But we know he doesn't." the brunette says and gets on top of Clarke who stares at her worriedly. "And, the only thing that worrying will do to you is keep you awake at night."

"Some people say vampires don't sleep at night dear." the blonde vampire jokes warmly.

"Then they haven't been with one because trust me when I tell you that you sleep. A lot. And you snore too."

"How could you even know that? Most of the times I wake up before you do."

"I may wake up in the middle of the night from time to time. Because of your snoring." Lexa smirks at her mate. "But it's a quality I'm starting to find endearing and that I'm getting used to. Like yesterday night; I slept through the whole night."

"I don't snore!" Clarke says embarrassed while tickling Lexa. "I am a Queen and a bit more refined."

"Well this Queen..." Lexa points at the blonde underneath her. "Does."

"Brat!" the older woman says and turns them around so that she's the one now on top.

"But you love me like that."

This makes Clarke smile brightly at her mate and kiss her tenderly.

"I really do." she starts to lower herself down Lexa's body. "And, I plan on apologizing for earlier."

"I already told you that there's nothing to..." the brunette starts to say but whimpers when she feels Clarke's tongue on her underwear. "When did you even take my pants off?"  

"I'm quick like that." Clarke says seductively. "And I believe that this is an apology you will want." she promises and now Lexa feels her mate's tongue prodding her clit.

"Shiiiit." Lexa screams and closes her eyes to the sensations coming because of the woman on top of her.

CLCLCLCL

"So tell me Miller." Bellamy tries to start a conversation with her former friend. "How is Bryan doing?"

Miller doesn't answer him and remains focused on the door.

"I heard that he's ready to become like us and that you are planning on asking Clarke's approval for the ceremony." he continues saying and this makes Miller stare at him. "But I bet that you decided to just wait until this crisis was solved. A safer and warmer environment for your boyfriend to adapt and assimilate once he converts." he notices that the guard is doing his best to ignore him. "I understand that Miller. I mean, I wanted that for Murphy when I asked him to join us. I guess that was my motivation for aiding Clarke in planning the meetings with the different covens."

"Your relationship has nothing to do with mine traitor." Miller speaks angrily. "Bryan is my soulmate and our bond has been confirmed already. We spoke and realized that we both wanted to live this life together and planned accordingly. While your infatuation with that Black Swan was just that. Yes, the boy may like you and even love you. But he CAN live without you." he smirks evilly. "Which is why he refused you when you asked him to join us."

"He wasn't ready for this kind of life." Bellamy whispers bitterly. "He needed more time."

"We both know that's not true." the vampire guard says simply. "And just like you seem to have your sources inside Skaikru digging for information on me and the people close to the Queen; I also have mine digging on your pathetic life and the people in it. In fact, I'm surprised you're even allowed to be here with what you did to Atom, our friend." he continues saying angrily. "Who you murdered in cold blood because you were upset that he was fucking your grown up sister!"

"SHUT UP!" the former Skaikru vampire screams at him and tries to attack, only to be caught by a rope and the hands of the stronger vampire.

"You are powerless." Miller says darkly. "No one wants you here and no coven apart from Azgeda is willing to aid you. So, I would think twice about taunting former allies that only want to kill you."

"I made a deal with the Queen." Bellamy sneers at him. "No one can kill me, especially no one from Skaikru or Trikru."

"Perhaps not today, or even tomorrow..." Miller warns him. "But I promise you that someday you will get what you deserve." he turns away from the traitor vampire and orders for the door to be opened. "Open the door." he finishes and leaves Bellamy alone in the dark.

"That didn't take so long." Miller hears Octavia say to him and he knows that the woman has heard everything said inside that room.

"I'm sorry we didn't believe you when you first warned us about him." he apologizes profusely.

"Your Queen trusted him and there was nothing you could do afterwards." the brunette vampire calms him down. "Before I didn't understand, but now I only blame him for what happened."

"I assume you heard everything discussed in that room?"

"Indeed. And, it seems that my brother has somehow kept tabs on the guards and people close to Clarke. "Maybe he used information tipped to him by Monroe while she was her mole."

"He couldn't have." Miller says quickly. "Bryan deciding to join our coven is very new. It happened after Monroe was killed and no one, apart from us, even knew about it."

"Perhaps Bryan asked someone inside Skaikru questions about the lifestyle and that led to Bellamy suspecting his decision. It could have been him just guessing right about your intentions. Because everyone knew right from the start that you two are soulmates."

"Maybe..." the Skaikru guard agrees. "But that still means that there's someone inside Skaikru helping Bellamy, feeding him information about our coven."

"Well, we don't have enough time to chase or wait for the mole to try to seek him out. But what we can do is leak some fake information."

"What type of information?" Miller asks.

"We only need to keep the mole away until the morning. Say to one guard that you'll know will spill the beans that you plan on taking Bellamy out tonight to a safe location. And, take some guards with you while doing so. We'll catch up with your battalion in the morning."

"And Bellamy will stay in the cell the whole time." the guard understands what Octavia is trying to do. "Maybe we'll catch the mole trying to get out of Skaikru and we can intercept him or her."

"All vampires are forbidden from leaving Skaikru until tomorrow anyway." Octavia agrees with him. "So anyone that leaves and is not a part of your battalion you have the right to do what you see best. Preferably we want the person alive."

"Understood." Miller says surely. "I will start preparations right away and take a walkie-talkie to only communicate with you."

"Good." the brunette vampire agrees. "I will inform Clarke, Raven and Anya of this plan right away." she reassures her friend. "And, whatever happens, don't trust anyone Miller. If I know my brother, he said those things to you he did so because he wanted you to offer your help in exchange for protection."

"But Bryan is inside Skaikru..."

"And so was my brother and looked what happened to Atom. I think you should talk with Bryan and take him to a neutral place. Maybe discuss with Jasper and Monty for him to stay with them in their club until you return. Their place masks the smell of mundanes from other vampires and we know that they're loyal to Skaikru."

"I will talk with Bryan and consider it." Miller says sullenly because he knows that his boyfriend won't like it. "Thank you for the advice and second chance Octavia."

"Likewise Miller, it's nice to work with you and to trust you." she smiles softly at him and watches him leave.


	20. Secret Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa move towards Trikru, while the enemy finds information about the Queen's weakness....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm so sorry for making it seem like I abandoned this story but life has been a little crazy. Between being accepted to my master's program, getting my student visa ready, finding a place to live and a part time job; it has given me little time to write. But, I did promise that I would finish this story and I intend to do so! Not sure how many chapters more that will take, but we're nearing the climax of the story. Thank you so much for your continuous support for this story and for reminding me about it! I hope you like this chapter! 
> 
> P.S, this chapter has some strong scenes of violence (since it's a vampire fic you can guess what it will be about...)

“I just finished talking with Octavia.” Raven tells them the moment she enters the tent. “Apparently they suspect that Bellamy has some sources inside Arkadia that are feeding him info from Clarke’s guards.”

“How he’s capable of making people join his cause is beyond me.” Anya murmurs bitterly.

“He’s always been like that. He has a way with words that fooled many around him. Myself included.” the hacker admits softly. “But Octavia is planning on eliminating all of his people tonight.”

“Tonight?!” Lincoln asks shocked.

“Yes, they leaked a fake rumor that Bellamy will be moved tonight to a safe location in case there are moles inside Arkadia. Miller will lead a group of vampires out and hopefully Bellamy’s goons will bite.”

“Even if no one does attack Miller, that still gives them time to prepare for Bellamy’s travel in the morning. It’s not a bad idea.” Anya says carefully. “Octavia does have her moments.”

“Indeed she does.” Raven chuckles warmly. “What about things on your end? Your Primus didn’t seem to be pleased with the news I had to give her.”

“Of course she’s not. Although she’s pleased that Clarke is respecting our traditions and bringing the natrona to our land, she knows that it’s dangerous because he’s being used by Azgeda. Surely they will not let him go so easily.” the Trikru vampire says bitterly.

“Besides, there’s also the fact that we may be watched. If Azgeda already managed to harm us with only one attack, why didn't they continue until taking control of our land?” Lincoln asks worriedly. “They’re waiting for something.”

“Or someone to be more specific.” Raven says while standing next to her mate. “It could be possible that Bellamy’s mole inside Arkadia communicated with his contact from Azgeda and informed them of the current situation.”

“That’s quite a network.” Anya says angrily. “And no one inside Arkadia managed to see it until now.” she complains but immediately looks at Raven apologetically. “I’m sorry…”

“No, you’re right.” the Arkadia vampire says mournfully. “We were too naïve in believing that our enemies were outside our coven. And it’s quite clear that Bellamy took advantage of that.”

“Well, perhaps we could use this mistake to our advantage.” Lincoln says calmly. “And we could eliminate Arkadia’s moles and Bellamy in one strike.”

“Let’s hope so.” Anya says firmly. “Because the last card I want to use is Lexa in all of this. As long as Azgeda’s unaware of her existence then we have the advantage.”

“Based on all you have told me, it is imperative that we keep Lexa as far away from all of this as we can.” the Trikru hunter agrees.

“Trust me, the last thing we want at Arkadia is to involve Lexa. We have a plan, and a good one Anya. Clarke will be leading the extraction and you know how powerful she is. Besides, thanks to your help and talks with Indra, Trikru will also send some vampires and hunters to meet Arkadia’s group halfway. So, we’ll cover two sides at once in case of an attack.”

“Good, because there’s also the fact that during your talk with the Primus you forgot to mention Lexa’s involvement in all of this.” Lincoln scolds the Arkadia vampire and hears a low growl coming from Anya.

“That’s for Lexa to tell. Besides, she never asked me a direct question about her so why even talk about her?” Raven asks wickedly and it makes Anya relax.

“Seriously Raven, you’re so much trouble.”

“But you like me like that, right?” the Arkadia vampire says softly while feeling strong hands caressing her back.

“I wouldn’t like you any other way.” Anya promises her and kisses her lightly.

“Wait, you two are together?!” Lincoln asks completely shocked.

“Couldn’t you smell it?” Raven asks curiously but then chuckles softly. “Oh, so you’re a hunter like your parents.”

“Yes, the hunters and vampires from Trikru saved me just before I got bitten.” Lincoln explains calmly. “Unfortunately, my biological parents weren’t so lucky.”

“I’m sorry Lincoln.” she apologizes to the man softly.

“It was a long time ago and I got a family out of it. I was fortunate.” he smiles sadly. “Most of the people inside Trikru have similar stories.”

“But the number of people being attacked by vampires has decreased thanks to Clarke’s policies.” Anya says proudly. “In fact, our hunters joke sometimes that they’re getting rusty.”

“Well, if things continue like this then they’ll definitely have to come out of retirement.” Raven says somberly.

“Indeed.”

CLCLCLCLCL

“So wait, Octavia found out that Bellamy may still have another mole inside?” Lexa asks from the bed.

“Indeed. Apparently Bellamy tried to manipulate Miller by using his bond with his mate.” Clarke says bitterly while placing her phone on the table.

“So he threatened him.” the mundane says tersely. “How?”

“Miller’s mate is a mundane like you darling. But, after confirming that they’re soulmates they both have agreed to give him the Gift.”

“You mean that he’ll become a vampire as well?” Lexa asks surprised because she remembers Clarke telling her that she had seen the ritual performed only once during her time as Primus of Arkadia.

“Indeed. He came to me a couple of weeks ago, way before all of this started, asking for my permission to perform it. Of course, we’ll seen and talked with Miler’s mate beforehand and he’s loyal to his mate and coven. Based on all of that, I gave him permission.”

“But if he asked permission so long ago, why is his mate still human?”

“He wanted to perform the ritual after the talks with Azgeda were finished. We vampires tend to be at our most vulnerable after performing and receiving the Gift. So, that meant that Miller wouldn’t have been capable of protecting his mate in case something happened.”

“I see.” Lexa says softly because she can understand Miller’s position. “I assume you already planned something based on this new intel?”

“It was actually Octavia.” Clarke smiles softly. “We plan to capture Bellamy’s moles by making them believe that we’re taking Bellamy out of Arkadia tonight.”

“Ok, that’s a good plan. That way we’ll be able to travel tomorrow without worrying about an attack coming from within our group.”

“Indeed.” the vampire agrees. “But to make it believable I’ll have to lead the group tonight.”

“I was already suspecting something like that.” Lexa smiles sadly. “And I won’t try to stop you from doing so.”

“No, you’ll do something else.” the blonde smiles knowingly.

“You know me so well.” the mundane says happily. “What you’ll do Clarke is that you’ll let me tag along.”

“And you know what I’ll say about that: It’s dangerous.”

“Not if you’re by my side. Besides, I think it has become quite clear that there is something inside of me that awakens when you or I am in danger.” Lexa says seriously and hugs Clarke from behind. “I know that it’s better when we’re together. Separating, allowing others to manipulate us, will not work because you and I are one.”

Clarke closes her eyes and allows herself to let go, she feels her inner beast asking to take control. And, unlike other times when she prevented that from happening, she now trusted that side of herself from staying in control and doing what was best for their mate.

“So, based on all the purring I’m hearing, is it ok to assume that you’re ok with all of this?” Lexa makes Clarke stare at her and sees that the beast is in control. “Or do you have something else in mind?”

“I have something in mind.” beast Clarke whimpers. “But Anya will get very pissed at me with this plan.”

“Well, lucky for us she’s already in Ton Dc.” Lexa smirks. “So go ahead and tell me your plan.” she bites Clarke’s neck playfully. “And after that we can go ahead and have some fun before tonight.”

“You’ll be the death of me.” the vampire moans and lets herself go completely. “This is what we’ll do…”

CLCLCLCL

“You know you’re completely insane, right?” Octavia asks her from in front of the car. “I mean, not only did you go ahead and brought Lexa along, but you also changed my plan completely and brought him as well!” she pointed towards Bellamy who was gagged and chained in the third row of the car with heavily armed guards on each side.

“Well, taking him out tonight or tomorrow would have been the same. Besides, I’m confident in our capabilities.” Clarke says calmly while grabbing Lexa’s hand. “You know no one would have believed your information if I were absent from the operation.”

“I know that.” Octavia murmurs bitterly. “But you didn’t have to make the fake operation become the REAL operation.” she then stares at Lexa. “I bet this was all your doing because I don’t see overprotective Clarke here orchestrating this plan.”

“Well, it wasn’t her specifically.” Lexa murmurs while blushing profusely. “Let’s just say that I appealed to her more understanding self.”

“Ok, then I don’t want to know anything more.” the vampire guard says angrily while staring at her blushing friends. “I just hope that this gamble that you took works in our favor.” again she turns to look at Clarke. “You prohibited me from contacting Raven and telling them of our change of plans anyway so we’ll be alone.”

“Knowing Anya she probably already sent her troops into the woods." Clarke says surely. “So they’ll be there.”

“I hope so.” Octavia says mournfully. “Because the last thing I want is to let this bastard go free.”

“That will not happen.” the blonde vampire promises her friend. “I’ll kill him if it comes to that.”

Octavia sees the desperation with which Lexa grabs her friend’s hand and relaxes herself.

“Let’s not make any rash decisions, ok? I know you’ll keep your word Clarke. I’m just nervous.”

“Don’t be. Trust your friend. Trust your Queen.” Lexa tells her firmly.

“I will.” Octavia promises them and takes her cellphone out when she feels it vibrating. “What is it?” she asks. “Ok, we’ll be on alert.” She hangs up and then looks at Clarke. “We’re being followed.”

“Arkadia?” she asks seriously.

“Not sure. Miller believes they’re not sure of where Bellamy is so they’re waiting for an open space to ambush us.”

“We did mask his smell.” Lexa murmurs worriedly. “And if I’m not mistaken we have 10 miles until we arrive to the highway.”

“Once we’re there they’ll attack.” Octavia says surely. “What do you want us to do?”

“We must force them to follow us.” Clarke informs her friend. “I don’t’ care if they realize Bellamy’s in this car, but we must lead them towards Trikru land. Once we’re there the Trikru vampires and hunters can help us ambush them.”

“Understood.” Octavia says and picks her phone. “We’ll be coming out of formation once we reach the highway. Cover us the best you can, once they pass you follow and prevent them from turning back.” she tells Miller and hangs up.

“Now Lexa, remember what you promised us.” Clarke starts to say and Lexa can see her eyes switching between red and blue. “You’ll always stay next to us and you won’t try to be a hero. Got it?”

“Got it.” Lexa promises and kisses her mate soundly.

“We’re almost there!” Octavia tells them and both women hold on tight when they feel the car entering the highway.

As soon as that happens, Octavia moves the car away from the caravan and accelerates, making their bodies move backwards because of it. Lexa can see immediately that they’re being followed, three cars in total, that are trying their best to move around their former caravan. As instructed, their people are doing their best to prevent the rogue vampires from moving forward, but, at the end, they’re incapable of stopping them.

“Why aren’t they using guns?” Lexa asks her mate because it had just occurred to her that there were no shots fired or anything like that.

“Because remember our primary rule: Humans are forbidden from knowing of our existence. So, if we make a scandal then the police and media may start asking questions we don’t want to answer.”  Clarke stares at Bellamy bitterly. “Even the vampires from Azgeda are reasonable enough to not involve the human world in this problem.”

“So then what the fighting starts once we move into the woods?” the mundane asks while noticing Octavia getting closer.

“Indeed, so grab on tight because they’re gonna hit us soon!” she says and as expected the moment they enter the woods they feel a car hitting them from behind.

“Ok now!” Clarke yells and all the doors of the car open and Lexa feels herself being held by strong arms in a protective cocoon. “Everyone, prepare for an attack!” she lets her mate down and stands in a protective stance.

“Everyone is in the clear.” Clarke hears Octavia inform her while being surrounded by the rogue vampires. “Most of these vampires are not from Arkadia. The only people I see that have our brands are four.”

“Positions?”

“Lower rank guards my Queen.” Miller runs towards them while avoiding one of them from pushing him to the floor. “All of our forces are in place.”

“Ok.” the blonde vampire says firmly while staring at the traitors. “You realize that what you’re doing is treason, correct?”

“You’re the one that has betrayed our race by keeping us like dogs with leashes!” one of the vampires screams angrily. “We are the most powerful creatures in the world and yet we have to live hidden like rats! We should be ruling the world.”

“We are not humans, we shouldn’t even exist. Hence, our world must and cannot collide with the mundane one.” Clarke replies calmly.

“That’s not what Azgeda thinks! Roan will become the true king of the world! He has the power.”

“Does he?” Clarke growls angrily and feels her beast taking control. “Does he have the brands that make him king?” she can smell the fear and need to obey her coming from the rogue vampires. “Does he have this power over you?” she continues tainting him.

“He will the moment I kill you!” the vampire screams and run straight towards her, making all the other vampires attack as well.

The moment that happens, Lexa can see Clarke extending her hand and stopping the male vampire from colliding with her. And, in a too quick movement, she can see the head of said vampire rolling away from his body and Clarke’s hand squeezing his heart.

“Now!” Octavia screams and bullets start being fired from the woods with vampires following behind.

“It’s Trikru!” one of the female rogue vampires screams and fails to notice Octavia behind her. “No!” she wails when she feels a hot hand pushing through her.

“This was a trap.” another vampire cries out while trying to run away from it. “This man is not worth my life!” he continues running but is stopped by Miller who grabs him and throws him in the air, bullets immediately hitting him and making him explode from the inside out.

“That was gruesome.” Lexa murmurs while watching from behind Clarke.

“Trikru hunters have bullets that carry a poison that solely reacts when in contact with vampire blood. If shot to a human it will hurt them but not kill them.” the blonde explains to her mate. “I’m sorry you have to see all of this.”

“Well, you’re vampires and this is a part of your life as Queen.” Lexa says sadly. “And besides, it’s not like I didn’t do something similar to Monroe.” she reminds her mate who nods and starts taking them towards Octavia, who is fighting with a vampire from Azgeda.

“Octavia…” Clarke says and pushes the Azgeda vampire away and stretches her hand to pull her heart out. “How many are left?”

“Not many.” Octavia tells her confidently. “There were Azgeda vampires in the cars, so they must have met with the ones from Arkadia and somehow infiltrated the camp before we left.”

“We must make sure we let our guards in Arkadia know just in case…” Clarke tells her calmly. “But I’m confident that they’ll try to flee once they learn of their group’s failed attempt.”

“I’ll make sure I inform this to one of our messengers.” the brunette vampire promises her.

“What about Bellamy?” Lexa asks her.

“Secure still inside one of the cars brought by Trikru. The moment we all jumped out of the car, the two guards escorting Bellamy quickly followed Miller to Trikru land and entered one of their anti-vampire cars. So there’s no way he can get out of those.”

“Good job Octavia.” Clarke praises her.

“No, it was all you Clarke. You knew Anya would send her forces ahead and tricked Bellamy and his moles into believing that you were acting desperately.” Octavia says immediately.

“Watch out! One of the vampires escaped our barrier!” Lexa hears one of the guards screaming and notices said vampire jumping straight towards Clarke.

Without thinking much about it, Lexa pushes Clarke out of the way and extends her hands to grab the jumping vampire mid-air. Once she feels his weight, she immediately turns around and throws him down, making sure his head is on the ground. Using her feet, she places one of them on top of his head and pulls up, not stopping until she feels the extremity separating and senses his legs stop moving.

Stepping away from the body, Lexa takes a look at herself and sees her whole body is covered with blood, along with the surprised faces of all the vampires and hunters staring at her.

Fear, she can see and smell the fear they have for her. And, although beforehand that reaction would have made her feel terrible, right now she knew that she needed the people around them to follow Clarke’s leadership. So, if that meant that she needed to make herself become feared, then she was willing to do that in order to protect her mate.

“Lexa!” she hears Clarke scream her name and she’s immediately hugged by her mate. “What did I tell you about trying to be a hero?!”

“He was coming straight at you and I was not going to just stand by and watch him attack you.” Lexa complains and relaxes her stance. “Now I’m all covered in blood. Disgusting.”

“Is that really all you will say?” Octavia asks the mundane completely shocked. “You just dismembered a grown-up male vampire without breaking a sweat and all you’re worried about is your clothes?!”

“Why should I worry about the things I can’t control?” Lexa says to her friend. “This condition, or power, or whatever I seem to have is helping me protect my mate. So, as long as it continues to do that I will continue to use it if the need arises.”

“But the people are all staring at you…”

“Then let them.” Lexa says surely. “Soon enough they will know my role in all of this. So, sooner or later I needed to get used to this kind of scrutiny.”

This makes Octavia chuckle.

“Nothing riles up for mate Clarke.” the brunette vampire continues laughing.

“She’s strong like that.” Clarke says proudly and then looks at the vampires who are still staring at them. “Thank you for your service and for remaining loyal to your Queen. I’m sure that you’re surprised by what you just saw, but I ask you to keep it to yourselves until we reach Trikru. Once we’re there, I promise you all that your questions will be answered.”

“You heard our Queen.” Miller speaks loudly and this makes the vampires react. “Let’s burn the remains as usual and pick up whatever leads and clues we may find. After that, we continue our way towards Trikru.” he orders them and all the vampires start to do as told.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Clarke asks her mate again after noticing her relax.

“I’m ok Clarke. As I told Octavia, I’m ready to face whatever may come at us as long as you’re by my side.”

“Forever.” the blonde vampire promises the mundane and kisses her soundly on the lips.   

“Clarke…” Lexa interrupts them when she senses someone looking at them. “Something’s not right.” she further separates from Clarke and stares at a distant point up in the trees.

“What do you mean?” her mate asks her immediately while placing herself in front of Lexa.

“Perhaps this is me acting all paranoid, but I just felt that someone was watching us.” she whispers worriedly. “Up there in the trees.”

“A scout!” Octavia seethes angrily. “She must have been placed there by Azgeda to inform them of the situation.” she starts to run towards Miller who hears the commotion. “A scout just left the scene. Send a team to apprehend her.”

“Will do!” he says immediately and runs away.  

“How could you not sense her?” Lexa asks concerned. “And how do you even know that the vampire was a her?”

“Scouts are specifically trained to move in ways that vampires can’t track them. Because of our acute sense of hearing, we learn to isolate certain noises that would become too bothersome for us to conduct normal conversations. So, she must have waited until we let our guards down to move.” Octavia is the one that explains to her. “Also, since scouts must be silent, they must have specific body types that match more the physiology of women. Or even children in worst cases.”

“But no one uses children because they’re unreliable and if captured could reveal coven secrets.” Clarke informs her mate. “So that’s why Octavia assumed it was a woman.”

“Then how could I sense her?” Lexa asks confused.

“I’m not sure.” Clarke replies worriedly. “Maybe she did a noise that alerted your human senses like stepping on a root or something similar. We vampires isolate those noises because if we don’t then we would hear things like that all the time.”

“So what happens if she escapes?”

“She’ll inform Azgeda that we moved earlier and that they failed to capture Bellamy.” Clarke replies somberly.

“And she’ll also tell them of your existence and relationship to Clarke.” Octavia murmurs worriedly. “That scout could tell them of your powers.”

CLCLCLCL

 _That mundane, or whatever she is, noticed me…_ She thinks while running as fan she can. Although she had expected the Arkadia Primus to leave at night, she had not expected her to be prepared with Trikru soldiers. Not only was that worrisome, but it meant that their people inside Trikru had either betrayed them or had failed to see the troops moving. Now it would be impossible for them to retrieve the traitor before he reached Ton Dc. And that meant that he would probably be killed by the hunters. But then again, he had made a deal with the Queen that could not be broken. That knowledge, which came from one of the soldiers inside Arkadia, confused her. Nothing in that woman’s plan made sense. She was giving them a man that they couldn’t kill to do what? Just hear him and let him go? No, there was something else going on that they were not seeing.

_That girl, she’s the Queen’s mate._

She had seen the brand while she was attacking the other vampire. And after seeing it everything made sense. They had found a way to break Bellamy’s oath. A way to kill him once he told them whatever he had of value. Because if there was one thing Echo was sure of, it was of how quick Bellamy was to betray the people who aided him. He had done that to her when she was his Sire and had left her to her death. Luckily, Roan and Ontari believed her to be of value and kept her as a special scout that led reconnaissance missions in other covens.  But recently that had changed. She had been called to return to Azgeda after the creation of the Coalition. While at first she didn't see why this was asked of her, soon enough she realized that it was because of her former student (who had become close to the Queen). So, after every coven heard of Octavia kom Arkadia abandoning her people, Echo was told to approach Bellamy and offer him her help when needed. And not once, that was, until that mundane came along, did he ask for it.

So now, now she had to return empty handed and tell Roan and Ontari that the enemy had their witness. One that would betray them because he believed that he was immune. Or at least that was what she was thinking until she saw that human kill a vampire. Now she knew that she had something far better than Bellamy the traitor. She had a secret that could finally put Azgeda ahead and that could eliminate the Coalition once and for all.

She had the secret of the Queen’s weakness and new weapon.

**Author's Note:**

> PS about 3x16... Bellamy being shocked about Octavia killing Pike is total BS! Like seriously, he murdered 300 innocent people in their sleep and he is surprised when Octavia kills the man responsible for it? (such a hypocrite as always). In this story he'll be cooler and less of an asshole. 
> 
> Also, who else thought that Lexa suddenly becoming a computer programming expert was BS as well? Like just because she died the flame gave her knowledge about viruses and firewalls? Cause if it did then that knowledge should have been with her while she was alive since the information was inside the flame during this whole time. Weak plot and attempt at bringing her back to gain more viewers for the finale (nevertheless, it was nice to see Clarke tell her she loves her). 
> 
> And finally, if you haven't watched the movie Somewhere in Time then you totally should. Beautifully shot and acted, the music and the script are quite wonderful. If you haven't seen it then I'm sorry because the ending is spoiled. Hehe.


End file.
